O Legado
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Marin é uma jovem prestes a debutar na alta sociedade em busca de um marido rico, mas ao mesmo tempo ela herda o legado de sua familia de se tornar uma Venadora. Uma caçadora de Vampiros. Fic baseada em um livro. U.A e um pouco OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

Hora da historinha. Um belo dia, esperando na fila do cinema pra ver um filme, eu fiz o que sempre gosto de fazer. Ir a uma livraria e ficar olhando livros. O problema é que tenho resistência baixa a capas chamativas com garotas bonitas e que prometem uma história de ação bacana.

Foi quando "O Legado da Caça-Vampiros" chamou minha atenção. Há muito tempo atrás eu planejava fazer uma fic parecida. Sobre uma garota nobre do Século XIX que se torna uma caçadora de vampiros. Mas nunca saiu da mente pro papel (Ou PC). Não sou muito chegado no negócio de vampiro (Não mais do que o nível de interesse considerado normal), mas esse livro me parece muito interessante e promissor. Com bastante ação, do jeito que eu gosto.

Estou começando a ler este livro agora. Vou escrevendo os capítulos a medida que leio. Sei que estou me atolando em fics de novo (Eu não resisto... x.x)

Finalmente um livro de Vampiros que não brilham feito purpurina no sol. Mas aparentemente um livro de Vampiro mais clássicos. Se nao fosse pela protagonista que está bem avançada pra seu tempo (Vocês verão nos próximos capítulos que virão).

Vou usar o livro como base, mas não vou transcrever o livro todo né? Óbvio... Vou resumir, pular algumas coisas desnecessárias como falatório inútil que não acrescenta nada a história... Mas a história será essencialmente a mesma... (Aconselho a quem se interessar, quiser procurar o livro, que será melhor) XP

Também não sei (pra variar) qual será a periodicidade de postagem dessa fic... Ô saudade dos tempos de FDA que era a única fic que eu escrevia... Eram tempos mais simples... Mas a medida que for lendo os capítulos, vou escrevendo a fic. Desta vez, vou esperar ter uma boa quantidade de capítulos escritos antes de sair postando. Pra não ficar muito atolado. Então, próximos capítulos podem demorar.

Essa fic será um pouco diferente no sentido de que nem eu sei o que acontecerá futuramente, já que comecei a ler o livro agora e só li o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo! Mas empolguei! XD

Vamos começar a história?

_**Musica recomendada:**__ "A Feast for the vain" da banda Kamelot._

_**-Prólogo- Nossa história começa...**_

Os passos dele eram inaudíveis, mas Marin o ouviu mexer-se.

Ela agarrou-se à casca do carvalho, apertando o copor contra a árvore como se esta pudésse protegê-la. Mas tudo que sentiu foi aspereza. Não podia ficar ali.

Agachando-se e enrolando os dedos em volta de uma pesada vara, ela saiu da sombra segura da árvore e adentrou o luar prateado. O estalo agudo de um galho sob sua bota precipitou-a de volta Para outra sombra próxima...

Ela podia ouví-lo respirar.

E sentir as reverberações do cooração do coração dele.

Ele batia alto, firme e forte, pulsando nos ouvidos dela e através do seu próprio corpo como se fosse seu próprio óorgão.

Marin avançou de novo, suas saias esvoaçando ao redor dos tornozelos enquanto fugia do som do seu perseguidor. Atravessou os arbustos, esquivando-se de árvore em árvore pulando por cima de troncos caídos como uma égua desgovernada.

As pisadas sólidas dele se aproximavam cada vez mais rápido enquanto ela corria.

Um galho arranhou o rosto dela. Moitas se emaranhavam nas suas saias.

Ela corria, corria e corria sob o luar branco, empunhando sua vara, e ele continuava atrás dela, o coração batendo de modo tão constante quanto seu presado tropel.

Antes que percebesse, Marin tropeçou num pequeno desnível e caiu espanadando dentro de um riacho. Com a ajuda da vara aprumou-se e tentou caminhar com a água até as coxas, suas saias cada vez mais pesadas puxando-a para baixo, até ela mal poder dar um passoa à frente.

Um grito de raiva ressoou atrás dela enquanto ela cambaleava para o suave declive do outro lado do riacho.

À medida que galgava pra fora, ela se virou e o viu em pé, na margem oposta. Não podia ver-lhe o rosto, mas os olhos dele citilavam na escuridão, e seu corpo exalava fúria e frustração porém ele não a seguiu.

Não cruzou a correnteza.

Marin acordou sobressaltada, o coração tamborilando loucamente dentro do seu peito.

Raios solares, não lunares, fulgavam através da janela.

Um sonho. Havia sido um sonho.

Ela passou a mão sobre o rosto úmido de transpiração e afastou os anéis de cabelo que haviam escapado de sua grossa trança.

O quinto sonho. Havia chegado a hora.

Sua cama pairava bem acima do soalho, e seus pés pousaram no tapete aubusson quando ela saiu de baixo do edredom, necessitando desesperadamente do penico. Sem se importar com a falta de pudor, Marin ergueu a camisola molhada de suor, descobrindo seu corpo e sentindo com alívio o ar fresco sobre a pele úmida.

Cinco sonhos em menos de uma quinzena. Era o sinal. Naquele mesmo dia mesmo ela iria ver a tia Eustácia.

Os vestígios do sonhos se dissolveram, substituídos por um zumbido de expectativa e um tinido de apreensão. Marin olhou-se no espelho alto e enevoado. O aviso havia chegado.

Hoje ela saberia exatamente o que aquele aviso prenunciava.

**-Capítulo 01- As duas estréias da senhorita Marin Gratworth**

Vampiros.

Os Gardella eram caçadores de Vampiros.

-Marin querida. - A voz de lady Melisande -Pode começar a servir.

Marin piscou e percebeu que sua mãe estivera sentada com as mãoes perfeitamente dobradas sobre o colo, enquantgo suas duas convidadas aguardavam segurando taças de chá vazias.

-Claro mamãe. Peço desculpas por sonhar acordada – Acrescentou, erguendo o bule de marfim.

Felizmente as duas convidadas eram as melhores amigas de lady Melly e não se ofenderam com a falta de atenção de Marin.

Três semanas antes, sua maior preocupação era qual vestido usar para um evento noturno ou o medo de que o medo do cartão de dança fosse preenchido. Ou se ela encontraria um marido adequado durante seu baile de estréia na sociedade.

Mas agora, como ela esconderia uma estaca de madeira em sua pessoa? Não dava para simplesmente enfiá-la na luva ou no espartilho.

-Não se preocupe querida Melly. É natural que esteja distraída com sua estreia a menos de duas semanas. Depois de esperar quase dois anos de luto, ela deve estar ansiosa para ser finalmente apresentada a sociedade. -Diz lady Petronilha Fenworth sorrindo. Era a mais doce das três matronas.

-Está mesmo. -Diz a mãe de Marin. -Tenho grandes esperanças pra ela. Embora seja dois anos mais velha que a maioria das outras, ela é bonita o bastante pra chamar a atenção de um marquês ou um duque!

-Minha cunhada falou que este ano Rockley vai finalmente procurar uma esposa! -Diz Lady Winifred esticando a mão para escolher um biscoito.

-Rockley! -As outras duas dizem ao mesmo tempo.

-Marin. Ouviu o que Winifred disse? Precisamos convidá-lo para sua estréia na vida social! -A mãe agarra a mão de Marin. -Winnie sua cunhada vai comparecer?

-Vou fazer com que compareça. E que insista para que o marido dela traga Rockley! Nada me agradaria mais do que ver nossa querida Marin roubar o coração (E a bolsa) do marquês de Rockley!

Lady Winnifred era a mais preocupada das três mães de Marin com sua vida em aspectos matrimoniais. Marin estava mais preocupada se o pequeno crucifixo em seu pescoço bastaria pra deter um Vampiro salaz.

Segundo tia Eustácia seria, mas Marin não se convenceria antes de estar cara a cara com uma das criaturas. Na verdade, essa era sua maior preocupação nas últimas semanas. Quando veria um vampiro? Um deles simplesmente aparecerá em sua casa durante a noite? Ou ela receberá um aviso?

O mordomo bate a porta.

-Sim, Jimmons? -Pergunta Melisande.

-Tenho um solicitação para que a senhorita Marin visite a tia Eustácia Gardella. A carruagem a espera caso decida atender ao convite.

Marin imediatamente larga a xícara de chá e se apressa para visitar a tia. Esse chamado só podia significar mais treinamento e instruções para caçar seu primeiro vampiro.

Mãe... -Diz ela se levantando abruptamente sem se preocupar com as últimas coisas que ocupavam sua mente, as regras de etiqueta.

Desde que o assistente de sua Tia Eustácia, um homem chamado Kritanu, passara as últimas duas semanas ensinando-a a mover-se com precisão e rapidez. Ou ensinando-a como desferir um pontapé perfeito num homem. Como pegar um atacante de surpresa esquivando-se e saltando do modo menos delicado e gracioso possível. Sua mãe morreria se soubesse como ela tem aprendido a golpear de tantas formas diferentes um homem.

-Vou ao encontro de tia Eustácia se me dá licença.

-Você tem passado muito tempo com sua tia, querida. Tenho certeza de que ela adora suas visitas. Só espero que ela não sinta sua falta quando a temporada começar e estiver ocupada dançando em bailes ou assistindo aos teatros todas as noites.

Dançando em bailes. Assistindo teatros. Matando Vampiros.

Sem dúvida alguma Marin seria uma debutante ocupada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era a noite de estreia de Marin. Adiada por dois anos após a morte do avô e em seguida do pai. Sentou-se perfeitamente a penteadeira. Seus cabelos ruivos foram repuxados atrás da cabeça e muito bem preso a fim de que nenhuma mecha saia do lugar por mais que sua dona se entregue a danças, mesuras ou correrias.

Pérolas rosas entrelaçadas no cabelo. Pedras preciosas pendiam das orelhas. Um colar de pérolas e quartzos cngindo o pescoço. E o pequeno crucifixo de prata pendurado no peito. Vestia um vestido rosa. Luvas compridas e brancas cobrindo quase todo o braço, quase tocando as pequenas mangas bufantes.

Marin parecia a ingênua e recatada debutante que era... Exceto pela estaca de madeira nas mãos.

-Debaixo das saias querida. Enfie na liga debaixo das saias. -Disse-lhe tia Eustácia.- Por que acha que lhe dei essa liga? Depressa sua mãe pode voltar a qualquer momento!

-Debaixo das saias?

-Você precisa ser capaz de agarrá-la com rapidez e facilidade, Marin. Ficará bem escondida e com prática aprenderá a sacá-la e empunhá-la quando necessário. Vamos rápido!

Tia Eustácia ajuda Marin a erguer as saias guardando a estaca na liga. Mal terminaram e Melisande entrou acompanhada das duas amigas.

-Está na hora Marin!

-Você está linda! Deslumbrante!

-Rockley está lá embaixo!

Marin é levada ao topo da escadaria, mas mantendo-se longe do campo de visão dos convidados na festa abaixo. Apenas esperando ansiosa para ser chamada.

-Anunciando... A senhorita Marin Anastácia Gardella Belissima Grantworth!

Marin começa a descer os degraus, rapidamente, observada pelos convidados. Procurando algum rosto conhecido ou um desconhecido. Segundo sua tia, seu legado como Venadora (caçadora de vampiros) a daria um sentido sobrenatural pra identificar vampiros em frma humana.

E aproximando-se do fim da escada ela sentiu. Um calafrio na nunca. Não sabendo identificar de onde viera pois nada se movia no ar. Procurava entre os convidados alguém que lhe parecesse o vampiro.

Foi tomada pelo braço pela mãe e apresentada a um grupo de distintos convidados. Fazendo mesuras e recebendo beijos nas costas das mãos, agindo como a perfeita dama que tanto orgulha a mãe.

O salão era enorme e muito bem decorado com árvores brancas e sem folhas. Lâmpadas e velas em cada canto. Uma pequena orquestra de seis instrumentos tocava para animar os convidados e uma mesa com ponche e outras bebidas a serem servidas. Uma enorme pista de dança próxima a sacada.

-Sentiu? Sussurra tia Eustácia atrás de Marin.

-Senti. Mas como poderei...

-Você encontrará um modo de encurralar a criatura querida. Você é escolhida! É escolhida por que é especial! E por isso tem habilidades! Só precisa utilizá-las!

Aquela noite era sua prova. Se passasse na prova, sua tia lhe contaria tudo. Senão passasse... Procurou não pensar nisso. Fora bem treinada em matar vampiros e estava preparada.

-Boa noite senhorita Grantsworth. -Diz uma moça quase da mesma idade de Marin. Sou Lady June Starcasset e venho querendo conhecê-la. Gostaria de parabenizar-lhe por sua estréia na sociedade. As árvores brancas com guirlandas prateadas foram um toque de extremo bom gosto.

-Obrigada pelo elogio Lady June, mas não mereço crédito pela decoração. E sim minha mãe.

Marin gostou de conhecer June. Afinal, após a morte do avô e do pai, a família se mudara pra casa de campo. Onde ela preferia cavalgar sua égua ou ler livros do que fazer visitas e fofocar tomando chá. Gostou de conversar com June apesar de ter voltado a sentir o calafrio na nuca.

-Agora pode se juntar a nós donzelas casadouras e desfilar em bailes a procura de Marido.

-Eu me sinto mesmo como um cavalo de raça exibido por toda parte. Não pensei que outras debutantes se sentissem como eu. Casamento é uma coisa tão importante segundo minha mãe.

-Para a minha também. Nçao que eu não queira me casar ou ter filhos, mas não gosto de ser inspecionada desta forma. Apesar de que há muitos cavalheiros pelos quais eu não me importaria nem um pouco de ser inspecionada... Como o visconde de Quentsworth antes da tragédia...

-Tragédia?

-Não soube? Ele foi encontrado morto perto de sua casa. Parece ter sido atacado por um animal que quase lhe separa a cabeça do pescoço. Mas havia uma marca no pescoço. Que não podia ter sido feita por um animal!

-Que tipo de marcas?

-Ouvi meus irmãos comentarem. As marcas parecem três X no peito. E não creio que tenham sido as primeiras vitimas.

Marin fora puxada pelo braço por Winifred e de volta as apresentações.

-Apresento minha cunhada Lady Mardmere, o marido dela, visconde de Mardemere... E seu primo... Lorde Aiolia de Lacy, Marquês de Rockley!

O calafrio na nunca amainou. Subistituído por um calor súbito ao ver o Marquês. Evitando olhar pra baixo e conferir se seu tom de pele havia superado a cor do vestido.

-É um prazer senhorita Grantsworth! -Diz lady Mardemere. -Que bela recepção para a sua estréia! Sua mãe deve estar tão contente!

-Está sim. -respondeu Marin antes de se virar para fazer mesura ao visconde de Mardemere. -Eu mesma mal tive a chance de conhecer a todos...

Em seguida, ela se vira pra Aiolia. Mais alto que qualquer outro homem ali. Se inclinando para beijar-lhe a mão.

-Se ainda não cumprimentou a todos, posso ter a esperança de que haja uma dança sobrando em seu cartão?

-Claro que sim, mas é uma das últimas. Após a ceia se o senhor pretende ficar até tarde... -Ela não sabe de onde saiu a ousadia, mas o Marquês se agradou.

-Não saberei como ocupar-me até então... Mas esperarei... -Ele diz com gentileza.

Subitamente a conversa é interrompida pelo seu sentido sobrenatural. Ela olha em volta e procura, finalmente encontrando. Um grupo de nobres sob o arco da escadaria por onde ela descera. Conversavam gesticulavam e sorriam. E ela o viu. Um rapaz alto cortejando uma moça loira. Totalmente encantada por ele.

-Marin?

-Senhorita Gantsworth? Está tudo bem?

Marin dava respostas mecânicas e desculpas esfarrapadas pela distração. Por fim ela se afasta de Rockley com uma desculpa de que a mãe a chamara mas ainda lembrando da promessa de dançarem após o jantar.

-Sim, sim... Por um instante pensei ter visto minha mãe acenando pra mim... Por favor, desculpe-me pela distração Lorde Rockley... Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo. Aguardarei com grande expectativa nossa dança mais tarde.

-Esperarei por esse prazer com grande impaciência.

Marin corre pelo salão, sentindo a movimentação do rapaz alto mais do que vendo. Ele já levava a moça para algum lugar onde a mataria. Quase esbarrara numa matrona espalhafatosa que bloqueara seu caminho. Podia ver o rapaz levando a moça pra fora.

Correra para o terraço rezando para que a mãe não a notasse escapando da prória estréia. E esperando não chegar tarde demais para salvar a moça loira. Apressara-se até o terraço, preparando a estaca em mãos e caminhando atrás do casal que perdera de vista.

Ouvia os murmurios dos dois. Escondida nas sombras observando como ela era encantada pelo rapaz sem fazer idéia do perigo que corria. Segurando firme na estaca ela se aproxima lentamente. Esperando que a qualquer momento ele se revelasse com seus olhos vermelhos e enormes presas prestes a morder o pescoço da moça. Parecia que iam se beijar. Mas é claro que o beijo terminaria numa mordida que roubaria a vida da moça.

Marin avança contra o Vampiro de estaca em mão quando a boca da mulher se abre num branco cintilante. Atônita Marin conseguira virar-se na hora H voltando se pra mulher cujos os olhos vermelhos e caninos brancos brilhavam ameaçadoramente. O golpe fora tão rápido que a vampira não conseguira se recuperar da supresa a tempo de evitar o golpe no peito.

A vampira congelou com o golpe certeiro no coração. Em seguida ela pega fogo e se faz pó.

Marin conseguira. Matara um Vampiro. Ela olhava atônita para a estaca que não exibia nem uma marca de sangue.

-Você ia me cravar com uma estaca não ia? -Pergunta a voz um pouco fria.

Marin olha pro rapaz de expressão pouco amigável.

-Eu... Ela responde sem saber o que dizer.

-Você pensou que eu fosse um Vampiro!

-Não faria mal ser um pouco mais gentil com quem acaba de salvar sua vida!

Ele gargalha.

-Seria um dia e tanto, quando precisasse de uma garota pra salvar minha vida... E de um Vampiro ainda por cima! -Ele ri mais alto ainda.

-Quem é você? -Ela pergunta.

-Shura Maximiliano Pesaro, mestre matador de Vampiros!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

**Marinxaiolia:** Que bom que gostou. Desuclpe pela demora na postagem. Mas estava ocupado com muitas outras fics. Farei o possível pra atualizar esta fic assim que puder.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Não seja tão humilde. Eu sei que você tem muito talento pra escrever. Sou seu fã. Enfim... Eu consertei as caquinhas do primeiro capítulo ok? E você ainda não viu nada da trocação de farpas entre Marin e Shura ainda! XD

**Margarida:** Esses vampiros são tão clássicos quanto se pode ser. Acho que você vai adorar essa fic como eu adorei o livro. Por falar nisso, conseguiu ler ele?

**Nicky:** Esse primeiro capítulo é só o começo. Daqui pra frente só fica melhor!

Bom, vamos lá. Continuando a fic... XD

**-Capítulo 02- Um compromisso pentrante é estabelecido**

-Foi uma mera precaução, minha querida. - Disse tia Eustácia ao sentar em sua cadeira favorita.

Kritano estava testando Marin no kalari, o elegantemente cortinado salão de baile da residência Gardella, transformado em sala de treinamento. Assim como sua própria tia fizera décadas atrás enquanto treinava para a caça. Marin usava saias nessas sessões de treinamento uma vez que essa seria a peça mais comum a ser usada durante sua vida na alta sociedade. Calça comprida é mais fácil para se chutar, mas isso poderia esperar as aulas da arte marcial chinesa _qinggong_ começarem.

A pele branca de porcelana de Marin estava rosada e suada pelos esforços, mas ela tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto. Eustácia entendia a raiva da sobrinha, afinal Shura escolhera os piorese momento e maneira de se revelar.

Marin mostrara-se muito promissora nos treinos com Kritanu, mas como Marin nunca enfrentara um Vampiro antes, tia Eustácia achava que seria melhor que houvessem planos de contingência para a primeira caça da sobrinha.

-Tia Eustácia, eu quase enfiei uma estaca nele! Embora ele bem que merecesse!

-Já passou Marin. Você precisa aprender a seguir em frente, a colocar de lado sua raiva e sua frustração se pretende ser uma Venadora admirável. Concentração e força, pensamento rápido e coragem: você possui todas essas características, mas precisa refiná-las, aprender a utilizá-las.

Como Venadora escolhida Marin nascera com habilidades inatas de luta que precisaria pra ser uma formidável caça-vampiro. Agilidade, força e a rapidez ela já possuía. Era função de Kritanu treiná-la em artes marciais e aperfeiçoar suas habilidades. E o _Vis Bulla_ que logo receberia lhe traria ainda mais proteção.

Kritanu, o calcutaense magro amante de Tia Eustácia, se esquiva de uma investida de Marin e derrubando-a no chão. Ele era um oponente temível apesar da idade. Ele usava um amuleto de força diferente dos _Vis Bullae_ dos Venadores, mas ainda assim era bem forte sem ele.

Há cinquenta anos atrás, ele mesmo treinara Tia Eustácia em kalaripayattu, a arte marcial indiana favorita dos Venadores e o chinês qinggong. Tornara-se seu companheiro desde então. O sobrinho de Kritanu era assistente de Shura e os três treinavam juntos.

Eustácia olha pra sobrinha se levantando.

-Acho que ela já treinou bastante por hoje Kritanu. Obrigada.

-Com sua licença, então.

-Ponha seu orgulho de lado por um momento, Marin querida. Shura estava ali pra lhe dar segurança e apoio caso algo desse errado. Mesmo após ele ter se revelado você ainda se saiu muito bem. Será uma excelente Venadora e juntos daremos fim a Lilith, a Escura.

-A senhora prometeu falar mais sobre Lilith e meu Vis Bulla quando eu matasse o meu primeiro Vampiro.

-Sim. Começaremos com isso assim que... -Shura invade impacientemente o salão.

-Signora! -Diz Shura com elegância beijando a mão de Eustácia. -Peço desculpas por minha pontualidade... E senhorita Grantworth, nossa protegida... Boa noite. Parece que interrompi algum tipo de treinamento.

-Boa noite. -Marin respondeu com frieza. -Como devemos nos dirigir ao Mestre Matador de Vampiros? Milorde? Sua graça? Vossa majestade?

-Shura, sente-se por favor. Logo Charley trará Chá ou Brandy se preferir. Marin. Por favor. Vá se trocar.

-Brandy? Signora. Por mais que queira, a senhora sabe que não bebo quando vou caçar.

Eustácia espera Marin sair.

-Alguma notícia?

-Lilith está aqui. Atrás de algo que se chama Livro de Anwarth. Ela o localizou em Londres e trouxe seu séquito pra cá.

-Livro de Anwarth? Eu sabia que era má notícia. Só de ter trazido todo seu cortejo até aqui, saindo da segurança de seu refúgio nas montanhas... Nunca ouvi falar desse livro, mas mandarei chamar Wayren. Se Lilith está atrás dele, não é bom pra nós. Ela mandará Guardições, talvez até imperiais atrás dele.

-Vou visitar o Cálice. Talvez descubra mais...

-Sim e Wayren vai ajudar.

Marin entra no salão.

-Ah Marin. Que rapidez. Shura e eu já estávamos para revere a história de Lilith e eu gostaria que ele me ajudasse a preencher os detalhes da história.

-Pois não. Por favor, signora conte a história e eu comentarei quando necessário.

-Muito bem.

Marin se inclina pra ouvir melhor a história da tia. Eustácia olhava a sobrinha com orgulho por ter matado a um vampiro na primeira tentativa. Marin ainda terá uma vida de aventuras pela frente. Enfrentando tantas criaturas malignas e teria o poder de sobrepujá-las. E estava destinado: Apenas uma Gardella poderia destruir Lilith.

Shura que não tinha o sangue Gardella usava isso como mais incentivo pra se tornar um matador ainda mais eficiente.

-Lilith, a Escura é filha de Judas Iscariotes. - Começou tia Eustácia. Ela só contara essa história doze vezes sua vida toda e uma delas para o papa. Esta pode ser a última.

-Judas? O traidor de Jesus?

-De fato. O homem que traiu Jesus por 30 moedas de prata. Ele é conhecido como o traidor, mas por fim, o Senhor o perdôou. Ele não aceitou o perdão de Deus no entanto e se enforcou. Ele foi então amaldiçoado com o inferno eterno. O Diabo lhe trouxe de volta ao mundo como um imortal. Um morto-vivo condenado pra sempre a beber o sangue de humanos.

"Nessa condição de amaldiçoado, preso entre a vida e a morte, ele vagou pela Terra por séculos. fala-se que ele foi o primeiro vampiro, mas não sei se isso é verdade... Só sei que enquanto vagava pela Terra ele transformou sua filha Lilith em Vampira. Ela agora é a rainha dos Vampiros que se alimeta do sangue dos vivos."

-Pelo fato de nós, o mundo da cristandade chamarmos seu pai de traidor?

-De fato. Não há nome na cristandade mais desprezado que o de Judas Iscariotes. Um nome de orgulho que se tornou um nome de vergonha. Judas se foi, mas Lilith permanece criando seu exército de vampiros e demônios. Ela pretende dominar a Terra e nosso legado é impedí-la.

-Ela e sua tia-avó são inimigas a décadas. Lilith sabe que sua tia e seus poderes são a única coisa que a impede de conquistar o mundo. Ela procurou Eustácia por quase duas décadas antes de encontrá-la. Mas pessoas ligadas a ela a esconderam bem. Pra triunfar, Lilith precisa destruir sua tia... Ao mesmo tempo ela enviou sua horda de demônios por todo o mundo para criar mais vampiros quanto possível. Para se alimentar de seu sangue, eles mordem o pescoço de suas vítimas e não o peito como pensam.

-Mas eles deixam uma marca não é? -Pergunta Marin. -Três X no peito. Como foram encontradas nas vítimas encontradas no cais não é?

-Você está muito bem informada mocinha... -Diz Shura.

-Não sei como sabe disso, Marin, mas é verdade. Os três X representam as 30 moedas de pratas que Judas recebeu por trair Jesus.

-O que explica o medo deles de objetos de prata. Estamos trabalhando duro para que o caso não seja ligado a Vampirismo. Sorte não ter transformado em vampiro. Como você sabe, um humano mordido por um vampiro morre, mas se este vampiro quiser, ele pode compartilhar de seu sangue e criar um novo vampiro em uma espécie de ritual de acasalamento. E há ocasiões em que nenhuma das duas coisas acontece... Quando a mordida não é profunda o bastante pra matar... Nosso trabalho é...

-Destruir o maior número deles enquanto tentamos descobrir o que Lilith pretende. Sabemos que ela trouxe sua corte pra Londres e está escondida. E sabemos que ela não está aqui só por minha causa, mas também por que o Livro de Anwarth está aqui.

-Nós Venadores sempre conseguimos impedí-la no passado. Mas não contávamos com garotinhas recém saídas do berço, claro... -Provoca Shura. -Espero que encontre tempo entre seus bailes pra nos ajudar.

-Ora essa Lorde Shura ou seja lá o que for! Saiba que abandonei minha própria estréia e perdi uma dança com o Marquês de Rockley para protegê-lo de um Vampiro!

-Proteger-me? Do que das minhas próprias presas afiadas?

-Como poderia saber que o senhor é um Venador? Achou melhor não me revelar até que encontrasse o momento de rir de mim pelo meu erro! Mas o fato é de que eu fiz o que tinha de ser feito! E continuarei fazendo futuramente!

-Marin e Shura! Por favor! -Interrompe tia Eustácia. -Não briguemos entre nós mesmos. Entenda Marin: Antes de você houveram apenas três Venadoras no último século de batalha contra Lilith. Duas delas tiveram mortes horrendas assim que aceitaram o legado e recebera seus _Vis Bullae_.

-E a terceira está aqui. -Diz Shura apontando pra Eustácia com a cabeça. -A signora que nos liderará na vitória contra Lilith.

-A senhora é uma caçadora de vampiros? Uma Venadora?

Shura sorri com desdém.

-Não! Lilith a teme por ficar sentada o dia inteiro numa cadeira fazendo o cabelo! Claro que ela é uma Venadora!

-Eu não sabia tia. Pensei que fosse apenas uma professora. Não sabia que a senhora caçava vampiros!

-Sim. E você Marin é a primeira da minha linhagem a aceitar o legado.

-E por isso que Lilith se empenha tanto em econtrar esse livro maldito antes que você conclua o treinamento! -Ele dizia como se não entendesse por que Lilith vê ameaça em Marin. -Agora com licença Signora. As ruas enluaradas me esperam.

-Vou pegar minha estaca! -Diz Marin.

-Obrigado pela oferta senhorita, mas posso cuidar de três vampiros facilmente sem fazê-la correr o risco de rasgar a saia! E não seria nada bom se a senhorita enfiasse sua estaca em algum guarda noturno por acidente! Tenho ceteza de que fará suas patrulhas quando for mais experiente e receber seu amuleto Vis.-Ele joga a capa no ombro e parte.

Eustácia fica preocupada com Marin e de como ela possa reagir. Ela sabia que Shura não mede palavras e pelo rosto dele, ele não estava pra lidar com 3 vampiros quaisquer. Talvez Marin não esteja pronta, ela pensa. Mas agora não há mais volta. Marin fora escolhida e aceitara seu destino. Agora teriam de confiar nela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dois dias depois de Shura ter partido pra combater vampiros, Marin foi visitar novamente a tia-avó. Era um dia importante. Ela matara seu primeiro vampiro e receberia seu _vis bulla_.

-O Vis Bulla é a ferramenta mais importante para um Venador. -Disse Eustácia. -Hoje aceitando o seu, você também aceita o seu legado Gardella. Você devota sua vida a combater as criaturas de Satanás. Se aceitar, entenda Marin: Não tem mais volta.

-O que aconteceria se eu rejeitasse o Vis Bulla?

Ela olha séria pra Marin.

-É o que deseja?

-Não. Já me decidi. Aceitarei o legado. Mas queria saber...

A tia ficou aliviada.

-Se recusar, passará por um ritual onde perderá todo o conhecimento e poderes de Venadora que adquiriu. E esses poderes serão dados a outro.

-Alguém já recusou?

-Sim. Muitas vezes. Um rapaz e em alguns casos moças.

-E nada os faria lembrar?

-Nada.

-Existe alguém que eu conheça que tenha sido escolhido e recusou o _Vis Bulla_?

-Sim. Sua mãe. E por ter recusado o legado, você recebeu os poderes.

-Minha mãe?

-Sim. Quando ela se apaixonou por seu pai, ela recusou o legado.

-O escolhido que recusa, sofre alguma repercussão?

-Apenas a perda das lembranças. E os poderes passados a próxima geração são multiplicados pelo número de pessoas que recusaram o legado. No seu caso você é a terceira geração. Duas pessoas antes de você recusaram o legado, portanto você deve possuir grandes habilidades.

-Terceira geração? Minha mãe e quem mais recusou o legado?

-Meu irmão. Pai de sua mãe. Ele também recusou. Somos as únicas Venadores restantes?

-Só nós duas?

-No mundo todo devem existir uns cem Venadores. E milhares e milhares de vampiros. Seus números crescendo mais a cada dia. Por isso chamei Shura aqui. Precisaremos do máximo de ajuda que pudermos ter.

-Shura é um Gardella? Ele é um Venador de verdade?

A tia olha pra ela brava.

-Shura é mais Venadora que você Marin. Ele escolheu esta missão correndo grande visto e hoje é o mais poderoso dos Venadores depois de mim... Mas com minha idade já não sou mais tão rápida... Shura... Apenas a falta do sangue Gardella o impede de ser o escolhido. Agora se saciou a curiosidade traga-me o livro no armário...

Marin pega a chave que a tia sempre trazia amarrada no pescoço por uma corrente dourada e abre o móvel. Lá ela pega um livro de capa dura e preta. A bíblia sagrada. Marin entrega o livro pra tia Eustácia.

-Se cumprir seu destino será vitoriosa por todos nós Marin...

Ela vira as páginas da pesada bíblia.

-Esse são os nomes dos Gardella que aceitaram o Legado... As páginas originais foram dadas a família 600 anos atrás... Veja. Houve Venadores na família desde que Judas se inforcou e foi amaldiçoado por Satanás... Mas nós não tínhamos lugar pra registrar nossa história, até que um monge transcreveu este livro no século XII.

Tia Eustácia virava as páginas do llivro, mostrando gravuras, passagens e tudo que havia de interessante.

-Este livro contém não só a palavra de Deus, mas também os segredos de nossa família, incluindo orações e encantamentos que darão poderes ao seu Vis Bulla. Pronta pra começar, querida?

O coração de Marin disparou, mas ela aceitou sem hesitar.

-Ótimo! -Disse tia Eustácia. Chamarei os outros. Os poderes do seu Vis não são transmitidos apenas por mim, mas por outros conhecedores do assunto. Não são Venadores, mas são habilidosos e instuídos. Deite-se no sofá da sala Marin.

Marin obedeceu. Deitou-se e olhou pro vestido de treinamento que usava. Folgado e abotoado do pescoço aos tornozelos. Tia Eustácia movia-se pelo quarto escuro iluminado por velas. Os outros participantes ficaram nas sombras. Mas Marin reconheceu Kritanu, Shura e Bryiani.

-Começaremos relembrando por que nos reunimos! -Diz Eustácia em latim. Os aromas no quarto ficavam mais fortes a medida que os outros iniciavam o ritual.

Eustácia revela o abdome de Marin.

-Forjada com a prata da na terra do lugar mais sagrado... Este Vis Bulla vai dar-lhe força e poder de cura incomuns, Marin Gardella. Dar-lhe-á clareza e poder quando precisar, na luta contra as doutrinas do mal!

Kritanu se aproxima de Eustácia com uma mesinha e um jarro cheio de um líquido claro. Algo cintilava no fundo. Eustácia pega o objeto cintlante.

-Esta peça sagrada, guardada em água benta do vaticano, extraída da Terra Santa, será sua força.

Marin olha para o amuleto. Uma cruz de prata ligada a uma argola também de prata. Kritanu pega uma varinha de prata do tamanho da palma de uma mão, levemente curvada e com um movimento rápido ele pinçou o umbigo dela. Tia eustácia colocou o _Vis Bulla_ no lugar.

-Pronto. -Disse a tia. -Esse prsente é dado a você como recompensa por uma vida de dedicação e pelos sacrifícios que fará. Enquanto este amuleto tocar sua pele, será forte e terá cura rápida. Seus movimentos serão rápidos e poderosos. Sua mente será aguda e clara. Não tem efeito algum sobre outra pessoa. Não a torna invencível ou imortal.

Ela ajuda Marin a se levantar e a aninha em seus braços.

-Use-o bem Marin e vá com Deus realizar seu trabalho...

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Esses casais são realmente divertidos. Mas aqui há um casal ainda mais picante. Espere e verá. Bom. Pensando naquela sugestão sua e do pimentel sobre não transcrever tudo igual do livro pra fic, eu acabei decidindo fazer isso. Só espero que meu cérebro lesado não transforma a Marin numa ninja ou alguma caca do tipo...

**-Capítulo 03- A Srta Grantworth calcula mal**

-Nossa adorável debutante atraiu a atenção do solteiro mais esquivo de Londres! -Exultou a condeza Farnham remexendo a bandeja de guloseimas. -Rockley não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela a noite toda no jantar dos Roweford!

-Ele estava no cartão de dança dela por uma segunda vez. Mas Marin desapareceu por alguma razão ridícula e ele não pode cobrar a dança. -Reclamou Melisande passando creme em um bolinho. -Ele parecia bastante desapontado! Não consegui encontrar Marin e quando a vi, ela contou uma história ridícula sobre ajudar garotas a encontrar suas capas! Lembrei a ela que sua única preocupação é arranjar um bom marido! E que estas mulheres não passam de concorrência!

-Não foi nessa noite que o senhor Beresford-Gellingham desapareceu? -Perguntou Petronilha. -Já é o terceiro este mês!

-Desapareceu e não se sabe dele desde então! Ninguém tem idéia de pra onde foi! -Exclamou Melly. -E aquelas pessoas desfiguras com X no peito! Dixadas pra morrer no cais! Não consigo imaginar o que pode ter causado tal devastação!

-Só uma coisa pode causar esse tipo de devastação! -Diz Petronilha. -Vampiros!

-Não seja ridícula, Nilly! -Disse Melly engasgando com os biscoitos ao ouvir a teoria maluca. -A despeito das manias de minha tia louca de carregar água benta e distribuir alho por aí, vampiros não existem! Está lendo romances góticos demais!

-Decerto os policiais noturnos os teriam visto se fossem vampiros... -Falou Winnie. -Talvez eu deva voltar a usar crucifixo...

-Os policiais não conseguiriam detê-los! Eles tem poderes sobre-humanos! -Disse Petronilha.

-Nilly! Você andou bebendo Xerez esta tarde? -Exclama Melly. -Está assustando Winnie e os empregados vão achar que você é louca! Temos coisas mais importantes com que nos preocupar, como dar um empurrão no interesse de Rockley por Marin!

-Ele estará no baile dos Dunstead amanhã a noite! Se vocês não foram convidadas posso providenciar para que sejam.

-Nós fomos e estaremos lá! E desta vez ficarei de olho em Marin ate que ela tenha concedido duas danças ao marquês!

-Nós ajudaremos! Se houver vampiros a espreita na escuridão, a última que queremos é Marin se encontrando com um!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Srta Grantworth... Finalmente uma oportunidade de cobrar minha dança perdida...

Marin virou-se ao som da voz cálida, suave, e viu-se face a face com o Marquês de Rockley sorrindo gentilmente.

-Milorde. -Ela responde ao sorriso. -Que gentileza sua me fazer lembrar do meu comportamento abominável da outra noite.

-De que outra forma a estimularia a buscar o meu perdão? Além do mais, retiirar-se somente por que sua tia idosa sentia-se indisposta... Bem, pode-se pensar que essa foi apenas uma razão conveniente pra evitar a dança.

-Hum... Eu não percebi que minhas desculpas eram tão óbvias. Talvez na próxima, eu seja forçada a inventar uma doença fatal ou algo parecido...

-Espero que a senhorita não invente mais desculpas para evitar danças, pois lhe asseguro que não pisarei em seus pés, embora os meus sejam 3 vezes maiores que os seus...

-Ah o senhor me pegou! Evitei danças devido aos rumores de outras debutantes de calos e manhcas azuis causados pela imperícia de dança do Marquês... Agora que me pegou no flagra, eu não posso escapar...

Rindo, ela apertou o braço dele com os dedo, surpresa com a solidez e o calor que sentiu, mesmo por entre as luvas e o excelente tecido do paletó dele. Observando-o, ela mais uma vez sentiu uma ponta de familiaridade, como se tivesse conhecido-o em outra ocasião.

-Parece ser uma valsa, srta Gratworth... Lady Melisande, a senhora permite que sua filha dance uma valsa?

-Claro lorde Rockley! Claro! -diz Melly exultante. -Espero que aprecie a dança!

-É lógico que espera...

-É lógico que ela espera o quê, srta Grantworth?

-Espera que o senhor aprecie sua dança comigo. Mas tenho certeza de que o senhor não tem mais problemas de audiçao do que eu. Deve ser difícil para o senhor, agora que anunciou estar a procura de uma noiva. Todas as mães casamenteiras devem estar fazendo fila, tramando para trazê-las ao aprisco delas. -Ela dizia enquanto dançavam pelo salão.

-A srta não consegue se imaginar nesta situação?

-Não, realmente não consigo...

-Não se imagina? Sendo exposta a todos os machos jovens e não tão jovens... -Ele sorri pesaroso. -Que desejam casar e gerar um herdeiro?

A dorzinha no umbigo de Marin é um lembrete da maior de todas as pressões em sua vida. Ela já executara dois vampiros desde que recebera seu _Vis Bullae_. Ambas assustadoras e revigorantes ao mesmo tempo. Felizmente tia Eustácia estava lá pra ajudar em ambas as escapadas. Marin sorri para o maquês.

-Posso até sentir as pressões, mas não prentedo sucumbir a elas.

-A senhorita não deseja se casar? Sua mãe sabe disso? 

-Não é que eu não queira me casar. Eu quero. Só não quero ser apressada a tomar uma decisão que vai me afetar pelo resto da vida.

-Posso certamente entender o sentimento Srta Grantworth. Não sei se sua mãe que nos olha neste instante com um olhar de quem trama algo concordaria com a srta. Mas sei como se sente.

E Marin sorri para Aiolia. Ele era com certeza o solteiro mais belo, charmoso e rico do baile. E ele a olhava com um interesse óbvio.

-Senhorita Grantworth. Tenho uma confissão a fazer.

-Tem?

-Nós nos conhecemos uma vez...

-Eu tenho mesmo a sensação de já termos nos conhecido. Mas não consigo lembrar da ocasião.

-A sua franqueza me dói srta Grantworth... Mas contarei a história... -Ele começou. -Algumas das propriedades de meu pai faziam divisa com Prewitt, propriedade de sua família, creio eu... Alguns anos atrás eu cavalgava um dos cavalos de meu pai, sem perceber que adentrava uma das propriedades vizinhas...

A história começou a fazer um pouco mais de sentido pra Marin.

-Aiolia! Eu só o conhecia como Aiolia. Você não havia me dito que era o filho do Marquês. Você e o cavalo caíram após pularem uma cerca!

(Nota do autor: O nome original do Marquês é Filipe no livro. Finjam que Aiolia é um nome muuuuuito comum... ¬.¬')

-Sim. Paguei por meu atrevimento. Mas a conheci. A linda garota que correu em meu auxílio, me ajudou a capturar meu cavalo e me dar uma bela bronca ao constatar que eu não estava seriamente ferido.

-Devo ter sido muito ousada pra falar assim com um rapaz que não conhecia...

-Realmente e foi isso que me intrigou... Causou-me uma impressão tãoo forte que jamais a esqueci... E está claro que a srta não perdeu nada da ousadia, opiniões nem originalidade... Pois com certeza é a donzela menos preocupada em procurar marido neste baile...

-E eu nunca esqueci o rapaz que cavalgava com abandono tão despreocupado, de um modo que eu apenas sonhava. E ainda não acredito que era o senhor... O filho do Marquês...

Ele sorriu e o calor voltou ao rosto dela.

-Após o fim da dança, Lorde Rockley entrega Marin de volta para sua mãe. Ela ainda dança com alguns outros cavalheiros, um pouco desastrados que pisam em seu pé, mas pra isso ela tem o _Vis Bullae_. Pelo visto sua utilidade ultrapassa o combate a criaturas das trevas.

Mas foi mais tarde durante outra dança que Marin sentiu um calafrio na nuca. Quase se esquecia desse problema constante de sua vida. Marin observa a todos no salão enquanto dança com o barão Truscott e desta vez não pretendia cometer o erro de julgar pelas aparências como da primeira vez que matara um Morto-vivo.

Após pouco tempo, ela já estava certa de quem era o vampiro. Um rapaz de cabelo castanho ao lado de uma moça que ele não reconheceu.

Uma curiosidade é que Vampiros não podem entrar na casa de ninguém se serem convidados. Mas na alta sociedade com tantos bailes e eventos, era extremamente fácil um Vampiro receber um convite do dono da casa. Ou pelo menos alguém instituido pelo dono como o responsável por ela.

Finalmente a dança terminou. O vampiro já se afastava do salão com sua vítima.

-Lorde Truscott. Com licença. Um dos laços de meu vestido se soltou. Devo me arrumar.

-Mas senhorita Grantworth...

-Perdoe-me... Por favor...

Marin persegue o casal. Ainda bem que sua mãe nem as duas amigas viram ela se ausentar do salão. Foi mais dificil que perseguir Shura, pois este não era tão alto quando o Mestre Caçador de Vampiros. O casal sem pressa entrou num corredor. Marin rapidamente levou a mão pra baixo do vestido e sacou sua estaca de madeira presa a panturrilha.

Ela se apressa pelo corredor, usando seus sentidos para segui-los. Ela invade o quarto onde eles estavam com um chute. O Vampiro estava fazendo a moça de refém.

-Ah vejo que nos achou!

-Senhorita Grantworth? -Veio a voz do corredor.

Rockley! Marin reconheceu a voz de Aiolia. Ela entra no quarto e fecha a porta.

-Solte-a!

-Acho que não... -Disse o vampiro. Marin conseguia sentir o poder de atração do Vampiro. Como se ele puxasse as cordas da marionete e a fizesse desejar se aproximar e se render a ele. Marin toca seu Vis Bullae e mantém o controle. -Então você é uma venadora.

-Você parece ter uma vantagem sobre mim. Mas não deixarei que a aproveite.

O Vampiro dá uma risada grave. Seus olhos se tornam vermelhos e ele exibe as enormes presas.

-Nunca provei uma Venadora antes. Tenho certeza de que será uma experiência deliciosa!

Sem aviso ele se atira sobre Marin, pegando-a de surpresa e ela acaba deixando a estaca cair. Ele agarra com força os ombros de Marin com as garras afiadas. Marin já começa a lembrar das palavras da tia sobre as Venadoras que morreram precocemente após receberem seus _Vis Bullae_. Marin inclina a cabeça pra trás e golpeia o rosto do vampiro com a testa. Golpe que Kritanu insitira tanto pra que ela praticasse.

Foi ao chão, pegou a estaca, mas antes que ela se recuperasse, ele a jogou no chão. Marin chutou o vampiro com os dois pés atirando-o do outro lado da sala sobre uma mesa. Marin estava prestes a enterrar sua estaca no peito dele quando seu pescoço foi envolvido por trás. A garota que fora feita de refém. Ela também era uma vampira. Marin repete o golpe com a vampira desta vez mas o vampiro a agarra pelos ombros novamente.

Dois vampiros! Ela fora enganada novamente! Ela sentiu o hálito quente do vampiro em seu pescoço. A atração que ele exercia sobre ela. Como uma promessa de que se ela se soltasse tudo que sentiria era prazer e êxtase.

Seus olhos hipnotizavam. Um solavanco. O Vampiro estava tentando afastar alguém. A mulher. Ele não queria abrir mão de ser o único a me morder. Marin aperta a estaca com firmeza. Sua mente enevoada. Ela fecha os olhos.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu acho que se vivessemos num mundo onde as mães fazem o trabalho pesado de arrumar par pra gente casar, facilitiaria um pouco minha vida... Brincadeira... Verá agora, como a Marin escapará desta enrascada! XD

**marinxaiolia:** Foi mesmo um momento emocionante quando ela reconheceu o Aiolia né? Como você pediu. Estou continuando.

**Nicky:** Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e deixado uma review. Hehehe...

**Capítulo 04 – A sede do Marquês permanece insaciada...**

Shura passa trombando pelo mordomo que nem tem tempo de anunciá-lo descendo as escadarias da residência Dunstead.

Dois Vampiros guardiões a solta e ele caçando uma Venadora novata mais preocupada em preencher seu cartão de dança e alternar entre almofadinhas do que manejar uma estaca.

Uma rápida olhada pelo salão foi o bastante pra averiguar que Marin não participava daquela valsa ridícula. Ele não sentia vampiros nas proximidades. Shura passa por um grupo de debutanes risonhas, fazendo carranca pra afastá-las, mas aparentemente sem surtir efeito.

Foi abrindo caminho aos empurrões pelo salão. Tinha vontade de sair dali e caçar vampiros. Mas também tinha vontade de informar Eustácia que Marin fora encontrada. Por isso ele a procurou por toda a parte.

Fizera o circuito e nem sinal de sua presa. Já estava pra pisar no terraço quando sente o calafrio na nuca. Ele galgou os degraus e cruzou o corredor. O fato de Marin não estar no salão era preocupante. Ou estaria enfrentando Vampiros ou estaria beijando algum pretendente. Shura precisava agir.

Uma Venadora novata não poderia enfrentar um Vampiro Guardião. Deus a proteja se estiver enfrentando dois!

Enquanto corria pelo corredor, viu um dos almofadinhas por quem vitória se derretera no baile dela.

-Srta Grantworth? -Chamava o homem abrindo uma das portas.

Ou tinha um encontro marcado com ela ou a estava perseguindo num encontro dela. Seja como for, Shura precisava se livrar dele.

-Por acaso está procurando Marin Grantworth? -Shura pergunta polidamente disfarçando a aflição. A nunca gelada.

-De fato estou... -Respondeu Locksley com um olhar de desafio.

-Acho que a vi naquela direção... Parecia estar voltando para a pista de dança... -Ela parecia estar com pressa... -Diz Shura preocupado que o Marquês sei lá das quantas resolvesse bancar o herói como parecia ser o tipo.

-Obrigado ao senhor. -Diz Aiolia partindo pra pista de dança.

Shura mal esperou o sujeito ir embora para continuar correndo pelo corredor. Guiado pelos instintos ele encontra a porta certa. Abrira a porta a tempo de ver um dos Vampiros se transformando em cinzas de um lado do quarto e outro voando pra cima dele, mas facilmente morto por um rápido golpe de estaca no peito.

Shura fecha a porta rapidamente inspecionando a cena. Marin estava caída no chão presa a um emaranhado de saias. O cabelo ainda estava preso e estava mais pálida que o normal.

-Shura! -Ela diz tentando se levantar. As mãos tremendo ao afastarem mechas do rosto. -Quão foirtuito você chegar a tempo de ver minha grande façanha... Ou veio me resgatar? Lorde Crava-Estacas salvando a donzela indefesa?

-Porca miséria! -Shura grita afastando os cachos de Marin. -Você foi mordida!

-Aaaiii! -Marin geme de dor. -Estou perfeitamente ciente disso... E dói! Portanto, não mexa!

-Ele não sugou muito! Maldição! -Shura toca de leve a ferida e vê o sangue nos dedos. Ele leva a mão ao bolso e retira um frasco. -Não se mexa Marin!

Shura abre o frasco, empurra a cabeça de Marin de lado de forma pouco gentil e respinga água nos 4 pequenos furos. Marin se retesa de dor.

-O que está fazendo? -Marin pergunta acariciando o local ferido.

-Estou lavando a ferida com água benta e sal. Arde, mas é o único recurso a esta altura! Mas ainda preciso levar você para Eustácia. Ela tem um unguento

-É claro! Eu sei disso! -Ela fita Shura com um olhar mortal. -Meu vestido está arruinado! Não posso voltar pra festa assim! Todos pensarão... O pior!

-Vou pegar sua capa... -Ele diz massageando as temporas.

-Não. Você nunca a encontrará. Vou com você e cobrimos meu vestido, mas minha mãe...

-Eustácia mandará uma carta explicando sua ausência. Venha. Não temos muito tempo. A água benta apenas retardará o veneno do Guardião.

Marin sai do quarto e encontra a capa. Ela cobre o vestido e a mordida com a capa e ajeitando o cabelo.

Shura conduzia Marin pelo salão afastando-a de qualquer um que desejasse se aproximar e puxar conversa. Até que Aiolia apareceu.

-Srta Grantworth...? Eu... A estava procurando... -Ele encara Shura.

-Lorde Rockley... -Ela usa um tom gentil que Shura jamais a vira usar. -Peço desculpas por desaparecer e mais ainda por ser chamada novamente a cabeceira de minha tia-avó. Ela está doente novamente.

Aiolia olha pra Shura e de volta pra Marin.

-Entendo. Bem Milady... Lamento não ter conseguido matar sua sede hoje... Boa noite.

-Milorde espere... -Marin larga Shura e agarra o braço do marquês. Ele parou e olhou pra ela. E até mesmo para Shura ele pareceu frio e distante, mesmo sendo puxado por uma das mulheres mais lindas do salão. -Permita-me apresentar o secretário particular de minha tia e meu _primo_... Shura Maximiliano Pesaro.

Shura nota a ênfase que ela dera a palavra "primo".

-Ele me escoltará até a presença dela.

Aiolia mede Shura de cima a baixo mais uma vez com um olhar e aceno de cabeça quase impercetíveis.

-Aiolia de Lacy, Marquês de Lockley às suas ordens... Senhor...

Shura perdera a paciência. Marin Gardella, mordida no pescoço ainda perdia tempo flertando com um almofadinha com título de nobreza.

-Muito prazer. -Shura diz curto e grosso. -Marin. Devemos partir. Sua tia está em péssimo estado.

Para surpresa de Shura, ela permitiu-se ser arrastada por ele.

-Eu acho que você não tem noção do pouco tempo que temos pra remediar a situação em que você tolamente se colocou. -Rosnou Shura empurrando-a para a carruagem.

-Suponho que terá alguns comentários desagradáveis a fazer sobre meu infortúnio! Sobre meu fracasso como Venadora! Mordida por um vampiro! Uma grande piada pra você!

Shura a observava do outro lado, iluminado fracamente pela luz da lamparina e com uma expressão séria. Ele hesitou por um instante e arrancou o lenço ajeitado e jogou-o de lado. Abriu o casaco e puxou o colarinho pro lado revelando marcas de mordidas no pescoço. Fez o mesmo do outro lado onde havia quatro marcas mais recentes e não inteiramente cicatrizadas.

-Eis por que carrego água benta salgada comigo...

Ele se recostou no aassento e virou-se pra janela. Marin não disse mais nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ela não conseguia esquecer o quão facilmente sucumbira a sedução do vampiro. Quando os lábios dele haviam tocado seu pescoço, ela amolecera e se deixara dominar. Os dentes dele, afiados como agulhas, haviam brincado ali arranhando-lhe a pele, acariciando, espetando-lhe a veia enquanto ela jazia em seus braços, maleável como um punhado de cera.

Então, assim que ele afundou suas presas na pele dela... Enquanto o doloroso prazer a invadia e a inundava... Ela reuniu os últimos traços de realidade que ainda adejavam na sua mente e e fechou dedos ao redor da estaca. Ele gemeu em êxtase e ela golpeou.

Ele estava morto e de repente, Shura estava lá. E agora ele a trouxera a casa de tia Eustácia.

-Os guardiões a haviam encontrado quando cheguei. -Shura a empurra sala adentro.

-Guardiões? -Perguntou Marin sentando-se a poltrona enquanto a tia e Kritanu preparavam alguma coisa de cheiro horrível que ela teria de espalhar sobre a ferida ou beber.

-Vampiros guardiões. -Disse Kritanu. -Ferozes e leais a Lilith, são sua guarda de elite. Ela própria converteu cada um deles. São seus criados particulares. Muitos deles são mortos vivos a séculos ou mais. Você pode diferenciar um guardião pela cor de seus olhos. Não são vermelhos como sangue, mas são rosa-escuros.

-Essa é a única diferença entre eles?

-Guardiões podem trazem veneno nas presas. Podem causar morte até mesmo a um Venador. Diferente de outros vampiros e Imperiais.

-Imperiais? O que são eles? -Pergunta Marin indignada. -Vocês não me disseram que haviam diferentes tipos de vampiros!

-Eles não são muito comuns. Por isso pensei em ensinar sobre eles depois. -Respondeu a tia. -Vejo que cometi um erro terrível Marin. Talvez você estivesse mais preparada a enfrentá-los hoje.

-Imperiais são os vampiros mais velhos. -Explicou Kritanu. -Possuem talvez milênios de idade. Carregam espadas e podem voar. Ou se movem tão rápido que parecem voar. Seus olhos são de um vermelho escuro arroxeado. Não possuem veneno mas são os mais terríveis dos vampiros.

-Por isso pensei que não devesse sobrecarregá-la Marin. Guardiões e Imperiais são muito raros. Guardiões ficam próximos a Lilith. Shura não luta com um Imperial a mais de dois anos.

-Eles foram enviados pra matar Marin. Estavam no baile atrás dela. -Disse Shura.

-Você os matou Shura? Fez bem. Graças a seu raciocínio rápido isso será bem menos doloroso. -Disse Eustácia acariciando a parte inchada do ombro de Marin.

-Marin cravou a estaca no que lhe mordia. Eu matei o outro. -Shura parecia concentrado no livro que foleava.

-Você cravou a estaca no vampiro que a mordeu? -Eustácia olhou pra ele e de volta pra ela. -Surpreendente! Kritanu! O unguento!

-Sim... Estavam ambos me atacando, mas ele empurrou a mulher pra longe... E quando ele...- Marin olha pra Shura que não demonstrava o menor interesse. Como se ela descrevesse um novo vestido invés de um embate com vampiros. -E quando ele se inclinou pra me morder... -Ela diminiu o tom de voz. -Eu deixei. Acho que fui hipnotizada... Senti que ele me puxava e aaaaaiiii... -O unguento era doloroso em sua ferida.

Não era só frio e fedorento como ardia. Era dez vezes pior que a água benta salgada e Marin não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

-Eu sei que é desconfortável Marin, mas isso eliminará a cicatriz e eliminará quase todo, senão todo o veneno do Guardião. Com sorte parecerá apenas manchinhas de pele. E como você executou o vampiro que lhe fez isso, tem boas chances de não sofrer nada.

Marin resistiu ao ímpeto de olhar pra Shura que já virara mais três páginas. Ele já havia abotoado o colarinho, mas ela ainda se lembra das cicatrizes. Eram muito mais evidentes que manchinhas na pele. Sorte que os colarinhos altos estão na moda.

-Respire devagar. Pra dentro e pra fora. Vai ajudar a aliviar o incomodo.

Marin obedeceu e realmente a dor diminuiu.

-Você deve dormir aqui hoje. Já mandei um aviso a sua mãe na casa dos Dunstead. -Ela segurou a mão de Marin. -Você cravou uma estaca num guardião enquanto ele a mordia. Se houvesse qualquer dúvida em minha mente a respeito de seu legado Marin ele já não existiria mais. Na verdade, eu suspeitava desde o início que você era especial. Agora sei que é. Se alguém pode deter Lilith, esse alguém é você...

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

Um capítulozinho meia boca, sem muita coisa interessante (Pra não dizer nada). Vou fazer um teste. Se esse capítulo não ficar legal, vou tentar fundir dois ou mais capítulos.

Reviews.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Eu queria dar outra dessa de atualizar quatro fics de uma vez, mas infelizmente eu não tenho mais o ritmo pra escrever que tinha antes. Ia demorar demais. Mas enfim. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Nicky:** Sim, Marin se tornará uma excelente Venadora. Pode ter certeza disso e o Aiolia fará de tudo pra não perdê-la de vista. n.n

**Capítulo 05 – A srta Grantworth encontra uma aliada inesperada**

-Milady! A sinhora foi murdida por um vampiro! -Os olhos de Verbena, a empregada de cabelos ruivos e crespos se esbugalham no espelho por cima do ombro de Marin.

Antes que Marin pudesse perguntar como a empregada sabe sobre aquilo, ela se inclinou pra averiguar a ferida mais de perto.

-Parece que vai cicatrizá direitim... A sinhora pôs água benta salgada nela né?

-Verbena. Como é que... -Marin se recompõe. -Você não está nem chocada!

-Não, Milady! E por que estaria? Com toda essa bagunça de crucifixo e estaca por aí, a cruza que a sinhora tem na barriga, que tipo de empregada eu seria se não prestasse tenção nessas coisa? Eu tava esperando a sinhora me perguntá comé que faz pra escondê alho nas luva!

-O cheiro não seria nada agradável!

-E por que a sinhora não carrega sua própria água benta salgada, eu me pergunto. E cumé que a sinhora acabô sendo murdida? Eu pensei que os Venadô num era murdido!

-Como você sabe que eu sabe que sou uma Venadora?

Verbena toca o abdome de Marin.

-A sinhora tem a marca uai!

-Mas como você sabe dessas coisas todas? Vampiros e Venadores?

Verbena dá de ombros.

-Quem num sabe? Dos Vampiro quero dizê. Todo mundo sabe, só que prefere acreditá que eles num existe. Eles acredita quando são mordido, mas aí é tarde demais, na maioria dos caso. Todo mundo sabe que tem de enterrá uma estaca de madeira no coração deles, e todo mundo sabe do crucifixo e da água benta. Eu sei que a maioria das pessoa acha que os vampiro são gente feia e assustadora que enfia as garra nos peito dos outro, mas num é assim. Já vi uma murdida antes. Ô se vi! Meu primo de segundo grau, Barth sabe um monte sobre os vampiro e ele me conta desde que eu era criança. E ele vê vampiro o tempo todo, nuns lugar que nem St Giles. Ele carrega um crucifixo grandão, ô se carrega! Leva bem na frente quando ele anda na rua. Ele fica engraçado andando assim, mas melhor andá engraçado do que andá elegante.

Parece que quando Verbena começa a falar não para mais.

-Bem Verbena, devo dizer que é muito bom você estar tão... Hã... Acostumada com tudo a idéia, pois isso tornará as coisas mais fáceis para mim. E é claro que milady Melly não pode saber nada sobre isso!

-Sim milady! A milady teria um treco e despacharia a sinhora pro campo de vez. E aí o que seria da gente? Não tem vampiro no campo que eu saiba! E eu ja andei pensando em outras maneira de pentiá o cabelo pra módi podê colocá uma estaca no meio deles pra sinhora tirá eles com facilidade quando precisá. E acho que tem jeito de colocá duas, por que vai que a sinhora perde uma, e aí faz o que? A sinhora é sorutda de tê esse cabelão todo, dá pra fazer muita coisa com ele. E até a murdida cicatrizá, bom Milady, vai ser um desafio com essas roupa de moda que mostra o pescoço e os peito tudo, mas eu tenho uma idéia e vamo dá um jeito na coisa. Pode deixá que eu cuido disso.

-Sim... -Marin vira de volta pro espelho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Aprecio a devoção dela pela tia, mas se Marin continuar a desaparecer assim em momentos inoportunos, vai perder a chance de conquistar o marquês, ou qualquer outro que seja um bom partido! -Diz Lady Melisande aflita caminhando de um lado a outro da casa.

-Ora Melly. Não faça escândalo! -Responde petronilha. -Obviamente, o fato de a sua antessala e sala de estar estarem repletas de flores indica que Marin despertou o interesse de mais do que um partido interessante!

-De fato! Mas nenhuma delas veio do Marquês de Rockley! Ele não a visitou hoje. E creio que ao deixar o baile cedo ontem à noite, Marin tenha esfriado o interesse dele!

Winifred pegou um biscoito de gengibre, e um crucifixo fez barulho contra seu peito quando ela se recostou de volta.

-Você disse que sua tia está doente?

-Não sei. Mas ela mandou um amigo, Shura Pesaro pegar Marin ontem a noite, alegando estar doente. Não quero interferir pois minha tia tem uma vasta fortuna que vai deixar pra nós... E... Bem, ela pode ser meio assustadora... Mas o momento não podia ter sido pior pra levar Marin!

-Shura Pesaro? Não creio que o conheça. Quem é ele? -Diz Winy selecionando com cuidado o biscoito de chocolate com glacê.

-Era aquele homem alto que atravessou o salão depois de um jantar. Ele parece terrívelmente perigoso... Como um pirata!

-Pelo menos você não disse que ele parece um Vampiro. Pergunto-me se não será. Sua tia parece saber muito deles!

-Comecei a carregar alho em minha necessáire. Não quero ser vítima daquelas terríveis criaturas!

-Uma duquesa carregando alho! Que ridículo! Vampiros não existem! Além do mais, ouvi dizer que os policiais acreditam que aquelas pessoas encontradas mortas no cais foram atacadas por algum cachorro louco! E as garras deixam aquelas marcas que as pessoas pensam serem Xs. Eles mataram um deles a dois dias atrás e não houveram mais ataques desde então!

-E as pessoas que desapareceram? Beresford-Gellingham e Tedford?

Melly baixa a xícara de chá abruptamente.

-O que acha que aconteceu com eles Winny? Viraram vampiros? Isso é absurdo! Beresfor-Gellingham provavelmente se mandou para o continente para fugir dos credores, e Telford é burro o suficiente pra ter tropeçado e caído no Tâmisa pra nunca mais ser visto!

-Minha empregada me contou que ouviu de uma mulher visitada por um vampiro em seu quarto. Ela disse que não foi nem um pouco assustador... Que ele era muito gentil... E ardente...

-Gentil até chupar todo o sangue dela com as presas! Nilly! Eu garanto que não seria nenhuma festa que uma criatura lhe chupasse o sangue do peito.

-Eu concordaria se acreditasse que eles existem! Agora chega desse assunto ridículo! Digam-me o que posso fazer para que Rockley recupere seu interesse por Marin!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Rockley foi tão atencioso ontem a noite Marin, falando de como pegaria limonada pra você a noite inteira. Tenho certeza de que ele a convidaria para uma segunda dança! Não consigo imaginar o que possa ter acontecido!

-Eu também não. -Mentiu.

-A menos que aquela garota, June Starcasset o tenha fisgado novamente. Ele já dançou com ela duas vezes no baile de Florina, há três semanas. Você tem de se esforçar mais pra atrair a atenção dele Marin.

-O Lorde Truscott não era tão horroroso.

-Humpf! Ele não tem nem o dinheiro nem a aparência de Rocksley! Realmente espero que seja atenciosa com ele da próxima vez! Não deveria ter saído tão cedo do baile na noite passada!

Marin assentiu. Uma vez que a mãe se convencia de algo, não havia nada que a dissuadisse. E aparentemente ela estava determinada a transforma o marquês e a filha num casal.

Pra ser honesta, Marin tinha de admitir que a idéia a agradava. Dançara, conversara com ele diversas vezes nos mais diversos eventos sociais e não via falha no marquês. Ele era gentil, charmoso, inteligente e amável. Assim como ele fora quando se conheceram na infância. Ele a achava interessante, original e a procura baseado na lembrança que tinha dela. Isso deveria significar alguma coisa não?

Ou talvez a lembrança fosse perfeita. Embora não soubesse o que havia de perfeito em uma menina lhe dando broncas. Talvez na realidade ela não fosse tão perfeita quanto na lembrança. Talvez ela fosse uma decepção.

Pelo menos ele não tinha tentando arrastá-la pra um quartinho isolado afim de enfiar-lhe a língua na garganta ou a mão sob o corpete, como o Visconde Waligroove fizera duas noites atrás. Marin soubera lidar com ele muito bem, pois nem percebera que o havia surrado com os golpes que aprendera com Kritanu. Combinados a força do Vis Bulla, Marin o deixara estatelado no chão com um olho roxo, um nariz quebrado e um tornozelo deslocado.

-Teremos de encontrar outra criada pra você Marin. Verbena é muito descuidada em seu trabalho. Olhe pra você. Seu cabelo já está desmontado e nós nem chegamos à casa dos Straithwaite! -Ela leva a mão ao cabelo de Marin pra pegar o grosso cacho que escorre pelo ombro.

-Mamãe, por favor! Não há necessidade alguma de substituir Verbena. Ela arrumou meu cabelo assim de propósito. Eu queria experimentar um novo estilo. Pode até virar moda.

-Não posso dizer que gosto do estilo, mas até que é bom ser original para atrair a atenção de Rockley novamente.

Marin não podia discutir. Lord Renald e Lady Glória eram primos distantes de Lady Melly. E todo ano eles exibem o considerável talento musical de suas quatro filhas numa perfomance cuidadosamente coreografada. A mais velha ficara noiva na temporada passada e os pais definitivamente querem mantê-la nessa direção.

Como as filhas eram triplamente dotadas com talentos, fundos e curvas, o sarau era bem frequentado pelos solteiros da alta sociedade em busca de casamento.

Logo depois de chegar a Stimmons Hall, Marin setou-se no salão de baile. Naquela noite haveria música, mas não dança. As filas de cadeiras e alguns sofás ao longo das paredes laterais deixavam claro que toda a atenção seria concentrada nas quatro irmãs.

Ela não pode evitar de esticar o pescoço e procurar por Rockley. Mas não o vira em lugar algum. Marin sentara-se em sua cadeira pra ler o cronograma elegantemente impresso enrolado em uma fita rosa. E finalmente entendeu o porque. Até que alguém se sentasse e lesse o cronograma, não teria mais nenhuma desculpa a inventar pra sair.

Dez peças estavam listadas! Dez!

Marin abafou um gemido. Ela apreciava bach e Mozart como todo mundo, mas ter de ouvir dez peças cada uma com trê smovimentos era demais.

Marin tentou ouvir. Realmente tentou. Sentou-se ao lado da mãe e ajeitou as saias Depois colocou as mãos no colo sobre a pequena bolsa. Podia sentir o contorno de um frasquinho que a fez lembrar da dor atroz no pescoço quando Shura derramara água benta na mordida do Vampiro. Verbena conseguira um pouco pra que ela tenha a própria.

A raiva pelos comentários arrogantes de Shura e a dor que ele lhe causara ocuparam a mente de Marin por um bom tempo. Foi só quando ela notou que sua irritação amassava não só a bolsa como a saia, ela decidiu pensar em algo menos enervante que Shura.

Talvez houvesse um vampiro ali, naquela noite. Ela teria uma desculpa pra sair de fininho. Marin se concentrou pra tentar sentir alguma coisa na nuca. Não sentiu nada.

Ou... Talvez outro cavalheiro poderia tentar aproveitar-se de uma das damas e Marin poderia dar-lhe outra lição.

Mas Marin sentiu ter realizado um grande feito quando percebera que conseguira suportar a mais três movimentos de um concerto de piano de Bach. Até que olhou o cronograma e viu que o sarau não estava nem na metade.

Nenhum calafrio na nuca. Decidiu pensar em Aiolia de Rockley. Era um prazer delicioso lembrar-se das danças que eles tinham. Dos braços fortes envolvendo-a. Do aroma delicado de seu paletó. O olhar profundo dele fazendo com que ela desejasse fechar os olhos e entregar-se a ele.

Ela queria beijá-lo. Sabia que um beijo compartilhado com ele não seria nada como o beijo forçado pelo visconde. Fantasias sobre beijos podiam não ser apropriados para uma dama, mas a maioria delas não escondiam estacas nos cabelos nem lutavam com vampiros. Ou eram capazes de botar um homem adulto de joelhos num instante.

A única coisa que estragava suas lembranças de Aiolia era lembrar da forma como ele olhou pra Shura. A lembrança reacendeu o rancor que sentia do Mestre Matador de Vampiros. E a forma que ele olhava pra ela quando ela mencionava bailes e festas.

Marin sentiu um cutucão e recebeu um olhar feio da mãe e voltou a tentar concentrar-se na música.

Sete peças já se foram. Mais da metade. Mas, ao olhar para as três últimas, eram as mais longas das dez. Ela checou de novo só pra ter certeza de que não se enganara. Vampiros estavam frequantando os eventos sociais por todos os lados. Por que um deles não poderia estar ali?

As músicas eram lindas e perfeitamente ministradas, mas não se pode ouvir por tanto tempo sem querer levantar-se e sair por aí pra andar. Ou matar um vampiro.

Marin olhou o cronograma mais uma vez, torcendo para que as irmãs tocasse logo a última peça do sarau.

Naquele instante, sentiu um calafrio na nuca que a despertou do tédio. Virara a cabeça levemente pros lados e percebera que o calafrio veio de uma brisa da janela, que alguém teve o bom senso de abrir. Ela tentou se concentrar novamente, mas não sentiu mais nada.

Marin soltara o cronograma e inclinara-se para pegá-lo, olhando pra trás e vendo Aiolia. Em pé, no fundo do salão. Ele chegaraobviamete muito atrasado ao Sarau. Marin não sabia o que pensar da razão de seu atraso. Não devia haver razão pra que ele fosse ali por ela.

Marin olhou pras irmãs Straithwait com novos olhos. Estaria ele ali pra cortejar alguma delas? As três eram lindas e ricas. Muito mais ricas que Marin.

Agora ela não estava só entediada como irritada também. Então, o último movimento do concerto terminou. As irmãs fizeram um sinal de agradecimento e foram aplaudidas. Marin supôs que era de alívio por aquele tormento ter acabado. Mas quando foi levantar-se, a mãe puxara-lhe pelo braço avisando que Aiolia estava ali.

-Eu sei disso mãe!

-Ele está vindo pra cá e com certeza é pra falar conosco. Fique sentada.

Mas e se não viesse, pensou Marin. Então...

-Lady Grantworth? -Veio a voz de Aiolia.

-Como está nesta adorável noite? Apreciou o sarau?

Marin não prestou atenção na resposta da mãe, mas imaginava que dissera algo que direcionara sua atenção a ela.

-Srta rantworth. Descobri que ainda tenho sede como ontem? Acompanha-me pra uma limonada?

Marin não conseguiu conter o sorriso e levantou-se pra acompanhar Aiolia. Ele oferece-lhe a mão e ajuda-lhe a levantar.

-Estou morrendo de sede... -Ela dá o braço pra ele. -Adoraria uma limonada, Lorde Rockley.

A mãe praticamente empurra Marin pra cima de Aiolia.

-Não é segredo o que minha mãe sente sobre sua sede. Ela poderia mandá-lo pro deserto para que nunca mais a sacie.

-Realmetne. Temi que ela me arrastasse de minha cadeira até a sua se não chegasse lá rápido.

-Oh Deus... Eu estava só brincando, milorde... Minha mãe é mesmo um buldogue de dentes afiados... Vou me assegurar de pare imediatamente...

-Srta Grantworth. Eu estava brincando. Dá-me prazer não só vê-la duas noites seguidas, como poder encontrá-la em meio a multidão que estava entre nós.

Enquanto se dirigia a sala de jantar, Marin lera uma expressão diferente nos olhos de Aiolia. Poderia parecer desinteresse em outro homem, mas a verdade é que Aiolia estava concentrado nela de tal forma que parecia inebriá-la como o olhar hipnótico do vampiro. Ao pensar nisso, Marin imediatamente cobre as marcas com os cachos. Até perceber que ele lhe fizera uma pergunta e esperava pela resposta.

-Numerosos demais para contá-los srta? Talvez eu devesse ter comparecido em Grantworth House invés de ter comparecido ao leilão de cavalos.

-Minha mãe e eu o receberíamos de braços abertos.

-Tenho certeza de que sua mãe teria. Mas temo que a questão seja complicada. A senhorita me disse que não tinha pressa de se casar, o que é revigorante e um pouco desalentador. Mas gostaria de saber o quanto um Cavalheiro teria de superar pra apressá-la por esse caminho.

Os dois pararam próximos a uma multidão aglomerada em volta da mesa de comes e bebes.

-Lorde Rockley. Eu teria ficado particularmente encantada se o senhor tivesse visitado Grantworth House hoje.

Aiolia se animou.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso Senhorita Grantworth. Vamos buscar aquela limonada que venho lhe prometendo?

Marin começa a reparar em Aiolia. Um homem gentil que sua mãe aprova como marido. E não um homem qualquer a quem ela seria entregue. Já começava a sentir vontade de beijá-lo novamente.

-A senhorita parecia extasiada pela música. Admito que não seria capaz de ouvir Bach e Mozart por tanto tempo.

-Ah! -Marin sorriu. -Eis a explicação.

Ele entrega a xícara de limonada pra ela.

-Explicação?

-Do seu atraso. Tenho certeza de que as irmãs ficaram devastadas pelo senhor ter perdido o sarau.

-Podem ter ficado, mas não é problema meu, senhorita grantworth. Eu tenho uma boa desculpa pra ter chegado tão tarde.

Marin bebericou a limonada refrescante. Olhou por cima da xícara e seus olhos encontraram os de Aiolia.

-Eu o invejo por ter uma desculpa, milorde. Quisera eu ter uma pra me atrasar tanto quanto o senhor.

-Como sempre, sua honestidade me diverte, srta. Mas não deseja saber a razão de meu atraso?

Marin o analisou por um momento enquanto ele sorria da mesma forma que o fizera quando se conheceram e quando ele lhe trouxera um buquê de flores de não-me-esqueças como ajuda por recuperar o cavalo. A primeira vez que recebera flores de um homem.

-É claro que estou interessada na razão de seu atraso, milorde. Se quiser me contar.

-A razão de meu atraso de duas horas, foi por que levei este tempo pra tentar descobrir onde uma certa jovem estaria hoje a noite.

-É mesmo?

-É sim. Posso visitá-la na quinta-feira, srta Grantworth?

-Gostaria muito que o fizesse.

Pelo visto, Aiolia não estava nem um pouco decepcionado com a mulher que Marin se tornara.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** A Verbena é realmente uma comédia. E espera até ela aparecer mais. E projeto de fic? Estou deveras interessado! O.O

**Nicky:** Só o tempo dirá se o Aiolia é mais do que aparenta. XD

Vamos ao capítulo. Com Os 12 Extremos quase no fim, e Exodus (chutando) pela metade, eu creio que terei mais tempo pra me dedicar a esta fic em breve. Ela vai ficar meio grandinha (afinal um livro né? XD)

Mas vamos lá que Time is money! Oh Yeah!

**Capítulo 06 – A srta Grantworth mantém sua posição**

-Dançou com seu marquês ontem a noite Marin?

Ela levantou os olhos da estaca cuja ponta parecia letal. Sentado numa grande cadeira, Shura bebia algo e estudava algo que parecia ser um mapa de túneis.

-Se está se referindo a Lorde Lockley. Ficará radiante em saber que não dancei.

-Que pena!

Marin olha pra estaca um instante antes de colocá-la sobre a mesa. Tinha agora quatro estacas novas, cada uma de uma cor pra combinar com os vestidos. Sugestões de Verbena.

-Não dancei por que fomos a um sarau. Então não teve dança. Mas ele me pediu pra me visitar. -Disse ela petulante.

-Voocê está brincando com o perigo Marin.

-Caçar vampiros é brincar com o perigo. Ser cortejada por um homem rico e bonito não. E em ambos os casos eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

Shura imediatamente olha pra ferida no pescoço de Marin, que começara a cicatrizar.

-A sua habilidade de cuidar de si mesma ainda está pra ser provada de forma conclusiva, mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você está brincando perigosamente com o Marquês e as atenções dele.

-Por que você se incomoda que eu desfrute a companhia de um perfeito cavalheiro? -Pergunta Marin. Eles começaram a se tratar por "você" após o incidente com os Vampiros Guardiões. Não há por que usar de formalidades com um colega caçador de vampiros. -É por não frequentar a alta sociedade que você menospreza qualquer um que o faça?

Ele olha pra ela, remexendo o copo como se pensasse numa resposta.

-Marin, você entendeu minha motivação de forma equivocada. Não me incomodo com coisa alguma. Se fosse por mim sua maior preocupação seria dançar noites sem fim com o Marquês. Mas com certeza você se da conta de que não pode continuar assim.

-Não entendo o que quer dizer.

-Estou vendo que não. Marin você não pode pensar em casar com o Marquês então por que continua brincando com os sentimentos dele? É evidente que ele está apaixonado por você.

-Não posso... Casar-me com ele? Acho um tanto cedo pra pensar na possibilidade, mas não vejo razão pra recusar a proposta dele se ela for feita. Vindo da Itália, talvez você não esteja familiarizado com a sociedade ingleza, mas...

-Não tem nada a ver com sua posição na sociedade. Não seja obtusa Marin. Você é uma venadora. Não pode se casar. Não pode sequer ter um amante!

-Não precisa ser grosseiro!

-Grosseiro? Como se ser mordida por um vampiro não fosse a maior forma de grosseria! Marin, você é uma caçadora de vampiros. Não pode ficar dividida ou distraída com família ou marido.

-Se eu decidir amar um homem e me casar com ele, é o que farei! E continuarei matando vampiros.

A porta se abriu e Kritanu entrou carregando uma bandeja. Ele olha curioso pra Marin e depois para Shura, provavelmente notando a tensão em seus rostos, mas não diz nada.

-Por favor srta Marin. Pode se servir de chá e biscoitos se quiser. -Ali não se fazia cerimônias, uma vez que eram tratados como iguais na luta contra Lilith. -Eustácia voltará num instante. Nossa convidada chegou.

-Convidada? -Marin pergunta olhando pra Shura. Ele já sabia o motivo da reunião. Mas por que escondiam coisas dela? Era Shura. Ele mesmo disse que se dependesse dele, ela não seria uma Venadora. Mas o que exatamente ele tinha contra ela. Era por ser mulher? Por ser jovem? Estariam testando Marin? Sonegando informações até que ela provasse seu valor.

Todos os venadores tem as mesmas habilidades natas pra cumprir o legado quando recebem seu _Vis Bullae_. Será que Shura realmente pensava que ela só se preocupa com festas e bailes? Claro que muitas das moças de sua idade só pensavam nisso, mas por que a idéia fora martelada em suas cabeças desde a infância. Mas Marin já deveria ter provado seu valor. Ela cravara uma estaca num vampiro guardião enquanto ele a mordia.

A porta se abriu e Eustácia entrou seguida de uma mulher alta e esguia. Parecia muitas décadas mais moça que Eustácia, porém pelo menos dez anos mais velha que Shura. Seu cabelo loiro claro, fino como o mais delicado fio de seda, estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo um tanto fora de moda, que pendia até o meio das costas. Trajava um vestido de linho que parecia um roupão. Chegava ao chão e caia direto dos ombros, mas mesmo assim exibia o contorno de seu corpo. Seus olhos de um azul pálido brilhavam, inteligentes, no rosto pálido e sério, e os lábios eram de um rosa surpreendentemente vibrante. Parecia etérea e clarividente, como se pudésse ver coisas que outros não viam.

-Você é Marin?

-Sou, mas creio que você sabe mais do que eu.

-Marin esta é Wayren. Ela não é Venadora, mas sua ajuda é inestimável a nossa causa. Ela tem um conhecimento profundo de culturas antigas, lenndas e misticismo, auferido de sua extensa boblioteca. Ela age como nossa fonte de pesquisa quando precisamos de sua assistência.

-É um grande prazer conhecê-la. -Disse Marin.

-Olá Shura. -Ela se volta pra Shura e embora fosse alta, parecia ainda mais baixa que Shura.

Shura pegou a mão dela e levou-a ao rosto, esfregando-a gentilmente contra a bochecha em vez dos lábios, depois soltou-a.

-Wayren, é maravilhoso vê-la novamente. Você está ótima.

-Você também Shura. Faz mais de três anos que não o vejo. Parece que o tempo não passa pra você...

Shura ri. Era a primeira vez que Marin ouvira Shura sorrir com tanto verdadeiro prazer.

-Não mesmo. Enfim. Você está aqui pra nos contar sobre o livro de Anwarth.

Tia Eustácia mostra a cadeira e quando ela se senta, larga a mochila pesada que trazia nas costas no chão.

-Sim. E também pra determinar o que Lilith quer com ele. Eustácia me contatou assim que soube que estava tentando obter o livro. A viagem levu alguns dias. -Ela olha pra Marin. -Venho de muito longe.

-Encontrou algo em sua biiblioteca que possa nos ajudar? -Pergunta tia Eustácia.

Wayren pega a mochila e retira um livro velho e alguns papéis.

-Meu pai organizou sua biblioteca de modo que é simples encontrar quase tudo seguindo um sistema numérico por tópicos. Encontrei varias menções de algo chamado Livro de Antwartha. Shura, seria possível que tenha escutado errado?

-Pode ser. Estava em uma situação que não possibilitava audição perfeita.

-Não me surpreende. Isso facilita as coisas já que não consegui nada sobre esse livro de Anwarth. Aparentemente... -Ela volta a vasculhar a mochila. -A história por trás desse livro tem suas origens no Vale do Indo, no país de seus ancestrais. -Olhando pra Kritanu. -Você estava correto sobre haver uma conexão com a deusa Kali.

-Kali... Sim, ela é chamada de a deusa dos mortos na Índia. Ela governa a morte, mas não é uma deusa maligna, já que a morte é um estado que todos temos de encontrar. Diz a lenda que ela deu a luz uma criança que era metade demônio e metade deus. Essa criança ficou conhecida como Antwartha.

-É esta criança demoníaca de Kali que, segundo a lenda,passou aos seus primeiros seguidores a chamada sabedoria, no livro de Antwartha. O livro contém rituais e ritos para utilização de sangue dos vivos como alimento para os seguidores imortais de Antwartha, conhecidos como _hantus,_ ou na linguagem de vocês... "Vampiros"...

-Lilith acredita que este livro está em Londres não é? -Pergunta Marin. -É por isso que ela está aqui. Como esse manuscrito veio parar da Índia até aqui?

-Provavelmente alguma transação comercial entre Inglaterra e Índia, sua colônia. -Respondeu Shura. -Navios indo e vindo de Londres a Calcutá poderiam ter facilmente traze-lo pra cá.

-Sim, eu sei, mas por que agora? Como é que Lilith o descobriu agora?

-Não sei. Shura, você sabe? -Wayren pergunta.

Shura franziu o cenho.

-Minha fonte não estava tão disposta a dar informações quanto eu estava para recebê-las, e teve uma hora que tive de dar fim a seu sofrimento. Tudo que ele me disse foi o nome do objeto que Lilith estava procurando e nem ouvi direito. Ainda bem que Wayren foi capaz de traduzir essa minha mensagem truncada.

-Se o livro estiver de fato em Londres, nossa prioridade é encontrar o livro enquanto Wayren continua sua pesquisa. Antes que Lilith e seus servos o encontrem.

-Isso é imperativo. -Wayren retira os óculos e olha pra cada um deles. -De acordo com minhas informações, o Livro de Antwartha contém feitiços e sortilégios utilizando um poder malévolo. Se Lilith obtiver o livro, terá a capacidade de conjurar legiões de demônios a vontade. Não será possível contê-la, mesmo se convocarmos todos os Venadores. Ela sobrepujará todos os mortais, e nós todos nos tornaremos seus escravos... Ou coisa pior!

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

E finalmente um dos meus capítulos favoritos, por apresentar um dos meus personagens favoritos no livro.

Reviews!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Consiliar casamento e caça a vampiros? Sei não heim? XD

Não ficou realmente um "love" no ar do Shura com a Wayren? Eu sei lá, mas queria pensar em fazê-la um personagem de CDZ pra eventuais avanços nesse relacionamento (Se é que haverá algum).

**Nicky:** Acha que a fic parou num suspense no último capítulo? Espere pra ver este.

**Capítulo 07 – O marquês de Rockley faz a corte**

-Olha só! A sinhora tá linda que nem um retrato! -Exclamou verbena arrumando o cabelo de Marin. -As plumas foram o toque especial!

Marin teve de concordar. Sua empregada era um gênio. Escondera a estaca azul-celeste dentro da parte mais densa de seu cabelo, depois de fixar três plumas macias na extremidade não pontuda. Desta forma dava a impressão de ser uma leve decoração branca flutuando na parte de trás de sua cabeça. A beleza do arranjo era que ela podia remover a estaca do cabelo de maneira fácil e rápida, sem estragar o penteado.

-Maravilhoso, Verbena! Ficou lindo. -Rockley iria buscá-la para um passeio no parque, ela gostou que seu penteado parecesse ao mesmo tempo recatado e insinuante.

-E agora que sua murdida tá quase sarada, bom, esta echarpe ao redor do seu pescoço vai sê suficiente. Embora eu saiba que a sinhora não vai precisá da estaca de dia, porque aquelas criatura só aparece a noite.

Marin se vira pra ele.

-Não, não, Verbena, isso não é verdade. Alguns deles saem durante o dia, sim.

Os olhos de Verbena se arregalam e ela cai sentada na cama, como se seus joelhos tivessem bambeando.

-Não, milady! A sinhora tá de brincadeira!

Satisfeita por saber algo sobre vampiros que a empregada não sabia, Marin apressou-se em assegurá-la de que estava certa.

-É verdade. Existem alguns Vampiros muito poderosos, pouquíssimos que estão vivos a séculos e ficaram mais ou menos acostumados à luz do dia. Eles realmente podem se movimentar sob o sol, contato que estejam cobertos ou protegidos, embora não possam ficar expostos à luz por muito tempo, ou permitir que a luz do sol os toque diretamente. Se isso acontecer, eles queimam.

-Meu Jesus amado! O primo Bart vai ter de carregar o crucifixo dele de dia também? Não sei cumé que ele vai conseguir trabalhá, tendo que andá com aquela coisa na frente dele o tempo todo, e dirigindo a carruagem, que é o que ele vai consegui a carruagem, que é o que ele faz! Milady, a sinhora tem certeza disso?

-Foi a tia Eustácia que me contou, e dessas coisas ela entende! -Um pensamento lhe ocorreu. -Verbena, você disse que Bart mora em St Giles? Ele vê vampiros por lá?

-Vê sim, milady, e mais do que gostaria, com certeza. Mas eles não incomodam ele por causa do crucifixo e do alho que ele carrega no pescoço.

-Você pode me levar até lá?

-Levá a sinhora lá? St. Giles não é lugar pra uma dama, milady!

-Verbena, eu não sou dama nenhuma. Pelo menos não sou tão dama quanto sou Venadora. Precisamos encontrar o livro de Antwartha antes de Lilith, e se há vampiros em St Giles, é possível que eles me informem algo a respeito. Tenho meu _Vis Bulla_, não se esqueça. Shura não é o único Venador que pode caçar vampiros e fazê-los contar seus segredos.

-Se a sinhora vai pra St. Giles, eu vou também. A sinhora não vai usar vestido, milady. Vai vestida que nem homem.

-É claro. Obrigada e não se preocupe. Você estará segura comigo. Não há tempo a perder, então vamos hoje à noite.

-Hoje? À noite?

-Hoje à noite, Verbena. E você disse que o seu primo dirige uma carruagem? É perfeito! Você pode conseguir que ele nos apanhe hoje à meia-noite?

-Meia-noite?

-Hoje à meia-noite, Verbena. Quando os vampiros estão à espreita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aiolia de Lacy, Marquês de Rockley, acomodou-se no assento ao lado de sua acompanhante.

-Srta. Grantworth, a senhorita está absolutamente encantadora. -Disse enquanto saia em direção ao parque. Seu lacaio e a empregada dela sentaram-se atrás no cambriolé deixando-os na prate da frente.

-Eu diria o mesmo do senhor Lorde Rockley.

Ele a fitou novamente, pelo simples prazer de olhá-la. A pele dele tinha uma leve coloração rosada que, esperava ele, fosse devida ao prazer de sua companhia.

-O dia está lindo. -A voz sai um pouco ofegante, insegura. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que ela ficava sozinha, ou quase sozinha, com um homem.

-Um dia lindo Srta Grantworth? Com aquelas nuvens inchadas e cinzentas, carregadas de chuva? Tive receio de que a Srta. Declinasse meu convite pra passear comigo hoje por medo de que a chuva arruinasse o seu vestido.

-Eu gosto de chuva. Faz com que eu aprecie mais os dias ensolarados.

-Boa resposta, milady. E honesta como sempre. Cheguei a pensar por um instante que a senhorita cederia à convenção de conversar sobre o tempo em vez de outroas coisas mais interesssantes. Sente o cheiro de humidade no ar.

-Não tinha reparado nele antes, Lorde Rockley, mas a brisa de fato carrega um aroma que prenuncia um temporal.

-Não esqueci minha promessa de levá-la num passeio pelos campos e prados... Mas temi que a chuva inundaria nossa caminhada e sabia que uma carruagem a protegeria mais.

-Lorde Rockley, é a minha vez de fazer uma confissão.

Ele se voltou a ela com interesse notando que ela olhava alternando pra os dedos, pra frente e depois pra ele. Onde estava sua audaciosa dama agora?

-Estou intrigado. Por favor. Confesse o que quiser.

-Tenho certeza de que o senhor se recorda do dia seguinte à sua queda do cavalo, em que se encontrou comigo no mesmo prado. Eu tinha ido até lá com a esperança de vê-lo novamente, mas sem saber que o senhor estaria lá, é claro...

-A senhorita decerto teria encontrado outro jeito de me localizar e pedir desculpas por suas palavras tão duras, não é mesmo srta. Grantworth?

Ela riu e ele ficou contente por ela ter visto o humor em suas palavras.

-No final, não precisei ir atras do senhor ou pedir desculpas, segundo me lembro, lorde Rockley, pois o senhor se encontrou comigo naquele campo, e o senhor é que teve um gesto de quem se desculpa. -Olhou-o diretamente nos olhos. -Foi a primeira vez que recebi flores de um homem... E ainda guardo o laço rosa com o qual o senhor as amarrou... -Como prova ela arregaçou o pulso da luva mostrando o laço de cetim.

-Sua confissão me encantou Marin... -Ele a chamara pelo nome. Era ridículo ser formal enquanto reviviam aqueles momentos.

Ele os conduzira desde a artéria principal do Parque Regents e fizera a curva pra uma área mais reclusa. Parando o cabriolé perto de um pequeno bosque de liláses e forsítias, ele gentilmente enlaçou as rédeas num poste colocado lá com esse propósito.

Estendendo a mão a ela, ele disse:

-Srta Grantworth, eu apreciaria muito se me chamasse de Aiolia como antes. -Ela nota que ele usava o mesmo tom de quando ficava sério e ela tentou agir com indiferença, mas que se dane. Ele provavelmente se apaixonara por ela anos antes, já que nunca a esquecera. E a própria Marin também não o esquecera.

-Aiolia é um nome tão forte. -Diz olhando pra ele com os dedos de suas mãos entrelaçados. -Combina com você. E sim, chame-me de Marin, como fazia quando éramos mais jovens.

E como se tais palavras fossem uma deixa de bastidores, as nuvens desabam a chover. O grito de susto da criada a assustara, mas servira como pretexto pra Aiolia levar a mão gentilmente a seu rosto.

-Meu lacaio cuidará dela. -Disse ele. -E o momento de distração deles permitirá que eu faça isto.

Ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo nos lábios dela. Ela cheirava a flores e seus lábios estavam úmidos de surpresa.

Ela não se sobressaltou nem se assustou. Em vez disso se aproximou mais, inclinando a cabeça pra que seus lábios se encaixassem melhor. A ponta do nariz dela, fria pela humidade do ar, se esfregou na bochecha morna dele enquanto seus lábios se moviam juntos. Ele soltou-lhe a mão e gentilmente fechou os dedos ao redor dos braços dela, trazendo-a mais pra perto a fim de que os adoráveis seios esfregasse contra seu paletó. Poderia ser mais perto, mas ele era paciente.

Ou talvez não fosse.

O gosto dela era tão delicioso quanto imaginara, e ele queria provar mais. Ele aprofundou o beijo deliberadamente, testando-a... E ela não o desapontou. Ela abriu sua boca para ele, e ele sentiu o ímpeto do desejo quando seus lábios e línguas se entrelaçaram. O brocado da capa de Marin se amarrotou sob os dedos dele, e ele fechou os olhos quando ela acariciou seu maxilar.

Quando ele a soltou e se afastou um pouco, olhou para os olhos castanhos dela, inebriados e semicerrados, e sentiu-se satisfeito. Ela trazia a estampa de sua posse, no rosto e nos lábios inchados e molhados. Sem mencionar a fita desbotada em seu pulso.

Por Deus, ele iria se casar com aquela mulher!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A liberdade de usar calças!

Marin chegara aos vinte anos sem nunca ter experimentado uma liberdade completa de movimentos, a perda do medo de tropeçar na própria saia e a pura indecência de ter as pernas expostas e definidas daquelas maneira tão imprópria.

Sentia-se incrivelmente poderosa e escandalosa ao subir na carruagem alugada de Barth sem outra ajuda além do que parecia ser uma pesada bengala com a ponta afiada. Verbena subiu atrás dela parecendo um garoto de olhos arregalados e cara de lua, agarrando uma grossa estaca numa das mãos e um grande crucifixo na outra. Com ambas as mãos e um grande crucifixo de prata na outra. Com ambas as mãos ocupadas, seus movimentos pra subir ao coche eram inúteis, até que Barth perdeu a paciência e a empurrou pra dentro.

Ajeitando-se no assento de frente pra Marin, Verbena teve de arrumar sua touca ainda segurando a estaca e a cruz. Uma trança cor de pêssego escapou, pouco fazendo para dar credibilidade ao disfarce.

-Por que eles tem medo de prata? -Perguntou ela assim que o veículo se pôs em marcha.

-Por que Judas Iscariotes traiu Jesus por 30 moedas de prata. -Respondeu Marin. Não estava nervosa, mas tinha os sentidos a flor da pele. Não contara seu plano a tia Eustácia com medo de ser proibida de ir ou dela fazer Shura acompanhá-la.

-E alho?

-Isso eu não sei. Talvez seja pelo olfato apudaro deles. Deve ser terrívelmente desagradável pra eles.

-A sinhora consegue reconhecê um? Quando a gente chegá lá... A sinhora vai sabê se tem um antes dele nos mordê?

-Sempre posso sentir quando há um por perto... Na maioria das vezes posso distinguir quem é o vampiro e estou ficando cada vez melhor nisso. Não se preocupe. Não nos atacarão senão os incomodarmos. Principalmente num local público.

Após uma discussão rápida e difícil com Barth, Marin o convenceu não só a levá-la a St Giles, mas especificamente a um lugar onde ele encontrara Vampiros numa reunião mais social do que predatória. Uma vez que Barth vira e transportara vampiros muitas vezes sem ser atacado, Marin conlcuiu que ele deveria saber onde se reuniam.

Foi só por ser uma Venadora, que Barth concordou em levá-la para o Cálice de Prata.

-Se tem alguém que pode se protegê, é um venadô. -Disse ele atendendo ao pedido.

Quando o cabriolé parou, ela abriu a porta. Já passava da meia-noite, mas a rua estava tão movimentada quanto Drury Lane após uma peça de teatro. Os cheiros eram muito piores, no entanto, e Marin se perguntou como é que os vampiros aguentavam. A parte de trás de seu pescoço esfriava, mas quando pôs a mão na cabeça sentiu como se pontas de gelo espetassem sua nuca. Levantando a gola de seu paletó masculino, como se aquilo fosse ajudar, ela ajustou o chapéu para garantir que nenhum de seus reveladores cachos escapasse.

Embora fosse uma noite nublada, a rua não estava escura graças a lampiões a gás pendentes a entrada de alguns estabelecimentos. Marin usou sua bengala mortal pra descer do coche, foi até Barth e o instruiu a não sair dali não importa o que aconteça.

-Onde é o Cálice de Prata?

-Ali. -Barth apontou.

Marin olhou quando Verbena quase a derruba descendo do cabriolé.

-Só vejo um prédio queimado.

-Atrás dele.

Marin se aproximou e viu o que ele queria dizer. Uma entrada com duas portas, que mal se notava perto do edifício queimado. Ao mover-se na direção dela, algo bateu em suas costas e quase a derrubou. Com a bengala erguida, virou-se pra encontrar Verbena se encolhendo diante de três criaturas ameaçadoras.

-O que é que dois moço tão distinto tão fazendo nessa parte da cidade? -Diz um de três homens sorrindo de forma lasciva. Algo prateado reluziu em sua mão. Marin sentiu o cheiro de alcool e outros odores desagradáveis. Não eram vampiros, pois estes não precisam de facas. Marin não tinha armas pra lidar com inimigos não-vampiros, mas era com certeza forte o bastante pra lidar com eles.

-Acho que ouvi o moço dizer que estão procurando o Cálice de Prata.

-Já encontramos. -Disse Marin engrossando a voz. -Vamos embora agora. -Verbena tromba nela de novo e quase Marin perde a paciência.

-Ocês não pode entrar sem um passe. Se ocês moço tão bonito, quisé vir conosco, nós ajuda ocês a consegui um.

-Por um preço eu suponho. -Verbena tromba nela de novo e Marin quase se vira pra gritar com ela, quando percebeu por que ela estava tão perto, ao sentir algo frio e pesado tocando sua mão. Envolveu a coisa com os dedos. Uma pistola.

Marin se mexeu e subitamente tinha a arma apontada para o sujeito mais próximo. Estava calma, com a respiração estáel, mas os dedos tremiam.

-Não creio que pagaremos preço algum esta noite. Então dispersem cavalheiros antes que meu dedo fique impaciente.

Tia Eustácia nunca a ensinara a usar uma pistola, mas ela sabia usá-la. Basta apertar o gatilho que ela cospe uma bala. Acertar um alvo era outra coisa, mas os três homens estavam perto o bastante. Supondo, é claro, que Verbena tivesse carregado a arma.

Os três aparentemente acreditaram na ameaça e sumiram nas sombras do prédio. Marin guardou a pistola no bolso da capa e dirigiu-se às portas do Cálice de Prata. As portas estavam fechadas, mas quando Marin e Verbena as puxaram elas se abriram facilmente revelando uma escada íngreme que descia. A iluminação era tênue.

Como Vampiros tinham excelente visão noturna, não devia ser difícil pra eles enxergar numa escada tão escura e íngreme. A nuca de Marin doía de tão gelada. Passava a mão na nuca pra tentar amenizar, mas era inútil. Marin continua descendo as escadas, grata mais uma vez por não estar de vestido.

A medida que descia, os sons e figuras ficavam mais discerníveis. Pessoas falando, rindo gritando... O barulho de caneças metálicas batendo umas nas outras... Socos e batidas em mesas ou paredes... E músicas melancólicas produzidas por um piano perfeitamente afinado.

Embora a experiencia de Marin com tabernas e bares não fosse vasta, ela já jantara em duas durante uma de suas viagens. E esta não parecia muito diferente. Mesas enchiam o salão de paredes de pedra úmida. Lampadas pendiam do teto por cordas e correntes e o chão estava imundo. Do lado esquerdo, havia outra porta que levava a outro salão ou outra saída. Próximo a porta havia o bar onde mulheres iam e vinham servindo bebidas.

Uma taverna comum se não fosse pela nuca gélida de Marin. Ninguém parecia ter reparado nelas e Marin se sentiu aliviada por isso. Esquadrinhou o salão, identificando quem era vampiro e quem não era. Pra sua surpresa, a grande maioria não era. Talvez a metade. Era um bom sinal, já que Marin já ficava curiosa de saber o que era servido naquele bar.

Por fim, ela viu uma pequena mesa espremida num canto, perto do piano. Ela e Verbena se sentaram. Ao passar pelo piano, notaram a pianista que não parara de tocar um segundo desde que elas chegaram. Uma vampira com um longo cabelo prateado e um rosto infeliz, olhando alternadamente pro teto e pras teclas como numa espécide de transe carregado pela música.

Marin notara que ninguém repara nelas a medida que sentaram e obeteve a resposta a sua dúvida. Se vampiros podem sentir a presença de Venadores. Pelo visto não. Marin percebeu também que agora que estavam no Cálice de Prata, cercada de vampiros que provavelmente sabiam algo sobre o livro de Antwartha, ela não tinha planejado além deste ponto.

Mas não chegaram tão desapercebidas como imaginavam. Mal se sentaram e a garçonete se aproximou.

-Vão querê o quê. -Não uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação entendiada e impaciente. Marin olhou pra Verbena sem saber o que dizer. Não trouxera dinheiro consigo.

-Duas cerveja da casa. -Respondeu Verbena jogando duas moedas grudentas na mesa com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Era a segunda vez que a Venadora era salva por ela. Fora precipitada em pensar que seria melhor vir sozinha. Mas agora, poderia pensar no próximo passo. Provaria seu valor à tia Eustácia, a Shura e a até a Wayren.

Mas Marin não precisou pensar em nada, pois assim que terminou de estudar o ambiente, alguém se sentou a sua mesa. A princípio, pensou que era Shura. Mas não. Não era. Com certeza não era Shura.

-Boa noite Cavalheiros.

A voz doce, temperada com um sotaque parisiense, pertencia a um charmoso gentil-homem que imediatamente lhe pareceu uma mistura de ouro e bronze, por sua pele bronzeada, olhos cor de âmbar, ruivo-claro, bem como pelo colete cor de chocolate e calça bege claramente confeccionado por um alfaite de grande talento.

Sentou-se bem perto de Marin fazendo-a questionar se era normal homens sentarem-se tão próximos uns aos outros. Suas pernas se tocaram e Marin sentiu-se desconfortável, embora não tenha mexido a perna.

-Boa noite. -Marin tenta reproduzir o tenor de voz.

-Vocês parecem estar no cálice de prata pela primeira vez. Não é sempre que temos o prazer de ver caras novas. Vieram por alguma razão específica?

Estava sendo amigável ou enviando um alerta? Marin não sabia responder apropriadamente então resolveu ser direta. Quanto antes obtivesse informações, antes sairiam dali.

-Estamos procurando informações.

A moça reaparece e serve as cenecas de cerveja. A cerveja espirra na manga do homem.

-Maldição, Berthy! Não consegue ter mais cuidado? Isso é renda de Alençon!

-Ocê não devia usar roupa assim num lugar que nem este!

-Se a desgraçada não fosse tão boa em seu trabalho eu a jogaria na rua.

Marin não sabia em qual afirmação se concentrar, então optou pela última.

-O senhor é dono deste lugar?

-Sou, embora nem sempre tenha orgulho de admití-lo. Entre outros estabelecimentos, permita que acrescente. Camus Vioget às suas ordens.

Ele estendeu a mão e Marin tão concentrada no gesto esqueceu de retribuir.

-Victor Grant... Son. Victor Grantson. -Respondeu ela. As mãos se apertam por um período maior que o necessário.

-E que tipo de informação poderiam estar procurando... Aqui? -Sua atenção não diminuiu. Marin sentia como se ele pudesse ler sua mente. A única coisa que a tranquilizava era saber que ele não era um vampiro.

Ele não era vampiro, no entanto exercia uma inexplicável atração nela. Não muito diferente da atração que o vampiro guardião exercera nela antes de cravar os dentes em seu pescoço. Marin resistiu a ímpeto de sacudir a cabeça e afastou-se de Camus Vioget sob o pretexto de pegar sua caneca de cerveja. Deveria simplesmente dizer a ele o que procurava?

Por que não? Audácia nas palavras e ações era a marca de um Venador de sucesso. Embora, sentar-se e planejar fosse bom, supôs ela.

-Estou procurando o Livro de Antwartha.

Aparentemente, audácia foi a escolha certa.

-E por que pensou em encontrar informação de tal coisa aqui? Um livro pode ser encontrado na Hatchard ou Manson. O senhor veio ao lugar errado. -Ele se inclinou tão perto dela que ela podia ver as manchas escuras de seus olhos e sentir algum tipo de energia pesada no ar entre ambos.

-Eu não disse que era um livro velho. -Respondeu Marin. -Embora pareça que, a despeito da sua admoestação, eu vim, de fato, ao lugar certo.

Ele então, deu uma risada baixa, surda e autodepreciativa.

-De fato. Na verdade, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo em sua busca... Mas antes, posso dar uma sugestão?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ciente de queo lampejo de humor em seus olhos estava agora concentrado nela.

-Vestir calças que não servem e um chapéu, nada faz pra disfarçar seu sexo. Na verdade, chama a atenção para ele. Vocês não enganaram ninguém.

Continua...

PS.: Optei pelo Camus ruivo. Que cor de cabelo bizonha é aquela afinal? Vai entender...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

Ufa... Faz tempo que deixei essa fic em Hold. Depois da confusão das fics de fichas, da confusão com os presentes de aniversário e de Saint Seiya Extreme, fiquei com saudades dessa fic.

Agora vou me dedicar inteiramente a ela. A seguir, devo me dedicar a um novo projeto e paralelamente a Olimpus High. Sim, vou tentar retomar Olimpus High.

Vamos às reviews!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** June indicada então. E a Verbena é realmente muito engraçada! XD

Não sabia se você era muito fã do Camus, mas me baseei nessa review pra fazer dele o par da Mitie em Pointy Hat. XD

PS.: Sim. Precisa continuar City of Bones. Não é por que eu já li o livro que não estou interessado na fic... Aliás, já faz um bom tempo que terminei de ler ele. Tô com saudades da história e de sentir vontade de chutar o Milo/Jace. u.u

**Nicky:** Que desconfiança do Aiolia. E o Camus é um dos mistérios da história que ainda não entendi. Não foi revelado no livro, mas ele pra mim é bem mais do que aparenta. E não só por que ele afeta a Marin. Mas espere e verá.

**Capítulo 08 - Um visitante inesperado atrapalha os planos da srta Grantworth**

-Talvez não fosse minha intenção enganar alguém. -Replicou Marin. -Talvez eu tenha chegado a conclusão de que calças são mais confortáveis que saias.

Ele riu novamente, e sua perna roçou a dela por baixo da mesa. Era quente e pesada e Marin se afastou. Ele olhou pra ela percebendo e sorriu. Mas infelizmente não comentou.

-Agora que já discorremos sobre minha opção de vestuário, o senhor vai me dizer quem pode me ajudar a achar o livro de Antwartha?

-Se a senhorita fizer a gentileza de manter sua voz num tom mais... Moderado... Talvez eu possa ajudar... Não... Como já vi que isso não será possível, temos de ir para outro lugar onde poderemos conversar mais a vontade.

A idéia de ir pra qualquer lugar com esse homem deixava Marin desconfortável... De um jeito tépido, impróprio. Talvez só por que Aiolia a beijara naquele dia, ela ficava reparando no modo como a boca de Camus se mexia, e seu formato. E quão próxima estava da sua.

E naquele instante, alguém virou a esquina no fim daquela mesma escada que ela e Verbena tinha descido, e reparou em pé, a pouca distância da mesa delas. Embora ele não as estivesse encarando, ela reconheceu sua figura alta e escura. Provavelmente por que no fundo ela havia esperado vê-la, de qualquer jeito.

Shura.

Marin virou-se pra esconder o rosto.

-Já tem um lugar em mente? -Perguntou.

-Deem-me licença por um momento. -Disse Camus se levantando abruptamente. -Se tiverem a gentileza de atravessarem aquela porta, me juntarei a vocês em um instante. Está destrancada.

Marin observou Camus mover-se ágil e rapidamente, mas sem aparentar pressa, em direção a Shura. Tinha uma sensação de desconforto no estômago, mas seguiu no rumo que traçara, na esperança de dar o fora antes que Shura a visse. Se Camus estava certo, seu disfarce seria evidente demais para enganar Shura.

Alguém virou e puxou sua manga. Verbena. Havia se esquecido dela. Ela havia virado sua cadeira e conversava com as pessoas da próxima mesa, inclusive a pianista vampira.

-Não é o seu primo Shura que tá conversando com o Sinhô Camus? -Verbena perguntou. Seu hálito cheirava a cerveja e seus olhos exibiam divertimento.

-Sim. É ele. Embora não seja realmente meu primo. Preciso ir embora antes que ele me reconheça. Despeça-se dos amigos e venha comigo. -As duas entraram pela porta indicada por Camus.

No momento em que ia fechar a porta, Marin olhou de volta e viu Camus e Shura ainda conversando no mesmo lugar. A conversa deles consistia entre jatos curtos de falas que se alternavam entre um e outro, com pouca animação ou expressividade por parte de ambos.

Verbena estava encostada em uma parede de tijolos segurando sua caneca de cerveja. Ou a de Marin pois estava cheia. Estavam num corredor onde o teto de tijolos era curvado com castiçais a cada quinze passos mais ou menos. Antes que Marin pudesse explorar mais um pouco, a porta se abriu suavemente e Camus entrou.

-Sua amiga pode esperar lá fora. Ela estará bem com Amélie e Claude.

Marin teria recusado, mas Verbena já se dirigia a porta.

-Eu acho melhor mila... Milorde... -Ela se corrige. -Amélie é a pianista e já jantou hoje. Então não tenho medo dela.

-Nenhum mal lhe ocorrerá enquanto estiver com Amélie. -Disse Camus. E o que estou prestes a dizer é só para seus ouvidos Venadora.

Marin se sobressaltou. Teria Shura visto Marin e contado a Camus quem ela era?

-Vô ficá segura feito um tatu. -Disse Verbena com um sorriso largo e Marin assentiu a contra-gosto.

Verbena quase bateu a porta ao sair, em seu entusiasmo pra voltar pros amigos, e Marin viu-se de repente a sós com Camus Vioget.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela sem dar-lhe tempo de recuar. Ela sentiu então, o topo de sua cabeça ficar mais frio e leve quando ele puxou seu chapéu.

-Estou querendo fazer isso desde que a vi. -Deixa o chapéu cair. -Agora só falta... -Ele esticou a mão e desta vez ela se moveu no momento em que os dedos dele tocavam um dos grampos na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ela não foi suficientemente rápida, pois ao afastar-se o grampo ficou na mão dele, puxando-lhe o cabelo.

-Sou daqueles que acha uma vergonha as mulheres terem de esconder a beleza de seus cabelos.

Marin sentiu a pistola e tirou-a de seu bolso. Não a apontou pra ele, apenas queria que ele a visse.

-Acho isso lindo, mas não estou nem um pouco interessada nos seus cometários sobre minha roupa ou meu penteado. Se não pode me ajudar com minha busca, encontrarei quem possa.

Camus sorriu e soltou o grampo. Marin sentiu a massa pesada de seus cabelos deslizarem por suas costas e teve de resistir à necessidade de ajeitá-lo.

-Você faz jus a seu Legado, minha querida. Agora, antes de continuarmos, gostaria de saber seu nome verdadeiro.

Ela não viu mal nenhum em dizer.

-Marin. E quero saber o que o faz pensar que sou uma Venadora.

-Sei muito sobre uma porção de coisas. Incluindo o fato de que você... Ah sim, é verdade mesmo.

Ele estendeu de novo a mão, e antes que ela pudesse impedí-lo, ele puxou para trás o colarinho alto e engomado de sua camisa masculina. Ele estava sem luvas e Marin sentiu a tepidez do toque dele em seu pescoço descoberto.

Marin deu um passo calculado pra trás. Não reagiria da forma que seu corpo desejava: Rapidamente, aos arrancos, em pânico. Ela não o deixaria perceber o quanto ele a afetava tcando-a daquele jeito despreocupado. Ela era uma Venadora e era mais forte que ele. Fosse ele quem fosse.

-Você vai me ajudar ou devo ir embora? 

-E arriscar que o seu sócio lá fora a reconheça? Sem o chapéu você parece uma moça delicada usando as roupas do irmão. É ridículo, e uma afronta à sua beleza. Pelo menos a aba escondia um pouco dessa pele impecável e a linha do maxilar.

-Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço, virando-se para o corredor que se estendia à frente deles. -Tenho certeza de que você não está disposta a correr este risco. Por que será, eu me pergunto, que você não queria que ele a visse?

Marin não tomou o braço dele, mas foi com ele. A passagem era larga o suficiente para que andassem lado a lado sem esbarrarem um no outro, e ela ficou grata por isso. Enquanto andava, a massa instável de seu cabelo balouçava ao rítmo de cada passo.

-Você o conhece? -Evitou dizer o nome dele.

-Shura? Claro que o conheço. Ele vem aqui de vez em quando, e eu já lhe disse pra patrulhar o local com a condição de não causar tumultos nem caçar minha clientela. Assim como já proibí minha clientela de caçar suas presas no meu estabelecimento. Viu? Vivemos todos em harmonia.

Caminhavam pelo corredor. Marin seguranfo a bengala estaca e a pistola. Sentia-se confiante e preparada pra tudo.

-Por aqui, minha querida. -parou diante de uma porta.

Marin apertou a bengala ao cruzar a soleira pra dentro de um quarto bem mobiliado, que parecia um escritório. Prateleiras de livros empilhavam-se em uma parede. Em outra uma escrivaninha. Num dos lados havia um sofá e duas cadeiras ao redor de uma mesa baixa, próximos a lareira. O assoalho de madeira estava coberto por um tapete. O único elemento desconcertante sobre aquele quarto é que ele não tinha janelas. E apenas uma saída.

-Vejo que aprovou meu gabinete. Por favor, sente-se.

-Por que me trouxe aqui? O livro de Antwartha certamente não se encontra nessa estante.

-Não. Claro que não. Mas é muito importante que nossa conversa não seja ouvida por outros. Por que... -Ele ergueu a mão pra deter a investida furiosa dela. -... Eu sei exatamente onde está o livro de Antwartha. E como conseguí-lo.

Marin fechou a boca e sentou-se. Descansou a bengala a seu lado e a pistola próxima a ela, na almofada.

-Muito bem. -Ele sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá. -Agora vejamos, se eu lhe der a informação, o que me dará em troca?

Ela sentiu sua pele formigar.

-O que teria valor pra você?

-Duas coisas. Duas coisas muito simples, Marin Gardella. Ah sim, eu sei exatamente o que você é... Você não pode dizer a ninguém onde obteve a informação. Não pode contar ao seu sócio, Shura. Não pode contar a sua tia. Se contar eu saberei. E se dará muito mal se o fizer. Entenda. Ninguém mais no bar sabe o que você é. Ninguém saberia que nos encontramos. Ninguém saberia onde conseguiu esta informação a menos que a divulgasse.

-Eu prometo. -Assentiu Marin.

-E eu devo confiar em você?

-Da mesma forma que eu confiei em você quando disse que minha criada estaria segura. E da mesma forma que confiei em você quando me trouxe aqui.

Ele riu novamente com sua risada sabichona.

-Oh sim! Como uma Venadora, você está correndo um grande risco comigo! -Suas palavras eram zombeteiras, mas algo nelas diziam a Marin que não eram tão levianas quanto pareciam. -Mas você estava certa ao confiar em mim com relação à segurança da sua criada. Ela realmente não está em perigo. Como lhe disse, não permito caça em meu estabelecimento.

-Qual é o segundo requerimento? -O formigamento em sua pele se intensificou em antecipação a resposta.

-Quero ver o seu _vis bulla._

A garganta de Marin secou. Não era o que ela esperava. Era muito pior.

-Um beijo não seria suficiente? -Perguntou com ousadia, uma névoa avermelhada obnubilando o canto de sua vista. Afinal, ela já tinha beijado um homem naquele dia. Não conseguia imaginar... Ter de desabotoar sua camisa de homem e mostrar-lhe o torso!

-Você está me oferecendo um favor adcional? Se está, aceito com prazer... Além do meu requerimento original é claro...

-Não além... Mas em vez...

-É tentador... Pois nunca beijei uma Venadora... Mas não. Quero ver seu _Vis Bulla_... Então, lhe direi tudo que precisa saber...

-Como saberei que me dirá a verdade?

-Você vai ter de confiar em mim.

Foi a vez de Marin sorrir.

-E por que eu deveria confiar em você? Por que você ia querer me ajudar?

-Quanto a ajudar você... Lógico que tenho minhas razões, e partilhá-las com você não é parte de nosso acordo. Não é problema seu por que quero ajudar uma Venadora. E se a informação for errada (e posso assegurar que não é), o que você terá perdido, simplesmente me mostrando seu _vis bulla_?

A voz dele caiu para um grave perturbador no fim, quase um sussurro.

-Ou... -Eu posso simplesmente passar a informação para certeza de que ele apreciaria muito.

-Ele não lhe mostraria seu _vis bulla_ – respondeu Marin, subitamente dando-se conta de que Shura tinha um. Como o dela. Pendurado no umbigo.

-Não quero ver o dele.

Marin sentiu o coração esmurrando o peito. Era apenas o recato que a impedia de mostrar a ele. Apenas o recato. E se mostrasse, poderia voltar a tia Eustácia e Shura com informações valiosas... Ou talvez o próprio livro.

Camus a observou de uma posição relaxada no canto do sofá. Mas ela sentiu a tensão enquanto ele aguardava uma resposta. E subitamente, como que cedendo sob a intensa contemplação dele, a gravidade derrotou o trabalho de Verbena e se cabelo volumoso deslizou, solto, sobre os ombros. Ele riu com satisfação.

-Exatamente como eu imaginei.

-Diga-me algo e eu decidirei se vale um beijo... Ou a visão do meu _vis bulla_. -Sua própria voz soava rouca.

-Lilith sabe onde está o livro. Ela mandará seus guardiões amanhã à noite quando a lua estiver alta. Ou você os impede, ou Lilith terá êxito e a posse do livro. Então, vai jogar esse jogo ou não vai?

Marin se apoiou levemente contra o braço do sofá, virou seu torso para Camus enquanto seus pés permaneciam firmes no chão. A pistola era uma protuberância desconfortável por baixo de sua coxa, mas ela não se importava: preferia saber exatamente onde ela estava. Ela tirou as luvas. Afastou o paletó da camisa branca que estava abotoada do pescoço quase até os joelhos.

Seus dedos estavam no botão do meio de sua barriga e ela parou pra encarar Camus. Ele não se mecheu e continuou silencioso, observando-a. Seu peito subia e descia por baixo do paletó cor de café e da camisa clara.

Os dedos de Marin moviam-se habilmente enquanto ela abria o botão do meio, depois o de cima e o de baixo. Ela não conseguia olhar pra ele enquanto abria a camisa e sentia a corrente de ar frio sobre sua pele subitamente descoberta.

A prata sagrada cintilava contra o branco de sua pele, aninhada no vão escuro de seu umbigo. Ela ouvia Camus, que respirava lentamente.

Ele se moveu, cuidadosamente, e embora Marin quisesse, não conseguia soltar a amisa que mantinha aberta, não conseguia fechá-la. Ele estendeu o braço pra ela pela terceira vez naquela noite, embora Marin encolhesse e afundasse seu estômago, os dedos dele encontraram a cruz de prata e a acariciaram... Depois deslizaram pra tocar seu umbigo, alisando-o circularmente.

Quente, pesado intenso... A palma da mão dele cobriu sua pele.

A névoa avermelhada no canto de sua vista tornara-se escura e ela mal podia respirar.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

**Nicky:** Acostume-se pois cada capítulo irá parar num momento tenso. Suspense é a alma do negócio. XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Ainda não viu nada. Você não perde por esperar pela próxima do Camus. E sim. O Vis Bulla é tipo um pendante no umbigo da Marin. Pelo menos é assim que eu imagino.

**Capítulo 09 – A srta Grantworth fica com um frio terrível num momento dos mais inconvenientes**

Quando Marin abiu os olhos, Camus ainda olhava pra mão dele sobre os estômago dela. Piscando, tentando clarear a mente, percebeu que ele nem notara que ela... O quê? Desmaiara?

Só um instante havia se passado, ela tinha certeza, desde que tudo ficara escuro. Um segundo. Uma anomalia.

Mas o que quer que tivesse causado isso – fossem suas próprias sensibilidades ou outra fraqueza – ela não queria dar chance pra que se repetisse. Pegou a mão de Camus pelo pulso e a removeu da abertura de sua camisa. Ele então a olhou, nos olhos a cor de chá forte; todos os vestígios da cor dourada haviam sumido.

-Você queria olhar, não falou nada sobre tocar! -Se ela não estivesse tão cautelosa, teria sentido júbilo por sua voz ter saído tão forte e resoluta, com a ponta de zombaria que Shura sempre empregava.

Ele curvou a cabeça em gentil reconhecimento e retrocedeu.

-Ficaria grata, agora que já cedi mais do que a minha parte nesse acordo, se me dissesse o que desejo saber.

-É o que farei, Marin. -Ele juntou as mãos sobre o peito, relaxando de volta à sua posição no canto osposto do sofá; parecia organizar os pensamentos.

Aquilo era ótimo, pois ela não estava certa de que conseguiria ouvir ou lembrar o qe ele dissesse por cima da ventania em seus ouvidos e do batimento de seu coração.

Por fim ele falou; e quando o fez foi conciso e direto ao ponto, como se ele também se sentisse desconfortável na presença dela.

-No momento o Livro pertence a um homem que rescentemente retornou de uma viagem a Índia. Enquanto esteve lá, comprou um velho castelo, e o livro estava incluído na biblioteca do imóvel. Uma proteção foi posta nele já séculos, e o livro não pode ser aberto até que essa proteção seja quebrada. Tampouco pode ser removido da posse de seu dono por um mortal.

-Mas um morto-vivo poderia roubá-lo?

-Exatamente. Você precisa, portanto, esperar que lilith mande seus asseclas para roubarem o livrom e só então você deve aprisioná-los: depois de terem roubado o livro. Se você tentar roubar o livro, morrerá assim que tocá-lo.

Marin olhou pra ele pensativa.

-Mas então devo acreditar que uma vez que um vampiro rouba o livro de seu dono, é seguro pra um mortal tocá-lo?

-Isso mesmo.

-E... Como um vampiro pode roubá-o, se não pode atravessar o umbral de uma casa sem ser convidado? -O ceticismo embalava sua voz.

Camus assentiu levemente, percebendo o cinismo dela.

-Isso é o que vai acontecer daqui duas noites. O dono da casa vai partir para suas viagens, e a pessoa que ficar lá em sua ausência vai convidar os mortos-vivos a entrar na casa.

-Essa pessoa que os convidará a entrar... Está ciente de que eles são vampiros? E qual o propósito da visita deles? Essa pessoa será prejudicada?

Camus deu de ombros, indiferente.

-Essa é toda a informação de que precisa, Marin. Pode agir com base nela ou não.

-E se você estiver mentindo pra mim, ou enganado em suas informações, eu sofrerei as consequências.

-Marin, eu pretendo que esta seja apenas a primeira de muitas vezes em que nos encontraremos. Por isso eu lhe asseguro de que não estou mentindo. E quando se trata de assuntos como esse, eu nunca me engano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Marin e Verbena não chegaram até que o sol já estivesse despontando sobre o leste de Londres. Cansada, empolgada e desconpensada pelos eventos da noite, Marin não disse nada no caminho pra casa. Em vez disso pensou no próximo passo.

Camus lhe dera o endereço do homem que possuía o livro de Antwartha. Ele também reiterou que os vampiros o roubariam a noite seguinte por que o dono estaria fora. Se esta informação está correta, Marin tinha visitado o Cálice de Prata na hora exata. Talvez fosse por isso que Shura também estivera lá.

Deveria ela contar a tia Eustácia e por tabela informar Shura, para que ambos pudessem trabalhar juntos na obtenção do livro? Ou deveria mentir e esperar sozinha pelos agentes de Lilith, caso a informação dada por Camus fosse falsa?

Em Grantworth House, Barth, bocejando, parou o cabriolé na esquina; Marin e Verbena desceram e andaram o resto do caminho. Apressando-se pela entrada dos empregados, Marin seguiu Verbena pela parte de trás, propositalmente destrancado, e conseguiu esgueirar-se até o quarto sem ser vista por nenhum dos empregados. Lady Melly dormiria até meio-dia e, até onde sabia, Marin voltara pra casa depois de um jantar, com dor de cabeça.

Verbena ajudou-a a se desvestir e Marin caiu cheia de gratidão no colchão de penas. Quando começava a ser embalada pelo sono, ela se lembrou: Naquela noite veria Aiolia no baile dos Madagascar. Talvez houvesse uma oportunidade pra que ele a beijasse de novo.

Ela sorriu no travesseiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Por que – Murmurou Aiolia enquanto trazia Marin para o seu lado – Tenho sempre que abrir caminho entre uma multidão de janotas pra poder dançar com você?

Com o pulso acomodado entre o braço e o corpo dele, ela permitiu que seu quadril roçasse com o do Marquês enquanto caminhavam.

- Eles não estavam lá só pra falar comigo. - June Starcasset também tem muitos admiradores.

-Talvez. Mas muitos deles babavam sobre a sua mão e não dela.

-O senhor é muito gentil. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso recatado.

Ele apertou o braço dela contra ele.

-Não sou de alguma forma gentil... Na verdade, não tenho um pingo de gentileza com esses almofadinhas.

-E o que me diz das senhoras e senhoritas que suspiram pelos seus encantos e polpuda carteira?

-Pretendo em breve, desiludir todas elas. Gostaria de algo pra beber, senhorita Marin?

Ela só conseguiu assentir de cabeça e tentar não encará-lo. _Desiludir todas elas em breve?_ Será que aquilo siginificava o que ela imaginava? Sua pele ficou ruborizada e quente, e agradeceu a Deus pelo copo de ponche onde pode enfiar o rosto.

No dia anterior, ele a beijara no parque, e a despeito de sua perturbadora experiência no Cálice de Prata, Marin havia acordado tarde recordando o gosto de seus lábios. Imaginando se naquela noite, tentaria de novo.

Uma dama bem comportada, não deveria pensar em beijar um homem com que não fosse casada, ou pelo menos noiva. Mas desde que recebera seu _vis bulla_, Marin se afastara muito de ser o modelo de bom comportamento. Matando Vampiros, vestindo calças, andando à noite nas ruas.

Mostrando seu umbigo pra estranhos.

O que pensaria Aiolia se visse seu _vis bulla_?

Seu rosto estava mais quente do que nunca, e Aiolia devia ter percebido, pois perguntou:

-Você está bem Marin? Vamos sair pra você tomar um pouco de ar?

-Sim, eu gostaria disso.

Do lado de fora das grandes portas francesas do salão de baile, Marin e Aiolia detiveram-se no terraço. Dois outroa casais, numa balaustrada, olhavam lá em baixo as trilhas que se entrelaçavam e os agrupamentos de sebe que formavam o jardim dos Madagascar. Um lance de degraus descendentes conduzia o centro do terraço de pedra até a vegetação.

Aiolia soltou o braço de Marin e colocou o seu ao redor da cintura dela, conduzindo-a ao longo da balaustrada. Uma gardênia carregada de flores brancas erguia-se do jardim lá em baixo, e estava tão próxima, que ele pode escolher uma flor e oferecer a ela.

-Para minha dama – Disse ele estendendo-a – Eu quis trazer não-me-esqueças, mas estão fora de estação.

Marin sorriu ao aceitar a Gardênia, impressionada como sempre pela intensa fragrância exalada por uma única flor. Reparou que Aiolia a conduzira para o terraço a um canto mais reservado, ainda dentro dos limites do decoro, já que estavam a céu aberto, numa área bem iluminada, porém distante das portas escancaradas e do falatório do salão. Os outros casais que desfrutavam o ar noturno não pareciam notar a presença deles. Ela reconheceu um deles, como a srta Emily Cotton e o lorde Truscott, o dos pés ineptos.

Aiolia encarou-a, gentilmente encurralando-a contra a balaustrada, e ela levantou o rosto. O cabelo escuro dele elevava-se bem acima da testa, e nenhuma mecha ousava cair, mesmo quando ele baixava a cabeça. Seus olhos semi-cerrados deixavam as mãos dela suadas e a faziam sorrir nervosamente.

-Marin – Ele falou tão baixo, que só ela podia ouvir. - Você deve saber que eu nunca a esqueci, e que minha estima por você só aumentou desde que nos reencontramos.

Naquele momento, ela sentiu um sopro de ar frio na nuca. Teve um sobressalto, tão repentina foi a sensação, e tão inesperada. Por que agora?

Aiolia a observava com preocupação.

-Marin?

-Continue, por favor. O que você estava dizendo? - Ela sorriu. Talvez fosse apenas uma brisa de primavera.

Ele então pegou as duas mãosdela, levando-as a seus lábios e beijando a palma e as costas de cada uma.

-Quando tomei a decisão de procurar uma noiva, imaginei que demoraria tanto pra encontrá-la quanto havia demorado para eu decidir procurar.

Não era uma brisa. O frio tinha se tornado mais áspero e intenso. Marin, de costas para a balaustrada e de frente para as luzes do salão, tentava prestar atenção em Aiolia. Sorriu para seu pretendete, mesmo quando ficou claro que o vampiro não estava no salão.

Ele ou ela estava lá fora. Provavelmente com uma vítima já escolhida.

Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. Seus dedos apertaram o de Aiolia e ela olhou pra ele.

-Aiolia... Estou sentindo um pouco de frio.

Ele parou, pois as palavras dela haviam interrompido as suas. Fitou-a.

-Poderíamos... Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre um assunto antes de voltarmos pra dentro. Tenho algo que desejo lhe perguntar. -Ele soltou-lhe as mãos e colocou os dedos ao redor dos braços desnudos dela, movendo-os gentilmente para cima e para baixo, como para aquecê-la.

Marin engoliu. Queria tanto ouvir o que ele ia dizer... Mas como poderia ouvir agora?

-Marin – Aiolia continuou falando. -, como eu disse, esperava que fosse levar tempo para encontrar a mulher certa para desposar... Então, imagine a minha surpresa e alegria quando percebi que a havia encontrado... Apenas algumas semanas após iniciar minha busca. Por que, na verdade eu havia encontrado você há muito tempo.

O frio estava insuportável na nuca de Marin; Queria que Aiolia soltasse seus braços pra que ela pudesse esfregar a nuca e descer correndo para o Jardim.

Pois era lá que o vampiro estava. E como ela escaparia para chegar lá?

-Marin, você quer ser minha marquesa?

-Sim, Aiolia! Sim, eu quero... Mas você poderia por favor buscar meu xale? Estou com um frio terrível! - Não pôde evitar que sua voz saísse com uma nota de pânico; precisava deter o vampiro!

Ele a olhou, a surpresa estampada em seu rosto, como se soubesse exatamente como reagir.

Marin tinha de pensar: Ela havia aceitado o pedido dele, não havia?

-Sim, é claro Milady – Ele respondeu de modo lento e formal. Marin sentiu um vazio no estômago. Ele começou a se virar pra partir, mas ela agarrou seu braço e o puxou de volta. Lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou, murmurando-o:

-Sim eu me casarei com você Aiolia! Eu quero me casar com você! -Uma explosão de alegria a inundou. Estava apaixonada e ia se casar com Aiolia.

Ele a beijou de volta e então ela se afastou, a frigidez na nuca a chamando para o dever.

-Meu xale, por favor, Aiolia, para que possamos ficar aqui fora mais um pouco. -Ela sorria, mordendo o interior de seu lábio, silenciosamente implorando que ele fose imediatamente, a fim de que ela pudesse correr para o jardim abaixo.

Ele também estava sorrindo, agora não tão formalmente, ela sabia que tinha salvo o momento. Oxalá pudesse também salvar a vítima. _Vá agora!_

Ele foi, caminhando a passos largos, do terraço de volta para o salão, e Marin mal esperou que ele entrasse para descer às pressas os degraus rumo ao escuro Jardim.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

Review!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** O carinha que tá com o livro não é o Shaka. E ainda não viu nada da Marin doida. XD

**Capítulo 10 - A srta Grantworth conclui seu treinamento**

Quando Aiolia voltou ao terraço trazendo o xale diáfano de marin, ela sumira.

Ele ficou plantado no círculo de luz que se desenhava sobre as pedras, olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ela não se recolhera para um canto mais sombreado... Mas ela não estava em lugar algum. Os outros casais tinham desaparecido. O pátio estava vazio.

Então, ele escutou um grito débil vindo dos jardins lá em baixo.

Desceu os degraus correndo, com o xale dela esvoaçando em sua mão, seus pés rangendo sobre a trilha de seios e espalhando pedras a cada passo.

-Marin! - Chamou ele lançando-se para a esquerda, de onde estava certo que viera o grito, um som tão abafado, que se ele tivesse ficado dentro da casa por mais um instante, não teria ouvido.

Por que ela deixaria o terraço? O que teria acontecido?

Alguém a teria sequestrado?

Ao fazer uma curva no caminho, ele quase colidiu com uma figura de saias. Ela estava cambaleando, meio curvada, soluçando e agarrando as saias.

-Marin! - Disse ele, dando-lhe uma leve sacudidela.

Ela ergueu os olhos. Não era Marin, e sim, a srta Emily Colton, que estivera com Frederick Truscott no terraço momentos antes. Seu rosto era uma máscara de terror e algo escuro, como um arranhão, maculava seu pescoço. Estava balbuciando algo desconexo, segurando-se nele como se estivesse se afogando e ele a puxasse fora da água.

Aiolia ficou dividido. Marin ainda estava por lá, mas a srta Colton também precisava dele. E o que acontecera a Truscott?

- Venha. - Disse ele puxando-a de volta para a casa e chamando por socorro ao longo do caminho. Sobre os soluços abafados, ela tentava ansiosamente ouvir outro grito no escuro.

- A senhorita viu mais alguém? - Perguntou ele, nervoso. - Outra mulher? A senhorita Grantworth?

Ela parecia assentir com a cabeça, mas ele não tinha certeza do que ela estava dizendo em meio aos soluços e tremores. Quando chegaram ao terraço, ele empurrou a mulher gentilmente, pediu ajuda, depois se voltou e correu de volta pra escuridão.

- Marin! - Gritou. -Marin!

Ele dobrou outra esquina e quase colidiu com ela.

-Marin! - Exlamou, agarrando-a pelos ombros e apertando-a contra o peito agradecido por não ser ela chorando, assutada. - O que aconteceu? Está bem?

Ela estava ofegante, mas não parecia em perigo, e desvencilhou-se daquele abraço quebra-ossos com mais facilidade do que deveria ser capaz. Ela o olhava com surpresa e algo mais... Intenso... Em seu belo rosto. Por um momento ele esqueceu sua preocupação e somplesmente desfrutou da perfeição de sua fisionomia. E se perguntou por que seus olhos cintilavam com um brilho tão predatório.

-Aiolia? Estou bem. Não estou ferida. Qual o problema?

- Ouvi alguém gritar e achei que era você! Você não estava no terraço quando voltei. - Percebendo que deixara o xale dela cair em algum lugar no meio do caminho, abraçou-a pela cintura. Afinal, ela aceitara seu pedido. Embora não fosse oficial, estavam noivos. Portanto, não feria o decoro.

- Eu deixei cair minha necessáire do terraço, e quando desci para buscá-la, ouvi uma mulher... Conversando. Discutindo; soava como se estivesse em perigo.

- Então você foi atrás dela para ajudar? -Aiolia queria chacoalhá-la, seu frágil amor. - Você podia ter se machucado!

- Mas não me machuquei. Era Emily Colton. Ela passou correndo por mim. Você a viu?

- Sim ela está assustada., mas não parecia estar ferida. Menina boba. - Disse ele, espremendo-a contra si com o braço em sua cintura.

Ele não podia esperar nada menos de alguém capaz de repreender um rapaz com o dobro do seu tamanho aos doze anos. Sua beleza e coragem; seu encanto e sua tendência a pensar por si mesma e não conforme os ditames da sociedade.

Não era à toa que a amava.

- Você foi muito corajosa ao tentar socorrê-la, mas podia ter se machucado! Devia ter pedido ajuda!

- Marin assentiu com a cabeça. Estavam subindo os degraus do terraço e Aiolia ficou satisfeito ao ver que o terraço permanecia vazio. Cuidariam da srta Colton depois de seu susto, o que quer que o tivesse causado. - Talvez algo simples como um galho a arranhá-la ou uma discussão com Truscott, onde quer que estivesse – E ele e Marin poderiam ficar no pátio sozinhos.

E começar de novo de onde haviam parado.

Ele a olhou, pronto para tomá-la nos braços novamente.

- Marin o que é isso na sua mão?

Mesmo à meia-luz ele viu que as bochechas dela ficaram ruborizadas. Ela olhou pra baixo, para o pedaço fino de madeira que segurava, parecendo perguntar-se quando fora parar lá.

- Eu... Isto estava caindo do meu cabelo quando fui ajudar a srta Colton. Vou colocá-lo na minha necessáire, pois só minha criada sabe como arrumar meu cabelo.

Aiolia achou que a vareta era um tanto grande e pouco prática para fazer parte de um penteado tão complicado, mas o que ele sabia sobre como as mulheres se penteavam? Ele apreciava o resultado, mas tinha pouco interesse no processo.

- Aiolia... Eu realmente preciso ver como esta a srta Colton e me assegurar de que ela não se machucou.

A decepção o invadiu.

- Tenho certeza de que estão cuidando dela. Apesar de não saber o que aconteceu ao Lorde Truscott.

Ela se desvencilhou facilmente do que pensou ser um abraço forte.

- Aiolia eu prometo... Voltarei num instante. Sinto-me responsável por ela. Por que não entra comigo? Ela sorria tão lindamente e apertava o braço dele tão perto de seu corpo, acariciando a lateral do busto, que ele não pode recusar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De volta a residencia dos Madagascar, Marin rapidamente livrou-se de Aiolia. Frenética com o atraso que ele causara indo atrás dela no jardim, ela se apressou pelas aglomerações de gente, sabendo que mais tarde teria de inventar mais explicações para ele.

Ficou aliviada por não haver, aparentemente, um senso enorme de pânico entre os convidados; mais gente conversava do que dançava, contudo não pareciam nervosos. O que parecia era que a senhora Colton se dirigira ao toalete feminino sem causar causar grande comoção sobre o ataque vampirico que ocorrera a poucos metros de distância da festividade.

Marin rezou para que esse fosse o caso, e torceu para que a srta Colton estivesse num estado que não a permitisse falar sobre o que havia acontecido... Ou perguntar sobre o paradeiro do lorde Truscott. Ela não tinha idéia de como explicaria que ele desaparecera numa nuvem de cinzas.

Talvez fosse esperar que Emily Colton não tivesse percebido o que estava acontecendo antes que Marin entrasse em cena, mas ela tinha essa esperança. Tudo acontecera muito rápido; lorde Truscott estava inclinando o rosto para o pescoço de Emmily quando Marin interrompeu sobre eles.

Emily escapou, sumindo no matagal com um berro, antes que Marin ficasse cara a cara com Truscott e lhe enfiasse uma estaca no peito.

Agora ela corria pelo corredor até alcançar o toalete feminino. Fazendo uma pausa para respirar e ajeitar o cabelo, Marin abriu a porta e encontrou um pequeno grupo de mulheres ao redor da pálida Emily Colton.

- Emily – Disse Marin, entrando e fechando a porta. - Como você está?

- Oh! - Gritou Emily, erguendo-se num pulo e jogando-se sobre Marin. - Você não está ferida! Estava tão assustada por você!

Marin se desfez gentilmente do abraço dela.

- Não, não estou ferida. Como se sente?

Emily ignorou a pergunta e ficou a tagalerar com as outras, apontando Marin com o dedo trêmulo.

- Ela chegou bem no instante em que ele me atacou! Eu saí correndo; Não devia tê-la deixado, mas estava apavorada de pensar! 

As cinco outras damas de Marin pra Emily e novamente para Marin, como se avaliassem a diferença no comportamento de ambas. Marin tomou o cuidado de manter uma expressão calma embora precisasse saber o que Emily tinha visto, e se ela percebera o que havia acontecido.

Emily continuava falando depressa, como se tivesse que soltar as palavras pra não esquecê-las.

- O que aconteceu? O Lorde Truscott?

- Não sei o que aconteceu com ele – Replicou Marin, segurando as mãos de Emily. - Assim que você saiu correndo ele virou e desapareceu em outra direção. Ele não me machucou. - Isso pelo menos era verdade.

Aparentemente Emily aceitou essa explicação, e as outras não tinham razão para questioná-la. A palavra "vampiro" não fora mencionada; Ela não precisava de explicações para o sumiço de Truscott. Agora Marin podia voltar para Aiolia.

Seria fácil voltar para o seu noivo; mas não seria tão fácil aceitar que ela havia matado o lorde Truscott, dos suaves olhos castanhos e pés desastrados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Aconteceu! -Lady Melisande irrompeu pela sala de visitas de Winnie sem esperar pelo mordomo. - Ah glória de Deus, aconteceu! Marin será uma Marquesa!

- Rockley já se decidiu? - Winnie levantou-se com agilidade surpreendente para uma mulher tão avantajada. - Oh, Melly, estou extasiada por você! E por Marin também, é claro!

- Marin vai se casar com Rockley? - Exclamou Petronilha, no exato instante em que a Duqueza gritou. - Saia da frente Winnie! Para que eu possa abraçá-la também!

As damas dançaram pela sala, fazendo tilintar as porcelanas e bugingangas.

- Ele veio a pouco pedir a minha bênção... Como se precisasse pedí-la!

As duas se sentaram na poltrona.

- Temos de começar a planejar o casamento imediatamente! - Disse Petronilha. - Mas conte-nos, Marin tinha algum detalhe sobre o incidente no baile dos madagascar, ontem a noite? Está todo mundo falando disso!

Winnie bateu a mão no peito fechando-a ao redor do crucifixo que descansava sobre o peito. Se possível, era até maior do que o que ela estava usando na semana anterior.

- Nilly estava nos contando sobre isso! Aposto que foi um ataque de vampiros!

- Do que é que vocês estão falando?

- A srta Emily Colton foi atacada, ontem à noite, nos jardins da residência dos Madagascar. Não foi ferida, mas levou um susto, e seu acompanhante, o lorde Truscott, desapareceu.

- Por que vocês acham que foi um ataque de vampiros? - Perguntou Melly, revirando os olhos. - O Lorde Truscott provavelmente foi íntimo demais com a srta Colton e ela o mandou passear... E depois não quis confessar que estivera andando no jardim sozinha com ele. A srta Colton é conhecida por ser um pouco desregrada, como vocês sabem.

- Mas ninguém sabe onde ele está – Disse Winnie. - E a coisa ocorreu no escuro. E o pescoço dela tinha um arranhão!

- Talvez o lorde Truscott seja um vampiro! Talvez tenha sido vencido pela lascívia e não conseguindo mais resistir, tentou seduzir a srta. Colton nos jardins...

- Que bobagem! Nilly, Winnie, afirmo que se vocês preferem ficar falando sobre vampiros em vez de me ajudar a planejar o casamento de Marin, então vou deixá-las sozinhas!

- Não, Melly! Nós vamos parar! Eu nem queria falar sobre eles! Não há nada que me fascine de modo algum! São criaturas malignas e chupadoras de sangue, sujas e fedorentas com garras e cabelo comprido...

- Não são, não! A irmã do vizinho da filha da sra. Lawson foi a que teve um deles no seu dormitório, e ela disse que ele cheirava a alcaçuz e que era bem barbeado e...

- Eu pensei que vocês não queriam mais falar deles! Vou embora se alguma de vocês mencionar a palavra vampiro novamente!

Winnie fechou a boca. Petronilha ergueu sua xícara até os lábios e bebeu, olhando inocentemente pela janela.

- Então... Que modista devemos chamar pra fazer o vestido?

- Marin sempre ficou bem com os desenhos de madame LeClaire!

- Eu não estava falando do vestido de Marin! Estou falando do meu!

Bem, nesse caso, sugiro que saiamos daqui e façamos uma excursão de compras na rua Bond!

E as três fizeram isso alegremente, com Winnie apertando seu crucifixo durante todo o caminho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O sol estava se pondo quando Marin estava descendo do cabriolé de Barth a pequena distância da residência de Rudolph Caulfield, proprietário do Livro de Antwartha. Camus deixara claro que os vampiros de Lilith chegariam a noite, mas Marin não pretendia correr o risco de que eles viessem e fossem embora antes que ela chegasse.

Verbena ajudou-a a se vestir, não como um homem naquela noite, nem como debutante, mas como Venadora, numa fantasia especialmente preparada pela criada. Consistia em uma saia divida ao meio que não parecia diferente de qualquer outro vestido diurno, mas lhe permitia maior liberdade de movimentos. As mangas estavam firmemente presas aos ombros do corpete, ao contrário das mangas vaporosas e finas, normalmente mal encaixadas num vestido noturno. O tecido era azul-marinho, com pouca ornamentação e de um algodão macio, para que não se ouvisse farfalhar do tafetá ou cetim. O comprimento era menor que aquele com qual Marin estava acostumada, vários centímetros acima do chão.

Quando Marin apeou do cabriolé, deixou sua capa: era uma noite balsâmica e a empolgação da aventura a manteria aquecida. Barth recebeu suas instruções e ela deu as costas ao coche.

Antes naquele mesmo dia, ela e Verbena tinham ido até Caulfield, conhecida como Redfield Manor, para se assegurar de sua licalização, sua geografia, e um local apropriado para que Marin pudesse esperar e vigiar sem ser notada.

Verbena que entrara no espírito da coisa após sua noite bebendo cerveja com vampiros no Cálice de Prata, aproximou-se da entrada dos empregados na tentativa de descobrir sobre os horários da casa e a disposição dos quartos. Marin não sabia ao certo como ela consegui as informações, mas soube que os criados estavam partindo com Rudolph Caulfield naquela tarde, e que o cavalheiro que chegaria para ficar na casa traria seus próprios empregados.

E, ao meter-se detrás do alto portão de ferro, Marin ficou grata a Verbena por ter descoberto também que o jardim era raramente usado... Sendo, portanto, o local perfeito para esperar.

Encontrando um banco de pedra sob uma pequena árvore que se recusara a florescer nnaquela primavera, Marin sentou-se na beirada para poder olhar a casa. De lá podia ver qualquer um que se aproximasse da porta da frente. Ela supôs que o sr. Caulfield e seus empregados tinham ido embora e sido substituídos pelo seu hóspede durante aquela tarde.

Sentada ali, tentando ignorar uma persistente abelha determinada a encontrar néctar nas proximidades da árvore morta, Marin sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Tinha discutido consigo mesma e Verbena, longa e duramente, se devia contar à tia Eustácia e Shura sobre seus planos para aquela noite... Mas no fim decidira não contar. Ela podia cuidar de si própria, Kritanu a havia treinado bem. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

Assim decidira agir sozinha, por diversas razões perfeitamente lógicas.

Primeiro, se a informação de Camus estivesse errada, ela se sentiria uma tola por ter arrastado Shura até Redfield Manor, pois certamente ele, e não tia Eustácia a acompanharia.

Sem falar que ela teria de aturar a compania dele a noite toda.

Em segundo lugar, Marin sabia que poderia lidar com dois ou três vampiros sozinha, especialmente considerando que o elemento surpresa estaria ao seu favor. Ela poderia determinar quando e como atacar.

Em terceiro, ela enfrentara os perigos do Cálice de Prata sozinha pra conseguir essa informação, e Camus havia dito que a ela que não contasse a ninguém. Se contasse a tia Eustácia e Max, eles teriam exigido que ela diivulgasse a fonte. Uma vez que tivesse o livro de Antwartha em seu poder, ninguém se importaria como ela obtivera a informação.

E em quarto... Shura e tia Eustácia pareciam bastante dispostos em guardar seus próprios segredos dela. Então, por que não deveria ela agir por sua própria conta, se eles não a incluíriam em todos os seus planos? Afinal, ela era uma Venadora _visbullada_, e tinha matado um vampiro Guardião enquanto ele a mordia.

Pouco imoprtavam os estalos de língua e a reprovação de Verbena. Marin estava contente com sua decisão.

Ela então esperou e desviou seus pensamentos para ítens mais prazerorosos; como os beijos apaixonados que ela e Aiolia haviam trocado no terraço, e na carruagem, e na entrada de Grantworth House. Ela ia se casar! Mal podia crer que tudo acontecera naquele verão; talvez já naquela época tivesse dado a ele o seu coração. Mas não importava se ela o havia amado ou não, pois o amava agora.

O sol parecia mover-se numa lentidão infinitesimal em direção ao anel de árvores que margeava a rua. Marin vigiava, reparando em qualquer homem ou mulher que passasse, sabendo que reconheceria os vampiros quando eles se aproximassem.

De repente, sua atenção foi atraída por um movimento no canto do seu olho... Na parte de trás do jardim. Marin prendeu a respiração e se encolheu em meio aos arbustos que cercavam o banco, agachando-se rapidamente.

O quintal estava coberto pelas sombras daquele fim de tarde e logo estaria escuro, portanto a sombra que escapuliu por uma greta na parede de pedra foi inicialmente indiscernível. Movia-se com rapidez e graça, e ao aproximar-se dos fundos da casa e se tornou reconhecível, o queixo de Marin caiu até o chão, por trás de um arbusto.

Shura.

Não havia como confundir sua altura, os movimentos comedidos e calculados, enquanto ele se dirigia ás portas de madeira da adega.

Um raio de fúria a trspassou, e Marin cerrou os dentes com tanta força, que sentiu dor na mandíbula.

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Não estava procurando por ela; ele a teria encontrado facilmente se tivesse procurado.

Ele devia ter descoberto sobre o livro; que estava lá e que o proprietário partira.

No momento em que o branco do choque e a névoa vermelha de raiva a acometiam, ela perdeu o movimento seguinte dele. Quando voltou a se concentrar na casa e nas portas de madeira pra onde Shura se dirigira, ele já havia desaparecido.

Teria entrado?

Ou encontrara outro esconderijo, como ela, e também esperaria pelos vampiros?

Ele era um grandessíssimo idiota se oebsava que ela ia ficar lá esperando sozinha.

Marin emergiu cuidadosamente de seu esconderijo, feliz de que, embora o sol não tivesse se posto por completo, as sombras fossem suficientemente grandes nesse jardim para lhe fornecerem cobertura enquanto ela se precipitava no caminho traçado por Shura.

Ao se aproximar da casa, pelo menos uma de suas perguntas foi respondida quando ela viu uma fiigura alta e inconfundível passando em frente a uma janela nos fundos da casa. Shura estava lá dentro; na ala dos empregados, a julgar pelo tamanho e localização da janela.

Pretendia ele surrupiar o livro debaixo das barbas dos vampiros? Antes que tivesse a chance de...

Meu Deus! Shura ia pegar o livro! Se tocasse o livro antes que estivesse fora da casa, morreria!

Marin saltou de seu escudo de arbustos antes de perceber que não podia entrar correndo na casa daquele jeito.

E percebeu subitamente que cometera um erro. Deveria ter contado a tia Eustácia e Shura.

Pois se não o impedisse a tempo, ele morreria... E a culpa seria dela.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

Review:

**Pure-Petit-chan:** É. Eu já li sua review pra Timeline (leio mermo!) e fiquei sabendo que você vai ter outro Pure-Petit-Nenê. Parabéns! Hehehehe... XD

Casamento da Marin com o Aiolia? Será que ela consegue casar? E se casar, será que consegue manter a vida de casada em hamonia com a vida de chutar bundas de vampiro? O.O

Descubriremos nos próximos capítulos de O Legado! O.O

**Capítulo 11 – Shura encontra montículos de pó**

Shura parou, ouvindo atentamente. Ele conseguira entrar em Redfield Manor sem qualquer contratempo. Não era a primeira vez que ele entrara num edifício sem ser detectado e certamente não seria a última.

Por meio de suas fontes no Cálice de Prata ela soubera que o Livro de Atwartha seria roubado naquela noite, nnaquele exato local; e que Rudolf Caulfield deixara a cidade. Levando seus empregados consigo e deixando um hóspede insuspeito para cuidar de seus pertences.

Esta era a única chance deles de conseguir o Livro antes de Lilith; uma vez que ela o tivesse em seu poder, escondida onde quer que estivesse, seria impossível recuperá-lo.

Ele não podia falhar naquela noite.

Satisfeito por sua presença não ter sido detectada, e por não haver ninguém prestes a aparecer andando pela esquina do corredor de empregados, Max atravessou rapidamente a passagem. Embora não estivesse familiarizado com a dpisposição dos quartos, a lógica sugeria que algo de tal valor ficaria guardado em um estúdio, trancado à chave, ou num gabinete privado nos aposentos pessoais do dono da casa.

Shura esperava que fosse a segunda opção, já que os aposentos privados do dono estariam no andar de cima, portanto seriam menos provavelmente habitados por um hóspede, ou investigados pela criadagem.

A escada dos empregados era acessível e levava aos andares superiores. A porta azul-clara onde terminava o corredor estava com sua madeira empenada e rangeu quando Shura a abriu. Ele entrou e subiu com os pés ligeiros os estreitos degraus, parando no topo para ouvir.

Quando o silêncio continuou a reinar, ele abriu um pouco a porta e pôs o ouvido a beirada. Um pequeno ruído próximo à entrada da casa, abaixo, deu-lhe a certeza de que pelo menos havia alguém por perto. Só que aí ele ouviu a maçaneta da porta emmpenada, abaixo, sendo girada com um surdo tilintar, e não esperou mais: espremeu-se pela abertura e viu-se num salão com um abençoado carpete no segundo andar.

Com passos de gato, ele correu pelo salão, parando a cada porta pra ouvir, abrindo-as com cuidado e espiando dentro. Os quartos estavam escuros e desabitados; a mobília coberta com lençóis ou outras proteções, como se não fossem usados havia anos. O sr. Caulfield retornara recentemente da Índia – desse modo o Livro de Antwartha chegara da colônia à pátria-mãe – e era óbvio que sua casa estivera fechada por essa razão. Isso facilitaria a tarefa de Shura, pois os ítens trazidos da Índia, incluindo o livro, se destacariam como novas aquisições ao quarto, e decerto se encontrariam em um gabinete que obviamente estava sendo utilizado.

Shura tinha mais três quartos pra investigar quando ouviu a porta no topo da escada dos empregados se abrir no fim do corredor. Ele atravessou a porta diante dele e fechou-a rápida e silenciosamente. Viirando-se, encarou o quarto, rezando a Deus que estivesse vazio, pois não tivera tempo para checar... E encontrou-se em dormitório que fora usado recentemente.

Felizmente pra ele, estava vazio, mas Shura não podia ter certeza de que continuaria assim. Ele ouviu passos se aproximando pelo corredor; mal podia discerní-los, mas sua audição era quase tão aguda quanto a de um vampiro.

Shura enfiou-se debaixo da cama alta, afastou de seu caminho o urinol, que também felizmente estava vazio, e fechou os olhos para as nuvens de poeira que ele levantara. Faziam-lhe cócegas no nariz, faziam-no lacrimejar, e ele tentou não espirrar; qualquer distúrbio mínimo do ar parecia ir direto para suas narinas. Ele apertou o cavalete do nariz logo abaixo das extremidades internas da sombrancelhas e sentiu dissipar-se a necessidade de espirrar.

A porta do quarto se abriu e alguém entrou. A nuca de Shura não teve qualquer alteração, então ele manteve a mão no bolso onde estava sua pistola. Não podia ver a pessoa, não conseguia olhar seus sapatos parar saber se era um empregado ou o convidado; mas quando ele ou ela atravessou o quarto e saiu, Shura expirou lentamente. Provavelmente o criado trazendo roupas lavadas para o quarto, ou mesmo o convidado subindo para pegar alguma coisa que esquecera.

Ótimo. Ele não apreciara a idéia de uma altercação com um mortal. Em vampiros ele enfiava a estaca sem pensar duas vezes; mas lutar com um mortal ou ferí-lo era algo que ele procurava evitar. Ele já vira muita violência e preferia enfiar estacas em vampiros a trocar socos porque era bem mais limpo. Nada de sangue, nada de ossos quebrando, nada de bagunça. Somente um punhado de cinzas.

Porém... Para conseguir o Livro de Antwartha, Shura faria o que fosse preciso, por que se não fizesse, um número infinito de mortais estaria em perigo.

Ele esperou até que os passos lenciosos desaparecessem para sair debaixo da cama e se levantar. Tirando a poeira de suas calças escuras, Shura correu para a porta. Tinha mais dois quartos para averiguar naquele andar e então poderia subir ao terceiro. Era menos provável que lá estivesse o Livro de Antwartha, mas pelo menos poderia eliminar essa possibilidade antes de esgueirar-se pela área principal da casa, onde era mais fácil que o descobrissem.

Pôs a cabeça para fora do quarto e olhou o corredor de cima abaixo. Mais uma vez convencido de que estava só, saiu e girou a maçaneta do quarto no outro lado do corredor. Viu-se em uma bilioteca.

Ah! Ele sorriu de satisfação. Havia embrulhos e caixotes contra a parede, e ao lado de uma grande poltrona, uma pilha desordenada de livros que certamente não ficara lá mofando pelos três anos que Caulfield estivera na Índia.

Sobre uma das mesas ele viu uma caixa do tamanho de um livro grande, aberta, como o baú de um tesouro. Embalagem de seda vermelha transbordavam seu interior, e com a confiança que nascia da certeza, ele andou até a mesa.

O Livro de Antwartha. Tinha de ser.

Ele se aproximou ansiosamente da mesa, mesmo com um ouvido virado para o corredor. Atento ao barulho de passos indesejáveis. Tocando a pistola em um bolso e a estaca em outro, ele se inclinou para olhar o baú. Vazio.

Virou-se e então o viu. Próximo a uma janela alta, acinzentada pelo crepúsculo, por trás do recosto de uma poltrona, estivera fora do alcance de sua visão desde que Shura entrara. Mas era ele, com certeza: um livro grande, empoeirado, marrom, com um A gravado na capa, sobre uma mesa ao lado da poltrona, como se a pessoa que o lia tivesse colocado lá. Ele se aproximou, com o ouvido ainda atento à porta, os olhos fixos no livro.

Estendeu a mão e estava quase a ponto de tocá-lo quando alguma coisa voou de trás de longas cortinas e o derrubou. Shura tombou sobre a poltrona e seu agressor o seguiu num emaranhado de saias.

-Não toque nele! - sussurrou uma voz de mulher que ele de repente, com um choque reconheceu.

-Marin? O que diabos está fazendo aqui? - Ele se esqueceu de falar baixo e ela cobriu-lhe a boca com a mão, fincando o cotovelo no peito dele enquanto tentava levantar-se. _Maldição!_ Ela podia não pesar muito, mas seus cotovelos e quadris eram tão afiados quanto sua lingua.

-Quieto! - sibilou ela, com a boca muito perto de seu ouvido. - Acabei de salvar sua vida inútil, seu cretino dos infernos! Não precisamos ser ouvidos.

Shura desvencilhou-se de Marin, saindo debaixo dela e deixando-a esparramada na poltrona. Levantou-se, olhando feio pra ela e ajeitou o paletó.

-Repito! - Disse rilhando os dentes, embora num tom mais baixo que antes. -: o que raios você está fazendo aqui?

-Repito – ela sussurrou, erguendo-se e sacudindo a saia escura e sem graça -: eu estava salvando sua vida! Você não pode tocar no Livro de Antwartha! - Gritou ela ao vê-lo estender a mão para tocá-lo. Seus dedos prenderam-lhe o pulso, mal cobrindo toda a circunferência, e ele se impressionou com a força dela.

Ah claro... Ela também tinha um _vis bulla_. Como ele pôde ter esquecido?

Shura esboçou um sorriso que sabia não ser nem um pouco agradável.

-Temos a chance de tirá-lo daqui agora. Ou você quer ser a pessoa que vai levá-lo? Se for esse seu joguinho, não vou atrapalhar: pegue-o e vamos embora!

-Se eu quisesse fazer isso – Replicou Marin, impertinente. - eu teria deixado você tocá-lo, depois passaria por cima do seu cadáver e levaria o livro pra minha tia.

Ele teria respondido, mas ambos ouviram ao mesmo tempo, vozes baixas e passos leves pelo corredor. Antes que Shura pudesse reagir, Marin o puxou pela manga para trás das cortinas de onde ela havia saído.

Ela o colocou atrás de uma, e se encolheu atrás de outra, e os dois ficaram como sentinelas em cada lado da janela. Se ele virasse a cabeça podia ver o perfil dela, recostada na parede. Ele queria chacoalhar a cabeça e clareá-la.

Shura espiou por cima do ombro, tentando olhar pela janela, e percebeu que ela estava quase aberta. Sentia uma brisa fraca nas unhas com que apertava o peitoril, atrás dele. Deslizou os dedos por baixo do caixilho e empurrou para cima, levemente, sentindo a janela mover-se. Se pudesse abrí-la... Talvez eles pudessem pegar o livro e escapar.

Ele sentiu a janela subir com mais facilidade, e virou-se para ver Marin encará-lo. Ela também estava empurrando pra cima, e combinando a força de ambos, conseguiram abrí-la devagar em silêncio.

A nuca de Shura esfriou. As vozes estavam mais próximas agora; atravessariam a porta a qualquer momento, se o destino deles era aquele quarto.

Ele olhou para o enorme manuscrito encadernado, depois para Marin, avaliando as chances... Mas a mão dela voou de trás das cortinas e espalmou-se no peito dele.

-Não! -Sussurrou ela, as cortinas agitando-se ao seu redor. -Não vou dizer de novo, seu cretino arrogante!

Então, assim que a porta se abriu, ela recolheu o braço de volta para trás da cortina e ajeitou-a.

Shura afastou um pouco a cortina do lado mais escuro da janela, onde seria mais difícil que o vissem. Eles entraram um atrás do outro. Eram três: Dois vampiros Guardiões e um mortal.

Camus Vioget.

Ele devia ter sabido.

Aquele homem parecia estar sempre onde não devia.

Shura percebeu que seus dedos agarravam violentamente as cortinas, então as soltou bem devagar para não chamar a atenção. Até ali conseguira não ser notado; não era a primeira vez que agradeceria pelos vampiros não sentirem a presença de um venador.

Mas aí, Camus olhou diretamente para ele. Shura não se mexeu, observou quando ele transferiu sua atenção para o outro lado da janela, onde Marin estava, e depois continuou sua conversa com os vampiros.

-Acho que esse é o ítem que vocês procuram – Disse Camus, apontando a mesa a centímetros de Marin.

Um dos vampiros soltou um grunhido e se aproximou pra tocar o alfarrábio, e Shura sentiu Camus olhando em sua direção. Colocou a mão no bolso e sentiu a pistola. Iria usá-la se precisasse. Não podia deixar que os vampiros levassem o livro.

Enquanto os três se inclinavam sobre a mesa, um dos vampiros virava descuidadamente as vetustas páginas, como se confirmasse que o livro era autêntico, Shura olhou de soslaio pra Marin. Ela não estava olhando por trás da cortina, mas mantinha-se rigidamente contra a parede, o mais longe possíve das cortinas.

Estava assustada? Era bom que estivesse! Se la não o tivesse impedido, eles já teriam saído pela janela com o livro.

Shura considerou suas opções. Poderia pular de trás das cortinas e tentar pegá-los de surpresa. As duas mãos de Camus estavam a vista; ele pelo menos não estava empunhando uma arma, embora pudesse ter uma guardada. Seria típico dele.

Os vampiros deviam ser dois dos mais fortes e espertos Guardiões de Lilith; ela só mandaria os melhores para essa tarefa. Ele acertaria um com certeza, e o segundo com faclidade, se Camus não interferisse.

Nem Marin. Por que é que ele não podia tocar o livro? Maldita mulher!

E então, de repente, as opções de Shura evaporaram quando Camus puxou as cortinas, escancarando-as e deixando-o exposto.

-Shura! Não esperava ver você aqui esta noite – disse ele, com um sorriso condescendente.

Porém Shura havia sacado sua pistola e a apontou para o Dândi francês ruivo antes que ele pudesse terminar seu raciocínio.

-Duvido muito – Replicou, saindo completamente de trás das cortinas, a pistola em uma mão e a estaca na outra. Não olhou pra trás, mas sua visão periférica lhe dizia que Marin não se mexera. Talvez ela fosse esperta e viesse ajudá-lo. Não que ele precisasse da ajuda dela, mas era melhor estar seguro do que perder o livro.

-Agora – Disse Shura com gentileza. - Se você se afastar prometo não ferí-lo, Camus, pois sei que o seu próprio bem-estar é a sua maior preocupação. Mas estes dois... Cavalheiros... bem, talvez eles não tenham a mesma sorte.

As palavras mal haviam saído de sua boca e os dois vampiros, com olhos rubi e as presas cintilando, pularam sobre ele. A pistola era inútil; simplesmente largou-a quando a força do ataque dos vampiros o jogou no chão.

Um deles prendeu-lhe a mão que empunhava a estaca contra o chão, por cima da cabeça, com as duas mãos, enquanto o outro se sentava sobre a sua cintura e lutava para prender sua outra mão. Shura grunhia, impulsionando seus joelhos e pés para perto do corpo, e com um movimento rápido e forte, enganchou os pés ao redor do pescoço do vampiro e lançou-o num salto mortal de costas. O vampiro aterrisou sobre mesa atrás dele.

Shura rolou para o lado, puxou uma segunda estaca da manga de sua camisa e enterrou-a no peito do vampiro que ainda segurava seu pulso antes que o Guardião soubesse o que havia acontecido.

Antes que as cinzas tocassem o chão, Shura já estava de pé encarando o outro vampiro, que avançava sobre ele com sua espada reluzente e um sorriso selvagem que exibia duas presas a espetar seu lábio inferior. Com uma olhada de relance para o resto do quarto – Camus assistia, divertindo-se, com os braços cruzados, e Marin não estava em lugar algum – Shura voltou sua atenção para o vampiro quando a lâmina fatiou o ar diante dele.

Ele se desviou para o lado, saltou sobre a poltrona, e, em pé atrás dela, empurrou-a pelos braços para cima de seu adversário. Shura aproveitou o movimento da poltrona e avançou sobre o vampiro, jogando-o por terra a centímetros de distância das cortinas de Marin. Ele não precisava da ajuda dela. Ela provavelmente estava agachada lá atrás, apavorada demais para se mexer.

Ela deveria ter ficado em casa com seu marquês.

A raiva ferveu dentro dele, e ele a usou para enterrar a estaca no coração do segundo vampiro.

-_Et voilà!_ - murmurou Camus enquanto Shura se reerguia, ofegante, mas não sem fôlego.

Vigiando o francês, Shura dirigiu-se à mesa, para cuja a beirada o livro tinha sido jogado durante a briga. Por um instante desejou empunhar a pistola, mas como Camus não dava qualquer sinal de que pretendia impedí-lo, Shura não se preocupou mais.

Ele alcançou a mesa e estendeu as mãos para levantar o pesado livro... E parou.

Duas coisas lhe ocorreram naquele instante. Primeiro, o aviso de Marin fora veemente. Segundo, o próprio Camus não havia tocado o livro, mesmo quando os vampiros o estavam examinando. Mas os vampiros haviam tocado.

Então, uma terceira constatação: Marin estivera no quarto antes dele... Poderia facilmente ter levado o livro se sua intenção fosse superá-lo. Ela, pelo menos, acreditava que havia uma razão pra ele não tocar o livro.

Fingiu que ajustava suas mangas, e aproveitando a oportunidade para espiar Camus com o canto do olho. Estendeu as mãos novamente... E mais uma vez parou. Sim, estava lá: a mudança quase imperceptível na postura de Camus... Ah ele escondeu bem, mas não bem o suficiente.

Sim, havia algo errado com aquele livro. Marin, ao que parece, estava certa. E Shura percebeu, com um gosto subitamente amargo, que ela provavelmente salvara mesmo... Como ela a chamara? Sua vida inútil.

-Você veio atrás do Livro de Antwartha, não veio? - Perguntou Camus, naquele tom falsamente agradável.

Shura afastou-se da mesa. O que Marin estava esperando?

-Você parece particularmente interessado no destino dele – replicou Shura. Talvez entregá-lo a Camus fiizesse Marin aparecer. - Você também não veio atrás dele?

-O que eu faria com um livro desses? Não vou impedir você de levá-lo, Shura. - Disse-lhe Camus. -Desejo tanto quan você que Lilith o tenha.

Antes que Shura pudesse responder, ou processar aquele comentário, ouviu algo que desviou sua atenção do problema em mãos. De fora da janela aberta... Um grito, um grito baixo.

Marin?

Correu até a janela abrindo as cortinas. Ela não estava lá.

Olhou pra baixo e na escuridão, atenuada apenas por uma lua minguante, ele mais ouviu do que viu uma altercação.

Ela saíra pela janela e se metera numa briga. Provavelmente nem estivera mais na biblioteca durante a luta dele com os Guardiões.

Shura relanceou os olhos sobre Camus, que se virara, mas sem fazer qualquer movimento em direção à janela.

-Vá! O livro está seguro aqui.

Shura confiava em Camus Vioget como confiava num mendigo em um quarto com um baú de jóias, mas não tinha escolha. Se ele não podia tocá-lo, Camus tampouco podia.

Shura olhou pela janela. Se Marin conseguira sair por ali, ele também conseguiria.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Preocupa não Pure-Petit. Marin e Shura ainda vão resolver suas diferenças. Agora, se vai sair casório ou não, eu vou esperar pra você ler por si mesma. XD

**Margarida:** Se você gostou do Shura no capítulo anterior, deve adorar ele nesse aqui. Hehehehe... XP

PS.: Falando em Timeline... Cadê o resto? Tô morrendo de ansiedade! XD

**Capítulo 12 – Nossos heróis começam a fatiar e pulverizar**

Havia dez deles.

E isso depois de Marin já ter enfiado a estaca em dois; portanto, uma dúzia exata pra começar, mais os dois que estavam na casa. Com Camus.

Droga! Camus estava lá!

Ela deu uma rasteira em um dos vampiros de presas arreganhadas que vinha em sua direção com olhos fulgurantes, e ele se estatelou no banco do jardim onde ela estivera sentada pouco antes. Rodopiando parar encarar o que vinha por trás dela, tentou enfiar-lhe a estaca, errou, manteve o impulso até acertar no peito o vampiro por trás do primeiro. _Puf!_

Faltavam nove.

A única coisa boa de que houvesse tantos era que não podiam pular sobre ela ao mesmo tempo: Não havia espaço suficiente... Então, se ela pudesse deter um ou dois por vez, ele mandá-los a seus destinos com sua estaca de freixo, talevz pudésse aguentar até...

Marin abafou um berro nada _vanadoriano_ quando algo aterrisou sobre a sua cabeça, vindo da árvore acima. Pelo jeito faltavam dez, pensou, enquanto seu rosto ia de encontro ao chão. Perdeu a respiração por um momento e não podia se mexer. Mas quando sentiu que ele, ou ela, afastava cachos desgrenhados de seu cabelo do pescoço, sentiu sua força se renovando.

Dando um chute com o calcanhar, acertou o vampiro com força na base do pescoço, e de novo, em rápida sucessão, mas não conseguiu removê-lo. Marin sentiu uma ponta de pânico quando outro vampiro investiu e, agachando-se sobre ela, prendeu-lhe os pulsos com as mãos, imobilizando-a. Dormente, seus dedos largaram as estacas que seguravam.

Subitamente ela sentiu sua fria nuca desnudada e vulnerável, e se retorceu e lutou com menos habilidade e mais pânico cego, o contrário do que Kritanu lhe ensinara. Uma das mãos agarrou seu cabelo e o puxou, enquanto um joelho na base de suas costas prendia seus quadris ao chão.

Ela engoliu um grosso soluço, algo difícil de fazer quando se está com o pescoço esticado pra trás, olhando para os olhos flamejantes de um morto-vivo, acima dela, sedento por sangue, e tentou usar um último esforço. _Ploft!_ Arremessou os dois calcanhares com toda a força e rapidex que pôde, tirando os quadris do chão e golpeando o vampiro pra frente, fazendo-o perder o equilibrio e derrubar o outro que segurava suas mãos.

Marin, debaixo de dois vampiros que lutavam para recobrar o equilíbrio, se contorcia freneticamente e tentava escapulir, mas mãos fortes agarravam-na pelos tornozelos e só o que ela podia fazer era dar solavancos com os quadris.

Ela sentiu, então, uma lufada de ar, uma nova presença, e em um instante, seus tornozelos foram soltos. O zunido inconfundível, o ruído abafado de algo sendo esmigalhado e um outro _puf!_ Aquele que estava em suas costas estava morto.

Suas mãos estavam livres, e ela rolou para um dos lados para apanhar sua estaca, no momento em que outro vampiro arremetia contra ela. Ela ergueu a estaca e ele empalou a si próprio. Ela ficou em pé e tirou o cabelo do rosto, a tempo de ver Shura enterrar a estaca em dois outros mortos-vivos com um único movimento suave e brutal.

E então houve silêncio.

Estavam apenas os dois, encarando-se, com a respiração ofegante, recolhendo as pontudas estacas no jardim de Redfield Manor.

-Você não tocou o livro.

-Que diabos você estava fazendo?

Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Então, silêncio de novo. O rosto dele, áspero e charmoso na penumbra, brilhava de suor. Ele o secou começando pela beirada do maxilar onde o suor gotejava.

Marin deslizou sua estaca de volta ao nó corredio à sua cintura, e, usando as duas mãos, puxou todo o seu pesado cabelo e colocou-o no lugar. Verbena teria que descobrir uma maneira melhor de contê-lo, ou ela não podia permitir que ele obstruísse sua visão, como fizera naquela noite.

Shura se aproximou, seu alto vulto cobrindo o pouco da lua que se via enquanto ele se inclinava. Agarrou-lhe o maxilar antes que ela pudesse compreender o que ele estava fazendo, virou-o para um lado e passou os dedos em seu queixo descendo pela garganta.

-Você não está ferida – disse, então a soltou e afastou-se. Afastou-se bastante.

-Você não tocou o livro – repetiu ela, resistindo ao ímpeto de esfregar a pele onde ele havia tocado.

-Não. Você disse pra não tocar. Ele ainda está lá dentro, acho. Quantos você pegou?

A respiração dele havia se normalizado, mas o olhar duro com que a julgava aida estava em seu rosto. Uma mecha do cabelo longo demais atravessa o seu rosto.

-Cinco, talvez seis. Perdi a conta. Havia doze, e mais dois lá dentro.

-Eu peguei os dois de dentro. E quatro aqui. Ainda há pelo menos dois. - Ele olhou para a janela de onde Marin tinha escapado. - Mas eles sumiram. Você desceu pela árvore?

Marin assentiu com a cabeça, e então se agachou para pegar sua estaca. Sua respiração também tinha voltado ao normal, e estava começando a se dar conta não só de que ela fora surpreendida pelo número de vampiros e quase perdera a batalha, mas também de que Camus era o hóspede que os deixara entrar.

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Ela não se atrevia a perguntar Shura; fazer isso seria admitir que ela conhecia Camus, e ela estava bastante certa de que isso seria uma violação do acordo entre eles.

-Diga-me o que você sabe sobre o livro.

-Ele será roubado esta noite por dois ou mais mortos-vivos. Uma vez que eles o removam da casa de seu dono, podemos pegá-lo com segurança. Mas se um mortal tocar o livro para roubá-lo, ele ou ela morre.

Shura fitou-a por um momento.

-Onde você conseguiu esta interessante informação?

-Não devíamos ficar parados aqui – replicou Marin, começando a andar rumo à entrada da casa. - Se sobraram pelo menos dois vampiros, eles ainda stão atrás do livro. Temos de tomá-los deles quando deixarem a casa.

-Marin! - Sua voz tinha um tom de ameaça, cuja intenção era detê-la.

Mas ela não deu atenção e continuou caminhando até a entrada. Se ficasse num determinado local, podia vigiar a porta da frente, ver o jardim e permanecer escondida.

Shura foi atrás dela; ela não podia vê-lo, mas sentia a irritação na maneira como ele se movia, silenciosa mas deliberadamente no seu encalço. Ela escolheu um lugar à sombra de um amplo carvalho, atrás de seu tronco. Uma casca da árvore caiu no ombro dela quando os dedos dele tocaram o tronco.

-Marin, onde você encontrou essa informação?

-Não importa. E além do mais, eu não pergunto a você onde consegue as suas informações – replicou ela, ainda olhando pra frente, tentando não se mexer. Ele estava bem atrás dela. -Você ainda acha que eles levarão o livro hoje?

-Eu não tenho a mesma informação que você aparentemente recebeu, mas a minha expectativa é de que eles não voltarão pra Lilith sem o livro.

-Mortos-vivos tem de removê-lo da casa. Se forem apenas dois ou três, não teremos problemas em aliviá-los de sua carga.

-Teóricamente, não.

Ficaram em silêncio. Esperando, observando e respirando com calma, por fim.

E então... Marin levou um susto quando viu a mão de Shura se aproximar, o dedo apontando silenciosamente.

Pelo meio da rua, como se fossem donos dela, três vultos se dirigiam para a casa. Altos, robustos, os cabelos compridos balançando a cada passo. Mesmo de onde se encontrava, Marin viu a brancura da pele deles, o brilho profundo, violeta avermelhado de seus olhos. E as rutilantes espadas de metal que empunhavam.

Ela sentiu como se uma barra de gelo lhe apertasse a nuca.

Seu estômago encolheu e ela furtivamente esfregou a palma úmida de sua mão na áspera superfície da árvore.

-Vampiros Imperiais. - A voz de Shura estava em seu ouvido, quase inaudível.

Ela não precisava que ele lhe dissesse: já sabia. Os vampiros mais próximos de Lilith, mais ainda que os guardiões, sua guarda de elite, e tão poderosos, que podiam sugar a energiia vital de suas vítimas sem usar as presas. Somente os olhos.

Lilith realmente não queria correr riscos.

Não se mexeram quando os imperiais se aproximaram de Redfield Manor. Era sorte que estivessem contra o vento em relação aos vampiros e que houvesse uma leve brisa. Isso poderia evitar que eles farejassem Marin e Shura. Ela os observava com a nuca queimando de frio. Eles ainda estavam a uma certa distância, mas ali mesmo ela já conseguia sentir o poder, o ódio... A maldade. Um calafrio percorreu-a.

Pela primeira vez, ela estava verdadeiramente feliz de que Shura estivesse lá.

O livro de Antwartha ainda estava dentro da casa, e teria que ser removido por um dos mortos-vivos, já que Camus não teria sido capaz de levá-lo.

Mas por que ele estava lá?

Lilith sabia que ela e Shura fariam qualquer coisa para impedi-la de conseguir o livro. Talvez houvesse até mais surpresas aguardando-os naquela noite. Marin tinha uma desconfortável sensação de que, embora estivessem preparados, a Rainha dos Vampiros estava um passo a frente deles.

Se ela tivesse procurado tia Eustácia ou Shura para compartilhar o que sabia, eles poderiam ter planejado melhor suas estratégias. Afinal, Shura tinha alguma experiência com Imperiais. Mas Marin decidira ir sozinha, e Shura também, e agora estavam a mercê das determinações de Lilith.

Como é que se lutava com um Imperial? O coração dela parecia bater por todo o corpo. Os vampiros, com certeza, deviam perceber isso!

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, um dos Imperiais parou nos degraus da entrada de Redfield Manor, virando-se e farejando o ar. Marin prendeu a respiração e sentiu a de Shura.

O Vampiro virou-se para os companheiros e eles se separaram. Dois subiram os degraus e aquele que os encarara emabixo, perto da rua. O comprimento de sua espada era uma terceira perna, que ia do quadril até o chão.

A porta de Redfield Manor se abriu e os dois Imperiais entraram. O terceiro ficou sozinho.

Ela quase deu um pulo quando Shura apertou-lhe o braço e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

-Primeiro eu. Espere e você vai em seguida.

Sem esperar resposta, ele saiu da sombra da árvore e começou a andar audaciosamente em direção ao imperial.

Não tinha espada, nenhuma arma a não ser duas estacas de freixo, e um galho longo e fino com a ponta dentada.

Marin observou quando o Imperial virou o rosto e viu Shura caminhando a passos largos pelo gramado, que de alguma forma ficara úmido. Com os olhos candentes, não mais que fendas, o vampiro esperava preparado. Mesmo à distância que se encontrava, à luz fraca do luar, Marin pôde ver o sorriso cínico e a postura indolente anunciando que ele estava pronto para a luta.

Quando ele chegou a dois braços de distância, o Imperial ergueu sua espada. Sim, com força bruta ele era páreo pra Shura, mas para lutar com um Venador, que carregava uma vara de madeira trazendo morte, Lilith não se arruscava. Ela armava seus vampiros com varas de metal: espadas. Assim estariam em igualdade de condições. Madeira contra metal. Força sagrada contra poder inumano.

Marin entendeu o plano de Shura, e embora seu coração tenha acelerado muito quando ela viu as duas figuras altas e largas se encarando, aguardou. O imperial teria sentido a presença deles; mostrando-se e aproximando-se do vampiro, shura esperava que a presença de Marin permanecesse despercebida.

O metal brilhou na luz e Marin viu que os dois já estavam se enfrentando, lutando pela vida. Ou pela morte-viva.

Ela estava errada. Não estavam em condições iguais.

Shura estava em desvantagem. A pele na palma da mão dela umedecey. Enquanto sua arma só mataria se ele conseguisse um golpe limpo e certeiro através do peito, a espada manejada pelo Imperial era letal de todas as formas.

E se ele derramasse sangue, o cheiro atrairia os outros Imperiais e Guardiões de dentro de Redfield Manor... E qualquer outro que estivesse espreitando pela rua.

Eles se moviam como se fizessem uma coreografia, parecendo saltar e às vezes quase planar, atacando e se defendendo, cada um com seu bastão da morte. Rodando, pulando, tomando impulso em uma árvore próxima, deslizando para cima de um dos lados da casa e de novo pra baixo. Quase como se fossem marionetes mas cordas, flutuando no ar e adejando, um em direção ao outro, num balé de movimentos letais.

Impressionada, ela olhava como Shura parecia deslizar e pairar pelo ar com movimentos graciosos de uma arte que ela ainda não aprendera. Matinha o olhar fixo nele, rezando para que soubesse quando deveria sair das sombras e ajudá-lo. Se fosse rápida o suficiente.

E então, o gelo permanente de sua nuca mudou, desviando sua atenção da luta. Ela sentiu algo atrás de si e virou-se bem a tempo. Com sua estaca na altura de sua cintura. Com um rápido golpe, enterrou a estacva no peito de um vampiro assaz ordinário que teve a estupidez de aparecer por trás de um Venador tenso; uma mulher que ele achava seria uma vítima fácil.

Seria sua última caçada pelas ruas.

Marin virou-se de volta, percebendo que sua movimentação pode ter alertado o Imperial de sua presença, mas o que viu foi sua longa espada metálica fazendo uma curvatura no ar e caindo no chão. Com um movimento que prendeu o fôlego dela, Shura pulou por cima do vampiro e agarrou sua espada. Empertigou-se, rodopiou e, com um golpe limpo, separou a cabeça do imperial de seu corpo.

O vampiro pulverizou-se.

Tudo ficou calmo.

Exceto pelo coração descompassado de Marin e sua respiração ofegante.

Shura virou-se enquanto ela cruzava o gramado em direção a ele.

-Um já foi. Faltam dois – Disse ele, indo ao seu encontro. Para profunda irritação dela, ele mal resfolegava. - Agora estamos em condições iuais. Você vai por aquele lado. Eu vou por este. -Ele apontou os buxos que flanquavam a entrada da casa.

-Você estava voando!

Ele olhou pra ela, com as sombrancelhas erguidas.

-De certa forma, sim. Por mais que você pense que já sabe tudo, você ainda tem muito a que aprender, Marin. Agora assuma sua posição.

- Espere! - Ela agarrou o braço dele, com a repsitação mais estável, agora. Algo brilhoso umedecia sua manga, e ela reparou que tinha sido cortada e o sangue espirrava. - Ele acertou você.

- Claro que acertou! - Rosnou Shura, puxando seu braço de volta e pisando na sombra protetora de outra árvore. - De que outra forma eu ia distraí-lo para poder torcer a espada de sua mão? Um golpe rápido de minha estaca naquele ângulo, e ele teve que largá-la. - Por baixo de sua irritação havia um ar de satisfação e gabolice.

-Parabéns! - Replicou Marin no mesmo tom cortante. - Mas se você não fizer um curativo e estancar o sangramento, vai atrair outros mortos-vivos das cercanias... Sem mencionar os que estão lá dentro com Camus.

Ela queria morder a língua, mas isso significaria mais cheiro de sangue no ar. E Shura não pretendia deixar passar.

-Como você sabe o nome dele? - Disparou ele.

Marin se recusou a ficar intimidada.

-Mais tarde, Shura. Primeiro vamos cuidar dos...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. A porta próxima a eles se abriu e havia dois vampiros Imperiais no topo dos degraus da entrada.

Os vampiros tinham de sair da casa, carregando o livro, para que Marin e Shura pudésse pudéssem tomá-lo com segurança.

Eles trocaram olhares á sombra dos buxos, assegurando que ambos haviam entendido isso.

Embora o primeiro Imperial tivesse parado na soleira da porta, não esperou muito; o outro apareceu por trás de seu ombro e os dois saíram. Suas mãos estavam vazias, exceto pelas espadas que ainda empunhavam.

Eles olharam ao redor, em busca do companheiro desaparecido; como ele se tornara um monte de cinzas não veriam nem sinal dele. Mas talvez farejassem a poeira que permanecia no ar.

Os Imperiais desceram os degraus, a pouquíssima distãncia de Shura e Marin – deviam tê-los farejado, sobretudo o sangue de Shura - , olhando para os dois lados, erguendo as narinas para o ar.

Assim que um dos vampiros virou-se para os buxos, cuja altura ia até os ombros e os protegia, Shura saltou de trás de um deles, brandindo a espada, e decapitou o vampiro com outro golpe limpo e certeiro.

Enquanto o terceiro e último Imperial rodopiava, segurando sua própria espada prateada, outro rosto apareceu na porta. Marin o viu correndo de trás do buxo, galgando os degraus antes que ele pudesse fechar a porta.

Ele veio até os degraus ao encontro dela, e Marin percebeu que não era ele que estava carregando o livro; mas isso não importava, pois agora tinha de lutar com ele até matá-lo. Ou morrer.

Em meio à sua luta com o vampiro Guardião ela percebia o violento entrechoque de espadas lá embaixo, enquanto Shura e o Imperial se enfrentavam. Um grito, seu único momento de distração fez com que ela desviasse o olhar e quando deu por si o seu oponente a havia agarrado pela cintura. Ele a ergueu e a jogou pelos degraus abaixo, fazendo-a aterrisar no solo, perto de Shura e do Imperial.

Ela se levantou com dificuldade, e Shura gritou seu nome; ela olhou a tempo de vê-lo apontar pra trás dela e voltar a se defender.

Marin se virou e viu a figura de um homem, caindo de una janela aberta da casa, carregando algo grande e vlumoso debaixo do braço. Antes que ela pudesse dar um passo, foi derrubada no chão com a cara na grama.

Mãos tateantes, mais frias que o gelo em sua nuca, emaranharam-se no seu cabelo e o puxaram. Ela jogou a mão pra trás com rapidez e enfiou a estaca no vampiro.

Em vez de mergulhá-la no coração, a ponta da estaca perfurou o olho dele como um estilete em uma uva roliça. Ele berrou e ela se desvencilhou dele, cambaleando.

Com uma brevíssima olhadela em Shura, que prosseguia em combate, ela saiu correndo.

Marin correu mais rápido que jamais imaginara que um humano pudesse correr; o _vis bulla _tinha que estar ajudando-a. Ou talvez fosse provid~encia divina.

Fosse o que fosse, ela conseguiu não perder de vista o vampiro fugitivo. Ele não estava muito a sua frente; quando chegaram à esquina das estrebarias, ele fez uma curva brusca e ela seguiu, mergulhando numa viela estreita, escura, cercada por um matagal cerrado de arbustos que bloqueavam a pouca iluminação oferecida pela lua.

Sua visão noturna não era tão poderosa quanto a de um vampiro, nem o olfato... Mas ela foi abrindo caminho às cegas pela passagem. Não podia parar... Se o perdesse de vista, o livro estaria perdido: seria de Lilith.

Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Quando chegou ao fim das estrebarias, Marin precisou parar. Para onde ele tinha ido? Não estava em lugar nenhum... Então, o onipresente gelo em sua nuca intensificou-se e ela o sentiu por trás. Ele se escondera no matagal e a esperara passar.

Foi seu erro.

Ela se virou e retrocedeu, devagar. Ele não conseguiria se espremer por todo o matagal; era muito denso, e de um dos lados estava a parede de um jardim. Ela estava feliz por ele ser apenas um guardião, e não um imperial, já que alguns destes podiam mudar de forma. Guardiões eram lutadores aguerridos e tinham fortes cargas de energia, contudo eram mais facilmente superados que um Imperial.

Lá estava ele.

Ela se voltou, mergulhou a estaca no matagal e sentiu algo sólido. Não era o peito do vampiro; ele pulou e de repente estavam os dois engalfinhados no chão, rolando pelo caminho pedregoso de volta ao matagal. Ele tinha as mãos em volta do pescoço dela; não estava perdendo tempo querendo mordê-la, pensou Marin, enquanto elas se estreitavam.

A respiração dela tornou-se árdua, e os cantos de sua já obscurecida visão ficaram ainda mais enevoados. Ela pegou a estaca. Um golpe... Sentia os próprios dedos moles e vacilantes. Apertou-os, ordenando-lhes que se crispassem, mesmo enquanto sua mente falhava.

_Ploft!_

Ela golpeou, como fizera antes, e acertou-o no olho. Dois vampiros cegos graças a ela na mesma noite; mas não era o suficiente. Marin ficou em pé enquanto ele se levantava, com a mão sobre o olho vazado... E aquele foi seu fim. _Puf!_

Arfando, Marin precisou de uma pausa para recobrar a respiração. Levando oxigênio de volta aos pulmões, pensou que nunca tivera uma sensação tão boa. E pôs-se a ouvir.

Nada.

Sliêncio.

Só o ruído surdo de um cavalo trotando numa rua distante.

O livro.

Ele tinha de que tê-lo deixado cair. Marin varejou o matagal até encontrá-lo. Estendeu o braço, hesitou, e então, prendendo a respiração, pegou-o. Nada aconteceu.

Com um suspiro de alívio, ela suspendeu o volumoso pacote e o colcou debaixo do braço.

E agora?

Deveria voltar e ver se Shura precisava de ajuda?

E se não precisasse? E se ele tivesse sido...

Não... Era melhor levar o livro pra casa. Uma vez que ele estivesse em segurança, ela descobriria o que acontecera com Shura. Se ele estava bem.

Deus, ela esperava que ele estivesse bem.

Se não estivesse, aquele era um nobre sacrifício.

Se não tivesse, ela teria que se virar sozinha.

Marin saiu das estrebarias e entrou na noite aberta.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer:** Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Já vi e já consertei. XP

Será que a Marin vai conseguir chegar em casa com o Livro? O.O

**Capítulo 13 – O marquês faz um anúncio inoportuno**

Um cabriolé de aluguel – não o de Barth – levou-a para casa. Marin manteve o livro de Antwartha no assento do seu coche, próximo dela, e tentou não pensar em Shura. Como se esforçara bastante pra demonstrar, ele era perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de si.

Marin sabia que ele perferiria que ela cuidasse do Livro, agora que estava de posse dele, em vez de arriscar perdê-lo indo auxiliá-lo.

Quando o cabriolé chegou a Grantworth House, Marin apeou rapidamente, carregando o pesado volume debaixo de um braço e batendo a porta do coche atrás dela. As janelas da casa estavam escuras exceto por uma lâmpada ardendo diante da janela da sala. Eram quase quatro da manhã; sua mãe já devia ter chegado do baile a que comparecera e provavelmente estava roncando na cama. Marin jogou uma moeda na mão do condutor e começou a subir os degraus de sua casa.

E sentiu uma lufada de frio na nuca.

_Mas que inferno!_

_De novo?_

Procurou a estaca que achou que não ia precisar mais naquela noite e virou-se para olhar a rua. Agora, seu corpo inteiro estava frio.

Sua mãe estava, de fato, em casa. Mas não estava em sua casa dormindo.

Não. A carruagem dos Grantworth estava estacionada, brilhando verde e dourada sob o lampião da rua, onde não deveria estar. E o homem no assento do condutor, segurando as rédeas dos cavalos anormalmente quietos, não era cavalariço dos Grantworth.

Marin olhou para o que estava carregando, refletiu e olhou de novo a carruagem. Quantos haveria ali? Como poderia combatê-los com uma das mãos segurando o livro? Não poderia colocá-lo no chão.

-Venadora! - Gritou uma voz.

Marin virou-se e viu quatro vampiros – Guardiões, julgou ela, baseada no fato de que seus olhos eram mais rubi do que granada – saindo de trás da carruagem. Um deles, era uma mulher alta de cabelo carmesim, é que tinha falado.

-Espero não tê-los privado de seus passeios noturnos – replicou Marin com uma calma que não estava sentindo. -Concluir a tarefa desta noite demorou um pouco mais do que eu planejara, - Falava e olhava em volta, calculando com a mente, mesmo enquanto lutava para não aceitar que sua mãe estava sob custódia de cinco vampiros.

Quantas dessas malditas criaturas havia em Londres?

Essse pensamento absurdo era um testemunho da sua fadiga e frustração, mas Marin não podia se dar ao luxo de tê-lo. Sua mãe estava na carruagem e ela tinha que salvá-la.

A vampira de cabelo carmesim agora estava perto o suficiente para que Marin pudesse sentir o seu aroma sombrio, empoeirado e seco. Tomando cuidado de não olhá-la diretamente nos olhos flamejantes, Marin preparou-se para quaisquer movimentos súbitos. Os outros vampiros a flanquearam por trás em formação de V.

-Providenciamos um acompanhante para sua mãe esta noite – Disse a líder, com um tom relaxado semelhante ao de Marin. -Ela está bem; resistimos ao ímpeto de nos alimentarmos nela até agora, Venadora, porque sabíamos que se você tivesse êxito em sua tarefa de obter o Livro de Antwartha, precisaria de uma razão convincente para entregá-lo a nós.

Ela fez um gesto com o queixo, indicando a carruagem, cuja a porta se abriu. Lady Melly saiu cambaleando, com as saias emaranhadas e tudo, tropeçando ao tentar descer os degraus. Mas estava bem, ilesa exceto pelos hematomas nos cotovelos e joelhos por causa da queda.

-Não posso lhes dar o Livro – Disse Marin simplesmente. -Mas posso dar-lhes a sua vida... Tal como é. Se preferirem mantê-la, e não ter o mesmo destino de... hã, uma dúzia dos seus colegas, é bom que vocês simplesmente caiam fora daqui e vão amolar outro Venador cansado. - Se é que havia outros Venadores em Londres... Cansados ou não.

Ouviu o Big Ben batendo as quatro. Em sessenta minutos, talvez um pouco mais, o sol começaria a nascer.

Poderia Marin enrolá-los por tempo suficiente?

Um cabriolé, então, virou a esquina, sacudindo em uma velocidade estranhamente alta. Marin reconheceu condutor. O que Barth estava fazendo lá?

Mas antes que pudesse formular a pergunta, o cabiolé passou correndo sem parar e de sua janela aberta saiu um jorro de água que acertou os quatro vampiros.

Subitamente, eles estavam gritando e arrebanhando-se onde a água os havia tocado. Quase antes de compreender que alguém, talvez Verbena, jogara um balde de água benta neles, ela entrou em ação.

Quando já cravara a estaca em dois mortos-vivos, o cabriolé havia dado meia-volta e retornado. Outro esguicho de água ensopou o vampiro sentado no assento do condutor e uma onda menor atingiu os dois últimos acompanhantes.

Eles estavam em tal agonia, que era fácil, fácil demais, acabar com eles; Mas Marin não tinha energia nem mesmo para ficar agradecido pelo final simples e gratificante de uma noite tumultuada.

O cabriolé de Barth, por fim, parou perto dela na rua. Marin enlaçou com um braço sua mãe, que esyava pálida e silenciosa como raramente ficava, pôs o outro em volta do precioso pacote com o livro antigo, e subiu os degraus de Grantworth House.

Uma apavorada Lady Melly era apenas uma de muitas coisas com as quais Marin teria de lidar pela manhã. Sem falar no que fazer agora que tinham o Livro de Antwartha. E o fato de que seu noivado seria anunciado em um baile naquela noite.

Mas por hora... Ela teria aquele conforto de seu colchão de plumas e um lugar seguro pra esconder o livro.

E certeza de que Shura sobrevivera àquela noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lidar com lady Melly acabou resultando bem mais fácil do que Marin pervira. Verbena, que de fato jogara a água benta nos vampiros, preparou e administrou-lhe um sonífero que a fez dormir como pedra.

Quando Marin acordou de manhã, tia Eustácia havia chegado em Grantworth House. Ela fora chamada por Shura, que sobrevivera ao seu terceiro Imperial em uma noite e chegara am Grantworth House pouco depois de Marin ter colocado sua mãe às pressas para dormir. Ele fora pra certificar-se de que tudo estava bem, e uma vez notificado pela subitamente importante Verbena de que sua patroa estava em casa, ilesa, e de posse do objeto do desejo de Lilith, Shura caiu na noite, decerto em busca do seu próprio colchão de plumas.

Tia Eustácia tinha seus próprios métodos para lidar com o choque de vítimas de vampiros. Segurando um pequeno disco de ouro entalhado com um desenho em espiral diante do rosto de sua sobrinha, ela o girou até que o rosto de Melly ficasse inexpressivo, e seus olhos emaçados.

-Por que – Perguntou Marin, quando sua tia-avó terminou de apagar a lembrança do morto-vivo de olhos vermelhos e presas longas da memória de sua mãe – precisamos fazer isso? Não seria melhor aqueles que não são Venadores saber quais os riscos? Saber que vampiros de fato existem?

-Para espalhar o pânico, como, certamente espalharia? Para dar a Lilith o benefício adcional de humanos apavorados. Enfraquecidos por seus medos? Ou para dar aos desesperados e destreinados pseudo-heróis a crença de que poderiam matar e caçar vampiros tão facilmente quanto um venador? Para que um monte de indignos exija seu próprio _vis bulla_? Não, Marin, é muito melhor manter essa sabedoria longe daqueles que nada podem contra isso. Com exceção de pouquíssimos – acrescentou ela, assim que Verbena entrou na sala.

Então seus argutos olhos negros focalizaram Marin firmemente.

-Mas não adianta mudar de assunto, minha querida. Soube que você alcançou o objetivo pelo qual estivemos todos trabalhando. Quero dar-lhe minhas mais profundas congratulações, meu agradecimento de coração, e...

-... E minha raiva mais intensa!

Claro que era Shura, alto e ameaçador à porta aberta da sala. Verbena estava atrás dele, descabelada e de olhos esbugalhados, e atrás dela Jimmons, o mordomo de rosto vermelho, que não deveria ter permitido a entrada do visitante sem anunciá-lo. Apesar de que, conhecendo Shura, marin não estava muito surpresa que isso tivesse ocorrido.

Ele entrou na sala, todo vestido de preto, inclusive a camisa – Marin nem sabia que faziam camisas pretas -, e fechou vigorosamente a porta atrás de si, quase batendo no nariz curioso de Verbena.

-O que você pensou que estava fazendo, Marin? - Rosnou ele avançando contra ela.

-Shura... -Tia Eustácia pretendia falar, mas Marin adiantou-se.

-Salvando sua vida... Ou já se esqueceu com tanta facilidade? - Ela também se levantou, virando a cara para a expressão furiosa dele.

-Salvando a minha... Marin, se você tivesse compartilhado sua informação comigo antes do momento que quase custou minha vida, salvá-la não teria sido necessário! Nós teríamos determinado a melhor forma de...

-... De você obter o Livro, enquanto eu ficava em casa cuidando de meus berloques e falbalás, sem dúvida nenhuma!

-Claro que não! Teria sido um trabalho de equipe, com um plano...

Palavras fáceis vindas do homem que tampouco compartilhou suas informações comigo! Que tipo de trabalho em equipe você tinha em mente, Shura?

Ele abriu a boca pra responder, mas Eustácia não aguentou mais. Ela saltou de sua cadeira às últimas palavras de Marin e colocou-se entre os dois, as mãos estendidas para cada um deles.

-Sentem-se vocês dois! - Ordenou ela com uma voz trovejante que Marin nunca ouvira antes.

Ela sentou-se. Shura também, mas, ela reparou, sem parecer nem um pouco amedrontado.

-Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara – falou Eustácia, dardejando um de cada vez com o olhar: - Vocês dois são nossa única verdadeira esperança aqui na Inglaterra, e já que ambos foram chamados, precisam aprender a trabalhar juntos, ou ficaremos enfraquecidos pelas dissessões! Não vou discutir mais sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite... Exceto para parabenizá-los. E respirar com grande alívio. Temos o Livro de Atwartha e Lilith não. Você excecutou três Vampiros Imperiais, Shura, e isso creio eu, é um recorde para uma noite – acrescentou com traço de um sorriso triste. - E outros numerosos Guardiões, pelo que soube. Graças, em parte, à sua engenhosa empregada.

Marin assentiu com a cabeça; ela expressara a mesma gratidão a Verbena, o que deveia ter, em parte, causada a recente intromissão da criada.

-O que faremos com o livro agora que o temos? - perguntou Shura como se a explosão e a bronca nem tivessem ocorrido.

Antes que Eustácia pudesse responder, uma batida apropriada ressoou na porta da sala e Jimmons pôs a cabeça para dentro. Marin acenou, ele abriu e disse:

-É cedo demais para visitas, mas o cavalheiro insistiu em ser anunciado, srta Marin. O marquês de Rockley.

O calor se espalhou pelo rosto dela antes que pudesse evitá-lo, e sem olhar para Shura ou para a tia, Marin replicou:

-Por favor, faça o marquês entrar, Jimmons. Acredito que esta não será a última vez que ele nos visitará fora do horário normal.

Pela expressão de seu rosto, Shura queria muito dizer algo... Mas antes que pudesse, a porta se abriu novamente e ele entrou.

Marin ergueu-se ansiosamente, porém conseguiu se conter antes de correr para Aiolia. O noivado deles ainda não fora anunciado; seria indecente da parte dela portar-se de tal forma antes do baile daquela noite. Mas a maior parte dela desejava enlaçá-lo com os braços, enterrar seu rosto no peito dele e se perder em sua normalidade... No conforto não-vampírico, sem estacas e bem iluminado da normalidade.

Ele também parecia controlar-se para não tocá-la; mas ao ver os outros ocupantes da sala, empertigou-se formalmente e aceitou a cadeira que lhe ofereceram, não muito longe daquela em que Shura estava sentado.

-Peço perdão por vir tão cedo – Disse ele, depois das apresentações formais, ou no caso de Shura, dos cumprimentos formais -, porém soube do que aconteceu ontem à noite e vim para certificar-me de que tudo estava bem.

Marin olhou-o fixamente. Como el podia saber sobre o que ocorrera? Como?

Mas Aiolia ainda estava falando, seus olhos cinza-azulados muito sérios e preocupados:

-Sua mãe está aqui? Está a salvo?

Então, ela começou a entender.

-Minha mãe está bem. Está dormindo lá em cima e acredito que tenha tirado por completo esse acontecimento de sua mente. - Literalmente. - Como soube disso, e o que ouviu a respeito?

-O que ouvi foi que a carruagem dela foi roubada com ela dentro. Foram as únicas notícias, e só tomei conhecimento delas hoje cedo. Fico contente que ela esteja aqui, e bem. E a senhorita deve ter tido uma noite péssima com tudo isso, srta. Grantworth. - por não terem ainda anunciado seu noivado, ele utilizava o título formal dela, mas não havia como não reparar na intimidade com que o dizia.

Shura remexeu-se na cadeira.

-Se o senhor ouviu só por hoje de manhã que a carruagem foi roubada, me perguntou por que a notícia de que Lady Melly chegou a salvo em casa também não chegou aos seus ouvidos? -Ele sorriu prazerosamente.

Aiolia devolveu o sorriso. Prazerosamente.

-O senhor me desmascarou, lor... Hã... Sr. Pesaro. Foi só uma desculpa para me assegurar de que a srta. Grantworth não havia sofrido nenhum efeito desagradável do que deve ter sdo uma noite de terrível provação.

Marin abafou o riso canino de Shura com uma curta respoosta.

-Que gentileza a sua milorde! -Ela deu-lhe um sorriso que combinava com o tom íntimo da voz dele. - Posso assegurar-lhe, embora minha noite tenha sido difícil em mais aspectos do que possa imaginar, que estou me sentindo muito bem agora que já é manhã e o sol está no céu.

Aiolia olhou pra ela, para Eustácia e de relance para Shura antes de retornar sua atenção a Marin.

-Estou certo de que após a experiência assustadora de ontem, a senhorita precisará descansar e levar o tempo que for necessário se preparando para o baile de hoje. Espero que esta noite seja tão exaustiva quando a de ontem, só que de uma maneira bem mais prazerosa. Teremos muita ajuda para comemorar a novidade.

-Novidade? Perguntou Shura delicadamente, mordendo a isca. -Outro baile? Para comemorar o que?

-Ora, nosso noivado, é claro. -Replicou Aiolia afavelmente. -Marin e eu vamos nos casar daqui a um mês.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Reviews!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Acho que Marin e Verbena dão uma dupla mais dinâmica que Batman e Robin... XD

E realmente... Essa pirraça do Shura tem coisa né? Quem sabe? Quem sabe?

PS.: Finalmente o Fanfiction voltou a sua normalidade. Poderei postar fics e capítulos sossegado... u.u

**Capítulo 14 – Uma aliança é sugerida**

Marin trajava um vestido de um pálido roxo-claro, com botões de rosa cor de violeta e laços acompanhando os babados de sua saia. Verbena preparou seu penteado com todo tipo de intricados cachos e tranças, ainda mais labirínticos por serem enrolados e ancorados no topo da cabeça. Duas mechas pendiam soltas, uma em cada lado de seu rosto, encaracolando-se a partir das têmporas e derramando-se nas clavículas.

Cintilando por trás delas estavam montes de ametistas e diamantes, pendentes das orelhas. Uma ametista grande e quadrada encaixava-se no pequeno vão na base de sua garganta, amarrada por um laço de vekudo branco.

Ela carregava uma pequena nécessaire de seda perolada, da qual pendia um laço de cetim rosa-claro, e um xale de renda de Alençon envolvia-lhe os cotovelos.

Não levava uma estaca. Ou água benta. Nem mesmo crucifixo, exceto um alojado dentro do corpete.

Naquela noite ela não era uma Venadora.

Naquela noite Marin era a noiva do Marquês de Rockley.

Talvez fosse uma decisão impetuosa, mas Marin queria uma noite para desfrutar do fato de ser uma mulher apaixonada por um homem bonito, charmoso e rico. Queria uma noite em que não tivesse que considerar como um vampiro entraria no salão de baile, ou como ela poderia sair furtivamente... Ou mesmo se a brisa em sua nuca era uma rajada de vento de verão ou o sinal de um morto-vivo.

Ela queria ser normal.

Não obstante, ela trouxera uma estaca escondida em sua capa, na sala de estar. Só para garantir.

Aiolia, que nunca estivera tão belo, conduzia Marin ao salão de baile depois que o noivado deles fora anunciado por seu parente mais próximo, o irmão de sua falecida mãe, na metade do baile. Ele tomou Marin graciosamente em seus braços e eles começaram a primeira valsa da segunda parte, rodeados cercados por uma combinação de rostos radiantes e surpresos.

No início, eram o único casal na pista de dança. Durante cinco compassos, Marin sentiu sobre ela o peso do olhar fixo de metade dos bem-nascidos da cidade, analisando a futura esposa do marquês de Rockley, um dos so0lteiros mais cobiçados da sociedade. Ele olhava pra ela como se fosse a única mulher que tivesse visto... Ou veria... Enquanto giravam pelo salão retanngular em espaçados percursos triangulares.

Quando se aproximaram dos espectadores pela terceira vez, outros casais começaram a entrar na pista para dançar a valsa, e Marin não se sentiu tanto como um troféu em exposição.

Aiolia erguia o olhar de vez em quando para ver os amigos, familiares e conhecidos enquanto conduzia Marin pelos passos, mas sua atenção sempre voltava pra ela. O modo como a olhava, com promessa e estabilidade, fazia Marin sentir-se quente e arrepiada. Ela sorria, levantando o rosto e olhando pra ele, confiando que ele guiaria seus passos sem que ela tivesse de se preocupar para onde iam e por onde pisavam.

Um sentimento maravilhoso... Deixar-se levar. Não ter que estar atenta ao que havia a sua volta. Não precisar ouvir os instintos e se perguntar quando sentiria aquele gelo na nuca, e não ter que calcular como faria para escapulir do salão a fim de cumprir seu dever.

- Sua tia e seu primo não parecem felizes com a novidade – Disse Aiolia, depois de terem dançado por algum tempo e já em meio a outros casais.

- Creio que você simplesmente os pegou de surpresa com a notícias. Eles expressaram profunda emoção depois que se retirou.

- Pensei que quisessem comparecer hoje à noite para celebrar conosco. Lamento que não tenham aceitado o convite pra se juntarem a nós aqui em St Heath's Row.

- Tia Eustácia já não frequenta mais a sociedade como antes – replicou Marin. - Ela voltou da Itália há apenas quatro anos e não conhece muita gente. E Shura... Ele prefere não frequentar eventos como estes. Assim como você... Até recentemente.

- Não posso culpar seu primo por isso; apesar de que se eu soubesse que encontraria você, teria evitado as casamenteiras muito antes.

- Uma idéia adorável, Aiolia, mas não posso concordar. Você sabe que tenho frequentado muito pouco a sociedade nos últimos dois anos, desde que estou enlutada pelo meu avô e pelo meu pai. Se você tivesse começado a procurar naquela época, eu teria perdido você antes de encontrá-lo.

- Nunca. Marin, não teria havido ninguém para mim, a não ser você. - Ele suspirou e continuou. - Acho que é hora de eu fazer outra confissão.

Como da primeira vez, ela arqueou a sombrancelha.

- Outra?

- Outra. A última, Marin, portanto aproveite. - Ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou pra ela. - A razão pela qual me coloqueia a mercê da sociedade este ano é porque eu sabia que você tinha saído do seu período de luto. Eu queria encontrar a menina que conhecia há tanto tempo e ver se ela havia se tornado a mulher que prometia ser. Isso aconteceu, e eu me apaixonei por ela.

Quando ele a olhava daquele jeito, com os brilhantes olhos azuis tão firmes e decididos, ela sentia que nada existia de mais seguro do que Aiolia e sua presença. Era como se o mundo dos vampiros, de Lilith, e do Livro de Antwartha não existissem num mundo em que ela e Aiolia viviam.

Mas, é claro, isso não podia ser. Ela já sabia que esses males existiam. Ela já lutara contra eles, e fora bem-sucedida.

Embora não pudesse ignorá-los, e nem ser hipnotizada para esquecê-los como sua mãe fora, Marin sabia que conseguiria sobreviver a esse mundo dividido enquanto tivesse Aiolia esperando-a do outro lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Shura, não me recordo a última vez que o vi tão perturbado.

- Perturbado? Essa é uma palavra educada demais pra descrever o que estou sentindo! - respondeu ele a Eustácia. Ele vinha remoendo aquilo desde o dia anterior, quando Rockley anunciara alegremente a novidade em Grantworth House.

- Marin não pode se casar... E ainda por cima com um marquês! O que ela tem na cabeça?

- Não discordo de você, Shura, mas o fato é que não existe lei contra um Venador se casar, seja com um marquês ou não.

- Não há lei, mas há um bom senso. Que ela aparentemente não tem.

Eustácia não se movera de sua cadeira, mas a despeito de suas palavras calmas e calculadas, Shura leu a preocupação no seu rosto sem idade. Ela podia não ralhar ou andar de um lado para o outro como ele, mas, conforme admitira, estava tão descontente quanto ele.

- Temos o livro de Antwartha - Ele continuou. E admito que ela desempenhou um papel bem maior do que eu esperava em sua obtenção... Mas ela provavelmente acredita que agora todas as ameaças acabaram, já que temos o livro, e ela não precisa mais brincar de ser Venadora.

Ele dava piparotes na estaca preta e polida que acabara de tirar de seu bolso oculto predileto.

- É exatamente do que eu suspeitava quando ela foi chamada; que acharia algo exctante e divertido por um tempo, e depois enjoaria - ele prosseguiu - E depois ia querer voltar a seu mundinho de pretendentes recitando poesias, falbalás rosados e cartões de dança. É por essa razão que mulheres não devem ser Venadoras. Com excessão de você, Eustácia, claro, já que você é sempre a exceção que prova a regra. - Fez uma pequena mesura, pois detectou o início do incêndio nos olhos de ônix dela.

- Marin não deu qualquer indicação de acreditar que a ameaça acabou, Shura; você precisa admitir que está sendo injusto. Ela realmente salvou sua vida no processo de adquirir o Livro de Atnwartha; e embora tivesse sido preferível que os dois parassem de sabotar um ao outro e trabalhassem juntos, vocês acabaram trabalhando juntos e com fulgurante sucesso.

- É exatamente o que quero dizer, Eustácia. Justo no momento em que está começando a mostrar a habilidade de uma Venadora realmente dotada (e, sim, admito que ela tem potencial pra ser tão boa quanto você ou eu), ela resolve entrar num casamento, no qual terá de dar satisfação o tempo todo ao marquês, e terá maiores restrições e parâmetros na sua vida. Pra não falar na distração de estar apaixonada. Já reparou como pessoas apaixonadas olham umas para as outras? E para ninguém mais, e nada ao redor delas? Não podemos correr o risco de quase fracassar como há duas noites.

- Você disse a mesma coisa para Marin ontem, quando ela, ou melhor, o marquês, contou-nos que eles iam se casar. - Eustácia o fez lembrar com calma que ele não entendia - Mas Shura - Disse ela levantando a voz pela primeira vez e pisando sobre os argumentos dele -, não posso e não vou ordenar a ela que não se case. É decisão dela e devo deixá-la decidir. Embora eu tenha as mesmas preocupações que você, sei que preciso deixá-la livre para fazer o que quiser. Temos essa liberdade como Venadores, e ela não é a primeira Venadora a amar e a querer se casar. Alguns de nós amam, mas não se casam - Acrescentou ela, olhando de relance a porta pela qual Kritanu entraria a qualquer momento.

"E a verdade, Shura, talvez ela tenha sucesso onde esperamos que tenha. Talvez Marin precise do equilíbrio entre luz e escuridão; o comum e o horrendo incomum. Talvez isso a torne mais forte, mais hábil... Assim como a sua própria tristeza e raiva alimenta sua força."

- Não posso concordar com você, Eustácia. A vida de um Venador é como a de um padre: somos chamados e somos solitários. E assim devemos permanecer para cumprir nosso destino.

- E eu, Shura? Não cumpri meu destino porque não estou sozinha? - perguntou ela gentilmente, como se de repente entendesse o que estava por trás da indignação dele.

Shura reconhecia uma pergunta sem resposta quando ouvia uma, e rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Marin reconheceu Camus Vioget. Como ela sabe quem ele é?

Eustácia ergueu uma sombrancelha.

-Isso é interessante. Meu palpite é que ela soube quem é Camus Vioget no mesmo lugar e ao mesmo tempo em que descobriu sobre o livro e sua proteção. E me preocupa que ele estivesse lá em Redfield Manor.

- A mim preocupa que ele tivesse me deixado pegar o livro - Replicou Shura com sarcasmo. - Ele estava quase salivando à idéia.

- É uma pena que você não consiga formar uma aliança com ele. Poderia ser benéfico pra nós. Talvez seja algo que Marin deva considerar. - Antes que Shura pudesse responder, Eustácia tocou em outro assunto desagradável: - Como está seu pescoço?

Ele evitou tocar na velha mordida. De fato vinha doendo no último dia, latejando com constantes pontadas.

- Não vi necessidade de mencionar que tem doído; não seria surpresa para você, considerando os eventos dos últimos dias.

- Não, mas eu poderia lhe dar mais bálsamo - replicou Eustácia, gentil, como se falasse com uma criancinha. - Não é necessário que você suporte essa dor.

-Não é nada. - Talvez tivesse dito algo mais, mas naquele momento Kritanu abriu a porta do corredor e Wayren deslizou para dentro.

- Parabéns, Eustácia e Shura! - A bibliotecária loira estava radiante. Suas longas mangas medievais se arrastavam no chão quando ela relaxava os braços, mas agora que os tinha levantado de alegria, os punhos flutuantes embrulharam Eustácia e depois Shura, quando Wayren abraçou um de cada vez. - Vocês conseguiram o livro! E tão rápido!

-Sim, tivemos muita sorte - respondeu Shura quando ela se afastou.

-E sua mordida? - Perguntou Wayren, dando-lhe a mesma olhada avaliadora de Eustácia.

-Está ardendo. - Ele admitiu de novo.

A porta se abriu novamente e Kritanu introduziu a segunda visita, Marin é claro. Shura olhou e falou:

-E aí está ela. E... Sozinha? Não trouxe sua cara metade, Marin?

-Ah não, Aiolia mandou suas desculpas. Ele está ocupado demais tentando decidir qual será o nó de sua gravata no casamento. - respondeu ela com doçura.

Shura teve de morder o lábio para disfarçar sua agradável surpresa pela resposta imediata. Não podia negar que ela era rápida.

Ao sentar-se em sua cadeira favorita, do lado da cômoda onde Kritanu mantinha o brandy, Shura olhou afavelmente para Eustácia que lhe dirigia um olhar nada satisfeito por seu comentário sarcástico.

- Sua cara metade? - perguntou WAyren, acomodando-se ao lado de Shura, porém falando com Marin.

- Shura está falando do meu noivo, o marquês de Rockley. Ele, Shura, parece estar sob a impressão de que quando fizer o voto matrimonial esquecerei o voto que fiz ao Legado Gardella.

Marin cujo penteado estava de um jeito que Shura nuca vira antes, deu um beijo na bochecha da tia e outro em Kritanu, antes de escolher uma cadeira diretamente oposta a Shura. Em vez de todo empilhado sobre a cabeça, cada cacho ruivo preso em seu lugar e entremeado de jóias e laços, ele caía numa trança simples que descia pelo vestido. Ela precisou remover a trança do caminho ou teria se sentado sobre ela.

Shura reparou que ela carregava uma bolsa de couro, e enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira, colocou-a sobre o colo,

-Esse é o livro? - Perguntou ele, desejando conduzir a discussão para algo mais importante que o casamento iminente.

- É. - Marin tirou-o da bolsa e segurou-o por um momento antes de entregá-lo a Eustácia. - O que devemos fazer com ele agora que o temos? Há algo nele que possa nos ajudar?

Wayren observa o couro desgastado do livro com a mesma avidez que o velho cão de Shura vigiava a mesa à espera que viesse ao chão um osso ou outra sobra. Ela soou quase sem fôlego ao dizer:

- Terei de estudá-lo para saber ao certo... Mas me arrisco a dizer que deve haver pouco no livro que promova uma vida de luz. É o livro do filho maligno de Kali, e como tal, saber o valor que tem para Lilith pode nos ajudar a entender seu próximo passo.

-Sem dúvida, concordou Eustácia. -Tê-lo, simplesmente, em nossa posse é a maior das vantagens. E, por sinal, tenho pensado muito sobre onde devemos esconder o livro até decidirmos o que fazer com ele.

-A senhora não vai mantê-lo aqui Tia Eustácia? - Perguntou Marin, com surpresa iluminando seu rosto.

Shura fez pouco pra disfarçar sua fungada de descontentamento.

- A casa de Eustácia ou a minha seriam os primeiros lugares onde Lilityh viria procurá-lo. Ou a sua. - Ele não se decepcionou. Uma cara de esclarecimento mudou a face dela. Ah, talvez ela até entendesse a severidade da situação. Que o jogo não terminara ainda... Nem terminaria até que Lilith fosse aniquilada. - Ela sabe quem frustrou o plano dela, e só posso imaginar a fúria dela conosco. - Sim, ele imaginava muito bem a Fúria de Lilith. Melhor, aliás, do que desejava.

-Onde quer que o guardem, ele tem de ser mantido fora da luz direta do sol, especialmente ao ser transportado - disse Wayren. - Ou vai esfacelar e virar pó. É um livro maligno, portanto viceja na escuridão... E se desintegra na luz. E antes que o levem, eu gostaria de reverter a proteção dele, para nos dar segurança adcional.

- Reverter a proteção? - Perguntou Marin. - Você pode fazer isso?

- É parte do encatamento de Wayren - Impôs Shura. - Sem trocadilho.

Wayren riu da brincadeira e ele relaxou parcialmente quando Marin estreitou os olhos como se não tivesse certa em que acreditar. Ele sentia um prazer perverso em manter-se um passoa à frente dela.

- Eu gostaria de destruir o livro - acrescentou Wayren -, assim não precisaríamos nos preocupar com a possibilidade de Lilith encontrá-lo e recuperá-lo, mas antes quero investigar um pouco pra ter certeza de que não haverá efeitos adversos se o fizermos. Ou se há qualquer coisa no livro que possa ser vantajoso para nós. Assim, se houver um lugar onde ele possa ser mantido em segurança por um pouco mais de tempo...

-Cheguei a conclusão - interrompeu Eustácia, resoluta - De que o melhor lugar para escondê-lo é uma igreja, ou algum outro lugar sagrado. Ela não poderá ir até lá se ele for suficientemente protegido, e não poderá mandar seus sequazes.

- Se a senhora não tiver um lugar em mente, eu tenho uma sugestão - falou Marin. - Há uma pequena capela na área de St Heath's Row, a propriedade de Rockley - acrescentou olhando fixamente para Shura. - Eu poderia esconder o livro lá, e me assegurar de que haverá muitas relíquias e imagens sacras para mantê-los afastados, mesmo que eles descubram que o livro está lá. Estou prestes a me familiarizar bastante com a capela, incluindo sua decoração, por que é lá que vamos nos casar.

O modo como os lábios dela se curvaram num sorriso de deboche fez subir a pressão sanguínea de Shura. Porém, ele não demonstrou; apenas pegou sua estaca preta e bateu-a contra a palma da mão. Era hora de ir embora.

Ele se levantou.

-Bem, já que resolvemos isso, devo partir. Lilith já deve ter mandado gente a fim de reunir vítmas para sua alimentação, e prentendo colocá-la numa dieta rigorosa.

Ele esperava que Marin pulasse e insistisse em ir com ele, e já tinha a resposta rigidamente educada para disparar contra ela... Mas ela não o fez. Apenas encarou-o com seus luminosos olhos castanho-claros no rosto delicado e branco que não devia pertencer a uma mulher que matara oito vampiros na noite anterior.

-Cuide-se, Shura - Disse ela, surpreendendo-o novamente naquela noite.

-Cuidarei. - E partiu, contente por sair noite afora para fazer o que nascera para fazer. Ao menos não teria distrações.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marin queria fazer outra visita ao Cálice de Prata, mas isso era mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

Havia seis dias que ela obtivera o Livro de Antwartha, e desde então vinha equilibrando os requisitos de ser a futura marquesa de Rockley, seus deveres para com sua mãe, que vinha tirando proveito de seu novo status ao máximo, e as reuniões com tia Eustácia,kritanu, Wayren e é claro, Shura.

Conforme prometera, ela escondeu o livro embaixo do altar na capela de St Heath's Row, onde ficava a extensa propriedade de Rockley, nos limites da cidade. Wayren recebeu permissão para visitar a capela a qualquer hora a fim de estudá-lo em segurança. a Aiolia foi dito que ela era uma parenta distante de Marin que queria rezar uma novena em seu nome pela felicidade do casamento,, e desejava passar algum tempo na capela. Ele estava ocupado demais para sequer se importar.

Shura não era tão fácil ludibriar. Ele tentou por diversas vezes trazer de novo à tona que ela mencionara o nome de Camus durante o episódio de Redfield Manor, mas Marin mantinha-se teimosamente calada. Estava furiosa consigo mesma pela gafe, mas enquanto continuasse se esquivando do interrogatório de Shura, o estrago seria mínimo. Na verdade, ela sentia prazer em ver a irritação no rosto de Shura cada vez que docemente evitava responder às indagações dele.

Foi quando Tia Eustácia começou a fazer perguntas que Marin teve maior dificuldade.

- Shura me contou que você conheceu Camus Vioget - Comentou a tia, uma tarde em que Marin dera um jeito de escapar de Grantworth House antes que melly a arrastasse para mais um chá. Não é que ela não gostasse de compartilhar biscoitos e fofocas com seus pares, mas fizera isso tantas vezes na última, que ficava doente só de pensar em mais doce de limão e creme Devonshire espalhados em biscoitos e pães. Sem falar que seus espartilhos estavam ficando desconfortavelmente apertados.

E como ela caberia num vestido de noiva se continuasse comendo cinco ou seis rodadas de chá durante suas visitas diárias?

- O que faz Shura pensar que eu o conheço? - retorquiu Marin, inocentemente.

Eustácia lançou-lhe um olhar indulgente, como dizendo que permitiria aquele joguinho de detalhes inúteis.

- Você o reconheceu na casa de Rudolph Caulfield, então Shura julgou que você o conhecia.

- Eu o reconheci, mas não quer dizer que o conhecia. O que a senhora acha que ele estava fazendo lá?

-Eu pensei que você talvez tivesse de responder isso. - O olhar indulgente havia se dissipado.

-Eu realmente não sei por que ele estava lá. Fiquei tão surpresa quanto Shura deve ter ficado. A menos que Shura o esperasse...?

Sua tia a observou por um momento, como se avaliasse a veracidade de sua afirmação, e pareceu tomar uma decisão, obviamente a favor de Marin, já que disse:

-Camus Vioget é muito poderoso e seria um aliado valioso para nossa causa. Se pudéssemos confiar nele. - Tia Eustácia a olhava de forma tão perscutadora, que ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Sentia como se a tia estivesse esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas Marin não sabia o quê... E Sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse seria desaconselhável.

Mas Marin, ao menos, não tinha razão para não confiar em Camus. A informação que ele lhe dera fora correta, até onde ela sabia.

Também não sinificava que ela confiava nele. Ela simplesmente não duvidava dele. A tal questão dos detalhes.

- Por que a senhora não confia nele? Ele não é um vampiro.

Eustácia deitou-lhe um olhar tão afiado quanto a espada usada por Shura para decapitar os Imperiais.

-Não, ele não é um vampiro. Mas o simples fato de que ele estava na casa de Rudolph Caulfield, no meio de uma transferência do Livro de Atwartha, deu a mim e a Shura razão pra questionar o envolvimento dele. Marin, o que você sabe sorbe Camus Vioget? Você interagiu com ele de alguma forma?

Marin abriu a boca para falar, e então a fechou. Camus a havia alertado sobre divulgar a fonte de sua informação... Mas como ela poderia esconder essa informação de tia Eustácia? Especialmente após uma pergunta tão direta?

Ela lutou, sabendo que sua tia a observava, e que sua demora em responder já dera a Eustácia a informação que procurava. Então, ela tomou a decisão.

- Eu visitei o Cálice de Prata para tentar obter informações sobre o Livro de Antwartha, e o conheci naquela ocasião. Ele deixou claro que eu não devia contar a ninguém que havíamos conversado, então não contei.

Tia Eustácia assentiu com a cabeça uma vez. para o alívio de Marin, ela não pediu mais detalhes. Em vez disso, comentou:

- Se tiver a oportunidade de encontrá-lo novamente, não seria ruim se você tentasse estabelecer com le algum tipo de cooperação. Poderia ser bom pra nós.

Com isso, Marin soube que não podia mais adiar sua visita ao Cálice de Prata.

Ela iria naquela noite.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Fanfiction, uma bosta pra variar. Acho que descobri o problema do fanfiction. O site desabilitou as PM's e notificações por uma questão de atualização de software ou coisa parecida. Tem um aviso na página inicial. Por isso eu não recebi e-mails de reviews e provavelmente não estão sendo entregues e-mails de atualização de capítulos e fics. Entra no perfil e habilita tudo de novo.

Review?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Aiolia é mais do que romântico, ele é um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante em busca de uma donzela nada indefesa... XD

**Capítulo 15 - A srta. Grantworth adquire uma dor de cabeça**

Chegar ao Cálice de Prata não seria tão fácil quanto ela imaginara.

Ela tinha esquecido que seu noivo ia levá-la ao teatro naquela noite. E ela bem que andava ansiosa pra ver a última montagem de _A Megera Domada_, de Sheakspeare.

Dizia para si mesma que a estranha sensação de estômago revolto não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que veria Camus novamente... Era porque esperava que Aiolia não lhe fizesse perguntas quando ela reclamasse de dor de cabeça imediatamente depois do fim da peça.

Assim podia ver a perfomance e voltar logo para casa, em vez de ir mais tarde a um baile depois do teatro ou passear pelos jardins de Convent. A cortina subia às sete e meia e a peça normalmente terminava às onze.

Se Barth estivesse lá com sua carruagem à meia-noite, daria à Marin bastante tempo pra visitar o Cálice de Prata e voltar para casa a tempo de dormir várias horas antes de provar seus vestido de noiva.

Perfeito.

E funcionou direitinho. Não havia vampiros no Teatro Drury Lane, e nem o mais tênue calafrio deslizou pela nuca de Marin durante a viagem de ida e volta. Com efeito, havia uma escassez de vampiros desde as lutas em Redfield Manor, e Marin começou a se perguntar se ela e Shura tinham acabado com grande parte do Exército de Lilith. Talvez a Rainha Vampira estivesse escondida lambendo suas feridas, ou, melhor ainda, talvez tivesse deixado o país.

- Tem certeza de que não há nada que eu possa fazer por você? - Perguntou Aiolia enquanto a conduzia pela entrada da residência dos Grantworth. Ele estava claramente desapontado de ter que encurtar a noite, mas encarou a situação com graça e preocupação, como ela sabia que ele o faria.

- Obrigada, querido, mas um pouco de descanso e o chá de hortelã de Verbena é tudo o que preciso. Estarei nova em folha amanhã. - Disse ela. - E é melhor que eu esteja, porque a madame LeClaire virá para a prova do vestido.

Jimmons abriu a porta para eles e Aiolia a seguiu até a soleira.

- Pois isso, minha amada, é algo pelo qual eu pagaria muito pra ver. - Seu sorriso, cálido e curvo, dizia que ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que satisfizesse esse desejo.

Olhando em volta para se assegurar de que estavam a sós, Aiolia a tomou pelos ombros e sob a leve pressão de seus dedos ela se aproximou dele. Seus seios tocaram os botões do paletó dele, as dobras de sua saia se misturaram à calça dele e um pé deslizou por entre os dele.

Outro movimento condutor de seus dedos, e ela chegou mais perto e teve que respirar, por que eles estavam perto... Tocando... O quadril, a coxa, o pé. E então, a boca. Quente, escorregadia, macia, ele a beijou.

Se ela realmente estivesse com dor de cabeça, Marin tinha certeza de que ela teria voado de sua cabeça assim como todos os seus outros pensamentos.

- Eu sei que você não está se sentindo bem - murmurou ele próximo aos lábios dela quando pausaram, com a testa grudada uma na outra - mas eu não consegui resistir. - Seu nariz esbarrou no dela quando se abaixou para beijá-la de novo.

Quando ele finalmente a afastou dele, com o mesmo cuidado com que a aproximara, Marin abriu seus olhos. Teve que piscar para poder ver direito, e estava deliciosamente satisfeita de ver que os olhos dele, normalmente semicerrados, estavam ainda mais fechados. Ele parecia querer voltar para os braços dela com a mesma facilidade e conforto com que deitqava em um colchão de penas. Só que mais morno. Mais convidativo.

- Boia noite, Aiolia - Ouviu-se dizer, enquanto ele se afastava, ainda segurando sua mão. Sua palma, seus dedos, e então a ponta deles, passaram pela mão dele enquanto a soltava. A porta estava atrás dele. Ainda olhando para ela com aqueles olhos semicerrados, sinceros e determinados, ele virou a maçaneta e saiu na noite.

-Bão, se isso num é um beijo de amor verdadeiro, num sei o que é.

Marin rodopiou e viu Verbena no pé da escada (Meu Deus, ela nem ouviu que ela se aproximava!) com uma expressão decididamente reflexiva em seu rosto.

- O amor não é necessário para um casamento bem planejado - Disse Marin, firmemente - mas certamente não machuca. Então, Barth está aqui?

- Ele estava na esquina esperando o marquês ir embora - respondeu Verbena. - Tem certeza de que num posso ir com a sinhora, hoje?

- Não, eu lhe agradeço, Verbena, mas vou sozinha. Barth me deixará lá com segurança e estarei em casa antes do amanhecer. Você tem que ficar aqui, caso minha mãe pergunte por mim. Ela estava preocupada quando eu saí do teatro, por que disse-lhe que não estava me sentindo bem. Agora é melhor eu ir andando se pretendo dormir pelo menos um pouco esta noite.

- O Barth vai esperá a sinhora trocá de roupa.

- Não, eu levarei minha capa vermelho-escura. O capuz me ajudará a esconder o rosto. - Na eventualidade de Shura também estar no Cálice de Prata.

Quando Marin desceu da carruagem de Barth, quarenta minutos depois, o Big Ben acabava de marcar a meia-noite. Debaixo da pesada capa, Marin trazia uma pistola, que lembrou de levar naquela noite, já que não haveria nenhuma Verbena para salvá-la. Também levava três estacas em diversos locais do corpo, sua nécessaire, que continha um frasco de água benta salgada, e um grande crucifixo dentro de seu corpete, relativamente alto. O último foi insistência de Verbena, pois se não podia ir, faria tudi para que sua patroa estivesse bem protegida.

Bem protegida dos vampiros, ela estaria. E armada com uma pistola, estaria a salvo de outros predadores.

Mas por alguma razão, quando pensava em Camus Vioget, não estava totalmente certa de quão a salvo estaria.

O Cálice de Prata desta vez tinha mais mesas vazias do que da última vez que Marin estivera lá; mas como havia uma mesa aquela vez e três agora, não achou que aquilo fosse indicação de que os negócios iam mal.

Por baixo do capuz e dos cachos que a protegiam, a nunca de Marin se arrepiou de frio como se um vento ártico tivesse batido nela. No pé da escadaria íngreme, ela parou para dar uma olhada em volta, procurando alguém que conhecesse.

Amélie, a pianista de cabelo platinado que se sentara com Verbena da última vez, estava em seu lugar, à esquerda. Continuava com o mesmo olhar melancólico que Marin recordava de antes, e tocava a mesma música triste e lenta. Shura não estava lá, e nem Camus, pelo que podia ver.

Puxando o capuz de sua capa, Marin saiu das sombras, perto da escada e andou até uma mesa. Berthy, a garçonete rude, lembrou dela, embora ela estivesse vestida de homem na última vez. Aparentemente Camus estava correto sobre o disfarce não ter escondido seu sexo. Ela passou respingando com as duas mãos cheias de canecas e deu-lhe uma cotovelada que resultou num esguicho em sua capa.

- Ele falou para você ir pros quartos dos fundos.

Marin não desperdiçou energia tentando descobrir como é que Camus sabia que ela tinha chegado; talvez tivesse dito à Berthy para lhe dar essas instruções não importa quando viesse. Dirigiu-se à parede de tijolos onde ficava a porta, mas aí mudou de idéia e escolheu uma mesa vazia com três cadeiras.

No caminho de volta ao bar, Berthy parou na mesa de Marin o tempo exato para perguntar:

- Vai querê o que?

- Sidra - replicou Marin, para as costas de Berthy; mas ela assentiu com a cabeça, portanto tinha escutado.

Deixando que sua atenção vagasse pelo salão, Marin se divertiu identificando quais fregueses eram mortos-vivos e quais eram mortais. Para sua surpresa, o placar era equilibrado; e havia até mesas onde os dois tipos se misturavam. Por que um mortal interagiria voluntariamente com um morto-vivo é algo que ela não compreendia. Era como se a mosca sentasse para tomar chá com a aranha: propenso a ser perigoso e bagunçado.

Quando Berthy voltou, com as mãos cheias de novo, Marin a viu jogar duas canecas em uma mesa com vampiros. Algo opaco demais para ser vinho tinto espirrou para os lados e na mesa. Marin sentiu os pelos de seu braço eriçando, e desviou o olhar enquanto um dos vampiros bebia avidamente.

Colocando a sidra diante de Marin, Berthy lhe deu o que parecia ser um sorriso e se inclinou sobre ela para dizer:

- Fazendo ele vir até você, né? É assim que se faz. - E foi embora.

Escondendo o sorriso com a caneça metálica, Marin tomou um gole da bebida fermentada. nada mal. Ela lembrou de trazer dinheiro desta vez, e puxou algumas moedas que deixou na mesa para berthy.

Naquele momento, vestido de preto, é claro, Shura apareceu na curva das escadas. Assim como vitória fizera, ele deu uma olhada no salão, e, reconhecendo o inevitável, ela levantou o braço para chamar-lhe a atenção.

Ele não pareceu surpreso em vê-la, aliás, a rapidez com que ele andou até a pequena mesa entregou o fato de que estava procurando por ela. Eustácia deve ter-lhe contado.

- Boa noite, Shura - Disse Marin, enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira a seu lado. - Quer que eu peça a berthy para trazer a você uma cerveja? Ou prefere o que eles estão bebendo? - Ela apontou os vampiros que estavam próximos. - Parece um pouco grosso para ser _chianti_.

Ele se inclinou em direção a ela, com os cotovelos na mesa, próximos aos dela. seus olhos varejando a sala mesmo enquanto falava.

- Não acredito que você veio aqui sozinha, Marin.

- Sou Venadora, Shura, assim como você.

- Eu não sei o que Eustácia colocou na sua cabeça, mas Camus Vioget...

-... Está satisfeitíssimo de recebê-lo em seu estabelecimento.

A intensidade de Shura evaporou. Marin literalmente sentiu-a esvaindo-se dele; ele estava perto suficiente para que ela sentisse os músculos retesados dele se relaxando. Ele respirou fundo, calmamente.

- Vioget. Que _timing_ impecável, como sempre.

Marin olhou para Shura. Seu corpo relaxado, alto e esguio, na cadeira a seu lado; no rosto a espressão de que seu melhor amigo tinha simplesmente aparecido e mencionado que o sol estava brilhando. Seu sorriso mostrava até dentes brancos e covinhs ao lado da boca... Mas ela detectou o nervosismo naquele sorriso inócuo.

- E quem é sua adorável acompanhante? - Camus sentou na terceira cadeira, à esquerda de Marin. Os três sentados formavam um V, com Marin no vértice, de fremte para o salão.

Antes que Shura pudesse responder, ela tinha que salvar a situação.

- Devo estar em vantagem, então, senhor Vioget. Eu sou Marin Grantworth, e devo confessar que estou ciente de que o senhor é o dono deste estabelecimento. Eu o vi na última vez que estive aqui.. - Nada disso, estritamente falando, era mentira.

Com a aprovação cintilando em seus olhos, Camus estendeu o braço e tomou-lhe a mão enluvada.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, srta Grantworth. - Levou a mão dela aos lábios e beijou-a, observando-a com seus olhos dourados. Trouxe à memória a última vez que ela visitara o Cálice de Prata, vestida de homem, e eles apertaram as mãos; a mão dela, fina, e a dele, com sua palma larga.

Ela teve então uma lembrança súbita daquela mesma mão bronzeada, os dedos espalmados, esfregando a pele morna de seu umbigo de marfim. Seu estômago se encolheu involuntariamente, como se ele estivesse tentando tocá-lo de novo, e seus olhos se encontraram enquanto ele soltou os dedos dela.

- Que tal um pouco daquele uísque que você guarda nos fundos? - Disse Shura, com a voz ainda calma e suave. Mas Marin podia sentí-lo analizando-a, como se tentasse ler nas entrelinhas das palavras educadas que trocara com Camus. Sua maneira serena apenas ressaltava o poder que ela sabia estar oculto. A questão era se Camus estava ciente disso.

Camus fez sinal para berthy, e de alguma forma ela já sabia o que ele queria, por que momentos depois ela jogou uma garrafa de uísque com dois pequenos copos. Desta vez não manchou os punhos de renda.

- Então, você recuperou o Livro de Antwartha - disse Camus, depois de bebericar. A luz do castiçal na parede brilhava nas pontas de seu cabelo longo, dando a ele uma curiosa aparência angelical. - Devo parabenizá-lo. Houve um momento lá, Pesaro, em que você podia não tê-lo conseguindo.

O braço de Shura roçou no de Marin enquanto ele próprio dava um saudável gole no líquido dourado. Colocou o copo na mesa com um cuidado deliberado, ele encarou Shura de perto. Entretanto suas palavras eram despreocupadas.

- Você sabia que o livro tinha uma proteção? Que um mortal não podia roubá-lo de seu verdadeiro dono?

A resposta de Camus foi igualmente fria.

- Ouvi qualquer coisa da natureza. - Os dois se olharam fixamente, nenhum deles disposto a ceder.

De repente, a atenção de Marin foi chamada por uma movimentação próxima a entrada. Ela olhou de relance e seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

Não.

Não! Impossível! Ainda olhando para a entrada, ela mal conseguia dizer as palavras.

- É Aiolia! Rockley! Ele está aqui! - Marin agarrou cegamente o pulso de Shura. - Meu Deus ele está _aqui_!

Shura estivera concentrado em Camus; virou-se e olhou Marin, e em seguida a entrada, para onde ela ainda olhava, em choque. Ela sentiu as unhas enterrando-se em sua pele.

O marquês estava em pé bem no pé da escada. Parecia estar segurando uma pistola. E atraiu a atenção de mais de um dos fregueses do Cálice de Prata.

Como podia ser? Ela tinha de tirá-lo dali... Mas não podia deixar que ele a visse! Marin agarrou o capuz, meteu-o na cabeça e encolheu-se na sombra, percebendo que teria que pedir ajuda a Shura. Seus dedos estavam gelados. Ela se sentia doente. Como é que ele chegara lá? Como podia ser?

- Alguém que você conhece? - perguntou Camus suavemente com seu sotaque francês. Ele os observava de perto, como se sentisse sua desconexão com os dois. - Espero que ele não esteja pensando em causar problemas.

- O noivo da srta Grantworth - Marin ouviu vagamente a resposta de Shura, enquanto seu cérebro procurava desordenadamente uma solução. - Ela deve ir embora antes que ele a veja.

Graças a Deus, ele entendeu. E estava certo. Ela tinha de ir embora antes que ele a visse! O choque começou a dminuir, dando lugar à concentração e determinação.

Camus olhou surpreso pra Marin.

- Saindo por aí escondida srta. Grantworth. - Levantando seus olhos, cruzou-os com os de Shura. - Vou levá-la por uma outra saída, para que ela não seja vista. - Aparentemente, Camus também entendeu.

Shura parecia pronto pra discutir, mas Marin pegou seu braço de novo, olhando-o por baixo de seu capuz.

- Shura, você deve cuidar dele. Por favor. Certifique-se de que ele sairá daqui e voltará pra casa, em segurança. Ele não pertence a este lugar.

Camus levantou-se, puxando Marin sem esperar concordância de Shura.

- Venha comigo, srta Grantworth - murmurou ele, fechando seus dedos firmemente em torno do braço dela.

Marin dirigiu a Shura um último olhar suplicante, por mais que odiasse o fato de ter de pedir-lhe ajuda, e permitiu a Camus que a conduzisse de sua mesa para uma porta que levava ao corredor escondido.

Shura ia se certificar de que Aiolia estivesse seguro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shura observou Camus retirando Marin rapidamente do salão principal. _Maldição!_ O que infernos, Rockley pensava que estava fazendo?

Não importava como ou por quê;;; Agora a única preocupação era tirar aquele almofadinha dali antes que os vampiros decidissem ficar ofendidos com a pistola que ele empunhava.

Durante a conversa murmurada deles, Rockley tinha apenas olhado o salão e dado três passos incertos para dentro. Se viu Marin, foi só como uma figura nebulosa.

- Rockley - disse Shura. aproximando-se dele, que se mantinha em pé na entrada, olhando em volta e chamando a atenção de todos os mortos-vivos no salão. Sangue fresco era sempre melhor do que aquela coisa que Camus mantinha embarrilado nos fundos. - Posso lhe dar um conselho? Guarde a arma. Você não vai precisar dela aqui.

O almofadinha olhou para ele e Shura ficou satisfeito de ver que não havia medo em seus olhos, ou o nervosismo que frequentemente acompanha os homens que brandem pistolas por aí afetando coragem. Seu olhar não era apenas firme, mas não estava surpreso de ver um rosto que conhecia.

- Era necessário, para ir da minha carruagem até a entrada deste lugar - replicou Rockley, guardando a pistola no bolso. - E vou usá-la se for necessário, para encontrar Marin e colocá-la em segurança.

Era aqui que Shura tinha de mostrar suas qualidades de ator. Aliás, muito melhor, pensou ele sarcasticamente, do que Marin e Camus pouco antes, fingindo que se viam pela primeira vez.

- Marin? Do que diabos está falando Rockley?

- Ela está aqui, em algum lugar. Eu a segui, e não posso imaginar o que ela está fazendo aqui! Em um lugar como este. - Enquanto falava, seus olhos afiados dardejavam o salão novamente, para assegurá-lo de que não reaparecera. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não a vi por aqui - Disse Shura, inequívoco. - Estou aqui há mais de uma hora e se Marin estivesse aqui, eu a teria visto. Não vou nem perguntar por que é que acha que ela viria a um lugar como este, não importa o quão ridículo seja.

- Eu a segui de sua casa. Eu a vi sair de um cabriolé alugado, meu Deus! um cabriolé! Sua prima saiu do cabriolé e veio pra cá.

Isso era verdade. Ele não podia esquecer que Marin dissera a Aiolia que eles eram primos.

- Quanto tempo faz isso? - Pergunou Shura, sabendo que tinha havido um lapso de tempo entre sua chegada e a de Rockley; e Marin já estava ali quando ele voltou ao Cálice depois de uma rápida patrulhada pela vizinhança. Shura estivera esperando por ela desde às onze da noite.

- Há pouco tempo - replicou ele - Eu entrei em uma pequena discussão quando desci de minha carruagem, e tive que persuadir alguns cavalheiros que viria pra cá com ou sem a permissão deles.

Isso explica a pistola.

- Como já disse, Rockley, ela não está aqui. De fato, se eu visse minha prima entrando em um estabelecimento como este, eu a teria levado pra casa imediatamente. Isto não é lugar para uma mulher, e nem para a maioria dos homens.

- Eu a segui de sua casa - disse Rockley, teimosamente. - Ela disse que estava se sentindo mal, então levei-a para casa logo depois do teatro. Mas ela esqueceu o xale na minha carruagem, e eu voltei para entregá-lo e a vi saindo pela porta da frente e entrando em cabriolé.

- Você deve ter se enganado. Deve ter sido a empregada dela que você viu, ou outra pessoa deixando a casa. É absurdo, Rockley, simplesmente absurdo pensar que Marin viria a um lugar como este.

Shura reparou que um dos maiores vampiros vinha olhando para Rockley com mais do que curiosidade. Ele tinha que tirar o sujeito antes que se visse no meio de um tumulto. A trégua que os mortos-vivos e o smortais compartilhavam no Cálice de Prata era tênue; uma vez puxada ou esticada, se desintegrava rapidamente e virava pancadariia. Ele já vira isso acontecer.

Apesar de que seria um belo inconveniente para Camus Vioget, Shura não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Ele olhou para Rockley, que, com seu penteadinho sem um único cabelo fora do lugar e o lenço perfeitamente amarrado, parecia pronto para se proteger.

Bancar o herói é muito bom e divertido, e certamente deve ser atraente para as mulheres... Mas o marquês não estava minimamente preparado para lidar com os perigos específicos deste lugar. Shura tinha muita experiência e pouca paciência para tais mocinhos ingênuos.

A única coisa a fazer em uma situação como aquela er a ganhar tempo, pagar uma bebida para o sujeito, e colocar _salvi_ em seu uísque. Isso o tornaria fácil de manejar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- A senhorita não me disse que estava noiva - murmurou camus na luz bruxuleante.

Marin sentiu a parede fria de pedra do corredor atrás dela, e o calor de suas palavras em seu rosto. Ele fechara a porta por trás dele, e eles estavam sozinhos no corredor de teto curvado. Seus dedos ainda apertavam seu braço enluvado, entre seu pulso e seu cotovelo; ela poderia facilmente livrar-se do aperto com um safanão.

- E você não disse a Shura sobre a proteção no Livro de Antwartha - replicou ela. - Todos nós temos segredos.

Ele sorriu.

- É segredo que você está noiva de um jovem rico? Que precisa ser restado da escuridão, como uma debutante que rejeita um pretendente pegajoso?

Com isso, Marin chacoalhou o braço, soltando-se do aperto.

- Rockley não é um segredo, e ele não é o fraco idiota que você descreveu. E não fique tão perto de mim.

- Ele já viu o seu _vis bulla_? - Ele não se afastou; e colocou sua mão entre eles, abaixo dos seios dela, para apertar o musculo tremelicoso de seu estômago por cima da camisa. - Ele sabe o que isso significa?

Ela o emperrou pelos ombros. Ele se mexeu um pouco, mas mal foi para trás. Ele era mais forte do que ela imaginara.

- Ele sabe que isso siginifica que seu amor anda pelas ruas, à noite? Que ela deve se misturar com aqueles do lado negro para descobrir seus segredos? - Calmo, não abalado pela reação violenta dela, ele falou, com a voz baixa e hipnótica. - Que ela mata cada vez que levanta sua arma? Que ela tem uma força que ele não possuirá jamais?

- Ele não sabe de nada. - Marin falou, por entre os dentes cerrados, Camus se aproximara novamente, apertando-a contra a parede, mas sem tocá-la.

- Ele já viu, Marin? - A gentil junção das últimas sílabas de seu nome lhe causou um borboleteio no estômago.

- Já viu?

Ela não conseguia se desviar de seus olhos de tigre, mal podia mover seus pulmões para respirar. A parede áspera, úmida, se sobressaía por sua capa e por entre o frágil tecido de seu vestido, assim como a pressão da mão dele tinha atravessado a frente de sua saia. Ela sentiu uma gota de água das pedras caindo na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Estava fria e embolorada.

- Não - sussurrou ela.

A satisfação iluminou o rosto dele.

- Entendo.

Afastou-se de um pulo, como se tivesse sido puxado para trás. Como se a proximidade dela tivesse subitamente se tornado demais. Marin conseguiu respirar e se mexer, desgrudando-se da parede e se afastando dele.

- Venha. Vamos logo antes que o seu Venador venha nos procurar.

Ele se virou e saiu andando a passos largos, deixando Marin seguí-lo; tão diferente da primeira vez, quando ele a levara pelo braço. Ela hesitou como fizera antes. A escolha entre Cila ou Caribde; a solidez de Aiolia ou o redemoinho de Camus. Qual era o menor dos dois desafios?

No fim, ela seguiu Camus. Aiolia era uma parte maior de sua vida, uma que ela não arriscaria. Camus era só um homem.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** O donzelo indefeso sempre atrapalha né Pure-Petit? XD

**Capítulo 16 - O marquês vnce o jogo de conchas e comete um erro grave**

Aiolia de Lacy não era burro. Nem um pouco.

Ele sabia que alguma coisa estava errada; o que ele não sabia era se o primo taciturno de Marin, Shura Pesaro, era a causa ou a solução.

O Homem parecia inteligente e capaz, não dava a impressão de ser dissimulado ou desonesto. Sugerindo firmemente que Aiolia guardasse a arma ele provavelmente o poupou de uma altercação naquele lugar imundo, algo em que Aiolia não pensou, em sua preocupação com Marin. Tinha de lhe dar o crédito por aquilo, na falta de outra coisa.

A maneira com que alguns clientes estavam olhando para ele, como se fosse uma lebre novinha, pronta para o espeto, deixou Aiolia um tanto incômodo. Ele não era nenhum coelhinho, que sairia correndo ao menor sinal de perigo. Mas havia algo errado com aquele lugar. Algo que deixava seu sangue frio.

Mas ele viu Marin sair de sua casa; apesar dos argumentos de Pesaro, tinha certeza de que era ela. A maneira que ela andava, até seu movimento quando fechou a porta atrás dela... Ele reconheceria Marin em qualquer lugar, com qualquer disfarce. E a capa cor de granada era da melhor lã; certamente não a emprestaria a sua empregada.

Ele seguiu, então, o cabriolé, no começo com uma pontada de ciúme em seu coração. Ela ia se encontrar com alguém? Um amante? Então não era a primeira vez que ela ia embora mais cedo ou encurtava uma noite. Incerteza, porque precisava dela, e preocupação por sua segurança, o levaram a seguí-la. Ele reamente a amava; não poderia suportar se outra pessoa também possuísse seu coração.

Quando o Cabriolé virou a esquina e entrou na pior parte de Londres, parando, finalmente, naquele lugar sujo e escuro, Aiolia já não desconfiou mais que ela fosse se encontrar com um amante. Em vez disso, ele percebeu que o que quer que a atraísse a esta parte da cidade ia bem mais fundo do que a lascívia da paixão.

Ela não devia e não podia lidar sozinha com aquilo, fosse o que fosse. Devia estar apavorada por ter que ir até aquele lugar; e as circunstâncias só podiam ser as piores para que ela não estivesse disposta a se abrir com ele. Mas ele ia levá-la para casa e convencê-la a contar tudo... pois iam se casar e ele seria seu marido. Cuidaria dela. Ele consertaria o que quer que precisasse ser consertado.

Pelo menos era o plano até que desceu as escadas e entrou naquele inferninho que cheirava a ferrugem e mofo. O primo o levara até uma mesa no canto mais escuro e pediu uma bebida para ele. Até o momento em que viu, de soslaio, a mão de Pesaro mexendo na caneca de Aiolia, de leve, ligeiramente... Mas o suficiente para notar o movimento... Foi quando Aiolia percebeu que Pesaro tinha seus próprios planos. E quando Aiolia bebericou seu uísque, e sentiu Pesaro observando-o, teve a certeza.

Então quando o outro se virou para falar com a servente extremamente dotada, Aiolia trocou as cenecas.

E quando Pesaro virou-se de volta, Aiolia propôs um brinde, observando como o outro bebia a mesma droga que tentara lhe dar, o tempo todo se perguntando por que ele faria tal coisa. Queria matá-lo ou simplesmente drogá-lo?

Supôs que o primo de Marin o quisesse morto, não o teria aconselhado a guardar a pistola, ou tirado ele do centro das atenções do salão.

Não importava. Ou perguntaria a ele, ou, se morresse, a questão se tornaria irrelevante.

Como era de se esperar, Pesaro parecia ansioso para que Aiolia bebesse seu uísque; então ele aceitou, mas só se o primo bebesse com ele. Quando as duas cenecas já estavam quase vazias, ele começou a perceber os sinais de que o outro perdia os sentidos. Seus olhos se fechavam, as palavras ficavam mais lentas. Se estava sendo envenenado ou simplesmente drogado, Aiolia não sabia... Mas o que quer que fosse, o outro tentara fazer isso com ele, então não sentia nenhum remorso.

- Você trocou as canecas - Disse Shura, com voz pastosa e os olhos brilhando de raiva. - Seu burro!

- É nada mais do que merece. Por que tentou me envenenar?

- Você não... Sabe... perigo... manter você... Seguro... Burro.

esperou até que Shura apagasse, com a cabeça caindo na mesa.

- Agora encontrarei Marin. - Aiolia jogou algumas moedas na mesa grudenta e elas tilintaram até parar próximas aos dedos dobrados do homem. Levantou-se e saiu andando sem olhar pra trás.

Era claro que sua noiva não estava lá, se é que estivera. Ele atravessou o salão, em passos rápidos, dedilhando a pistola por baixo da capa.

Aiolia não via a hora de sair daquele lugar deprimente e nauseabundo; subiu correndo as escadas, precisando respirar o ar fresco da noite. Tinha que clarear a mente, que agora trazua mais dúvidas do que quando chegou lá, incluindo a razão pela qual o primo de Marin tentaria drogá-lo.

Quando chegou ao topo das escadas, Aiolia ouviu passos pesados atrás dele. Virou-se e viu um dos frequentadores do local, grande e pálido, subindo os degraus.

Passando pela porta, Aiolia voltou à noite. Fechou a porta e se apressou. Mas o homem chegou com mais rapidez do que ele poderia imaginar. De repente, estava exatamente atrás dele, e Aiolia sentiu o bafejo quente em seu pescoço... Mesmo que o pescoço estivesse coberto pela capa, e o homem não o estivesse tocando.

Ele virou-se, puxou a pistola de seu bolso e a apontou a seu perseguidor. Estavam no meio de um beco estreito, e não havia para onde correr a não ser de volta para as escadas do Cálice de Prata... Ou passando pelo homem que bloqueava a entrada do beco.

- Afaste-se ou eu atiro - Alertou Aiolia, com o dedo pressionando o gatilho. Sua mira estava firme e tinha os sentidos vivos e preparados, embora uma onda de serena confiança se apossasse dele. Não queria ferir ninguém, mas faria o que fosse preciso para se proteger... E encontrar Marin.

O homem deu mais um passo à frente e Aiolia apertou o gatilho, mirando seu ombro. Deve ter mirado mal, o homem continuou andando. A visão de Aiolia se enevoou e ele sentiu um estranho aperto em seu peito, como se seus pulmões não fossem mais seus... Como se alguém os inflasse. Não podia desviar a visão, não podia fugir do homem que vinha em sua direção.

Algo vermelho lampejava, mas Aiolia não conseguia ver... Se enrolava no canto de sua visão obscurecida. Aiolia não via mais; mirou cegamente para frente, esperando atingir o peito do homem e puxou o gatilho.

Os olhos de seu agressor queimavam com uma cor estranha... Como se fosse um vinho cintilante. Agarrou Aiolia, que tentou se desvencilhar, mas o homem tinha uma força inumana; não conseguia sacudí-lo, não podia livrar-se nem um pouco de seu aperrto. E então algo branco brilhou na luz fraca enquanto uma mão se fechava sobre a cabeça de Aiolia, virando-a para um lado.

Dentes brancos e afiados, descendo em direção ao seu pescoço.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Por que você não disse a Shura sobre a proteção no Livro de Antwartha? - perguntou Marin. Estava no canto oposto a Camus, naquele mesmo gabinete que parecia um esconderijo, onde estivera da outra vez. Aquele que só tinha uma entrada.

Ele estava servindo dois cálices de uma bebida rosa-claro, e olhou pra ela. O sofá no qual ela se sentara da outra vez, quando ele tocou seu _vis bulla_, dividia o espaço entre eles como uma cerca baixa de pedra que mantinha as ovelhas em seus campos em Prewitt Shora. Marin não estava segura de quem era a ovelha, naquele caso, e quem não era.

- Queria ver se você ia cumprir sua parte do trato - replicou Camus, andando em direção a ela. Marin se moveu para que o sofá ficasse entre eles, e estendeu o braço para pegar a bebida que ele oferecia. Teve o cuidado de não permitir que seus dedos se tocassem. - Se ele soubesse, seria por que você teria contado a ele.

- Eu cumpri minha parte, mas ele podia ter morrido por não saber.

- Mas não morreu; pois não o tocou. Ele sabia.

- Só contei a ele para salvar sua vida. Ele não acreditou em mim.

- A vida dele tem tanto valor pra você?

- Qualquer vida tem valor pra mim. O que é isto? - ela olhou para o cálice. O líquido despejado adquiriu uma tonalidade de rubi no fundo do cálice com formato de tulipa. Mas quando se espalhou, era rosa claríssimo.

- Só um pouco de xerez. Prove, creio que será de seu agrado. - Ele levantou seu cálice num brinde brincalhão e virou o conteúdo do cálice garganta abaixo. Quando voltou a olhar para ela, apontou o sofá. - Sente-se, Marin.

- Não, obrigada. - Ela deixou o copo e se afastou mais. Agora estava atrás do sofá e ele na frente.

- Você tem medo de mim, Marin?

- Do que teria medo? Eu sou uma Venadora.

- De fato. Pensei a mesma coisa. Aliás, talvez seja eu quem devesse tomar cuidado com você. - Olhou para ela e manteve o olhar nela por um longo momento. - Talvez eu devesse. - Desviou o olhar e voltou a mesa para servir outro cálice de xerez.

Quando virou-se para ela novamente, seu rosto estava sério, fechado. Ofereceu outro brinde irônico, mas em vez de beber o cálice inteiro, bebericou um pouco e sentou-se no sofá. Meio virado, ajeitou-se no canto para poder ver Marin, que estava em pé, por ttrás da cerca protetora do recosto do sofá, com a mão sobre ele.

- Por que você veio aqui esta noite? - Perguntou ele.

- Você estava me esperando. Fiquei um pouco surpresa.

- Eu lhe disse, na última vez em que você esteve aqui, que a veria de novo. Sabia que você voltaria. Mas estou curioso para saber por quê.

- Talvez para lhe agradecer a informação que nos ajudou a adquirir o Livro de Antwartha. Se não tivesse obtido a sua informação, Shura e talvez eu mesma tivéssemos morrido naquela tentativa.

- Então você veio em sinal de gratidão? - Ele ficou sobre o joelho, na almofada do sofá, e cobriu a mão dela com seus dedos. apertando-a levemente, em cima do recosto. - Fico feliz de ouvir isso. E particularmente agradecido de que Eustácia tenha mandado você, em vez de Shura, para esta tarefa.

Marin quis puxar sua mão, mas resistiu ao impulso.

- Tenho a impressão de que você e Shura não são os melhores amigos.

- Por que será... - murmurou Camus, mas soava como se não desse a mínima. - Estou mais interessado em descobrir como você pretende expressar sua gratidão por minha ajuda, do que naquilo que irrita Shura. - Com a mão que estava desocupada, ele começou a baixar pelo cotovelo a longa luva dela. - Já falei o quanto você fica mais bonita vestida de mulher do que de homem?

Soltou a mão que prendia sobre o recosto do sofá, mas não a luva, e quando ela se afastou, a luva saiu, virando-se do avesso. Sua mão e braço estavam nus.

Ela deu um passo atrás, fora do alcance dele. Camus não era o tipo de homem que pularia um sofá atrás dela.

Mas ele não estava olhando para ela; ele estava segurando a luva branca abandonada em suas mãos, mexendo com os dedos por toda sua extenção, como se acariciasse o braço dela. Então a dobrou gentilmente em uma das mãos e olhou para ela.

- Onde está seu anel?

No começo ela achou que ele estava falando de seu _vis bulla_, o anel em seu umbigo... Mas aí percebeu que ele olhava para a mão dela. Sua mão esquerda.

- Não tenho... Ainda. Você sabia que eu estava lá, na biblioteca de Redfield Manor?

- É lógico. Também vi o momento em que você pulou da janela; Shura estava ocupado demais matando vampiros pra perceber. Mas eu vi o movimento das cortinas e sabia que você tinha saído. Pelo que soube você matou sete vampiros naquela noite.

- Oito. E Shura matou três imperais sozinho.

- Bravo, Shura! - Camus se levantou e ela deu mais um passo para trás. - Marin, você está me irritando, eu não vou pular em cima de você e violentá-la. - Realmente, ele parecia irritado, expressão incomum em um rosto que normalmente tendia a galantear e encantar.

Ele colocou a luva no bolso e andou rudemente até a mesa onde servira as bebidas. Virando o rosto para ela, ele se recostou, cruzou os braços e cruzou a perna sobre o tornozelo. Estava todo dourado e bronzeado, e parecia perigoso. Seu cabelo era preto no topo, mas ruivo nas pontas, e sua boca estava em uma linha reta, o lábio superior sombreando o inferior com uma coloração caramelada.

Houve solêncio por um longo momento. Marin esperava que ele fosse exigir um tipo de recompensa pela informação que os levou a conseguir o Livro de Antwartha, mas não. Seu jeito instgante e sedutor havia evaporado e agora ele parecia simplesmente insatisfeito.

- Estou certa de que posso sair em segurança - Disse Marin, por fim. - Tenho certeza de que Shura já conseguiu tirar Aiolia daqui. - Ela olhou para ele esperando uma resposta.

Mas em vez disso, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a luva, oferecendo-a a ela.

Estava dobrada em sua mão aberta, mas quando ela tentou pegar ele fechou a mão dela. E puxou.

Talvez fosse a surpresa pelo movimento súbito, talvez fosse curiosidade. Talvez ela já tivesse cansada de lutar contra isso. Mas Marin se permitiu seguir em frente até estar tão próxima a Camus quanto estivera no corredor.

Transferindo a mão dela para a sua outra mão, para a sua outra mão, como se não estivesse disposto a deixá-la escapar, ele pôs a luva de volta em seu bolso e olhou para ela. O humor emanava de seus olhos dourados.

- Isto foi mais fácil do que eu esperava.

- Camus...

Ele virou a mão nua dela para cima, baixou o rosto... E encostou os lábios no meio do pulso dela. Eram macios, mas firmes, ligeiramente úmidos e leves como plumas. Ela quase sentia cócegas. Eles então moveram, se abriram, traçando a textura das veias e tendões nesta área recatada. Ele mordiscou a beirada estreita do pulso, mordeu gentilmente a base de seu dedão.

Marin não conseguia puxar seu braço de volta. Não, não era verdade... Ela conseguia, sabia que podia livrar-se do aperto dele com facilidade... Mas não podia forçar os seus músculos a se moverem. Com os olhos fechados, estendeu sua outra mão cegamente e colocou aberta contra seu sólido, quente e resfolegante peito.

- Sempre quis experimentar uma Venadora. - murmurou Camus, olhando para ela. Seus lábios já não eram mais finos e rudes; nunca mais pareciam finos e rudes para ela, depois disso. Depois de senti-los.

Ele ainda sentia os dedos dela, entrelaçados aos dele, e levou o dedão ao topo da mão dela, olhando-a.

E então ambos ouviram; e assim que ela conseguiu registrar o barulho em sua mente, a porta se abriu com força. Na entrada estava Shura, inclinando-se pesadamente contra a porta.

- Rockley foi atacado! - disse ele e caiu por terra.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Review:

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Você ainda não viu nada do que esse Camus é capaz. Eu mesmo fico em dúvida se ele é mesmo humano em certas partes... O.O

Deve ser por isso que gosto tanto do personagem no livro. XD

Capítulo!

**Capítulo 17 - O dormitório da srta. Grantworth vê muita movimentação**

Os trinta minutos seguintes foram uma confusão de atividade Shura, embora confuso e fraco, estava coerente o suficiente para explicar que conseguira interromper um vampiro no meio de um ataque a Aiolia.

- Ele foi mordido? - perguntou Marin, enlaçando um dos braços pesados dele sobre seus ombros, para que ele se apoasse nela. Ela o estava levando para a carruagem dele, que não tinha identificação; uma tarefa que teria sido bem mais difícil se ela não usasse um _vis bulla_.

- Não... Cheguei a tempo. Meti a estaca no desgraçado.

Marin supôs que ele se referisse ao vampiro e não a Aiolia, mas não tinha certeza.

Shura salvara Aiolia, carregara-o para o cabriolé de Barth, e dera-lhe instruções específicas sobre como levá-lo para casa e o que fazer quando chegasse lá. Ele não estava ferido, mas confuso e quase inconsciente pela briga subsequente.

- Do que ele vai lembrar? - perguntou Marin, ajudando Shura a entrar na carruagem.

- Nada. Usei o... Pingente.

Ela o empurrou em seu assento e saiu da carruagem para se despedir de Camus que, embora não tivesse ajudado muito para tirar Shura dali, mostrou-lhe outra saída por trás, e ajudou a trazer a carruagem de Shura.

- Obrigada - disse ela, apesar de não saber ao certo o que estava agradecendo.

- Até nosso próximo encontro - disse ele, simplesmente.

Ele não fez qualquer menção de lhe devolver a luva, e ela não pediu. Marin virou-se e entrou no veículo. Camus fechou a porta atrás dela.

A carruagem deu uma sacudidela ao começar a andar e Marin se inclinou para o lado, em seu assento, de frente para Shura.

Ele estava desmoronado no canto, uma massa enrugada de negro e cinza. Quando as lâmpadas da rua iluminaram o interior, ela viu que ele estava com os olhos fechados.

Teria sido mordido? ela nem tinha lembrado de perguntar... Estivera tão preocupada com Aiolia desde o anúncio calamitoso de Shura.

Marin levantou-se cuidadosamente, movendo-se para o lado dele, na carruagem, e quase caiu em seu colo quando dobraram uma esquina inesperada.

Ela estava quase tocando sua gola quando ele abriu os olhos.

- O que você estava fazendo? - perguntou ele, sentando-se direito.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse sido mordido.

- Sente-se - disparou ele, carrancudo. - Não levo uma mordida há... Anos.

- Então, por que você carrega água benta salgada? E por que essa mordida parece recente?

- Porque assim, quando estou com alguém que foi mordido, posso despejar na mordida da pessoa. - Ele parecia subitamente mais alerta.

- O que aconteceu com você então se não foi mordido?

Ele respirou fundo, cruzando os braços.

- Fui drogado. pelo seu marquês.

Marin alçou as sombrancelhas.

- Verdade? Então, um simples marquês consegue pegar você de jeito, quando um vampiro horrendo não consegue? E você admite isso?

Shura abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas aparentemente mudou de idéia. Virou-se para a janela, seu perfil refulgindo cada vez que uma lâmpada da rua iluminava o interior da carruagem. Ela olhou o altivo declive de seu nariz, a linha decidida de sua boca, a desregrada bagunça do seu cabelo negro. Parecia abatido.

- O que aconteceu, Shura?

- Fiz o que você pediu, Marin. Não precisamos falar mais sobre o assunto. - Não desviou o olhar da janela. - O seu marquês está a salvo e não sofrerá efeitos adversos. E terá pouquíssima lembrança do que aconteceu, por que cuidei disso também. Ele estava tentando atirar em um vampiro com uma pistola. - O escárnio se apossou de sua voz. E então:

- Onde está sua luva?

Marin olhou pra baixo; seus dois rbaços estavam ocultos sob a capa, o nu e o vestido.

- Eu... Camus a levou.

Shura virou-se e olhou para ela.

- E o que mais ele levou?

O coração de Marin bateu mais rápido. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ele esperava um pagamento por sua informação; o que mais ele levou?

Liberdades. Liberdades que seu próprio noivo não tomara. E, de uma certa forma, ele levara mais um pedaço de sua inocência. Mostrara a ela exatamente por que mulheres usam luvas. O tempo todo.

- Marin!

- Nada. Ele levou minha luva, e não levou mais nada. Sou uma venadora, Shura. Ele não é páreo pra mim.

Pode ter sido uma risada, o que brotou de seus lábios; Marin não teve certeza. Mas ele nada disse, apenas virou-se e voltou a olhar pela janela.

Cavalgaram em silêncio até que ela falou:

- Obrigada pelo que fez esta noite.

Isso tirou a atenção dele do cenário que passava. Ele olhou para ela, sombrio e furioso, de seu canto naquele espaço estreito.

- Rockley não fazia idéia em que se meteu hoje. Essa é exatamente a razão pela qual você não pode se casar, Marin! Os seus dois mundos simplesmente não podem se cruzar como aconteceu hoje! Continuar nesse caminho só vai causar mais destruição.

E com isso virou-se mais uma vez para a janela e não disse mais nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marin não dormiu bem naquela noite. Seus sonhos estavam repletos de uma tempestade de imagens que se fundiam. Aiolia e Camus, tia Eustácia e Shura, com palavras e vozes correndo juntas: _Sempre quis experimentar uma Venadora... Você não pode se casar... É algo pelo qual eu pagaria muito para ver... Ele sabe que você anda pelas ruas, à noite?... O que mais ele levou?_

Ela acordou com o sol entrando por sua janela, completamente diferente da escuridão de seu entrechoque de lembranças. Era quase onze horas. madame LeClarie chegaria dentro de duas horas para a prova do seu vestido.

A prova de seu vestido de noiva.

Marin passou a mão nos olhos. Será que Suhra estava certo? Se ela desposasse Aiolia, estaria atraindo mais destruição?

O vazio arranhou seu estômago, e não era por não ter comido nada. Como ela podia não se casar com Aiolia? O charmoso, engraçado e bonito Aiolia? O homem que a fazia rir, que brincava com ela, que a ajudava a enxergar o humor na sociedade em que ela era forçada a viver? Que lhe trouxera flores depois que ela lhe dera uma bronca. O home que fazia a coisa certa, o que se esperava. Um homem que ela podia entender.

Ele a seguira, na noite anterior. Seguira-a até um covil de vampiros, ignorando sua própria segurança; e sem a compreensão do mundo em que estava entrando. Se ela se casasse com ele, seria capaz de manter seu segredo? Teria que fazer isso? Se ele soubesse que ela era uma venadora, portanto mais segura que qualquer um na Terra, ele entenderia?

Ele fizera suas confissões... Eram inofensivas. Será que ela devia a ele o mesmo?

As palavras de Camus a assombravam. _Ele sabe que você anda pelas ruas, à noite? Que você deve se misturar com aqueles do lado negro para descobrir seus segredos? Que você mata cada vez que levanta sua arma? Que você tem uma força que ele não possuirá jamais?_

Como ele poderia entender? Ela própria levara meses para entender, e ela tinha sido chamada.

Ele era tão bom, tão correto. Como poderia ser casado com uma mulher que combatia o mal? Que era violenta... Que matava? Ele não poderia nunca aceitar isso numa esposa, nem deveria.

Ele não podia entender o mundo dela. Tia Eustácia, Shura e Kritanu... Até verbena e Barth... Eles entenderiam. Todos eles eram parte daquele mundo, daquela vida.

Aiolia não era e nunca poderia ser.

Ela respirou fundo, sabendo o que ia fazer.

Um nó pesado instalou-se no seu estômago quando começou a considerar a vida sem Aiolia. Uma vida que consistia em espreitar por ruas escuras, bares subterrâneos, e na necessidade de caçar e matar. Seria o fim das danças e dos risos, sem esperança alguma de ter alguém para amar, alguém para cuidar dela.

Talvez isso explicasse Shura: seu comportamento, sua propensão à cólera e seu sarcasmo cortante. Ele era tão só. Marin acreditara que era por opção. Talvez estivesse errada.

talvez ela tampouco tivesse opção.

Uma violenta batida de porta vinda lá de baixo, e o barulho de fortes passos subindo apressadamente as escadas, fizeram-na virar-se para a porta do seu quarto.

Gritos; pareciam ser de Jimmons e até Verbena, e de repente a porta dela se abriu com força, batendo na parede.

Aiolia.

- Marin! - Ele apareceu lá, alto e selvagem. sua capa revoando sobre ele, o cabelo caindo sobre a fronte. - Você está aqui e a salvo!

Ela estava tão perplexa, que não conseguia se mexer nem fechar a boca; Verbena, Jimmons e Maisie, a governanta, estavam à porta, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, explicando como acontecera de Aiolia ter subido até ali.

- Mande-os embora - disse ele caminhando em direção a ela, que permanecia na cama, com os lençóis puxados sobre sua camisola. - Sou seu noivo, vamos nos casar em duas semanas... Mande-os embora!

Ela nunca o vira assim, o equilibrado e correto Aiolia, agitado daquela maneira.

- Podem ir. Vão. - Ela acenou para jimmons e Verbena. Então, surpreendentemente, considerando a situação, ela teve um pensamento lógico. - Mamãe já se levantou?

- Agora vai - Replicou Verbena.

- Mantenha-a longe daqui até que o marquês se vá.

- Mas não é apropriado... - Começou Maisie.

- Vão. Por favor. Tudo ficará bem se ninguém falar sobre isto.

Só depois que eles saíram Marin se permitiu olhar para Aiolia. O nó em seu estômago apertou-se. Ela havia pensado que teria mais tempo para decidir o que fazer... Como responder a Aiolia. Como dizer que não poderia se casar com ele.

Mas sua decisão já estava tomada e era a certa.

- marin,, Marin... - Ele ficou perto da cama, os braços para trás, como se tentasse impedir a si próprio de tentar tocá-la. - Sinto muito, mas eu não podia esperar. Eu precisava ter a certeza de que você estava aqui, em segurança.

- Aiolia... - Ela sacudiu a cabeça, fechou os olhos por um momento. O que poderia dizer? - Aiolia, eu estou bem. Voc~e está me vendo, estou bem. Só tive aquela dor de cabeça.

De onde viera aquilo? Ela não planejara continuar com a farsa.

Ele olhava para ela de cima, debruçado sobre ela, os olhos azuis agudos, mas ainda selvagens.

- Marin...

- Aiolia, sente-se. Aqui. - Ela alisou a colcha francesa com a mão, abrindo espaço para ele ao lado do seu quadril.

- Não sei se devo. - Ele olhou para ela e ela viu algo em seu olhar que ainda não vira antes. - Não sei se é apropriado.

Marin riu; não conseguiu evitar.

- Aiolia, não seja absurdo... Você já está aqui no meu dormitório. Em três semanas, eu estarei no seu. - Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e a boca dela secou. Tinha realmente dito aquilo? Aquela mentira?

Ele se sentou, seu sólido peso na beira da cama fazendo-a pender em direção a ele. Através de camadas de cobertores, a perna dele tocou a dela.

- Em três semanas. Não sei se posso esperar tanto tempo. - Ele estendeu o braço, tocou-lhe o cabelo solto e acariciou-lhe a face antes de reclher o braço de volta. - Mas preciso saber, onde você estava ontem à noite? Marin? Você está metida em algum tipo de problema?

- Eu não estava me sentindo bem - disse ela. Por que continuava mentindo? Ela precisava deixá-lo ir.

- Marin, eu amo você e você será minha esposa, mas uma coisa que não posso tolerar é desonestidade. - Ele estava zangado; uma emoção que ela nunca vira nele antes. Zangado de verdade, e ainda por cima com uma preocupação desesperada. Mas não assustadora. Não, essa era uma zanga com a qual ela podia lidar. - O que você estava fazendo em St. Giles ontem à noite? Diga-me a verdade.

Então as lágrimas dela brotaram. Tudo o que ela vinha represando nas últimas semanas, meses até, desde que tivera aqueles sonhos. Desde que soubera de seu Chamado.

Soluços incontroláveis, tremedeiras - as consequências do medo que ela submergira tão fundo enquanto lutava por sua vida. - Tudo aquilo transbordou de dentro dela sobre o ombro de Aiolia, pois ele a abraçara, os lençóis caindo enquanto ele a elaçava com os braços.

-Marin, Marin - ele murmurou, passando a mão pela cabeça dela, descendo pelos cabelos ondulados que caíam sobre as costas. - Meu Deus, Marin, qual o problema? Eu o resolverei, basta me dizer. Darei um jeito. Eu tenho recursos; usarei todos se for preciso.

Quando ela se afastou de seu paletó encharcado, ele tinha um lenço pronto para enxugar-lhe o rosto e o nariz. Como uma criança. Ela se sentiu como uma criança de quem ele tomava conta. Pela primeira vez em meses teve a sensação de não precisar estar encarregada, nem de ter o controle.

Nem de ser forte.

Nunca amara Aiolia tanto quanto naquele momento.

- Obrigada - disse-lhe, soluçando pela última vez.

Ele largou o lenço e a agarrou pelos ombros.

- O que está havendo? Conte-me. Não aguento ver você assim.

- Não posso. - Ela respirou fundo. - Não posso le dizer, Aiolia, mas juro que não é nada que você possa mudar. Mesmo que você tivesse todo o dinheiro do mundo e reinasse sobre esta terra, não poderia mudar isso.

Ele a olhou fixamente por um longo momento, seus olhos dardejando de um lado para outro como se tentasse obter uma visão melhor do olhar dela. Os olhos dele estavam injetados.

- Você tem que me dizer.

- Não posso.

- Ontem à noite eu fui atrás de você. Sei que era você, apesar da história que o seu primo me contou. No começo tive medo de que você fosse encontrar um amante, e a segui... Por que eu tinha que saber. Tinha que saber se você tinha dado seu coração a outro. Se fosse o caso, pensei naquele momento, se eu tivesse a comprovação, mesmo assim eu ia querer me casar com você. Eu encontraria um jeito de tirá-lo da sua cabeça.

"Mas quando o seu cabriolé... Meu Deus, Marin, você não sabe o quanto é perigoso você usar um cabriolé?... Parou em St Giles, não soube mais em que pensar. Você não encontraria um amante lá, não importa quem ele fosse. Vi você sair do cabriolé e entrar em um dos lugares de aparência mais perigosa que já vi. Eu não teria ido lá se não soubesse que devo protegê-la. Tive que usar minha pistola para convencer alguns sujeitos da rua a me deixar passar.

"O seu primo salvou minha vida. Não estou certo do que aconteceu; está tudo confuso na minha mente. Seu apenas que saí para procurar você e acordei na minha casa. Como cheguei lá não faço idéia. Sonhei com olhos vermelhos...

"Você vê, minha querida, eu não entendo o que aconteceu ontem à noite, mas não vim aqui com acusações ou noções pré-concebidas. Não há nada que você me diga que va mudar o que sinto por você. Por favor!"

- Você acredita em destino?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, uma ponta de alívio tangível em seu rosto.

- É claro. Foi o destino que nos uniu, anos atrás.

- O destino não se muda. É indelével, escrito sobre a pedra. Poder, dinheiro e recursos não podem mudá-lo, Aiolia. Você não pode alterá-lo. E é por isso que não posso lhe dizer, não importa o quanto você implore, o que eu estava fazendo em St. Giles ontem a noite. Por que é meu destino. - Um destino que ele não podia aceitar, uma esposa que matava, um mundo de perversidade e escuridão. Aiolia estava demasiadamente na luz... Ela não podia destruir seu mundo.

- Marin!

Ela estava sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eu amo você, Aiolia. Mas não posso.

Ele pareceu golpeado.

- Marin, de todo o coração, pelo a você po favor que me diga. Não ficarei furioso, não importa o que seja. Mas não posso ter isto entre nós se vamos nos casar.

Agora. As mãos dela congelaram por baixo do calor dos cobertores, ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Não olharia para ele ao dizer isso:

- Então tavlez não devêssemos nos casar.

Ele estava imóvel, tão imóvel. Até suas respiração praou; ela não ouvia nada na escuridão de seus olhos fechados, além de vozes distantes, lá embaixo. E as batidas rápidas, dolorosas. de seu coração.

- Marin - A angústia na voz dele abriu-lhe os olhos. Aiolia não estava olhando pra ela, e sim pela janela, para a luz do sol derramando-se sobre uma mansarda ali perto. Um gaio azul, com seu guincho desgardável, revoluteou e pousou no galho de uma árvore vizinha.

- Desculpe, Aiolia.

Ele se ergueu abruptamente, afastando-se da cama e caminhando até a porta. Ela o observou com os olhos marejados, e parou na soleira.

- Se você mudar de idéia... - Disse ele para a porta.

- Não posso. - Ela forçou as palavras de sua garganta. Queria chamá-lo de volta.

Aqiolia não olhou para trás; atravessou a porta e fechou-a gentilmente atrás de si.

Marin não entendeu. Ela teria batido com força.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Hello! Mais um capítulo chegando novinho!

Review?

Pure-Petit-chan: espero que tenha melhorado da gripe. E como vão os filhotinhos? Hehehe... Eu acho que nessa fic, Camus pode acabar superando o Milo... XD

Bom, sobre o Aiolia, eu não sei ou não lembro se existe algum voto que o Venador faz que proíbe que ele conte sobre o que ele faz ou sobre a existência de vampiros. Afinal, existem seres humanos que sabem da existência de ambos. Como a Verbena e o Barth, por exemplo. XD

Mas acho que é meio a questão dos homens de preto. Dar a humanidade conhecimento sobre isso seria causar histeria em massa. E se não me engano, em um dos capítulos mais pra trás, o Shura fala que isso faria qualquer idiota corajoso achar que tem os topete de virar caçador de vampiros, quando na verdade apenas uns poucos escolhidos se tornam Venadores e recebem o poder pra enfrentar os vampiros em pé de igualdade. Acho que é isso... XD

Aproveitei pra responder a review direito já que só você tá postando review por enquanto... XP

Beijão!

**Capítulo 18 - Interlúdio numa carruagem**

Marin mandou um bilhete para Madame LeClaire cancelando a prova devido a uma "indisposição". A notícia seria logo espalhada, sabia ela, de que o noivado com o marquês de Rockley tinha sido desfeito. Estaria no jornal dentro de dias, nas colunas sociais ou nos anuncios, dependendo de quem recebesse a notícia primeiro.

Ela não teve ânimo de contar para a sua mãe. Ainda não. Talvez em um dia ou dois, quando a ferida não estivesse mais em carne viva. _Lady_ Melly estava tão feliz por estar trazendo um marquês para a família, que Marin não teve coragem de contar que havia cancelado tudo.

Verbena estalava a língua vendo-lhe os olhos vermelhos, mas nada disse além de:

- Lamento muito, _milady_. Num é a mesma ciosa, mas eu me senti mal quando perdi o meu Jassie pra outra mulher. Pelo menos a sinhora sabe que não foi por causa disso.

Se a intenção era fazê-la sentir-se melhor, falhou miseravelmente. Marin apenas pediu que Verbena saísse do quarto e ficou olhando pela janela, observando o barulhento gaio azul visitando a árvore.

Ela deixou de comparecer a um jantar naquela noite; em vez disso, assim que sua mãe saiu para trocar fofocas e piadas com outras damas da sociedade, Marin escapuliu da casa pela porta dos fundos. Estava com seu vestido de saia dividia, feito especialmente para caçar vampiros.

Naquela noite, rastreou e enfiou a estaca em cinco mortos-vivos.

Na noite seguinte, mais três.

Na terceira noite, encontrou apenas um. Foi uma sensação deliciosa quando ela cravou a estaca no peito do vampiro.

Mas não era suficiente, então ela percorreu as ruas perto do jardim de Convent e se deixou abordar por diversos criminosos mortais. Depois de mostrar-lhes suas pistola e a destreza com que chutava e socava, marin botou-os para correr na escuridão e sentiu-se um pouco mais satisfeita.

Ela não retornou a Grantworth House até o amanhecer. Então caiu em sua cama e dormiu um sono agitado.

Quando tia Eustácia mandou-lhe uma convocação, no quarto dia após a entrada de Aiolia no quarto de dormir de Marin, ela considerou ignorá-la. Não via necessidade em se encontrar com sua tia ou Shura, que certamente estaria lá. Estava fazendo seu trabalho caçando e matando os mortos-vivos; eles haviam conseguido o Livro de Antwartha, que ela escondera na capela de St. Heath's Row antes que Rockley e ela cancelassem tudo.

Para que sua tia queria um encontro?

Sua decisão foi tomada quando _lady_ Melly botou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Estou indo para o chá na casa de Winnie; ela e Petronilha gostariam que você também viesse para que discutíssemos a disposição das cadeiras no casamento. Não vejo Rockley há alguns dias, também. Marin, ele está doente?

Aparentemente sua mãe não vira as orlhas vermelhas nos olhos de sua própria filha, nem os círculos negros abaixo destes.

- Que eu saiba, não. Ele tem estado muito ocupado. E, infelizmente, prometi à tia Eustácia que iria visitá-la hoje. Faz quase uma semana.

Ela realmente precisava contar a sua mãe.

Cada dia que não contava, corria o risco de a notícia aparecer nos jornais antes que soubesse. Não era justo com _lady_ Melly que ela fosse mantida às cegas. As damas da sociedade fariam um carnaval à custa dela se isso acontecesse.

- Mamãe, tenho de lhe contar uma coisa. Rockley e eu tivemos uma discussão. Nós... - Sua voz descarrilou quando viu a expressão de choque no rosto de _lady _Melly.

- Bem, certamente você pode consertar isso, Marin! Não pode arruinar o seu futuro por causa de uma discussãozinha à toa.

Uma discussãozinha atoa.

- Queria que a senhora soubesse, caso escute rumores - acrescentou ela, inutilmente. _Que droga!_ Ela conseguia abater três vampiros sozinha; por que não conseguia dizer a verdade à sua mãe?

- Bem, eu espero que você fale com ele no baile dos mullingtons na semana que vem. E conserte as coisas! Sem desculpas, Marin. É o quinquagésimo aniversário do duque; todo mundo estará lá, incluindo você.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Não tinha escolha; Aiolia provavelmente nem estaria lá. Ele odiava esses eventos. E se houvesse um indício de boato de que ele estava disponível novamente... Bem, ele seria cercado antes de dar três passos salão adentro.

- Bem, verei você hoje à noite. Sairemos às sete e meia. esteja pronta. E passe alguma coisa sobre essas olheiras, Marin.

No fim, ela acabou não indo à casa de tia Eustácia. Mandou uma mensagem, depois que a mãe saiu, dizendo que já tinha compromissos marcados para aquele dia.

E passou o resto da tarde em seu quarto.

Naquela noite, não teve alternativa senão comparecer a um sarau com _lady_ Melly. O único fator positivo era que iriam embora cedo, o que lhe permitiria escapulir de casa mais tarde e fazer o que passara a chamar de patrulhamento em busca de vampiros.

O sarau foi tão entediante quanto o outro a que comparecera na residência dos Straithwaite; talvez ainda mais, já que desta vez Rockley não compareceu.

Nem, inflizmente, os vampiros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Passava da meia-noite quando Grantworth House adormeceu e Marin saiu de fininho pela porta dos fundos.

Barth, seu confiável meio de transporte, esperava na esquiba, e, como de hábito, simplesmente acenou com a cabeça quando ela entrou no cabriolé. Ele já conhecia seu dever e conduzia o coche a uma parte perigosa da cidade. Cada noite variava; Marin não se importava. Sabia que Barth conhecia os melhores lugares aonde levá-la.

As ruas de paralelepípedos estavam úmidas pela chuva fraca de verão, e brilhavam como dentes cinzentos ao luar. Marin desceu do cabriolé e disse a Barth para vir buscá-la em duas horas.

Quando ele foi embora, ela caminhou pelo centro da rua vazia e ficou por ali, olhando em volta desafiando qualquer perigo a abordá-la.

Tudo estava silencioso. Cinza, preto e silencioso.

Ela preferia esta área da cidade - onde quer que fosse; não se importava e não precisava saber - porque as lâmpadas da rua ou haviam queimado até se apagar ou não tinha sido acesas naquela noite. Era um território fértil para vampiros... Ou outros bandidos que mereciam uma lição. Ela não tinha preferência.

Depois da primeira noite sozinha patrilhando, vestida com roupas de homem, Marin decidira usar sua saia dividida em incursões posteriores. Vestida de mulher, ela atraída mais atenção daqueles que escolhiam suas presas entre os mais fracos.

Mas naquela noite, parecia que as ruas estavam isentas de perigo para homens ou mulheres.

Ela andou pela rua, ousada e rápida, observando qualquer coisa que se movesse nas sombras. Atenta a qualquer friozinho na nuca.

Nada.

Nada até que ela dobrou uma esquina no terceiro quarteirão e reparou numa mudança de movimento em um beco. E sua nuca esfriou.

Com os lábios se esticando num sorriso vil, Marin foi em direção ao movimento nas sombras. Tinha sua estaca na mão, escondida sob a capa, e andava sem qualquer preocupação. Passou o beco, seus movimentos quase gritando inocência e tentação.

Esperou que ele ou ela aparecesse e a atacasse, mas quando nada aconteceu depois de meio quarteirão, ela parou e olhou para trás. Não haviam ninguém ali; o frio em sua nuca tinha arrefecido.

Assim que se virou para voltar pelo beco, uma carruagem preta, grande e elegante, despontou na esquina. Marin olhou; não era comum ver um coche tão caro nesta parte da cidade.

A carruagem parou na rua diante dela. Seus dois cavalos pretos reviravam os olhos, o único branco puro naquela noite cinzenta, e batiam os cascos. O condutor permaneceu imóvel e não olhou para Marin.

A porta se abriu.

- Marin.

Era Camus, e estava acenando para ela; só sua mão enluvada era visível, mas ela reconheceu a voz, o modo como ele dizia seu nome.

Ela se dirigiu para a carruagem, chegou à porta e olhou dentro dela. Camus estava sentado sozinho, inclinando-se de seu assento o suficiente para estender-lhe a mão, oferecendo ajuda para que ela entrasse.

- Venha. Não encontrará ninguém para caçar esta noite, minha adorável Venadora.

- E por que não? - Ela se postou em frente à porta, com as mãos na cintura, súbita e inexplicavelmente irritada.

- Venha dar um passeio comigo. Desfretaremos da lua cheia e eu lhe contarei tudo.

- A menos que aí dentro haja um vampiro disposto a morrer, prefiro caminhar, obrigada. - Virou-se e saiu andando.

Ele se moveu tão rapidamente, que ela não teve tempo de reagir. Saiu da carruagem e agarrou-a pela cintura, arrastando-a de volta para o veículo no que parecia ser um movimento instantâneo. Ela tropeçou numa pedra que marcava a beira da estrada, caindo na direção da carruagem. Suas mãos se apoiando na parede impediram-na de aterrisar na lama.

- Então você quer briga, não é? - Disse Camus em seu ouvido enquanto plantava suas mãos nas dela. - É o que estão dizendo nas ruas. É o grande tema lá no Cálice.

Ela sacudiu seus braços, largando-se dele, e se virou. Ele estava lá mesmo, tão perto que ela podia contar os seus cílios, e sentir o cheiro de cravo-da-índia em seu hálito.

- Você não é páreo pra mim! - sibilou ela, sem entender de onde vinha aquela raiva toda; só sabia que precisava de uma válvula de escape.

- Prove.

Ela se moveu, mas ele era rápido e pegou seus pulsos, um em cada mão, e puxou-os para baixo, deixando-os estirados, ao longo dos quadris. Marin se debateu, mas antes que pudesse se livrar do aperto dele, ele fincou o pé ao lado dela e a puxou para o lado. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio, ele a levantou e a enfiou na carreagem.

Camus já estava dentro, enquanto ela ainda se recompunha, e trancou a porta. Ele bateu uma longa begnala no teto para que o condutor partisse assim que marin se levantou do chão.

- Sente-se, minha querida. - disse ele, olhando para ela em pé, como se tivesse acabado de pedir um chá. - Se você quiser brigar, eu brigo. Você parece estar precisando de algum tipo de... Alívio. Ou... Pode sentar-se em segurança aqui.

Marin se sentou. Estava resfolegando, e um pouco abalada pela facilidade com que ele a dominara. Bem, não a dominara, exatamente: ele a pegara desprevinida, mas ela não fora dominada. De modo algum.

- O que você quer?

- Essa, minha querida, é uma pergunta perigosa de se fazer. Tem certeza de que quer minha resposta?

Ela o analisou, o modo como os olhos dele cintilavam, a curva de um meio sorriso nos lábios. E decidiu que não estava pronta para uma resposta Então fez uma pergunta diferente:

- O que quis dizer quando falou que eu não encontraria ninguém para caçar hoje?

- Quis dizer que os mortos-vivos andam aparecendo pouco nas ruas ultimamente, graças à campanha que você tem movido contra eles. Eles têm gasto seu tempo no Cálice, enchendo meus bolsos. - Ele sorriu largamente. - Então achei que encontraria você andando pelas ruas, frustrada com a falta de atividade.

- campanha? Caçar e matar vampiros é o que Venadores fazem. Não é diferente do que Shura vem fazendo há anos.

- Shura é conhecido por suas habilidades frias e calculistas, é verdade, mas aparentemente a técnica particular usada por você, nos últimos dias tem botado os mortos-vivos para correr. Talvez tenha algo a ver com o fato de você ainda estar de posse do Livro de Antwartha e levar essa vantagem sobre Lilith; não tenho certeza. Só sei que os vampiros têm estado mais dispostos a beber sangue embarrilado do que sangue fresco nas últimas noites.

- Então você veio me levar ao Cálice, para eu poder caçar lá?

Um olhar de terror limpou o charme do rosto dele.

- De modo algum! - E ao reparar no sorriso mímino que ela se permitira, ele riu. - _Touché,_ minha querida.

- Por que você quer proteger os vampiros? - perguntou ela, sentindo-se um pouco menos nervosa. Um pouco mais relaxada.

- Eu não protejo vampiros.

- Oferecendo-lhes um lugar seguro para se reunirem, é evidente que você protege.

- Talvez, eu considere benéfico ter um lugar aonde eles virão relaxar. Talvez ter esse local público onde suas línguas se soltarão e as informações fluirão seja valioso para mim, assim como para os outros. E há, é claro, dinheiro para se ganhar. Tanto dos mortos-vivos quanto daqueles que simplesmente desejam interagir com eles.

Ela ergue a sombrancelha.

- Algumas pessoas acham prazeroso permitir que um vampiro beba do sangue deles.

- Prazeroso?

- Você já foi mordida por um vampiro, Marin. Você sabe qual foi a sensação, logo antes dele enterrar os dentes no seu pescoço. E como, depois que ele os enterrou, você só queria se deixar levar e permitir que ele a possuísse.

Ele a olhava de um jeito que ela mal conseguia respirar. Mas conseguiu replicar.

- Como você sabe que fui mordida por um vampiro?

De repente, Camus estava no assento ao lado dela, e a bengala dele caiu no chão. Empurrou sua perna para a coxa dela ao virar-se para se inclinar sobre ela. Tirando sua luva, tocou a gola da capa de Marin e afastou-a. O ar fresco passou por sua pele.

- Porque vi isto aqui. Na primeira vez que nos encontramos.

Ele traçou seu dedo pelo pescoço dela, seguindo o tendão que levava ao pequeno desnível na base da garganta. Ele afundou o polegar lá, sentindo o macio e elástico recuo enquanto o resto de sua mão se espalmava pelo lado não cicatrizado do pescoço.

Ela não podia se mexer. Mal podia respirar à medida que sua pulsação vibrava no V da mão dele, fazendo a pressão do aperto aumentar e afrouxar no ritmo de seus batimentos.

- Lembra-se disto? - murmurou ele, fazendo com que a cabeça dela descansasse em sua mão, deixando a parte marcada de seu pescoço descoberta. Aberta e vulnerável, enquanto ele se debruçava sobre ela.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu: lábios, língua, dentes; mordidas lambidas, tocando levemente sua pele sensível, de modo persuasivo e convincente. Ela queria se retorcer, para suspirar, para se apertar mais contra ele.

A capa dela se afrouxou e caiu, descobrindo-lhe os ombros até o topo do corpete baixo. O peso dele a pressionava ainda mais agora, e suas mãos quentes, uma nua e a outra enluvada, acariciavam os ombros dela. O couro ad luva se movia como carne pegajosa contra sua pele, as costuras e botões eram ásperos onde a tocavam.

A boca de Marin ainda estava livre; ela deu um longo suspiro; talvez tenha dito o nome dele, ela não tinha certeza. Ele levantou os braços dela por cima da cabeça, empurrando seus pulsos para o canto da carruagem onde ela estava. Isto trouxe o rosto dele para mais perto do dela; seu hálito de cravo era quente em seu queixo, seus dedos se enrolavam nos cabelos dela no topo da cabeça.

Marin fechou os olhos. Ela podia se desviar; podia desvencilhar-se de sua pressão, sentar-se direito e empurrá-lo para o seu lado da carruagem pelas liberdades que estava tomando... Mas era tão delicioso, tão temerário, tão _certo_, para o modo como ela estava se sentindo.

Aiolia, o querido Aiolia, a fizera sentir quentem líquida e maleável quando a beijava... Mas agora ele se fora, e a boca de Camus no seu pescoço evocava um outro tipo de reação... Mais aguda... Mais profunda e indecente, e a deixava faminta por mais daquilo que ele estava oferecendo. Ou levando.

- Tão fácil - ele sussurrou em seu ouvid. - Você anseia por paixão, Marin. O seu marquês é tão frio assim?

Ela estava entorpecida demais para sentir a irritação que o comentário dele deveria ter despertado.

- O meu marquês não é mais meu marquês - replicou ela com uma voz que não era sua.

- É mesmo? - Camus se afastou com tanta rapidez, que ela abriu os olhos. - Bom, se é assim, não sentirei um pingo de culpa por este incidente.

Apesar do fato de que seus pulmões pareciam cheios demais para respirar novamente, Marin replicou:

- Duvido que culpa seja uma emoção que acometa você, independentemente das circunstâncias.

Ele riu, deu-lhe um beijo breve nos lábios pela primeira vez, e disse:

- Bem, é preciso ao menos parecer que se faz um esforço. - E então, como se percebesse quão deliciosa era a boca de Marin, ele a beijou novamente. Duros e ásperos eram seus beijos e Marin, como que liberta de algum tipo de restrição, beijou-o de volta.

Era completamente diferente de Aiolia. No fundo isso a entristecia, por que a paixão deles fora verdadeira; sem a brutalidade subjacente daquela que partilhava com Camus.

Quando ele se mexeu, soltando-lhe os pulsos e permitindo que as mãos dela procurassem seus cabelos, ela se virou para não escorregar do assento e seu pé pisou, sem equilíbio, na bengala. Camus fez pressão com seu peso sobre ela, para colocá-la de volta no assento, e grudou seus quadris nos dela.

Uma espécie de queimação, um formigamento entre suas pernas a surpreendeu e ela o agarrou mais próximo, querendo mais, sentindo a rigidez dele através da roupa.

Camus moveu-se novamente, e de repente Marin sentiu um jato de ar fresco sobre seus seios. Ela arfou pela surpresa e seu primeiro instinto foi se debater, mas quando ele riu sobre sua pele e fechou seus lábios sobre um dos mamilos, ela se recostou contra o assento.

Céus!... Ela não tinha idéia!

Ele mordiscava e chupava e ela o puxava mais perto, e mesmo quando as mãos dele começaram a alisar umpacientemente a sua saia dividida, jogando cada uma das metades para cima dos quadris dela, ela não o afastou. Havia liberdade em saber que ela poderia fazê-lo, a qualquer momento.

E naquele momento, ela permitiria o que quer que isso fosse. Ela precisava.

Camus sabia que ela precisava.

Quando as mãos dele deslizaram até o topo de suas coxas, ela as apertou tanto quanto pôde, mas uma das pernas dele estava presa entre elas. Ele riu novamente, rocçando a parte inferior do seio e olhou para ela com os olhos dourados brulhando, semioculto pela fronte saliente e as pontas dos cabelos caindo sobre sua testa no ritmo do movimento da carruagem.

- Você ainda é inocente, minha querida?

- De algumas formas - replicou ela com mais honestidade do que deveria ter sido capaz naquele instante.

Ele recolheu as mãos da saia e as moveu para a cintura, puxando-lhe a cinta e deixando sua calcinha de algodão visível às lâmpadas da rua e ao luar. Ele deu um suspiro suave e baixo quando encontrou o que queria.

Encurvou as duas mãos em torno do pequeno inchaço de seu umbigo e juntou-as até que seus dedos tocassem o _vis bulla_.

- Ahh... - Disse ele numa voz derretida. E baixou seu rosto até a prata morna.

O leve toque de seus lábios sobre sua pele fez com que ela quisesse se contorcer, e pressionar-se contra sua boca ainda mais.

Mas então, como uma ducha de água gelada, ela percebeu que sua nuca estava fria. Marin paralisou-se, ouvindo a si mesma. Sim, estava fria.

Camus parou como se também tivesse notado algo no ar, no momento em que a carruagem parou com um solavanco.

- Vampiros - disse Marin, empurrando-o e baixando sua saia. Puxou seu corpete de volta para cima dos seios e sentiu o felo na parte de trás do pescoço com uma intensidade incomum. Checando para se certificar de que suas estacas não haviam saído do lugar durante este último intervalo com Camus, ela se levantou, sacuciu as saias e agarrou a maçaneta da porta.

Havia um silêncio desconfortável.

Camus estendeu o braço no momento em que ela girava a maçaneta. Seus dedos se fecharam em seu pulso.

- Tenha cuidado, Marin.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Sou uma Venadora. - E abriu a porta.

Em pé, na rua cinzenta, havia um Imperial e três vampiros Guardiões. Cercaram o lado da carruagem onde estava a porta. Ela entendeu. Não era um ataque casual: eles a estavam esperando.

Um pensamento odioso porém nada surpreendente lhe ocorreu. Ela se virou para Camus, fechou a porta e a trancou.

- Você me trouxe até eles?

A expressão dele era ilegível.

- Por que eu salvaria sua vida contando-lhe sobre o Livro de Antwartha, e depois faria uma coisa dessas?

Uma forte pancada contra a porta da carruagem fez com que o veículo oscilasse e voltasse para o lugar. Marin pegou a negala no chão da carruagem e, encostando a ponta metálica na beira do assento, enfiou o pé nela. O metal se quebrou, deixando uma ponta afiada e letal, transformando-a numa estaca que poderia ser usada para combater uma espada como as que os Imperiais portavam.

Suas mãos estavam úmidas, seu coração batendo mais rápido que o normal. Ela nunca havia lutado com um Imperial. E nem enfrentado três guardiões sozinha.

- Venadora! Mostre-se!

Ela não era nenhuma covarde, mas sabia que as probabilidades estavam todas contra si.

Uma das janelas foi quebrada, espirrando vidro sobre o casaco de lã preto de Camus estirado sobre o assento. Ele bufoi, indignado, e o pegou, jogando os cacos de vidro no chão. Ainda assim, não disse nada a Marin.

O rosto lascivo de um vampiro assomou na janela arrebentada, e ele enfiou a mão dentro, tentando achar o trinco. Marin reagiu, enfiando a estaca e milagrosamente acertando-o no peito. P_uf!_ Um guardião já era.

Mas ela não podia ficar lá dentro para sempre. Eles não iriam embora e Camus não parecia estar oferecendo ajuda alguma.

Marin se inclinou para fora da janela quebrada e disse:

- Quem chamou por uma Venadora?

- Eu chamei. - O vampiro Imperial aproximou-se da carruagem. Era uma umlher de cabelo ensebado e seus olhos tinham a cor vermelho-violeta de seu _status_. Ela empunhava uma espada com as que Shura enfrentava e usava calças bem justas, que permitiam mais liberdade de movimento do que as que Marin usava.

- O que você quer?

- Vim para levá-la a minha senhora. Ela deseja conhecer a mais nova Venadora.

Marin retrocedeu quando um dos Guardiões arremeteu contra a carruagem, na vã tetnativa de agarrá-la e puxá-la para fora.

- Por favor, diga a Lilith que lamento, mas só recebo visitas às terças e quartas, das duas às três e meia da tarde. Infelizmente, não servimos a bebida favorita dela.

Ela estendeu o braço para fora e agarrou o vampiro que acabara de atacá-la. Fechou os dedos sobre o paletó dele, tentando pxá-lo para dentro do coche. Se ela pudesse apenas... Pegar... Todos... Um por um.

Ele se soltou da mão dela e caiu no chão, mas de repente, o que parecia ser uma batalha empatada teve uma reviravolta para o pior. Os três vampiros que sobravam avançaram para a carruagem como se voassem e se chocaram contra ela com toda sua força.

Um dos lados da carruagem suubiu e ficou no ar por um momento e então caiu sobre o seu outro lado.

Marin e Camus aterrisaram um em cima do outro sobre as janelas opostas, e no furor, um braço magro e pálido entrou pelo que agora era o topo da carruagem e fora apenas uma janela quebrada, procurando a maça neta desajeitadamente.

Marin ficou em pé, escalando os assentos verticais. Ignorou a dor em sua cabeça e pisou em Camus, que permanecia estendido no chão.

A porta se abriu antes que Marin pudesse evitar, mas ela estava prepara com sua estaca e a enfiou no peito que vinha pela entrada. Com um grunhido de triunfo, ela enterrou a estaca no corpo, o sangue jorrou.

Então, ela percebeu, quando o corpo foi jogado longe, que um dos vampiros tinha usado o motorista de Camus como um escudo humano.

Mas esse foi seu último pensamento, por que subitamente tudo ficou escuro e se fechou quando algo pesado foi jogado sobre ela. Marin se debatia, mas o que quer que a estivesse prendendo com aquele tecido pesado sobre ela, era forte e imóvel.

Ela não conseguia respirar, não conseguia encher seus pulmões de oxigênio que não estivesse carregado de fiapos, poeira, ranço, ou apertado... Muito apertado... Ela lutou contra aquele aperto e tentou respirar... E finalmente perdeu a batalha.

O negrume virou realidade.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Essa tava meio abandonada né? Mas começou outra época tensa para aniversários... Pimentel, Lune-sensei, Rajani... Acho que agora tenho uma folguinha pelo menos... Até chegar Novembro... x.x

Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Marin poderia ser conselheira amorosa né? Mate as mágoas! Mate um vampiro!

Esse Camus não é nada Camus né? Tá mais pra Milo... XD

PS.: Que bom que está tudo bem com os babies de Pure-Petit. Hehehehe...

**Capítulo 19 - O marquês intervém**

Alguma coisa a puxou, abafando-a até a semiconsciência. Era muito difícil... Ela não conseguia abrir os olhos.

- Marin!

Lá estava de novo. Aquela voz sibilante, incomodando-a.

Então de repente, ela acordou. Lembrou-se dos Guardiões e da Imperial. Camus e seu coche.

Mas mesmo com os olhos abertos, ela não via nada. Negrume. A voz estava mais próxima, mas ela não sabia quem era... Estava baixa demais. Ela fez sua boca se mexer:

- Aqui.

Algo a estava cobrindo, enrolado nela de forma que não podia se mover e mal podia respirar. Não surpreende que não quisera acordar... Era difícil demais tentar respirar por baixo deste tecido pesado. Mas ela precisava.

Movimentos furtivos diziam-lhe que alguém estava vindo em sua direção. E então mãos se moveram, puxando os nós, desamarrando laços e, por fim, arrancando o pesado tecido de lã do seu rosto.

Marin nunca sentira algo tão maravilhoso quanto aquelas respiradas profundas e limpas de ar... Embora viessem carregadas de fedor de peixe podre. Mas ela não estava reclamando.

- Shura! Como é que chegou aqui? - perguntou ela, erguendo-se e procurando as estacas. Pareciam estar em um armazém, e armazém, e a ajulgar pelo barulho sossegado de ondas abaixo, para não mencionar os odores, era perto das docas.

- Eles voltarão atrás de você a qualquer momento, vamos! - disse ele, agarrando o braço dela. - O sol vai nascer em menos de uma hora, portanto eles se apressarão.

Ele a conduziu para fora do aposento e ela o seguiu, soltando-se de sua mão e tentando descobrir como ele a encontrara. Ela não devia ter ficado inconsciente por muito tempo se o sol ainda não tinha nascido.

Uma vez lá fora, Marin respirou ainda mais fundo o ar impregnado com o aroma de algas marinhas e sal. Muito melhor!

Um cabriolé aguardava na esquina do armazém, e Marin reconheceu que era o de BArth. Ela olhou pra Shura, mas ele já estava respondendo:

- Quando você não apareceu no lugar combinado, Barth me procurou. O resto eu soube por Camus. Entre.

Ele entrou depois dela e o cabriolé arrancou com uma guinada: Barth estava tão pronto para encerrar as atividades daquela noite quanto Marin.

- Eles estava me levando pra ver Lilith - Disse Marin. - Por que me deixaram lá? Por que não me levaram diretamente a ela?

- Só posso imaginar, Marin, já que não estava lá e não tenho, infelizmente, acesso aos planos deles... Mas suponho que tenha sido porque eles não estavam certos do paradeiro dela ou se ela estaria disponível para... Hã... Receber você.

Ela se recostou em seu assento, grata por não ter sido colocada cara a cara com a Rainha dos Vampiros estando consciente e embrulhada num pesado tecido negro. Ela se encontraria com Lilith algum dia, mas Marin realmente esperava que isso ocorresse nos seus termos e não nos de Lilith.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

A última coisa que Marin queria era comparecer à comemoração dos cinquenta anos do dque de Mullington. Mas ela não tinha escolha.

Sua mãe estava com muita disposição, pois se dera conta de que se passara, de fato, uma semana desde que o marquês de Rockley visitara sua noiva. Marin vinha evitando o assunto e se escondendo em seu quarto, tentando descobrir exatamente o que dizer a ela, mas aquilo tinha apenas jogado mais combustível no fogo da preocupação de sua mãe. Por nada neste mundo Melly permitiria que o noivado fosse desfeito. Rockley era um partido bom demais para deixar escapar. Ele pedira a mão de Marin, e sua mãe agora faria tudo para que ele a levasse.

Portanto, em uma pegajosa noite de junho, _lady_ Melly conduziu a filha até a carruagem dos Grantworth e olhou com impaciência o cavalariço ajudá-la a subir. Ela entrou em seguida e se acomodou no assento da frente.

- Sua criada fez um ótimo trabalho preparando seu cabelo para esta noite, Marin - comentou ela. - Embora ela pareça um tanto obcecada com essas varetas no seu penteado. Por que ela não usa plumas ou contas em vez desses objetos chineses? - Os daquela noite eram pintados com desenhos em espiral, rosa e verde, criação da própria Verbena, da qual a empregada muito se orgulhava.

- Ela gosta de experimentar estilos diferentes - replicou Marin, esperando evitar um longo sermão. - Eu acho que ele está bastante original.

Felizmente, Melly pareceu aceitar o comentário, e voltou sua atenção a mexer no próprio vestido, no leque e na _necessáire_, puxando de suas profundezas o grosso convite branco e lendo-o mais uma vez, murmurando para si mesma que era um feito extraordinário o duque Mullington ter chegado aos cinquenta anos, com todos os seus pecados e vícios.

Sua filha absteve-se de mencionar que os pecados dele, por maiores que fossem, não eram nada comparados aos de outros da alta sociedade de Londres.

O vestido de Marin era de seda verde, um pouco pesado para uma noite tão quente, mas moda era moda. Seda tinha aparência de ser cara, e, segundo _lady_ Melly, a noiva de Rockley tinha de estar vestida apropriadamente. Pois ela era, ainda, a noiva do marquês, e Melly se certificaria de que ela parecesse uma. Pequenos botões de rosa, brancos e rosados, adornados com folhas verde-escuro, floresciam no laço que lhe contornava o corpete, nas mangas e nas pregas efeitadas na parte de baixo de sua saia. Agora, no coche, Marin segurava um xale rosa de crochê, dobrado em seu colo, e uma _necessáire_ rosa que combinava. Suas luvas eram verde-escuras.

Marin sabia que estava bonita; se pelo menos _sentisse_ isso. Nada podia fazer além de escutar sua mãe tagarelando sobre como deveria agir se visse Aiolia - não, ela precisava pensar nele como Rockley de novo - no baile; como deveria ser recatada, educada e um pouco misteriosa para recapturar sua atenção, _se_ ela estivesse mesmo diminuindo.

Claro que _lady_ Melly não compreendera o que Marin vinha tentando lhe explicar: o interesse dele não tinha diminuido, e sim evaporado. P_uf!_

A viagem até a residência dos Mullington pareceu ao mesmo tempo interminável e muito curta. Marin estava exausta pela semana de correrias noturnas, e aos acontecimentos daquela madrugada no coche de Camus e nas mãos dos Imperiais e dos Guardiões a haviam deixado um tanto desligada.

De fato, embora ela tivesse pavor do que aconteceria quando ficasse cara a cara com Rockley, estava bem aliviada por ser jogada naquilo que prometia ser uma noite de normalidade. Onde ela poderia comer e beber, dançar e flertar, fofocar e conversar com gente que não tinha olhos vermelhos e presas compridas.

E nem feições douradas angelicais e beijos muito indecentes.

Verbena a havia enfeitado com estacas, é claro, e havia a chance de algum vampiro ou vampira aparecer no baile... Mas não era provável, por que Mulligan House fora anteriormente uma abadia e ostentava relíquias e símbolos religiosos por toda a parte, inclusive no portão de entrada. Isso, juntamente ao que Camus lhe dissera sobre os vampiros se amontoando no Cálice devido à caçada agressiva de Marin, assegurou-a de que seria uma noite sem incidentes. Mas em todo caso estava preparada.

Camus. Marin sentia-se alternadamente doente, confusa e desconfortavelmente quente quando pensava nele, e no que ocorrera. Ele tinha beijado seu _seio_! Ela tinha deixado... Aliás, tinha gostado. Gostado muito, _muito_ mesmo.

Só de lembrar, um jato de calor a fez lembrar quão perigoso, quente e excitante fora ter aqueles lábios úmidos se esfregando em sua pele íntima; como ela lutara, mesmo enquanto acontecia, com o certo e o errado daquilo; e quão pouco difícil fora corresponder ao beijo dele.

Teria ele realmente a entregado nas mãos daqueles vampiros?

Ela não podia acreditar que ele faria aquilo... Porém, tudo acontecera tão rapidamente. E a coisa que mais a incomodava, ou as _coisas_, melhor dizendo, eram, primeiro, que ele não negou. E segundo, que ele pareceu saber que eles haviam chegado pouco antes da carruagem parar; no instante em que Marin sentiu o frio revelador na nuca e sentiu que eles estavam em perigo.

- Marin, desça das nuvens! Já chegamos e você ainda não arrumou seu xale!

Ah, sim, o xale. Ela tinha que arrumar seu xale.

Marin endireitou-se como pôde na carruagem. erguendo a cabeça de forma que seu cabelo quase varreu o teto. Colocou o xale ao redor dos ombros e deixou-o deslizar até os cotovelos. A carruagem cambaleou ao entrar na fila dos veículos que esperavam para descarregar os convidados, fazendo Marin inclinar-se para o lado. Ela reajustou seu xale e aguardou, com os pés esparramados de forma pouco elegante para obter estabilidade.

- Sente-se Marin! - Disse sua mãe com impaciência.

- Vou ficar em pé. Já estamos quase no início da fila. - Ela de repente ficou agitada demais para se sentar e esperar ássivamente. Seu estômago deu um nó. Ela sabia que Rockley estaria lá naquela noite. Ele podia ter evitado suas outras obrigações sociais na última semana, mas estaria lá com certeza. Os Mullington eram seus primos distantes.

Por fim ela saiu da carruagem tépida para o ar livre e úmido. O sol quase se pusera, irradiando do horizonte um fulgor rosado, mas o azul-cinza da noite já havia colorido os telhados e paredes de pedra a distância. Candeeiros e lâmpadas emitiam calorosos brilhos amarelos pelo corredor de tijolos que levava à entrada da casa, aberta aos convidados.

Ao serem anunciadas, Marin passou os olhos pela aglomeração de convidados ao pé da escada do vestíbulo. Não viu Aiolia, graças a Deus. Talvez não tivesse chegado. Ou talvez não viesse.

Gwendolyn Starcasset estava lá, e cumprimentou Marin como se ossem amigas de londa data. Talvez fossem; Marin não pensara a respeito recentemente, mas ela e June haviam entretido conversas agradáveis em eventos passados.

- Como é bom vê-la, Marin! - Disse a pequena loira. - tenho sentido falta de escolher com você entre os solteiros mais vantajosos. Mas agora que você conseguiu fisgar o melhor partido de todos, não precisa mais se preocupar com isso!

- Verdade. - Foram três sílabas difíceis de pronunciar, mas Marin conseguiu. Por que Aiolia não postara o anúncio no _Times_? Por que causar a ela esta agonia de esperar até o sapato cair? Assim que caísse, ela cairia no ostracismo. E então poderia parar de fazer estas aparições em bailes, saraus e se concentrar em caçar vampiros.

Afinal de contas, aquele era seu destin. Por isso havia aberto mão de Aiolia.

- Meu irmão George ficou sumamente desapontado quando soube que Rockley tinha pedido sua mão. Ele ficou muito encantado com você no baile dos Steerings.

- E quais são as suas perspectivas? - Perguntou Marin, evitando olhar na direção da entrada principal. Ela não queria ver Rockley de modo algum. Ele certamente iria ignorá-la, e ela ficaria mortificada. Para não mencionar _lady_ Melly.

Ó Deus, por que ela não se empenhara em fazer sua mãe entender o que havia acontecido?

June falava sem parar sobre os três homens disponíveis que tinham demonstrado interesse nela, até que um deles a chamou para dançar. Marin teria tentado sair de fininho para o cômodo que estava sendo usado como salão das damas, mas não teve chance. _Sir_ Everett Campington se aproximou e, fazendo uma elegante mesura, pediu a ela que se juntasse a ele na quadrilha.

Contente por ter algo que fazer além de olhar para a entrada principal, Marin aceitou e de fato se viu desfrutando o animado movimento da quadrilha. Ela e _sir_ Everett davam passos juntos, depois separados, e então marchavam entre uma fila de outros casais. Marin girou, rodopiou, fez a reverência, deu a volta, e percebeu, após um instante, que estava sorrindo.

Houve apenas um momento na dança em que ela perdeu a noção: foi quando ela e _sir_ Everett fizeram um giro entusiasmado, com os cotovelos enlaçados. Marin esqueceu que era muito mais forte que ele e jogou seu parceiro de dança longe com a potência do seu movimento.

Ele voltou e eles se deram os braços novamente, desta vez lado a lado, e ela olhou para cima e riu de puro prazer; então executaram uma volta que a deixou de frente para o grupo de pessoas na beira da pista. E ela passou rodopiando por Aiolia.

Marin nem tropeçou. Não soube ao certo como conseguira, porém ficou mais agradecida que nunca. Quando a dança terminou, _sir _Everett perguntou-lhe:

- Vamos encontrar o Rockley? Tenho certeza de que ele vai querer a próxima dança.

- Hum, na verdade eu queria algo para beber - replicou Marin de modo casual, olhando firmemente para a direção contrária àquela em que vira Aiolia. - Não sei ao certo nem se Rockley chegou.

_Sir_ Everett inclinou a cabeça em aquiescência, e se sabia que ela mentia, era cavalheiro demais para corrigi-la.

- É claro, srta Grantworth. Vamos buscar o ponche.

Marin deu um jeito de se manter bem ocupada nos trinta minutos seguintes. Ela dançou com três outros cavalheiros, incluindo o irmão de June, tão bonito e loiro quanto sua irmã. Bebeu pelo menos seis taças de ponche, felizmente, pois com todo o esforço de dança numa noite tão quente, ela estava sedenta. E por causa dessas seis taças de ponche, ela foi obrigada a visitar o toalete duas vezes.

Mas chegou a hora em que não pôde mais evitar o "confronto".

No momento em que ela se virava para entrar na pista de dança com lorde Waverly, uma voz calma a deteve.

- Waverly, acredito que esta dança seja minha.

Ela se virou, sua garganta subitamente chiando quand oela tentou engolir.

- Rockley. - Ela tentou soar feliz, mas falhou miseravelmente.

Deus, ele estava... Bonito, derrotado, irritado, cansado... Familiar. Confortável. Suas pálpebras podiam estar um pouco mais pesadas, o azulo nos olhos um pouco mais frio, a boca um pouco mais fina. Mas ainda era Aiolia. E estava com o braço estendido para ela segurar.

Ela segurou sua mão enluvada de verde. Afastaram-se de Waverly sem mais uma palavra, a ele ou entre eles.

Era uma valsa. Claro.

Ele a girou talvez muito rapidamente, muito abruptamente, para a posição de valsa, no centro do salão, como se quisesse ter certeza de que todos os veriam. E começaram a dançar.

Marin manteve sua atenção concentrada no ombro dele; tinha medo de olhá-la, em algum lugar lá no fundo de si mesma, onde ela não conseguia rir: ela não tinha qualquer receio de encarar dois, três, até seis vampiros mortíferos... Mas não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos o homem que ela amava.

Depois de duas rodadas completas na pista de dança, ele disse:

- Seria bom você olhar pra mim, Marin. Talvez até sorrir um pouco. As pessoas vão começar a falar.

Ela concordou, erguendo o olhar para ele, mas não conseguiu sorrir.

- Você está muito bonita esta noite - disse ele, mantendo o olhar mesmo enquanto realizava uma manobra perfeita em torno de um casal que estava em descompasso com o ritmo da música. - Não surpreende que não lhe tenham faltado parceiros de dança.

_Um_ dois três; _um_ dois três... Nada havia entre eles exceto a contagem dos passos e a sensação de assuntos inacabados.

- Pensei que você me ignoraria. Por que me convidou para dançar?

Ele ergue as sombrancelhas e as pálpebras.

- Aos olhos da sociedade você ainda é minha noiva, Marin. Eu não deixaria você valsar com outro.

- Então por que não colocamos um fim no que a sociedade pensa, Aiolia? Não há sentido em prolongar isso. Você ficará livre para cortejar quem quiser e eu estarei livre pra fazer o que quiser.

A pergunta sem resposta ficou suspensa entre eles até a dança terminar. Aiolia soltou-lhe a mão e moveu o braço que tinha estado ao redor de sua cintura para que ela segurasse o cotovelo dele de novo, depois a conduziu pra fora do salão.

- Que tal um pouco de ar fresco? Você parece um pouco corada.

Ela estava corada e - Que horror! - transpirando por toda aquela atividade.

- Sim, seria ótimo. - Ela tirou seu leque, abriu-o e começou a abaná-lo, na esperança de secar a leve umidade em seu busto.

Eles pararam perto da beira da pista de dança para pegar dois pequenos copos de chá gelado, ou o que fora chá gelado antes que o calor o transformasse em chá morno. Bebericando a bebida adocicada, Marin perimitiu que Aiolia a acompanhasse através das entradas sem portas de onde pendiam clematites para manter as moscas fora e deixar entrar o ar fresco. Ele afastou os filamentos folhosos e floridos, e ela saiu para o ar livre.

Em vez de parar no terraço onde rosas e gardênias em vasos agregavam aroma e cor à noit, Aiolia a conduziu além do terraço de tijolos para um dos quatro caminhos em que ele se dividia.

Quando os passos vigorosos dele diminuíram e ele permaneceu silencioso, Marin não conseguiu mais se conter:

- Por que não postou o anúncio no _Times_?

- Eu tenho me perguntado a mesma coisa sobre você.

- Mas... Obrigada. É muito gentil da sua parte me poupar dessa vergonha. Mas não me importo.

Eles haviam se distanciado bastante da festa, e Marin estava prestes a falar de novo, quando eles fizeram uma curva pelo caminho de cascalho e chegaram a uma árvore. Havia um banco de pedra sob a arcada e mais clematites e rosas a rodeá-lo.

Marin pensou que Aiolia, ao soltarlhe o braço, queria que ela se sentasse, mas quando ela se inclinou para o banco, ele a puxou de volta. Para os braços dele.

Ele a beijou... Ah, ele beijou. Ela reconheceu a mesma emoção que sentira vendo-o novamente: familiaridade, conforto, e algo novo... Necessidade. Isso lhe disse tudo que ela precisava saber.

Depois de um longo intervalo, no qual os dedos dela desenredaram os cabelos os cabelos agrupados na nuca dele, e o ventre dele comprimiu o dela, Aiolia deu um passo atrás e fitou-a.

- Senti sua falta. Eu pretendia ficar afastado e deixar você fazer o que quisesse hoje à noite, já que não temos mais compromisso algum, mas no fim, não consegui. E não foi por causa do que a sociedade pensa. Foi por causa do que eu queria.

Marin piscou rapidamente.

- Também senti sua falta, Aiolia. Eu procurava nos jornais todos os dias, certa de que o anúncio ia aparecer. E nunca apareceu.

- Pensei que você é que ia anunciar.

- Mas não anunciei, Aiolia, você disse... - Ela se afastou e ele removeu as mãos da base das costas dela. - Nada mudou. Não posso lhe dizer o que você deseja saber.

- Tenho pensado. Tenho pensado muito, no meu clube, cavalgando no parque ao amanhecer, no meu estúdio. - Sorriu um sorriso torto. - Em todos os lugares onde eu tinha certeza de que não cruzaria com você.

Ela sorriu de volta. Vinha fazendo a mesma coisa... Em todos os lugares onde sabia que não cruzaria com ele, como as ruas de St Giles depois da meia-noite. Os intestinos de Londres.

- Você mencionou o destino. O seu destino. Disse que ele era indelével, imutável. Mas Marin, eu não acredito que o destino seja uma coisa fixa. Algumas escolhas o acompanham.

"Por exemplo, eu estava destinado a amar você; sei que é verdade, pois eu nunca esqueci você desde aquele verão. Eu nem sequer pensei em procurar uma esposa até esta temporada... E você ficou enlutada durante dois anos depois do momento que deveria ter se apresentado à sociedade. Como se estivesse esperando por mim, e pela hora certa. Ou como se eu estivesse esperando você ficar... Pronta.

"Meu destino é amar você. Mas eu tenho uma escolha sobre como posso realizar este destino. Posso amá-la de longe. Depois de hoje, ficou claro para mim que não posso amar você de longe. Que preciso amar você _comigo_."

Ele tomou as mãos dela, levantou-as, com luvas e tudo, para beijá-las, olhando-a por cima delas enquanto o fazia.

- Aiolia...

Ele levou-lhe as mãos contra os lábios dela.

- Marin. Qualquer que seja o seu destino, você tem uma escolha. Você pode decidir lidar com ele, abraçá-lo ou combatê-lo; compartilhá-lo ou escondê-lo.

- Aiolia, eu juro a você... Juro que essa coisa entre nós não é algo que eu possa mudar e sobre a qual eu possa lhe falar.

- Mas... - Foi a vez de pressionar os dedos enluvados sobre a boca dele para impedí-lo de responder. - Mas se você ainda me quiser, posso prometer que farei a _escolha_ de equilibrar aquela parte de minha vida com que construiremos juntos. Essa é a parte do meu legado que posso controlar.

Fechando seus dedos em torno do pulso dela, ele afastou a mão enluvada de sua boca.

- Então, já que não há e nunca haverá qualquer outra para mim a não ser você, Marin, teremos que deixar nossos destinos viverem juntos.

E a beijou.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Reviews.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Odeia verão, Pure-Petit? Então, manda pra cá... Por que aqui tá um frio nojento... DETESTO FRIO! x.x

Às vezes tenho raiva do Aiolia por não tentar entender a Marin. Mas vamos ver no que vai dar né? u.u

**Capítulo 20 - Shura é obrigado a servir**

- Recebi isto hoje. - Shura jogou um grosso envelope cor marfim sobre a mesa de chá de Eustácia. Ele escorregou na beira do carvalho altamente polido e derrubou a estaca dela. - Não posso acreditar que ela levará adiante esta loucura!

Eustácia sabia o que era; ela recebera seu convite para o casamento de Marin uma semana antes. Ela trocou olhares com Kritanu, que estava trabalhando no acabamento das peças de madeira de uma nova arma que ele havia criado.

- Não sabia que você estava na lista de convidados.

Ele bufou.

- Ela e pediu para comparecer a fim de assegurar que, como ela diz, "nada inadequado ocorra". Ela quer que eu vigie os vampiros enquanto ela se casa!

Eustácia camuflou sua risada com uma tossida.

- Bem, ela certamente não vai poder fazer isso sozinha, não é? E eu não estou em posição de ajudar, com minha artrite. De qualquer forma, o resto da família pensa que sou louca. Eles me mandariam para o hospício de Bedlam se me vissem espreitando por aí com uma estaca! Shura, Shura... Tenho minhas reservas em relação à escolha dela, mas não posso ficar em seu caminho. Ela merece a chance de tentar se é tão importante pra ela.

Shura dirigiu-se ao aparador e serviu-se de um copo de uísque.

- É ridículo! Você poderia proibí-la, Eustácia.

- E enfrentar a ira de minha sobrinha Melly? Prefiro enfrentar Lilith em pessoa! - A piada foi fraca, e ela sabia disso.

Mas Kritanu, abençoado seja, deu uma risadinha e voltou ao que estava fazendo, não antes que ela visse a solidariedade em seus olhos da cor do azeviche.

Tinha sido tão mais simples quando eram apenas os dois. Lutando, estudando, amando.

- Shura, por favor! Ela conseguiu nos ajudar a localizar e roubar o Livro de Antwartha; ela vem caçando e executando vampiros regularmente, mesmo enquanto mantém seus deveres sociais. E tem sido grande ajuda para nós ter acesso a algum desses eventos, onde ela pode se locomover livremente, encontrar e matar quaisquer vampiros que tenham conseguido penetrar nessa camada da sociedade. Fazer isso não é uma coisa tão fácil para mim ou para você, que somos da Itália, e é algo que vínhamos precisando há muito tempo. Como marquesa de Rockley ela terá ainda mais acesso a esses locais. E talvez até tenha a chance de fazer isso na Corte.

- Sim, e quando ela for marquesa de Rockley terá um marido que vai querer seguí-la quando ela sair em patrulha, como ele fez há duas semanas. Ou que simplesmente não permitirá que ela vá, e como é seu marido, poderá mantê-la em casa nas noites que talvez precisemos dela. Ou exigir sua presença em mais e mais desses bailes ridículos, ou noites no clube Almack, ou fins de semana em Barth... Nós estamos em um negócio de vida e morte aqui, e me preocupa o fato de que ela estará menos disponível para ajudar quando precisarmos dela. - Como sempre, quando ele ficava nervoso com alguma coisa, seu inglês ficava mais carregado com o sotaque da terra natal de ambos.

- Você nunca foi do tipo que gosta de trabalhar com alguém, Shura, então por que está tão preocupado com isso agora?

- Lilith se fortalece mais a cada mês e nós precisamos trabalhar juntos. Todos nós. E o que acontecerá, Eustácia, quando Marin gerar um herdeiro para o Marquês de Rockley? Ela não poderá sai caçando vampiros naquela condição!

_Porca l'oca!_ Shura estava certo. Eustácia também se preocupava com essa questão, mas vinha tentando bancar a advogada do diabo com ele porque não queria o antagonismo entre ele e Marin aumentasse. Contudo, ela não podia discordar com aqueles argumentos dele, e, de fato, passara algumas noites insones preocupando-se com eles.

Sob todos os aspectos, aquilo não podia dar certo. Ela não podia acreditar que daria, nunca dera, que ela soubesse. Entretanto, Eustácia tinha aprendido a não viver de certezas. Só por que nunca tinha acontecido não significava que não poderia acontecer.

Hora de mudar o assunto.

- E o marquês? Presumo que ele tenha se recuperado de sua edxperiência no Cálice de Prata e não esteja percorrendo Londres, tentando caçar vampiros.

Shura fez uma careta, presumivelmente em reação ao grande gole de uísque que entornou.

- Ele me visitou no dia seguinte ao incidente. Não lhe contei isso?

- Não, não contou.

- Ele queria saber por que eu coloquei _salvi_ em sua bebida. Ele estava um tanto... Agitado. Quase saímos no braço os dois. Ele parecia estar sob a impressão de que eu tinha levado Marin para o Cálice de Prata, e que eu é que a influenciei a fazer isso. Ele estava tagarelando sobre destino... E pelo que pude compreender, ele tinha acabado de vir da casa dela. Ele me deixou com a impressão de que iam cancelar o casamento. Por isso fiquei tão surpreso ao receber _aquilo_.

Eustácia não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Ela meramente arqueou as sombrancelhas, esperando que ele continuasse. Quando ele continuou, e em vez disso sentou-se olhando feio para o ofensivo convite, ela o instigou:

- O que você disse a ele sobre o _salvi_?

- Disse-lhe a verdade, que foi para sua proteção. Que ele tinha entrado em um ninho de víboras que jamais poderia compreender, e que a única forma de tirá-lo de lá com segurança era drogando-o. Infelizmente, não funcionou como eu planejei.

E o fato de ele ter sido feito de bobo por um Não-Venador era provavelmente a maior razão para aquilo estar entalado em sua garganta.

- Se ele a seguir novamente, pode comprometer seriamente nosso trabalho.

Verdade. Grande verdade.

- Marin terá que encontrar uma maneira de lidar com isso, Shura. Acredito que ela será capaz de fazê-lo.

Ela rezava para que Marin fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tinha de chover justo hoje! - resmungou Melly a Winnie enquanto observava sua linda filha trocar votos com o maior partido de Londres. - Uma quinzena ensolarada, e hoje o céu tinha que ficar nublado! - Apesar de sua irritação, ela deu uma olhada satisfeita por cima do ombro, feliz da vida com as expressões em algumas das outras mães, que não tinham obtido tanto sucesso em seus esforços casamenteiros. Esse dia era realmente um triunfo!

De fato, uma chuva suave de verão estava caindo neste, que era o dia do casamento do Marquês de Rockley. O céu estava encoberto por nuvens cinza-pérola, e a chuva constante trazia ao ar um cheiro de turfa e flores de verão. Os numerosos convidados estavam agrupados fora da capela debaixo de tentas erigidas às pressas, e vários pares de óculos se embaçavam ou se orvalhavam. O lornhão de Melly estava umedecido, mas por lágrimas de alegria... Não pela chuva.

- A garoa não os está incomodando - Sussurrou Winnie de volta. - Nunca tinha visto Marin tão linda, tão feliz. - Ela esfregava os olhos, e então fungava como um touro no seu lenço de renda.

Em St. Heath's Row, melly havia ajudado sua filha a vestir uma anágua de seda cor de limão, com uma saia branca de gaze rendada por cima. A renda era bordada com pérolas e laços de cetim, conferindo ao todo um suave brilho reluzente. Madame LeClaire havia se superado!

A criada de Marin prendera apenas os cachos superiores no topo da cabeça, deixando o resto do cabelo solto, em forma de cascata pelas costas e sobre os ombros. Melly tinha proibido a utilização daquelas varetas ridículas em seu penteado de noiva, portanto mais pérolas e também diamantes brancos haviam sido entrelaçados nas tranças de seu coque. E mais algumas cercavam o topo de sua massa de cachos, segurando-os como se fosse uma coroa.

Momentos após o término da última pancada de chuva, Marin percorrera a nave da pequena capela de pedras de St. Heath's Row, carregando um buquê de lírios do vale e rosas amarelas. Hera inglesa, amarrada nos caules, fazia uma trilha a seus pés.

O marquês estava resplandecente em seu paletó cinza e culotes pretos. As botas brilhavam como azeviche e seu colete era cor de vinho com estampas pretas e cinzentas. Seu lenço, de mesma cor que o colete, tinha o nó apertadíssimo e se destacava como uma mancha de sangue sobre a camisa imaculadamente branca.

O grosso cabelo castanho de Rockley estava penteado para trás e não se atrevia a sair do lugar mesmo quando ele inclinava a cabeça para olhar sua noiva. As longas costeletas que emolduravam a beirada de suas bochechas tinham sido aparadas e pareciam planas e macias sobre a pele. Seus olhos, semicerrados como sempre, fitavam com grande emoção a luminosa noiva ao seu lado enquanto dizia seus votos com clareza para que todos escutassem.

À medida que sua voz suave trombetava sua promessa de amar Marin até que a morte os separasse, Melly não resistiu e deu uma olhada em _lady_ Seedham-Jones, cujas três filhas solteiras - todas haviam debutado nos últimos quatro anos - estavam sentadas perto dela. A dama em questão tinha o rosto parecido a uma ameixa seca.

Foi então que ela notou o cavalheiro italiano que parecia conhecer muito bem sua tia Eustácia. Shura de não-sei-o-que; como ele não tinha título de nobreza, Melly não se incomodara em aprender seu sobrenome.

- O que aquele tal de Shura tem na mão?

Winnie se virou para olhar o homem alto de cabelos negros e rosto arrogante. Estava sentado na última fila da capela, com expressão de enfadado, e enquanto Melly observava, ele tirou alguma coisa, uma vara longa e pontuda, da manga de seu paletó. Ele a levantou, testou seu peso e a colocou de volta dentro do punho branco e engomado. Mais de uma vez.

- Que coisa estranhíssima! - Murmurou Winniw, dedilhando o crucifixo que levava suspenso ao pescoço. - Parece uma estaca dessas usadas para empalar um...

- Não fale! - Sibilou Melly. - Nem mesmo respire essas suas idéias bobas no casamento de minha filha!

- Mas Melly, você sabe que...

- Chhh! Eles vão ser declarados marido e mulher!

Winnie obedeceu e fechou a boca, mas voltou-se de novo para ver o cavalheiro italiano na última fila. Melly fingiu não reparar, mas manteve meu olho cauteloso no homem pelo resto do casamento.

Entretanto, ele permaneceu distante da celebração e não saiu de lá uma única vez. Portanto, o mais provável é que a imaginação de Winnie lhe pregara uma peça de novo.

Mulher tola.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marin nunca tinha visto o peito nu de um homem adulto, mas ela achou extremamente cativante quando, mais tarde, no dia de seu casamento, na privacidade do dormitório dele, seu marido tirou a camisa.

O fino pano engomado veio ao chão e Aiolia pisou sobre ele, dirigindo-se à mão estendida dela. Ela queria sentir a pele macia que estivera oculta sob a camisa. Quem poderia imaginar que um cavalheiro tão correto teria aqueles músculos firmes e dourados! Mas era macio e interessante ao toque, e a julgar pela sua respiração, ele não se importava com os dedos curiosos dela.

De forma alguma.

Marin ainda estava trajando a camisola que Verbena a ajudara a vestir depois que todos os convidados haviam deixado St. Heath's Row. Sons distantes de pratos e criados dando ordens uns aos outros durante o trabalho da limpeza chegaram a seus ouvidos, lá em cima, na suíte que pertencia a seu marido, mas a atenção de Marin estava concentrada em outra coisa. Em particular, nas mãos de seu marido, que estava laboriosamente abrindo os pequenos botões que Verbena abotoara uns quinze minutos antes.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando o frágil tecido de algodão, enfeitado com uma abundância de laços e cetim que ela tinha certeza de que o marido sequer notara, caiu no chão, desnudando seus ombros e grande parte de seu busto.

Enquanto Aiolia, o homem que ela amava, a carregava para a cama que iam dividir, ocorreu a ela que ele não era o primeiro homem a ver seus seios nus; mas esse pensamento saiu rapidamente de sua cabeça quando ele substituiu a carícia das mãos pela dos lábios.

Era uma sensação deliciosa, e Marin ficou gratificada de que o prazeroso formigamento entre suas pernas se tornasse mais intenso e úmido sob os cuidados do seu marido. E de que ela estava sentindo a pele quente dele por baixo de suas mãos e unhas, acariciando os pelos dispersos que cresciam em tantos lugares incomuns: em seus braços musculosos, pelo seu amplo peito, e ao longo de uma linha comprida que desaparecia em suas calças.

Ele havia parado de beijar-lhe os seios os seios e voltou a beijar sua boca, depois ao redor da área mais sensível de seu pescoço, onde a mordida do vampiro já tinha desaparecido. Pela primeira vez na memória dela o cabelo dele saíra do lugar e caía pelos lados, tocando as costeletas e o entorno de seu maxilar.

Aiolia recuou, afastou-se e abaixou os culotes. Com uma olhada de soslaio, como se quisesse checar a reação dela ao volume que se revelou, ele demorou um pouco mais para baixar a ceroula, e então ficou olhando pra ela. Marin sentiu-se por inteiro quente e trêmula quando viu a parte dele que mais obviamente a desejava.

Ele voltou para a cama, onde ela se apoiara sobre o cotovelo para observá-lo se despir. Esparramand-se ao seu lado, sua nudez contornando a extensão da camisola dela, ele passou a mão por seu corpo, de sua garganta passando entre os seios e então descendo pelo profundo V na área de sua camisola que impacientemente deixara abotoada. Mas não por muito tempo.

Seus dedos habilmente retiraram os botões de seus círculos com maestria, enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-la. E então, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a pele recém-desnuda, ele parou.

- O que...? - Ele se sentou e puxou os lados da camisola expondo a maca redondez do estômago e o cintilar da prata que havia lá. - O que é isso?

É claro. Ela já sabia que ele perguntaria sobre aquilo. Ele não reconheceria um _vis bulla_ como Verbena ou Camus. Mas ela não havia esperando que a expressão no rosto dele fosse de tanto... Desprazer.

Ela já sabia como explicar.

- É uma tradição da família Gardella - respondeu Marin, estendendo a mão para a redondez firme do ombro dele para puxá-lo de volta pra ela.

Ele resistiu, e embora ela fosse forte o suficiente para trazê-lo, ela o soltou.

- Por que?

- Acredita-se que isto oferece um tipo de proteção. É uma tradição familiar que tia Eustácia pediu que eu seguisse.

- É... Incomum. Isso dói? - Ele estendeu um dedo para tocar na cruz de prata.

- Não. Não dói nada. - Ela deu um peteleco na cruz e na argolinha para demonstrar.

- Não estou certo de que gosto, ou de que seja apropriado.

Marin fitou-o por um momento, e então disse a si mesma que aquela era sua noite de núpcias e não queria que fosse arruinada.

- Posso tirá-la por hoje, se faz você se sentir melhor.

- Sentir melhor? Não sei se concordo com a sua escolha de palavras... Mas, sim, Marin, acho que prefiro olhar apenas para o seu lindo corpo sem quaisquer adornos.

- Então eu já volto. - Ela não tinha a menor intenão de remover seus _vis bulla_ e deixá-lo no meio do quarto, para se perder. Vestindo um roupão que havia tirado ao entrar no quarto, ela correu para o seu quarto contíguo. Na lz baixa, desentortou o anel de prata e o removeu do um bigo. Assim que o colocou sobre a penteadeira, teve que se sentar por um momento. A ausência do amuleto deixou-a tonta e suando frio, e ela percebeu que precisava descansar a cabeça na mesa por um momento.

Poderia colocar seus _vis bulla_ de volta pela manhã. E talvez Aiolia se acostumasse com ele.

Ela voltou para a porta que comunicava os dois quartos, e teve um sobressalto... Pois ele estava ali, em pé, seu marido, toda sua bela nudez. Cabelos escuros, olhos pesados, escuros... Membros definidos sob a luz fraca da vela na penteadeira. Ela ficou sem fôlego por um instante, sentindo-se tonta de novo... E desta vez não foi por ter retirado seus _vis bulla._

- Venha cá, minha querida - disse Aiolia, estendendo os braços para ela. Seus ombros se flexionavam facilmente à luz bruxuleante. - Espero não ter estragado o momento. - Ele sorriu de um jeito que a fez lembrar incomodamente de Camus: Um pouco malvado, cheio de promessas. Contudo, havia uma ternura em seus olhos. Algo que nunca vira nos olhos dourados de Camus.

E por que ela o estava comparando com Camus? Seu marido, na noite de núpcias? Talvez fosse algo normal comparar e contrastar quando se era confrontado com algo desconhecido... E excitante.

Ela foi para os braços dele, feliz de que ele tivesse vindo a ela e se desculpado. Ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele, longo e consistente, contra o corpo dela, e a pressão da ereção dele contra seu quadril. Seu roupão solto envolveu-os, e ela o fez deslizar de seus ombros. Caiu sobre o tapete, juntando-se contra o peito dele.

Aiolia beijou-a no lado do pescoço, onde sua pele era mais sensível, e onde o mero toque de seus ábios fazia seus dedos dobrarem e seus seios se enrijecerem. A boca dele não parou de prová-la enquanto ele a levava para a cama e a depunha sobre ela - a cama dela, não a dele.

- Tão linda, minha querida - disse ele, apoiando-se num cotovelo, acima dela. O corpo dele jogava uma sombra sobre metade do dela, e ela observava com interesse e fascínio Aiolia passar o dedo gentilmente entre seus seios, ao longo da linha irregular entre a escuridão e aluz. O formigamento que coneçara na barriga de Marin, e então entre suas pernas, intensificou-se quase dolorosamente quando ele colocou o mamilo dela na boca.

Enquanto chupava e mordiscava, a sensação aumentava ou diminuía ao rítmo de sua boca e o deslizar de sua língua. A respiração dele ficou mais profunda, quente e úmida sobre a pele dela, e quando ele passeou os dedos entre as pernas dela, Marin não soube se deveria juntar os joelhos... Ou afastá-los.

- Deixe-me, Marin, minha mulher - Sussurrou ele contra o pescoço dela, passando a boca pelo seu maxilar enquanto se posicionava sobre ela. - Serei gentil... E depois de um momento você sentirá só prazer.

Ela deixou. Deixou-o e abriu suas pernas de maneira licensiosa, que a teria horrorizado se tivesse pensado a respeito... Mas não pensou. Simplesmente deixou. Deixou que os dedos dele tocassem e deslizassem, penetrassem e procurassem, até que ela não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo... Apenas que era um prazer além de qualquer coisa que ela tivesse imaginado.

E então... A dor. A dor aguda e rápida enquanto ele movia seus quadris entre os dela, e então, como ele prometera, só prazer.

Prazer, fácil, crescente, completo.

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

**Betado pela Black Scorpio no Nyx (Thanks Juh... x.x)  
**

Vamos às reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pois é, um piercing no umbigo dá um charme mesmo pras mulheres... Se fosse nos dias de hoje o Aiolia ia ficar animadão... XD

E eu mesmo me surpreendi quando vi que esse livro tinha uns hentais de leve... Eu também não gosto de ficar incluindo muito hentai (apesar de que muitas fics minhas ultimamente tão tendo... x.x), mas é diferente no caso da Marin e do Aiolia que se casaram e se amam... É um hentai bonito... XD

**Dana007:** Bom se o choque é no bom sentido então tá bom... Hahaha... 20 capítulos em 3 dias? Você lê rápido como a Pure-Petit. E sabe que não é má idéia colocar a tia Eustácia como Saori e o Kritanu como Seiya? Vou pensar no caso... Hehehe... Beijão!

Vamos ao capítulo! o.o

**Capítulo 21 - A marquesa se revela uma excelente contadora de histórias**

Marin sentiu-se melhor ao recolocar o _vis bulla_ no dia seguinte. Foram necessários alguns encaixes e puxões para que a argola de prata voltasse ao lugar, mas ela conseguiu com uma ajudinha de verbena e terminou de se vestir.

Estava agradavelmente dolorida pelas atividades da noite anterior, e encantada com seu novo estado civil. No café da manhã, ela e Aiolia comeram arenques defumados, ovos, salsichas e biscoitos, compota e creme de Devonshire¹. E embarcaram no seu coche de viagem, que já havia sido carregado com as bagagens e partiram para a lua de mel de duas semanas.

Quando voltaram, ela tinha as bochechas rosadas e não estava mais dolorida.

Na manhã seguinte à sua volta, Aiolia partiu de St. Heath's Row cedo para cuidar de alguns negócios na cidade com seu advogado e banqueiro. Marin cuidou diligentemente, não sem alguma relutância, da sua correspondência, mas foi salva de uma tarde inteira de tédio por uma carta de tia Eustácia, convidando-a para o chá.

- Você está linda, minha querida marquesa - disse a velha tia quando Kritanu introduziu Marin na sala de estar. - Descansada e feliz.

Marin inclino-se para beijar o rosto excepcionalmente macio e pouco enrugado da anciã.

-Estou mesmo, tia. Mas também estou bastante ansiosa por retomar minhas tarefas.

- Estamos felizes de ouvir isso - falou arrastadamente Shura, do outro lado da sala.

- Shura. Não cheguei a lhe agradecer por ter concordado em comparecer ao casamento - replicou Marin. Ela já esperava que ele estivesse presente e, como parte de sua nova posição, decidira não permitir mais que ele a irritasse. Sua felicidade tornava muito mais fácil ter pena dele por seus humores sombrios e pelo que só podia ser uma grande solidão.

Ele fez uma mesura.

- Fiquei feliz em poder ajudar.

Talvez ele também tivesse decidido ser menos combativo.

- E como foi a lua de mel? - Continuou Shura, ficando em pé até que Marin tomasse assento. - Espero que o marquês esteja bem e não tenha dado sinais de que pretende visitar de novo o Cálice de Prata.

Talvez não.

- Não falamos daquela noite desde que ela ocorreu. - disse Marin, mantendo a voz neutra.

- Marin, eu sei que é seu primeiro dia após sua lua de mel, mas achei necessário contatá-la - interpôs Eustácia.

- Soubemos hoje de manhã, que um grupo de vampiros planeja uma espécie de ataque no Parque Vauxhall. Apesar da excelência de Shura, achamos que deveria haver dois Venadores para impedir-lhes o êxito.

Marin sentiu a excitação da luta pulsar junto com o coração, mas então se lembrou:

- Eu me comprometi a ir ao teatro com Aiolia hoje à noite. Mas... A que horas eu teria que estar pronta?

- Meia-noite, é claro - disse Shura, do canto da sala. - Tenho certeza de que você pode inventar _alguma_ razão para voltar à sua casa mais cedo. Tendo acabado de voltar de sua lua de mel.

Marin não permitiu que o Rubor esquentasse suas bochechas.

- De fato, você tem razão. Não será difícil atrair meu marido de volta pra casa mais cedo. Evidentemente, ficarei ocupada por algum tempo...

Shura assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos escuros e frios.

- É claro. Acha possível ajustar sua agenda para que eu possa buscá-la à meia-noite? A fim de que não muitas pessoas sejam mortas antes de chegarmos?

- Não precisa me buscar - lembrou Marin, perguntando-se para onde fora sua determinação. - Posso encontrar você lá.

- Vou buscá-la. Você nunca me encontrará em Vauxhaull.

- Terei de achar um meio de sair de casa sem que Aiolia saiba.

- Imagino que ele vá dormir muito bem após uma noite dessas - disse Shura, docemente. - Ou talvez, você possa ajudá-lo... Com isto. - Tirou do bolso um pequeno frasco. - Se estiver preocupada de que ele possa acordar e descobrir que a esposa não está lá.

Marin apanhou no ar o frasco quando ele o jogou para ela.

- O que é isso?

Mas ela ja sabia. Era uma droga. Shura estava sugerindo que ela drogasse o marido.

- Chama-se _salvi_. Proteção. Segurança. Muito útil.

- A não ser que você seja pego administrando-o e forçado a beber. - Marin olhou para o frasquinho e depois Eustácia, que estivera notavelmente silenciosa durante o diálogo. Era quase como se pecebesse que sua intervenção seria inútil.

Ela conseguiria drogar Aiolia?  
Seria necessário?

Se ela não o fizesse, será que ele despertaria para descobrir que ela saíra? Se ela não estivesse na cama dele, onde se acostumara a dormir nas últimas duas semanas, ele a procuraria no dormitório dela?

O líquido era quase transparente, apenas um azul quase imperceptível tingia o fluido semelhante a água. Ela teria que usá-lo. Para protegê-lo, ela precisaria não apenas mentir para ele... Mas também drogá-lo.

Pois ela não podia se arriscar a que ele acordasse e se colocasse em perigo novamente.

Nunca mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Estou me sentindo exausta - murmurou Marin no ouvido de Aiolia enquanto ocupavam o camarote que ele alugara, no teatro. - Preferia bem mais estar na cama... Você não? - Ela colocou a ponta da língua no interior da orelha dele, provocando-o, depois se afastou e voltou sua atenção para o palco, comportada, empertigada e com as mãos educadamente dobradas sobre o colo.

Aiolia mexeu-se ao lado dela de uma maneira que mostrava estar ele também pensando em outras coisas além da peça... De que ela, por sinal, estava gostando muito.

- Podemos sair no próximo intervalo... Ah! Que _timing_ perfeito. - adcionou ele, enquanto os atores saíam do palco.

Marin agarrou-se ao braço dele enquanto abriam caminho entre o alvoroço das pessoas saindo de seus camarotes para conversar e serem vistos.

Aiolia a colocou na carruagem e entrou depois. Em vez de sentar-se na frente, acomodou-se ao lado dela e a trouxe mais para perto, beijando-o ansioso.

- Minha querida, seu pescoço está tão frio! Você está bem? - Perguntou ele afastando-se.

- Não estou com frio, mas ah, Aiolia! Esqueci minha _necessáire_ no camarote, tenho certeza! E o broche de tia Eustácia está dentro... Você poderia correr lá e buscá-lo para mim?

- Claro, minha querida. Espere aqui. Não demorarei nem um minuto!

Ela torceu para que aquilo não fosse verdade, e esperou até vê-lo entrar correndo no teatro para tirar a estaca de um bolso escondido em sua anágua, e então saiu silenciosamente da carruagem, para que o cocheiro não a ouvisse.

A entrada estava cheia de gente, mais cavalariços e cocheiros de cabriolés do que espectadores. Marin não tinha certeza de onde o vampiro estava, mas seguiu o instinto e virou uma esquina. A rua estava mais escura lá, e não tão movimentada, mas quando se aproximou do terceiro cabriolé na fila, percebeu que viera ao lugar certo.

Um gemido profundo e abafado veio de dentro, e, vendo que o cocheiro não estava lá, Marin abriu a porta com força.

Era uma vampira, e parecia ter acabado de se alimentar, ou pelo menos começara. Estava vestindo uma capa preta e seu cabelo marrom tinha um penteado bonito e complicado, rematado com jóias e laços. Na verdade, não fosse pelo sangue vermelho e brilhante escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca, e a coloração esquisita dos olhos, ela parecia uma inocente senhorita da sociedade, como a própria Marin.

- Que bom que veio se juntar a nós - disse ela, cumprimentando a marquesa. Rápida como a luz, ela se jogou pra frente e a agarrou. Não foi necessário nenhum esforço para puxar Marin carruagem adentro, assumiu o controle e se esparramou no assento da frente.

Foi quando a vampira viu a estaca.

Ela recuou, apavorada, e seus olhos vermelhos se dilataram.

- Venadora!

- Prazer em conhecê-la - replicou Marin, enquanto enfiava a estaca em seu peito.

_Puf!_ Ela se esfacelou, e Marin ficou sozinha com o homem que ela presumiu ser o cocheiro, julgando pela roupa pouco elegante que vestia.

Ele virou o corpo dele para examinar a mordida e determinar se ele estava vivo e podia ser salvo. A mordida era profunda e o sangue vermelho brilhante ainda corria. Ela sentiu o outro lado do pescoço dele, tentando achar o pulso... Mas sua mão voltou molhada. A vampira também estivera lá.

Se tivessem saído do teatro momentos antes, ela poderia ter sentido a vampira em tempo de prevenir aquilo.

Agora não podia fazer nada pelo homem. Ele já estava morto.

Quando Marin abriu a porta do cabriolé, congelou, e então a fechou rapidamente. Aiolia estava parado na rua, chamando por ela.

_Maldição dos infernos!_

Ela espiou pela janela, esperando que ele passasse para que ela pudesse sair de fininho e correr de volta para a carruagem deles.

Assim que que ele passou pelo cabriolé, ela saiu e correu de volta... Mas assim que virou a esquina, deu-se conta de que estava deixando Aiolia sozinho... Onde outro vampiro poderia facilmente aparecer.

Sua nuca estava morna, mas ainda assim ela parou a esquina, espiando em volta para protegê-lo.

Para seu alívio, ele voltou e ficou à vista, andando em passos largos como se voltasse às pressas para procurar noutra direção. Ela chegou até a carruagem, onde Tom, o cocheiro, correu pra ela aliviado.

- _Milady_! Para onde a senhora foi?

Ela não respondeu por que naquele momento Aiolia virou a esquina e conseguiu vê-la.

- Marin! Aonde você foi? E o que é isso no seu vestido? Isso é sangue? - Ele olhava pra ela estupefato.

- Vamos entrar na carruagem e eu lhe direi. - Já passava das onze, e se ela ia estar pronta para Shura, precisavam ir logo.

Aiolia ajudou-a a entrar na carruagem e Marin se sentou, pensando rápido.

- Você achou minha _necessárie_?

- Não, não havia nada no camarote. Marin...

- Oh, meu querido, aqui está! Estava debaixo da almofada o tempo todo! - disse ela, pegando sua pequena bolsa. - Desculpe-me por tê-lo mandado nessa busca inútil.

- Sim, igual à semana passada, quando você pensou que tinha deixado seu xale naquela pousada em que jantamos.

- Não posso imaginar como me tornei tão desorientada! - Disse Marin, e por reconhecer que havia um limite para a paciência dele, bem como para o tempo em que ele podia ser distraído, ela disse: - Eu não queria assustar você, Aiolia, mas vi uma conhecida de minha mãe e corri para cumprimentá-la. Acompanhei-a e ao seu marido até a carruagem, um ou duas distante da nossa, e ela me pediu para entrar e cumprimentar a filha delas, e quando entramos, a porta da carruagem bateu no nariz dele, que começou a sangrar horrivelmente. Ele ficou tão constrangido por ter sangrado na minha saia, que eu não pude simplesmente sair correndo... Então fiquei até me certificar de que ele não já não se sentia tão mal. Lamento tanto não ter dito a Tom que estava saindo!

- Bem, espero que você não saia de novo correndo por aí sem avisar ninguém. Primeiro, por que não é seguro; há muitos canalhas soltos por aí, esperando uma oportunidade de roubar pessoas descuidadas... E segundo, você agora é uma marquesa e não apenas tem uma posição a zelar, mas é muito preciosa e vale uma grande quantidade de dinheiro para alguém nefando, e muito mais para mim. Quero que você esteja segura.

- Claro, Aiolia. Não farei uma coisa dessas de novo. - E estava sendo sincera. Da próxima vez, ela planejaria melhor.

Eles se abraçaram, como fazém os recém-casados, pelo resto do caminho para casa; Marin planejando como daria o _salvi_ a Aiolia, e Aiolia pensando em como dar outra coisa a Marin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era meia-noite e quinze quando Marin bateu levemente no coche de Shura.

A porta se abriu e ela entrou sem ajuda. Para sua surpresa, Shura, acomodado no canto do assento, nada disse sobre o atraso.

Em vez disso, bateu no teto para que Briyani seguisse, e a carruagem arrancou.

Marin sentou-se silenciosamente no assento oposto ao dele, tentando não pensar em como tinha traído o marido.

Ela colocara o _salvi_, que Shura garantira ser insípido e inodoro, no _scotch_ de Aiolia, e então o levara a ele depois que tinham feito amor.

Aninhada no grande colchão de plumas ao lado dele, Marin fingiu dormir enquanto esperava que a droga fizesse efeito.

- Você usou o _salvi_? - A pergunta de Shura a trouxe de volta ao presente... mas não a distanciou da culpa.

- Sim. Não tinha outra opção para garantir a segurança dele, tinha?

Ele olhou pra ela.

- Você teve uma opção, sim, Marin... E sabe que eu acho que você fez a opção errada.

A raiva borbulhou dentro dela, transbordando o sentimento de culpa.

- E você sabe que sua opinião nada significa para mim.

- Um fato que me fere profundamente.

- Sabe o que eu acho?

Shura inclinou a cabeça, e na luz baixa, ela pôde ver uma sombrancelha se erguendo.

- Tenho certeza de que você está prestes a me dizer.

Ela continuou:

- Eu acho que você está com ciúme. Pura e simplesmente com ciúme, e é por isso que não tem nada agradável pra dizer.

- Ciúme?

- Sim, ciúme do que eu tenho com Aiolia! O que você não tem e nunca terá, porque você é frio e cruel! - As palavras saíram aos tropeços, quase como se ela não soubesse o que estava dizendo; mas ela sabia, e sabia que queria ferí-lo, assim como ele a ferira esfregando sal em seu já frágil coração. Seu culpado e frágil coração.

Ela tinha medo de como se sentia, o poder das emoções que se misturavam dentro dela, por que temia, lá no fundo, que talvez Shura estivesse certo no fim das contas.

Talvez ela tivesse cometido um erro.

Shura sentou-se como uma pedra pelo resto da viagem até o Parque Vauxhall.

Quando chegaram, ele deu instruções ao cocheiro, pagou os quatro xelins para que ele e Marin entrassem no parque e, com a mais ínfima das olhadas de relance nela, pôs-se a caminhar pelo sinuoso caminho.

Lâmpadas laranjas, azuis, amarelas e vermelhas iluminavam os jardins, deitando círculos coloridos pela trilha de pedra e sobre os quiosques que ofereciam fatias de presunto, biscoitos e ponche. Embora nunca tivesse estado naquele parque antes, ela sabia que havia alcovas escondidas e grutas misteriosas por ali, o lugar perfeito para um encontro, ou para um ataque vampiresco. Pessoas passeavam por lá, casais, grupos de jovens com algum adulto responsável por eles, bandos de rapazes procurando aventura. A queima de fogos havia terminado trinta minutos antes, e os frequentadores estavam começando a voltar pra suas carruagens.

Não demorou muito para que a nuca de Marin gelasse. Havia no mínimo dez vampiros nos arredores, foi seu palpite. Ela havia colocado calças e uma camisa masculina, precisando da liberdade de movimento.

Shura ia na frente, e no momento em que Marin achou que sua nuca já estaria branca com o gelo, eles deram com um grupo de quatro mortos-vivos brincando com sete rapazes.

Talvez tanto Marin quanto Shura tivessem uma quantidade igual de raiva para descarregar, por que a batalha foi curta e praticamente aconteceu só de um lado... Os quatro vampiros foram empalados antes mesmo que suas vítimas pudessem correr para tentar escapar.

Já que apenas algumas presas tinham sido arreganhadas, e os sete rapazes estavam bêbados, Shura não viu necessidade de limpar-lhes a memória com hipnotismo. Em vez disso, urgiu Marin a seguí-lo por um caminho mais escuro.

Enquanto contornavam um arbusto alto e espesso, três vampiros pularam sobre eles. Um deles estava carregando uma faca, e antes que pudesse reagir, Marin sentiu uma dor quente e aguda no braço esquerdo.

Com um grito de fúria, ela ergueu o braço direito e enterrou a estaca no peito dele. Ouviu os dois suaves estalos quando Shura despachou os outros, virou-se e continuou percorrendo a trilha sem dizer uma palavra.

Seu braço queimava e ao tocá-lo ela percebeu que a manga da jaqueta estava úmida. A única coisa boa daquela ferida é que o cheiro de sangue atrairia outros vampiros, tornando bem mais fácil para ela e para Shura terminarem o seu trabalho e voltarem para a carruagem.

E Marin de volta para a cama com seu marido, que dormia pacificamente e sem sonhos, graças à sua inescrupulosa esposa.

A raiva consigo mesma ajudou a impulsionar seu braço de ataque, durante os dois outros curtos incidentes; ela e Shura foram eficientes e silenciosos enquanto liquidavam o magote de vampiros que se atrevera a invadir o Parque Vauxhall numa noite em que eles dois patrulhavam.

No caminho de volta para a carruagem de Shura, Marin segurou seu braço ferido, que latejava e ardia, irradiando dor até o ombro. Caminhava atrás de Shura, que não se dava o trabalho de diminuir seus passos largos em consideração aos passos curtos dela.

Só depois que já estavam dentro da carruagem, cada um no seu canto, ele a viu segurando o braço. Ele bateu no teto e assim que a carruagem arrancou, ele perguntou:

- Qual é o o problema com seu braço? - Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele cheirou o ar, estendeu o braço e afastou a mão dela. - Você está sangrando por cima da jaqueta!

- Funcionou muito bem para atrair os vampiros. Terminamos bem antes do que pensei.

- Tire essa jaqueta. Você está sangrando toda, e provavelmente no meu assento também.

Marin olhou feio para ele, mas tirou a jaqueta. Doeu como o inferno quando ela puxou a apertada manga sobre o braço, e quando se abaixou para puxar o outro lado. A manga branca de sua camisa estava escura com o sangue do ombro até o cotovelo. Shura deu uma olhada sob a luz baixa e praguejou.

- Maldição, Marin! Por que você não disse alguma coisa? Como isso aconteceu?

- Um daqueles três que pularam das árvores tinha uma faca e me pegou de surpresa.

Shura continuou praguejando baixo enquanto vasculhava uma pequena gaveta embaixo de seu assento. Recostou-se de volta segurando um rolo de pano branco, um pequeno jarro e uma faca.

Com movimentos rápidos e irritados, ele passou a lâmina pela manga, cortando do ombro até o punho e arrancando o pedaço para desnudar-lhe o braço.

- Não se mexa. - Ele enxugou o sangue com um pouco de tecido e, apertando-o, disse: - Mantenha isto aqui por um minuto. Está começando a diminuir.

Ela segurou o pano ali enquanto ele abria o jarro. O cheiro de alecrim e alguma coisa que ela não pôde identificar impregnou a carruagem, e quando Shura puxou o pano, ela permitiu que sua mão desocupada caísse sobre o seu colo.

- Segure isto - disse ele, jogando o jarro na mão aberta dela. Ele embebeu o pano rudemente no jarro e aplicou um pouco de unguento frio e grosso sobre o corte, depois amarrou tiras de pano não muito gentilmente ao redor do braço de Marin. Ela sentiu seus dedos começarem a formigar quando a circulação foi bloqueada, mas não disse nada.

Por fim, quando estavam se aproximando de St Heath's Row, Shura colocou o pano não utilizado e o jarro de volta na gaveta e acomodou-se em seu assento.

- É melhor começar a pensar numa boa história, Marin, por que você vai passar por maus bocados tentando explicar isso ao seu marido.

1: Creme amarelo grosso obtido ao ferver leite não pasteurizado, utilizado à época em vez da maneteiga.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

**Dana007:** Será que a hora da verdade se aproxima? Será que o Aiolia vai saber quem é a verdadeira Marin? E se souber? (música de... SUSPENSE!) O.O

**Capítulo betado por Black Scorpio no Nyx (Thanks Juh).**

**Capítulo 22 - Incidente em Bridge & Stokes**

Aiolia já encontrou sua esposa sentada para o café da manhã quando desceu as escadas, na manhã seguinte à ida deles ao teatro. Sentia-se tonto e vagaroso, embora tivesse dormido até mais tarde que o normal, depois de uma satisfatória rodada de sexo.

- Bom dia, minha querida - disse ele, respirando o aroma do toucinho defumado e crocante e dos ovos à copa. Estavam sozinhos na sala de jantar; ele se inclinou, beijou o pescoço dela e disse calmamente: - Fiquei muito desapontado ao não encontrar você na minha cama. Por que se levantou tão cedo?

- Acordei cedo e não quis perturbá-lo - replicou ela. Mas os círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos contavam uma história diferente.

- Devo ter dormido como uma pedra para não ouví-la levantar. - comentou ele, enchendo o seu prato e se perguntando por que a expressão dela parecia tão reservada. - Não consigo lembrar nem de me mexer após deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro; aliás, acho que acordei exatamente na mesma posição em que me deitei. Isso não costuma acontecer comigo. Deve ser culpa sua. - Disse isso levemente, com um sorriso brincalhão, mas Marin não pareceu achar graça.

Ela tomou um gole de chá e pareceu ter dificuldade em engolir um pedacinho de torrada. Aiolia sacudiu a cabeça; ele ainda se sentia grogue. Talvez sua piadinha não tivesse sido tão engraçada quanto ele pensava.

- Está com frio? - perguntou ele, tentando outra abordagem. - Eu estou com calor, e você está usando uma manta.

- Sim, estou com um pouco de frio. - replicou Marin.

Mas suas bochechas estavam rosadas e, se ele não se enganava, havia um pequeno brilho em sua testa.

- Você não estava se sentindo bem? - ele perguntou.

- Não, na verdade não estou lá essas coisas.

Um pensamento ocorreu a Aiolia; um pensamento maravilhoso. Mas era cedo demais... Havia só duas semanas. Mas ele falou mesmo assim:

- Talvez... Será possível que você esteja carregando o meu herdeiro? Sei que faz apenas algumas semanas, mas...

Marin olhou para ele de seu lugar, o rosto pálido e os olhos castanhos arregalados, em choque.

- N-não... Acho que é cedo demais Aiolia.

Ele sorriu.

- Então, teremos que nos esforçar mais.

- Não estou me sentindo bem - Disse Marin, levantando-se abruptamente. - Acho que vou me deitar um pouco. Você vai a seu clube hoje?

- Tenho alguns negócios para tratar... Mas se você não está se sentindo bem, Marin, eu ficarei por perto.

- Não. Não, Aiolia, eu vou ficar bem. Só preciso de algum descanso. Não dormi tão bem quanto você ontem à noite.

Ele a viu sair apressadamente da sala, e notou algo muito estranho. Ao cruzar a porta, ela esbarrou o braço esquerdo na beirada. A maneira como apertou e arquejou deu a ele a impressão de que algo bem maior do que a dor de uma simples batidinha. Algo mais estava errado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Santo Deus! Um bebê! Aiolia queria um bebê!

Marin tombou na cama do seu aposento privado, esquecendo-se e caindo sobre o lado esquerdo, depois virando-se quando a dor queimou-lhe o braço.

Ela não podia ter um bebê. Não podia continuar drogando seu marido todas as noites que tivesse que sair escondida para patrulhar... Não podia continuar "esquecendo" coisas e mandando-o de volta para buscá-las. Não podia continuar inventando histórias ridículas sobre narizes que sangravam para explicar sangue em sua saia. Não podia continuar tiirando seu _vis bulla_ cada vez que faziam amor.

Como ia fazer isso?

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Bingo! E Shura tinha razão o tempo inteiro... Parabéns Marin... Burrinha e teimosa igual o Seiya..._)

Ela podia lhe dizer a verdade... Mas se fizesse isso, ele simplesmente a seguiria. Colocar-se-ia em perigo de novo.

Ou pior: ele pensaria que ela estava louca.

A porta se abriu e Marin ergueu-se de um salto, mas não era Aiolia.

- Ora, ora, _milady_, qual que é o pobrema? - Era Verbena. Com o cabelo laranja mexendo-se a cada movimento, ela se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao lado da patroa. - É o seu braço doendo de novo?

- Não, depois que você o limpou ontem à noite, ele quase não doeu mais, a não ser quando esbarrei na porta. É o marquês.

Verbena assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ah sim, tô vendo. Eu vi que a sinhora tem que tirar seu _vis bulla_ à noite. Ele não entende, e a sinhora não pode contá pra ele. O que é que a sinhora fez para ele dormir tão bem? Franks me contô que não conseguiu acordá ele hoje de manhã!

Marin balançou a cabeça. Ninguém mais deveria saber daquilo.

- É melhor eu não falar disso. Mas o marquês quer um herdeiro.

- Claro que ele qué. Mas a sinhora não pode ficá por aí lutando com vampiro se tivé grávida de um bebê! A sinhora vai tê que fazê de tudo pra isso não acontecê.

- Eu não posso negar isso a ele!

- Nem precisa! Tem outras maneira de num tê bebê, _milady_. Sua tia deve sabê como é que os Venadô faz pra módi num tê bebê. - Verbena balançou a cabeça sabiamente. - Eu mesma cunheço uns truque, _milady_. Se a sua tia num pudé ajudá a sinhora, eu ajudo.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Pure-Petit tinha razão. O que seria de Batman sem seu Robin? Ou nesse caso, acho que a Verbena tá mais pra Alfred... XD_)

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Para alívio de Marin, o sempre presente Shura não estava na casa de tia Eustácia quando ela chegou, mais tarde, naquela manhã. Kritanu serviu-lhes uma refeição leve e então desapareceu discretamente quando ficou óbvio que Marin não estava lá para praticar _kalaripayattu_.

- Como está seu braço? - Perguntou Eustácia.

Aparentemente, Shura estivera lá.

- Está bem.

- Vai sarar bem rápido, o unguento de Shura é milagroso e você carrega proteção do seu _vis bulla_.

Marin comeu um pedaço de queijo, pensando em como dizer à tia que não estava segura de que poderia seguir em frente. Que ela precisava mudar algo em relação a ser uma Venadora.

- Tia Eustácia, eu preciso de seu conselho. Não sei o que fazer.

- É bem mais difícil do que você pensou que seria, não é, minha cara?

- Aiolia quer um herdeiro, e eu não posso dar-lhe _salvi_ todas as noites!

A anciã assentiu com a cabeça, o cabelo negro brilhando como a noite.

- Você está numa situação muito difícil, Marin. Quanto ao bebê, bem, isso se previne com facilidade. Estou surpresa de que você não tenha perguntado sobre isso.

Ela nem respondeu. Sua tia estava certa.

O modo como ela disse fez com que Marin a fitasse.

- Lilith não esqueceu que você e Shura pegaram o Livro de Antwartha. Sei que ele está escondido em segurança em Saint Heath's Row, mas Lilith não vai descansar enquanto não se apossar do livro. Pode parecer que nos últimos dois meses, a atividade dos mortos-vivos diminuiu. Pode parecer que você não é necessária; que Shura e eu podemos lidar com quaisquer ameaças que aparecerem. Mas não se iluda. Você é uma Venadora e foi marcada como tal para sempre. Nunca se esqueça que você impingiu a Lilith com uma grande derrota, pois ela não esquecerá. E não descansará enquanto não tiver se vingado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

A moda noturna não tinha a tendência de esconder os ferimentos no braço de alguém, por isso Marin viu-se em um dilema naquela noite. Verbena a ajudou a colocar o par de luvas mais longo que ela possuía, luvas cor de melão que se estendiam até depois do cotovelo, mas ainda deixavam uma boa parte da pele à mostra, graças às mangas finas e bufantes que mal lhe cobriam os ombros.

- A sinhora vai tê que ficá com o xale nos braço o tempo todo - rui Verbena. O curativo fora removido; e, como dissera Eustácia, o corte já desinchara e começava a cicatrizar. Mas o longo talho vermelho ainda era bastante visível, de modo que Marin embalou seu braço esquerdo com o xale duas vezes, deixando o resto atravessar suavemente a sua coluna e descansar sobre seu braço direito. - Num tire o xale do braço de jeito maneira!

Aiolia mandara dizer que estaria no seu clube à noite e não poderia comparecer ao jantar dançante ao qual se esperava que Marin desse o ar de sua graça. Ela considerou não ir, mas sentiu que seria melhor comparecer pelo menos por um pouco de tempo, para agradar à sua mãe, e voltar pra casa antes da meia-noite.

Foi, portanto, com grande surpresa que, ao deixar a pista depois de uma dança típica do campo, ela viu Shura cruzando o salão na direção dela.

- Sei que você não veio aqui para confraternizar com a nata da sociedade - disse ela à guisa de saudação.

- Os esbirros de Lilith entraram em ação. Haverá outro ataque em grupo esta noite - disse ele, olhando em volta. - Não desejo estragar sua noite, mas você provavelmente salvaria algumas vidas se me acompanhasse. Você tem como fugir daqui?

- Sim, claro. - Ela já estava se dirigindo à entrada principal da casa.

- Não estou vendo o marquês. Você não precisa lhe dizer que está saindo?

- Ele não está aqui esta noite.

Shura acompanhava facilmente os passos dela enquanto ela galgava o lance de escadas.

- Onde ele está?

- No clube dele.

- Qual clube é?

- Bridge & Strokes, eu acho, embora não entenda por que isso importa a v... O que foi?

Ele agarrara o braço dela, quase a levantando perto do topo da escada. O mordomo olhou-os com curiosidade, mas ela o ignorou por que quando Shura a fez virar-se e encará-lo, a expressão do rosto dele fez o estômago dela afundar.

- O ataque de hoje será em um clube privado de cavalheiros.

Shura não precisou dizer mais nada: ela já estava esbarrando no mordomo perplexo e abrindo caminho em meio às pessoas que estavam chegando.

Ele a alcançou do lado de fora, onde ela tentava distinguir a carruagem de Rockley na longa fila de veículos ao redor do caminho circular. Não havia tempo para esperar pelo criado para ir buscá-la.

- Tem certeza de que quer vir? E se Rockley reconhecer você?

- Eu vou.

- Então entre aí. - Ele escancarou a porta de uma carruagem negra, uma que ela conhecia muito bem, e deu a mão para que ela subisse.

Marin ajeitou-se em seu assento, e mal tinha se acomodado quando o coche arrancou. Suas longas saias estavam emaranhadas entre as quatro pernas deles, e seu xale tinha escorregado, mostrando o corte no braço nu.

- Tome. - Shura jogou-lhe um grande embrulho de pano, e quando ela o abriu, encontrou uma camisa, calças, um paletó e uma longa tira de pano. - Verbena me deu quando fui procurar você.

Marin olhou para o embrulho e de volta para Shura.

- Você não pode lutar com um vestido de baile, Marin, e não precisa fingir recato comigo. Não tenho qualquer interesse em ver você tirando a roupa numa carruagem, ao contrário do seu amigo Camus, que provavelmente lhe ofereceria ajuda. - Com isso, ele recostou a cabeça no topo de seu assento e fechou os olhos. Quando percebeu que ela não se mexia, disparou: - Ande logo com isso!

Não era fácil tirar aquele vestido; Marin se debateu e conseguiu soltar os ganchos de cobre que prendiam seu corpete por trás. Quando ela puxou o vestido por cima da cabeça, o tecido formou uma nuvem de gaze por todo o interior da carruagem, roçando o rosto estoico de Shura; mas ele não se mexeu e nem deu qualquer indicação de que havia notado.

Sem o vestido, Marin trajava apenas uma camisa leve de mulher e espartilho. Era impossível desabotoá-lo sem ajuda, então ela colocou a camisa masculina sobre a apertada roupa de baixo e começou a abotoá-lo desajeitadamente.

Eles não fechavam sobre seu generoso busto, erguido e espremido como estava. Marin deve ter feito um ruído de frustração, pois Shura disse:

- Precisa de ajuda? Lamento tanto não ter pensado em trazer sua criada.

- Só um minuto. - Ela teria que tirar o espartilho e amarrar os seios para poder fechar a camisa. Por um momento ela considerou ficar de vestido... Mas seria ridículo. Não só ela não seria capaz de lutar, como se destacaria inaceitavelmente no clube. Isso se conseguisse entrar.

Ela se virou no assento, mostrando o máximo possível de suas costas para Shura.

- Você poderia... Eu não posso desabotoar... Meu espartilho.

Houve uma pausa, e então ela o ouviu se mexendo atrás dela. Ele levantou a parte de trás da camisa masculina e ela resistiu ao ímpeto de puxar os dois lados da camisa na frente. Se o fizesse ele não poderia pôr as mãos por baixo e desabotoar o espartilho.

Suas mãos foram rápidas e impessoais, e ele conseguiu movê-las por debaixo da camisa e afrouxar os laços do espartilho, do topo até a base. Ela ficou esperando sentir os dedos dele - estariam quentes ou frios? - Tocarem sua pele mas não tocaram.

Marin sentiu a vestimenta se abrindo assim que cada laço era afrouxado, e ela o segurou no peito enquanto ele caía pelas costas. Ao terminar, Shura não prolongou a coisa. Ela o sentiu se afastando, e ouviu quando ele se acomodou em seu assento, sem dizer uma palavra.

Marin se envolveu com a tira de roupa que Verbena inteligentemente providenciara, constrangida e apressada, permitindo que a camisa escorregasse quase completamente pelos ombros enquanto o fazia. Seu braço ferido doía com o ângulo estranho, mas ela não pretendia mais pedir qualquer ajuda a Shura.

- Você já está acabando? Estou ficando com torcicolo.

- Quase. - Os botões se confundiam sob seus dedos por causa da pressa, mas ela conseguiu abotoá-los. Colocou as calças, e sacudiu-se para dentro do paletó.

- Há sapatos no chão - Disse Shura, ainda sem se mexer.

Finalmente ela terminou.

- Estou pronta. Obrigada.

Shura abriu os olhos.

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa com seu cabelo.

Marin tirou as presilhas das intricadas madeixas e cachos que Verbena demorara uma hora preparando, e sabia que sua única opção era jogá-los para trás.

- Você tem alguma coisa com que eu possa prendê-los? - Perguntou ela, usando os dedos para segurá-los em um rabo que descesse sua nuca.

Shura, que parecia preparado para qualquer eventualidade, tirou uma corda fina de couro debaixo do mesmo assento, onde armazenava o unguento, e, mandando que ela se virasse, ajudou-a a prendê-lo e trançá-lo. Seus dedos se encontraram e os dedos frios dele tocaram a nuca de Marin enquanto ele a ajudava a enfiar a longa trança dentro da parte de trás da camisa.

Quando terminaram, a carruagem parou.

- Chegamos - disse Shura, enfiando um chapéu na cabeça dela. - Se Rockley vir você, a brincadeira acabou. Do contrário... Você pode passar por homem.

Caía por terra a opinião de Camus de que ela era incapaz de ocultar o seu sexo quando vestia roupas de homem.

Shura jogou três estacas para ela, e enquanto ela as enfiava em seu paletó, viu-o colocar uma arma no bolso e um pequeno punhal na bota. E então o seguiu para fora da carruagem.

Marin mal tiver a chance de se perguntar como é que Shura pretendia ter acesso a um clube privado de cavalheiros que exibia a pequena e discreta placa "Bridge & Strokes" quando ele abordou o porteiro.

- Convidados do marquês de Rockley - Disse-lhe, friamente. Marin subiu os degraus para ficar ao lado dele. Seu pescoço ainda estava quente.

O porteiro permitiu que eles entrassem no vestíbulo do estreito edifício, efetivamente passando-os para o mordomo.

- Posso ajudá-los?

- Somos convidados do marquês de Rockley - repetiu Shura. - Shura Pesaro e acompanhante.

Marin quis chutar Shura. O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Se Aiolia a visse... Mas quando o mordomo se virou, ostensivamente para chamar Aiolia, Shura a empurrou de maneira nada delicada em direção à espiral de escadas que subia da entrada para um balcão no andar de cima.

- Vou tirar Rockley daqui; suba lá e veja o que consegue encontrar - disse-lhe em voz baixa.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo, e estava sumindo de vista quando ouviu o mordomo voltar. As vozes lá embaixo eram confusas, mas então ela escutou o tom de voz de Shura elevando-se o suficiente para que ela o ouvisse dizer: "Ele está lá em cima? Então vou subir e encontrá-lo eu mesmo, obrigado."

Marin chegara ao topo da escada e então ficou paralisada. Ouviu Shura subindo em seu encalço, repetindo ao mordomo que localizaria o marquês sozinho.

E assim que Shura chegou ao topo, encarando-a, duas coisas aconteceram. Uma das portas no corredor que dava para o balcão se abriu e Aiolia apareceu... E Marin sentiu como se colocassem gelo em sua nuca.

Ela olhou para Shura e os dois se moveram ao mesmo tempo: Marin virou-se e saiu pelo corredor na direção oposta enquanto Shura rodopiava para encarar Rockley, que parou quando o reconheceu. Estava com outro homem, que parecia aborrecido.

- Pesaro? Não sabia que você era um membro aqui. - Não havia cordialidade na sua voz ou em seu rosto; ele claramente não acreditava que Shura devia estar aqui.

- Não sou. Vim a pedido de Marin. Ela me disse para pedir a você que volte para casa.

Marin, distante dali e escondida atrás de uma porta aberta, quase engasgou com a audácia dele.

Foi gratificante, de certa forma, ouvir o pânico de seu marido ao replicar:

- Ela está doente? Está ferida?

- Creio que vai ficar bem, mas ela deseja vê-lo com a maior urgência.

Teria dado certo. Deveria ter dado certo, para tirar Aiolia do clube antes que os vampiros atacassem, mas eles chegaram um pouco tarde demais.

Marin sentiu o gelo aumentar em sua nuca de maneira tão repentina que se enrijejceu pela surpresa. Ainda escondida na soleira da porta, ela puxou uma das estacas de seu bolso no momento em que o acompanhante do seu marido abriu a boca.

Ela viu o brilho das presas brancas, e o lampejo súbito de vermelho nos olhos dele. Felizmente, o som que ela fez chamou a atenção de Aiolia para ela, e deu a Shura a oportunidade de enfiar sua própria estaca no vampiro atrás dele.

Aiolia, que olhava inquisitivamente para Marin, deu vários passos em direção a ela e não pareceu ouvir o _puf_.

- Eu conheço você? - Perguntou incerto.

Marin, cuidando para manter sua cabeça escondida por baixo do chapéu, sentiu a presença de outro vampiro.

- Rockley, saia daqui! - Disse Shura irritado. - Vá para casa ver Marin. Ela está esperando por você!

Por sorte, ele desviou a atenção de Aiolia, e então um grito e uma altercação vindos de baixo completaram a distração.

- Mas que diabos? - Aiolia virou-se e começou a descer a escada, com Shura em seu encalço, mal tocando os degraus.

Marin observou os dois homens descendo e sabia que Shura garantiria a segurança de Aiolia. Isso deixava o segundo andar sob sua responsabilidade.

Ela se apressou pelo corredor, escancarando portas em busca dos três vampiros que sentia estarem por perto. Ela encontrou um, que começava a seduzir sua pretendida vítima com um jogo de cartas, e quando entrou na sala, ele mal teve a chance de mostrar seu jogo antes de ser empalado.

Os sons de lutas e gritos vindos de baixo a fizeram se apressar ainda mais. Shura estava em grande desvantagem, se a sensação em sua nuca fosse precisa, e era sempre. Ela precisava encontrar mais dois naquele andar e então podia descer para ajudar.

Eles a encontraram antes, vindo pelo corredor, roçando ombros. E pareceram reconhecê-la.

- Lá está ela! - grunhiu um deles e de repente estavam do lado dela, agarrando seu braço. Marin se agachou e jogou-se contra as pernas dele, derrubando-o no chão no momento em que o outro se acercava.

Usando toda a força de suas pernas, Marin arremessou o segundo vampiro sobre o primeiro, e levantou-se de um salto. Com uma estaca em cada mão, ela rodopiou e cravou, uma, duas em seus peitos.

Ela correu até as escadas e parou para dar uma olhada no tumulto lá em baixo. Shura estava no centro da sala usando um atiçador de brasas para manter a distância do que pareciam ser dois guardiões e um imperial. Três outros vampiros esperavam por sua vez, impossibilitados de se aproximar e participar da briga. Gotas escuras de sangue voavam a cada movimento de Shura; ele obviamente estava ferido em algum lugar.

Não havia outros homens a vista. Presumivelmente, os membros do clube haviam se retirado... Ou jaziam inconscientes em algum lugar dos fundos. Aiolia não estava em lugar nenhum.

Marin saltou a balaustrada e aterrisou, conforme planejara, em cima de dois vampiros. Eles se esparramaram no chão antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de empalar um deles; então, com uma cambalhota, ela rolou e se levantou. O barulho de metal no chão atraiu sua atenção, e ela viu que a espada do Imperial havia caído quando Shura enterrou-lhe a estaca.

Ela agarrou-a do chão e girando-a para trás e para os lados, decapitou um guardião com uma única investida. Ele se pulverizou e ela virou-se para Shura, que mantinha com facilidade os três outros vampiros a distância. Quando Marin foi na direção deles, um dos três outros vampiros a viu e saiu correndo pela porta da frente. Ela o deixou escapar, pois assim poderia checar as salas dos fundos para se assegurar de que não havia outros vampiros... Ou vítimas. Sua nuca já esquentara e ela não esperava encontrar qualquer outro morto-vivo.

Ela encontrou quatro cavalheiros que obviamente estavam jogando faraó antes de perderem a baralha para um vampiro ou dois.

Marin não tinha visto os resultados de muitos ataques vampíricos; na sua limitada experiência, ela frequentemente impedira que eles acontecessem. Mesmo o cocheiro do cabriolé, duas noites antes fora mordido, mas não destruído e mutilado como tinha sido estes quatro homens.

Seu estômago embrulhou enquanto caminhava pelo salão de jogo. Havia sangue por toda a parte, empesteando o aposento com seu fedor brutal. Camisas e paletós em retalhos; peitos e pescoços rasgados e abertos como se um cão raivoso houvesse atacado os homens com dentes e garras. A ferida escancarada de um homem exibia o azul acinzentado e retorcido das veias e músculos de seu pescoço aberto.

Vampiros haviam se alimentado neles, mas também os haviam destruído.

- "Não há fúria no inferno..."¹

Marin se virou. Shura parecia exausto, e seu rosto moreno estava tão pálido quanto sua pele olivácea permitia. Três manchas escuras coloriam seu paletó negro. Tinha uma estaca na mão.

- Presumo que a mulher de que você fala é Lilith. - replicou ela, orgulhosa por sua voz estar firme.

- Chamá-la de mulher é um pouco de exagero, mas sim, eu diria que esta é a mensagem dela para nós.

(**Nota do autor:** _Shura faz uma citação da peça The mourning bride, de 1697, do dramaturgo William Congreve (1670-1729) e daí Marin capta a referência a tal "mulher". A citação completa é: "Heaven hath no rage like a love to hatred turned / Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned"_ _(O céu não possui raiva como um amor em ódio transformado / nem o i__n__ferno fúria igual a uma mulher escarnecida). Nota da tradutora do livro._

- Pegamos todos os vampiros com exceção daquele que saiu correndo. Haverá vítimas que ainda podem ser salvas?

Shura sacudiu a cabeça.

- Aiolia?

- Ele já foi. Mandei-o para casa em minha carruagem, que nenhum vampiro se atreverá a atacar. Briyani sabe o que fazer. Ele vai dirigir por algumas horas antes de levá-lo de volta a St heath's Row. Disse a ele que desse a Aiolia um pouco de _salvi_; Você chegará em casa antes do seu marido, então pode contar a ele a história que quiser. - Sua voz soava fastigada.

- Shura, você parece que vai cair.

- Já estive pior. Vamos sair daqui antes que os policiais cheguem. Não quero ter de limpar as mentes deles também, hoje.

Os dois saíram juntos na noite estrelada, sem luar. Era uma noite tranquila, morna e as ruas estavam praticamente vazias. Nada indicava que uma chacina acabava de ocorrer naquele edifício estreito, de tijolos, atrás deles.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

**Ainda sem reviews... x.x**

**Capítulo betado pela Juh (Vocês já sabem quem é... Ela dispensa apresentações... u.u).  
**

**Capítulo 23 - A verdade vem à luz**

Shura deixou Marin cuidar de suas feridas. Ele rosnou para ela quando ela tentou tirar-lhe a jaqueta para vê-las, então ela desistiu e se acomodou no assento puído do cabriolé que eles foram obrigados a alugar para levá-los às suas casas.

O horizonte começava naquele momento a se colorir de um tênue cinza-amarelado da aurora iminente. Marin respirou aliviada. Não teria mais que lidar com vampiros até a noite seguinte.

Agora só teria que lidar com seu marido.

Apesar de estar cada vez mais acinzentado e respirando com dificuldade, Shura insistiu que o cabriolé deixasse Marin em St. Heath's Row antes de levá-lo para casa. Nem sequer considerou entrar na casa dela para cuidar de seus ferimentos, quaisquer que fossem. Assim, quando ela apeou do cabriolé, disse ao condutor para onde levá-lo - não para a casa dele, mas para a de Eustácia - e ainda lhe deu um xelim extra para assegurar que ele acompanharia Shura até deixá-lo aos cuidados da sua tia.

Somente ao subir os degraus da entrada de St. Heath's Row Marin percebeu que ainda estava vestida de homem, e o que restara do seu vestido ainda estava na carruagem de Shura. Não pareceria tão estranho para Lettender, o mordomo, que ela chegasse em casa com o sol nascendo, em um cabriolé alugado... Mas chegar vestida como estava certamente seria o motivo para comentários e olhares curiosos.

Contudo, ela era uma marquesa, e embora o austero mordomo pudesse olhá-la de viés, decerto não ousaria fazer perguntas.

A grande questão com a qual Marin precisava se preocupar naquele momento era se Aiolia chegara lá primeiro. Ela bateu na porta, sabendo que a criadagem já estava em pé; quiçá Lettender ainda estivesse roncando em seu quarto dos fundos. Um dos vice-mordomos abriu a porta e, pelo olhar de tédio em seu rosto, Marin soube que chegara em casa antes de Aiolia.

_G__raças a Deus!_

Ela passou pelo rapaz como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo sair com vestido longo e voltar com roupas de homem, e saiu correndo as escadas para o seu quarto. Verbena levantou-se quando ela entrou, com seu flexível cabelo achatado no mesmo lado em que seu rosto apresentava marcas de travesseiro.

- _Milady!_ A sinhora chegô! Cumé que tá o seu braço?

- Estou bem. Obrigada por me mandar estas roupas - Disse Marin. - Mas vamos rápido, preciso vestir minha roupa de noite. O marquês deve chegar daqui a pouco e não quero que ele me veja vestida assim.

Elas trabalharam depressa, e bem a tempo, porque assim que o sol começou a derramar seu fulgor sobre os telhados de Londres, a carruagem de Shura estacionou em frente à propriedade.

Marin cobriu-se com uma capa e desceu as escadas, segurando as saias e a anágua.

Bryiani, o sobrinho de Kritanu, um homem baixo, de rosto estreito, grandes músculos e a mesma pele bronzeada do seu tio, estava ajudando Aiolia a descer da carruagem.

- Obrigada por cuidar dele - murmurou Marin ao concheiro de Shura. - Ele esteve acordado durante o trajeto?

- Não, só quando estávamos chegando. - Ele estendeu a Verbena um fardo de tecido vaporoso: o vestido de baile, irremediavelmente amassado e sujo; mas pelo menos não permaneceria na carruagem.

- Shura está na casa do seu tio e foi ferido gravemente - disse-lhe Marin.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e subiu de volta para a boleia, partindo com a carruagem.

- Vou lá ver como ele está.

- Marin!

Aiolia estava em pé na porta da casa, parecendo mal-ajambrado e exausto. Seus olhos, sempre semicerrados, pareciam particularmente cansados.

- Querido, você está em casa, finalmente! - disse Marin animadamente, segurando o braço dele.

- Shura veio ao meu clube, disse que você pediu que eu viesse para casa. Então houve uma grande altercação por lá. Eu saí no meio dela. - Ele sacudiu a cabeça para clareá-la, e Marin sentiu uma pontada renovada da culpa. - Devo ter dormido no caminho para a casa.

Mentiras e mais mentiras. Subterfúgios e enganos. Aiolia era um observador inocente que apenas queria viver uma vida normal e feliz com a esposa que amava... E acabou envolvido em uma bagunça que não podia compreender. E nem sabia disso.

Por quanto tempo ela poderia gastar energia para assegurar que ele não soubesse? Para assegurar que ele estivesse a salvo? Vivendo uma vida dupla?

Marin abraçou-o, lá mesmo na entrada de St. Heath's Row, pouco além dos muros de pedra que separavam a propriedade das ruas de Londres.

- Estou bem. Não havia urgência para que você voltasse para a casa; eu apenas disse a Shura, quando o vi no jantar dançante dos Guilderston, que ele visse você, dissesse que eu chegaria em casa cedo e gostaria de ver você.

Talvez outra esposa teria perguntado sobre sua noite, sobre a altercação de que ele mal se lembrava no Bridges & Stokes, mas Marin não podia levar a farsa tão longe.

- Venha, você parece exausto. Por que não descansa um pouco?

Ele colocou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e a empurrou com surpreendente força para dentro da casa.

- Irei, se você ficar comigo, minha adorável esposa.

- Claro que sim. - Será que ele percebia o alívio na voz dela? Será que ele notava que a tensão dela se esvaíra quando ele pareceu aceitar o que acontecera tão facilmente?

Marin não estava certa se deveria ficar aliviada ou desapontada por Aiolia estar cansado demais para fazer amor com ela, como ele decerto havia pretendido. Ela se aninhou ao lado dele e tentou dormir, sabendo que algo teria de mudar antes que ela enlouquecesse.

Seus sonhos foram repletos de imagens e odores do episódio no Bridge & Stokes, de carne humana retalhada e piscinas de sangue; olhos vazados e bocas escancaradas gritando, estáticas e em choque... De olhos vermelhos e presas cintilando e o zunido de lâmina de metal, decepando, decepando, decepando...

Quando ela acordou, foi por um movimento inquieto, e estava olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de seu marido. Ela não estava sorrindo.

- Você estava lá ontem, no clube. No meu clube.

Pega tão de surpresa, Marin não pode fazer nada a não ser mover sua boca. Tentar falar; mas seus lábios não formavam palavras.

- Você estava com seu primo. Ele é realmente seu primo? - Ele estava apoiado num cotovelo, meio sentado. O lençol caíra de seu dorso nu e mostrava a curva de seu braço e a inclinação de seu cotovelo.

- Não, quero dizer, sim, ele é meu primo - gaguejou ela, sentando-se. Tarde demais ela se lembrou da cicatriz no seu braço esquerdo... Apressadas na noite anterior, Verbena a vestira com um traje sem mangas. O corte em seu braço, embora cicatrizando rapidamente, era longo, vermelho e impossível de não notar.

Aiolia agarrou-lhe o braço, tirando-lhe o equilíbrio.

- O que é isto? Quando foi que aconteceu?

Marin se afastou. soltando-se dele com pouco esforço. Ela não tirara seu _vis bulla_ na noite anterior.

- Há alguns dias. Foi um acidente no estábulo; eu me cortei com uma das ferramentas do ferrador.

- É um corte bem fundo - Replicou Aiolia, com a voz neutra. - Quando foi que você disse que aconteceu?

Marin engoliu. A última vez que ele a vira nua fora ao fazerem amor na volta do teatro. Pouco antes que ela o drogasse. Apenas duas noites antes.

- Acho que foi ontem de manhã, depois que você foi embora para o seu clube.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Ontem? Parece ter cicatrizado bem rápido.

O coração dela estava disparando.

- Sim, estou muito supresa. Minha tia me deu algum unguento particularmente eficaz.

Aiolia jogou os cobertores com tanta força que eles caíram sobre ela, deslizando para o seu colo. Ele saiu da cama, nu e belo, e muito, muito irritado.

Ele andou até a janela, que tinha a altura da parede, do teto ao chão, e cruzou os braços. Como já fizera antes, falou para a parede, não para ela... embora as palavras fossem a ela.

- Marin, eu quero saber por que você estava no meu clube ontem à noite fantasiada de homem com aquele italiano que você alega ser seu primo. E quero a verdade sobre como você recebeu um ferimento tão perigoso que cicatrizou com tanta rapidez.

Ela respirou fundo. Havia desejado que algo mudasse. Isso faria as coisas mudarem.

- Eu estava no clube por que nós, Shura e eu (sim, ele é meu primo distante) soubemos que haveria um ataque por lá. Eu quis me certificar de que você estaria seguro.

- _Você_ quis se certificar de que _eu_ estaria seguro? - Ele se virou da janela e o brilho amarelado do sol projetou uma bela sombra dourada sobre sua pele e cabelo. Ela não estava em posição de apreciá-la. - Que tipo de absurdo você está dizendo Marin? O que você poderia fazer a não ser se colocar em perigo? - Ele apontou o braço dela. - Parece que já se colocou!

Ela estava zangada com o escárnio na voz dele, exausta, e completamente estressada. Ela teria terminado a conversa ali, sem dizer mais nada. Ele que ficasse irritado.

Mas não fez isso.

- Eu trabalho com Shura. É parte do legado da nossa família.

- Você _trabalha_ com Shura? Marquesas não trabalham.

- Eu trabalho. - Ela engoliu. - Eu caço vampiros.

Ele olhou fixamente pra ela. E olhou. E olhou. Por fim, disse com uma voz terrível:

- Você está louca!

- Não estou, Aiolia. É verdade.

- Você está louca.

A paciência dela acabou. Ela pulou da cama e foi até ele, parando tão perto, que sua camisola tocava as pernas e a barriga dele.

- Dê-me suas mãos.

Quando ele relutantemente lhe ofereceu as mãos, ela apertou-lhe os pulsos e disse:

- Tente se soltar.

Ele tentou e não conseguiu. Ela forçou seus braços para os lados, observando a expressão no rosto dele mudar da raiva para o choque e a incompreensão.

Ela o soltou.

- Sou uma caça-vampiro. É o legado da minha família. Não tenho escolha; é o que eu tenho de fazer.

Aiolia se afastou dela, topando com a janela atrás dele.

- Eu não acredito em vampiros.

- Isso é muito tolo da sua parte, já que um deles quase mordeu você ontem à noite... Pouco antes de você me ver. Shura o matou enquanto você falava comigo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quer eles existam ou não, você não pode caçar vampiros, Marin! Você é uma marqueza! Você é um pilar da sociedade! Eu a proíbo! Como seu marido, eu a proíbo!

- Aiolia, não é algo que você possa proibir. Isso está no meu... Sangue. É meu destino.

- Você pode acreditar nisso. Você pode achar que não tem escolha, mas se você não sair de casa para caçar vampiros, estará fazendo a escolha de não seguir seu destino.

- E devo ignorar cada vez que souber que haverá ataques de vampiros... Em lugares como o Bridge & Stokes? Deixar pessoas morrerem? Você escapou, Aiolia, porque Shura lhe contou uma mentira que fez você ir embora. Mas você não viu a carnificina que ficou para trás... De alguns dos seus amigos! Foi além do horripilante!

- Eu proíbo, Marin.

- Não ficarei parada deixando pessoas morrerm desse jeito.

Ele se afastou da janela e passou por ela, entrando em seu quarto de vestir e gritando por seu criado:

- Franks!

Aiolia parou na porta que comunicava os dois quartos, segurando a beirada e olhando para o chão.

- Você deveria ter me dito isso antes de nos casarmos, Marin. É imperdoável que não o tenha feito.

E fechou a porta. Suavemente. Mas o barulho foi alto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Eles só chegaram da lua de mel há dois dias, Nilly - Disse Melly complacentemente - Mas tenho certeza de que poderei convencer o mais novo e mais notável casal da alta sociedade a comparecer ao baile da sua sobrinha.

- Isso seria divino! - entusiasmou-se Petronilha, de olho na bandeja com bolinhos de laranja e canela. Tinham um cheiro delicioso, mas aquela cor esquisita de cenoura a repelia. Talvez ela tivesse uma conversa com Freda sobre diminuir a coloração. Pelo menos os biscoitos de lima não tinham aquele tom horroroso de verde da última vez que ela os fizera. Agora estavam bem apetitosos, mesmo com a fina camada de glacê.

- Onde está Winnie? Pensei que ela queria ouvir todos os detalhes da lua de mel - reclamou Melly. Ela não tinha a hesitação de suas amigas: solapou dois bolinhos e começou a mordiscar um terceiro.

- Estou aqui! - Como se recebesse a deixa, a porta da sala se abriu, dando passagem à duquesa Farnham, que tilintava e chacoalhava a cada passo.

- E o que, em nome de Deus, é isso? - Perguntou Melly, olhando desconfiada para o crucifixo enorme que pendia da sua cintura como uma corrente de chaves usada por castelãs em tempos medievais. Só que o crucifixo era bem maior do que qualquer corrente de chaves. - E _isso_?

- É a estaca dela, claro - Explicou Patronilha, como se Melly tivesse perdido a cabeça, embora _lady_ Grantworth achasse que suas duas amigas mais queridas é que a haviam perdido.

- Winnie, espero realmente que você não esteja pensando em usar uma coisa dessas! Seria tão cruel!

Winifred afundou-se em sua poltrona favorita na sala de Petronilha, conseguindo ao mesmo tempo empurrar quatro bolinhos e três biscoitos de lima para o seu prato e servir-se uma xícara de chá.

- Não sou boba o suficiente para ficar me exibindo por aí sem proteção, e vocês duas seriam sábias se fizessem o mesmo.

- Não, não, não, _não_!... Winnie, não me diga que você ainda tem medo que um vampiro pule das sombras em cima de você à noite! - Melly enfiou na boca o resto do bolinho de laranja e tomou um gole de chá, desdenhando o açúcar, e mexeu gentil e elegantemente com a colher para dispersá-lo. –

- Vocês ouviram sobre o incidente de ontem à noite naquele clube de cavalheiros, Bridges & Stokes, não ouviram? Quando me contaram eu fui imediatamente até um dos lacaios, ordenei que ele pegasse uma das begalas do duque e a transformasse numa estaca. Não vou a lugar nenhum sem ela!

- Incidente no Bridges & Stokes? - Ecoou Petronilha, com os pálidos olhos azuis arregalados de interesse. - Do que é que você está falando? Havia vampiros ali? Alguém foi mordido? - A última pergunta veio quase sem voz.

- Aqueles não eram vampiros, Winnie! - Melly sacudiu a cabeça e alisou as saias. - Sei do incidente que você está falando, e não foram vampiros. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que eles simplesmente não existem? São produto da imaginação de Polidori, alimentada por lendas e histórias de fantasmas.

- O que aconteceu em Bridges & Stokes? - perguntou Petronilha novamente.

- Como é que você não ouviu falar? A fofoca está correndo entre os empregados com mais rapidez do que fogo num campo seco - replicou Melly com ar de superioridade.

- Estive indisposta a manhã inteira - respondeu Petronilha delicadamente.

Melly bufou, mas Winnie dignou-se, por fim, a explicar:

- Cinco homens foram encontrados mortos depois que alguns transeuntes informaram a polícia que tinha havido uma briga barulhenta lá, hoje de manhã bem cedo. Ninguém escutou tiros, e pelo que ouvi, os corpos foram encontrados bem destruídos, mutilados, até. Uma tremenda sujeira. - Ela estendeu a mão para pegar outro biscoito, pensou duas vezes e o colocou de volta no prato. Aparentemente havia algumas coisas que afetavam seu apetite.

- Lorde Jellington, meu primo, visitou-me hoje de manhã bem cedo - Intercedeu Melly. - Pois o marquês é membro do clube em questão e tinha, de fato, estado lá ontem à noite. Mas parece que ele foi embora antes do incidente, e Jellington quis me assegurar que ele não estava envolvido.

- Conhecendo Jellington, tenho certeza de que não era só isso que ele desejava ao visitar sua atraente prima em terceiro grau. - Comentou Petronilha maliciosamente.

- Ora, vamos! Jellignton nunca olhou duas vezes... Bem, talvez duas vezes, mas definitivamente não três vezes... Pra mim dessa forma - replicou Melly, escondendo o rosto na xícara de chá.

- Foram os vampiros que fizeram isso! - Winnie conduziu a conversa de volta aos trilhos. - É por isso que não houve tiros! Eles não precisam de armas pra conseguirem o que querem.

Melly estava sacudindo a cabeça.

- Não, Jellignton diz que uma ou duas pessoas, ao que parece atacaram os membros do clube com facas. Talvez em algum tipo de represália, pois todos os mortos (exceto um, que pode ter sido morto acidentalmente) estavam endividados e deviam muito dinheiro a alguns daqueles agiotas horrendos de St. Giles. Os policiais acreditam que foi uma tentativa de coletar fundos que lhes eram devidos, ou fazer daqueles homens um exemplo do que acontece quando não se paga uma dívida.

Ela fungou e pôs sua xícara na mesa.

Foi a vez de Winnie bufar.

- Isso é o que os policiais estão dizendo. Mas não acredito neles. Eles não querem que haja uma onda de pânico em Londres, com todos crendo que há vampiros por aí.

- Se há vampiros causando tudo isso - Redarguiu Melly - por que ninguém informou ter visto um?

- Eles são muito cuidadosos... Eles se infiltraram na calada da noite - replicou Winnie. - Certifiquem-se de que as janelas de seus quartos estejam bem fechadas e trancadas.

- Vou me assegurar de que a minha será totalmente trancada - replicou Petronilha, em tom um pouco sério demais. - Eles realmente se infiltram na calada da noite, não é? Mas já ouvi que eles podem se transformar em sereno ou neblina e penetrar pelas gretas da janela... E aí se transformam de volta em homens. Dentro do dormitório! Ah, meu Deus, e o sr. Farenworth dorme em seu próprio quarto do outro lado do corredor! Estarei completamente sozinha e desprotegida! - Sua voz aumentou de volume como se ela quisesse garantir que quaisquer vampiros por perto ouviriam.

- Se eles se infiltram na calada da noite, então essa é uma indicação clara de que vampiros, se é que existem, não foram responsáveis pelo ataque no Bridge & Stokes. - Melly se inclinou para despejar um cubinho de açúcar em seu chá.

- E aquele incidente no Parque Vauxhall anteontem à noite? - Comentou Winnie. - Jellington lhe disse qualquer coisa sobre aquilo?

- Não.

- Houve algum tipo altercação por lá, mas ninguém ficou machucado ou ferido.

Melly levantou as sombrancelhas.

- Ninguém foi machucado, ferido e muito menos mordido... E você debita o incidente, qualquer que tenha sido, a vampiros inexistentes? Winnie, minha querida, você realmente está levando aqueles romances góticos muito a sério. Tudo de violento ou inesperado que acontece nesta cidade não pode ser atribuido a criaturas como vampiros. Há suficiente maldade perpetrada pelo homem para que precisemos inventar seres paranormais em quem jogar a culpa.

"Agora, vamos deixar de lado os absurdos e falar sobre coisas muito mais interessantes... Como por exemplo, quando teremos um marquezinho em nossas mãos!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sua esposa estava louca. Tinha que estar louca, por que a alternativa era aterrorizante.

Pela primeira vez até onde se lembrava, Aiolia de Lacey, marquês de Rockley, não sabia o que fazer.

Ele saiu de St. Heath's Row e dirigiu sua charrete até a cidade. Parou no White's, outro dos clubes que frenquentava, e sentou-se sozinho a uma mesa. Bebeu vários copos de uísque, comeu um grande naco de carne que tinha gosto de serragem, e um filão de pão que poderia estar cheio de carunchos que ele nem notaria.

Depois do White's, ele continuava inquieto, então foi para outro clube dos cavalheiros, embora não tivesse qualquer vontade de ser sociável. No Bertrand's ele evitou seus amigos e se sentou numa sala vazia, ignorando o burburinho sobre os infelizes que haviam perecido no Bridges & Stokes na noite anterior.

Talvez por isso ele não quisesse conversar com ninguém.

Ele não queria saber se Marin estava certa ou errada. Não queria ter que pensar sobre o que significaria se ela estivesse certa... Ou se estivesse errada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando Aiolia não retornou a St. Heath's Row na manhã seguinte, Marin não aguentou mais. Pediu que preparassem a carruagem e foi até a casa de Eustácia.

Sua tia olhou para ela uma única vez e entendeu:

- Ele sabe.

Marin afundou-se numa cadeira, zangada por suas mãos estarem tremendo e lágrimas ameaçarem seus olhos. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ele me proibiu de continuar a caçar.

Eustácia esperou. Sabia o poder do silêncio. O som do relógio marcava os minutos, diluindo as esperanças que ela depositara em Marin.

- Eu lhe disse que não podia ficar quieta deixando pessoas morrerem.

Eustácia assentiu com a cabeça. Bem falado.

- Ele ficou zangado e saiu. Não voltou para casa desde que discutimos ontem de manhã.

- Ele viu você no clube? - Shura tinha contado a Eustácia sobre o ataque no Bridge & Stokes enquanto ela lhe deu um sermão sobre não cuidar direito de suas feridas; ela percebeu e deixou-o pensar que conseguira enganá-la. Mas quando terminou, ela o repreendeu duramente. Até mesmo Venadores tinham de cuidar de seus ferimentos, lembrou-lhe Eustácia.

- Sim, ele me reconheceu. Eu lhe disse a verdade; não podia esconder mais, tia. Não podia viver naquela mentira. Não podia viver naquela mentira, continuar entupindo-o de _salvi_.

- Claro que não podia, _cara_. Não está na sua natureza ser dissimulada. Eu não sabia que existia a possibilidade de você ter que contar a ele, algum dia. Não esperava que fosse tão cedo, e no meio de um período tão difícil...

- Como assim?

- Você e Shura enfrentaram dois ataques nas últimas três noites; talvez até tenha havido um ontem à noite de que não soubemos. Lilith está reunindo suas forças. Ela está pronta pra atacar você em retaliação por você tê-la passado para trás. Ela quer o Livro de volta e tem algum plano em mente para obtê-lo.

Ela esfregou as falangetas de sua mão esquerda, onde as afiadas pontadas da artrite a incomodavam, e prosseguiu:

- Shura não está em condições de sair, mas ele está no Cálice de Prata desde ontem, tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo. - Ele suspeitara que Rockley teria reconhecido Marin e que eles discutiriam, por isso não permitira que Eustácia a envolvesse, insistindo que lidaria sozinho com aquilo enquanto a marquesa cuidava de seus "incêndios domésticos", como disse cinicamente.

- Eu sabia que ele estava muito ferido - observou Marin - Mas ele não me deixou cuidar dos ferimentos.

- Eu sei. Ele me confessou isso. - Suspirou Eustácia. Ela possuía outras suspeitas a respeito das motivações de Shura, mas agora não era o momento para ventilá-las. Em vez disso, comentou: - Ele não gosta de ser mimado.

- Tia Eustácia, eu cometi um erro contando tudo a Aiolia?

- Não sei como você poderia ter feito outra coisa; mas acredito, sim, que haverá consequências. Elas podem ser simples como o marquês tentar impedir você de sair quando precisarmos de você; ou podem ser mais severas. Você precisa fazê-lo entender de que isto não é algo em que ele possa se envolver, por mais que queira protegê-la. Ele não pode. Você precisa deixar isso claro para ele; ou mande-o falar comigo e eu o farei.

Marin assentiu com a cabeça. Faria isso. Se algum dia ele voltasse a St. Heath's Row.

- Agora, _cara_, você deve voltar para casa e descansar. Seu marido ama você; ele voltará no momento adequado para ele, quando tiver assimilado a sua confissão. E nós precisamos de você. Shura não pode fazer isso sozinho.

Ela desejava ignorância. E uma vida normal.

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Reviews aqui? Sim! Um montão!

Nossa! E eu pensando que mais ninguém tava lendo O Legado (claro que cada um tem seus motivos)... XD

**Marin de Águia:** Fiquei muito feliz de ver todas as suas reviews e de saber que está gostando tanto assim! Que disposição heim? Adorei suas reviews... Hehehehe... Quando eu comprei esse livro e comecei a ler, acho que tudo serviu como uma luva pra colocar Aiolia e Marin juntos... Enfim, seja bem-vinda ao mundo de fics malucas do Ikarus! XD

**Betado pela Black Scorpio no Nyx! Thanks Juh!**

**Capítulo 24 - Três cavalheiros se encontram**

No fim do segundo dia depois de Marin lhe ter contado sua história fantástica, Aiolia se deu conta de que deveria fazer.

Ele certamente já visitara o Bridge & Stokes, encontrando-o "fechado por motivo de morte". E sem dúvida, houve falatório sobre ataques ocorridos lá; mas ninguém mencionou vampiros.

Ele chegara ao ponto de dirigir sua charrete à casa do primo de Marin, Shura, planejando confrontá-lo como já fizera antes... Mas o sujeito não estava em casa, e o mordomo de pele escura não soube dizer a Aiolia quando é que seu patrão voltaria.

Uma coisa que ele ainda não estava preparado pra fazer era encarar Marin. Por isso, não voltou para St. Heath's Row.

Em vez disso, ele alugou um cabriolé para levá-lo a St. Giles. Ao local até onde ele seguira Marin, o estabelecimento chamado Cálice de Prata.

Ali ele encontraria a resposta.

Ah, ele não era burro. Entorpecido, talvez; tonto e com a mente partida de tristeza e dor... Mas não era burro. Ele se preparou: colocou um crucifixo por baixo de seu paletó. Encheu os bolsos com dentes de alho. Até encontrou algo que poderia usar como uma estaca de madeira: Uma bengala quebrada na chapelaria do White's.

Aiolia não acreditava em vampiros, e embora não tivesse perdido seu tempo lendo aquele romance ridículo de Polidori³, sabia o que o folclore dizia sobre a proteção contra os mortos-vivos.

Mas ele também enfiou uma arma no bolso.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Eu já mencionei que quando o Aiolia faz questão de ser um asno nessa fic, ele se excede acima da maioria dos asnos?_)

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando Shura entrou no Cálice de Prata pela terceira noite seguida, soube que algo ruim ia acontecer.

Já era hora; ele vinha esperando que a coisa toda explodisse havia três dias. Desde o primeiro ataque no Vaux Hall, seguido pelo outro no Bridge & Stokes, ele sabia que isso levaria a alguma coisa.

A paciência de Lilith tinha acabado.

O que ele não esperava, nem poderia ter imaginado encontrar, era o marquês de Rockley sentado amigavelmente a uma mesa com Camus Vioget.

Antes que tivesse a chance de se perguntar sobre aquilo, Camus deu uma olhada para cima e o viu em pé na entrada. Deu um sorriso mínimo e acenou com a cabeça para Shura.

Shura foi ao encontro deles. Não importava quão astuta fosse Lilith, isso não podia ser parte do plano dela.

- Boa noite, Rockley - Disse Shura, aproximando-se da mesa.

- Pesaro. Por que não estou surpreso em vê-lo aqui? - Sincero no que dizia, não havia inflexão em sua voz.

- Talvez, mas eu estou surpreso em vê-lo. Pensei que após sua última visita, você teria aprendido alguma coisa. A saber: que existem lugares onde você não é bem-vindo... E nem a salvo.

- Camus, aqui, me garantiu que este não é o caso, que eu nada tenho a temer enquanto estiver no estabelecimento dele. Marin me contou tudo.

- É mesmo? Mas você não acreditou nela, então veio até aqui para descobrir por si próprio. Seu tolo! Se eu não tivesse chegado, você estaria à mercê dos caprichos desse homem!

Então, ela contara pra ele. Shura apertou os olhos ao analisar o marquês: seus olhos dormentes, o cabelo perfeito, as roupas feitas em alfaiates. O homem entrara naquele covil de mortos-vivos não acreditando, e completamente despreparado para enfrentar o resultado de suas ações.

Era um homem morto se Shura não intervisse. Novamente.

- Se você não tivesse chegado, nós teríamos continuado nossa conversa agradavelmente - replicou Camus com frieza. - Agora se nos dá licença, Shura...

Antes que pudesse terminar, um ruído desagradável chamou a atenção de ambos. Ele se virou enquanto Camus erguia-se de um salto.

Imperiais. Cinco deles. Mais do que Shura jamais vira juntos ao mesmo tempo. Em pé na base da escadaria, espadas desembainhadas, olhos vermelho-violeta brilhando. Só um deles sorria, e suas presas cintilavam.

Shura ouviu a respiração de Rockley. Tarde demais, pobre infeliz.

O salão ficara silencioso e a tensão pulsava como um coração moribundo.

- Boa noite e bem-vindos ao Cálice de Prata. - Shura teve que dar crédito a Camus: sua voz estava tão suave e serena como se estivesse cumprimentando uma dama que chegara para o chá. Porém, Shura sabia que cinco imperiais não estavam lá pra tomar chá, nem qualquer outra bebida, mesmo do tipo fresco.

Lilith os enviara.

O líder dos imperiais deu três passos. Os mortos-vivos nas mesas próximas se encolheram. Imperiais, quando irritados, costumavam canibalizar seus próprios semelhantes.

- Camus Vioget, fomos enviados para conduzir você à presença de nossa senhora.

- Por favor, apresente a ela minhas desculpas, mas já tenho um compromisso para esta noite.

Shura notou que Camus se movera em direção à parede de tijolos atrás de Aiolia. Fingindo ajustar seu paletó, Shura moveu-se para esquerda do marquês, colocando-se entre Camus e ele, e a centímetros da porta escondida. Shura não ia deixar Camus entrar por lá sem eles dois.

Não pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou como tinha sido levado a pajear um marquês... De novo.

- Você é engraçado, Camus. Bem, você pode tornar isto simples... Ou difícil. - A maneira que o líder Imperial acariciava o lábio inferior com a presa esquerda indicava que ele preferia muito mais a forma difícil.

Shura tocou Aiolia e sentiu a rigidez do seu ombro.

- Prepare-se - disse-lhe baixo, sem mexer os lábios. - Atrás de você.

Mas não tiveram a mínima chance.

Subitamente, o salão se tornou um turbilhão: uma mesa voou, espadas lançaram clarões, cadeiras se partiram, gritos, berros e golpes ressoaram.

Shura agarrou Aiolia, jogou-o debaixo de uma mesa e foi atrás. Melhor esquecer a porta escondida; eles tentariam esgueirar-se para fora ao longo das paredes.

Aiolia, que se vira impossibilitado de se mover, soube de repente que sua única chance de escapar era seguir o primo de Marin pelo chão, por baixo das mesas. Ele largou a pistola que tinha no bolso, percebendo, finalmente, o que Shura e Marin vinham tentando dizer. Tarde demais.

Os olhares hipnóticos e a maneira com que os clientes o fitavam, como se o atravessassem e o suavizassem, não haviam sido suficientes; não, foi somente quando aqueles cinco homens, com olhos ardentes e armas mortais irromperam salão adentro que ele percebeu que ia morrer.

Ele iria morrer com acusações e raiva pendentes entre ele e sua esposa.

Sabendo instintivamente que o crucifixo em seu bolso seria pouca proteção contra as cinco criaturas, Aiolia engatinhou pelo chão atrás de Shura, jogando sua única esperança de sobrevivência no homem que parecia saber o que fazer. Cacos de copos e lascas de madeira cortaram seus culotes finos e feriram suas mãos. Algo escuro e grudento respingou sobre sua cabeça e ombros, vindos das mesas acima. O fedor de ferrugem encheu suas narinas. Houve um barulho alto de algo se espatifando atrás deles e ele sentiu cheiro de óleo de lamparina e, logo em seguida, o odor asfixiante de um violento incendio.

Ele e Shura milagrosamente alcançaram a curva da parede que terminava ao pé da escada que dava naquele lugar que ele associaria para sempre ao inferno. Gritos e sons de luta os seguiam enquanto eles avançavam lentamente pela parede, sob a cobertura de uma súbita e espessa fumaça, e Aiolia quis gritar em triunfo quando tocaram o último degrau.

Subindo os degraus aos tropeços, Aiolia viu seu guia olhar para trás, parando na escada. Ele passou por Shura e seguiu em frente, reconhecendo que não havia esperança de ajudar Camus. Ou quem quer que fosse pego no caminho daqueles cinco monstros.

Mas quando ele alcançou o topo, a liberdade, ele se viu encarando mais duas daquelas criaturas. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e eles não carregavam espadas. Uma era mulher. Mas, por menos familiarizado que fosse com esses demônios, Aiolia reconheceu que eram vampiros pela forma como seus movimentos ficaram lentos ao ser capturado pelo olhar dela.

- Que beleza! - disse ela com voz gutural. - Exatamente o que eu precisava. E eu pensando que perderia toda a diversão ao ser colocada aqui para vigiar.

Ele não conseguia lutar; os olhos dela o aprisionaram. Ele foi pego e carregado, sem qualquer esforço, para algum lugar qualquer. Ele se debateu; não podia se livrar... Ela o segurou perto e ele sentiu o coração dela batendo nele, através dele, como se estivesse em um invólucro que o apertava mais quando ele se debatia.

Ela o enfiou em algum lugar; ele caiu sobre algo acolchoado e lutou para fugir. Estava em uma carruagem; pela porta pôde ver que haviam capturado Shura. Estavam arrastando-o em direção à carruagem, mas ela o puxou para trás, para longe da abertura.

- Agora, meu adorado - disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele não podia evitar. Eles o compeliam como nada jamais o fizera. Ele estava vagamente consciente de um pesado fardo sendo jogado ao lado dele, pois quebrou a conexão por um milésimo de segundo.

- Meu adorado - disse ela novamente, e emaranhou seus dedos fortes nos cabelos dele, como uma amante. Como Marin. Então ela os agarrou, puxou a cabeça dele para trás com força, e ele gritou com o choque. Ela se inclinou pra ele; seus lábios eram quentes e frios ao mesmo tempo. Eles tocaram a curva de seu pescoço, a parte macia agora aberta e nua.

Ele se debateu, mas ela se afastou e olhou para ele, acalmando-o com seus olhos.

- Não vai doer, meu adorado... Meu adorado... - Ela lambeu seu rosto, fechou sua boca sobre a dele e enfiou sua lingua dentro. Sufocando-o... Porém dando-lhe prazer. Quando ela recusou, ele sentiu gosto de sangue... E ela estava lambendo os próprios lábios. Ele também quis lambê-los.

Alguém se debatia ao lado dele, na carruagem. Isso o abalou, e a vampira sibilou:

- Domine o Venador. Mas controle-se. Nossa senhora arrancará seu coração se se alimentar nele.

Então, ela voltou para Aiolia, sorrindo, chamando-o com os olhos.

- E qual é seu nome, meu adorado? Você é bonito demais para ficar anônimo. Talvez eu fique com você para mim.

Ele queria responder; ele não queria responder... Mas não tinha escolha. Os olhos vermelhos dela, rodeados de preto e com a pupila também negra, o compeliram a responder:

- Aiolia... - Conseguiu ele. - Rockley...

Os olhos dela se dilataram pelo choque; o controle dela falhou. Unhas afiadas enfiaram-se no seu escalpo e no braço que ela agarrava.

- Você é Rockley? Casado com Marin?

Distante, por cima do zumbido em seus ouvidos, ele ouviu um "Não!" desesperado, mas o gemido de Shura não pôde impedí-lo de responder "Sim".

A vampira sorriu, olhando para ele. Suas presas eram longas e bonitas. Ele as queria nele, dentro dele. Ficou excitado por antecipação. Ele respirou fundo quando ela se debruçou sobre sua carne. Ela o atiçou por um momento; seus lábios, sua lingua, suas presas, arranhando, mordiscando.

- Isso muda as coisas - murmurou ela, e enterrou-lhe as presas em sua orelha.

Ele gemeu enquanto o prazer e a dor o invadiam... Diferente de tudo que ele já sentira. Um líquido morno pingava no seu pescoço; ele podia cheirá-lo. Cheirá-lo no hálito dela quando ela voltou para sua boca. Ele queria sentir o cheiro também.

- Não precisarei matá-lo, agora. - Ela respirou fundo e exalou, devagar, delicadamente... Injetando seu hálito tépido na carne e no sangue dele enquanto enterrava os dentes no seu ombro.

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

**Marin de Águia: **Ouch... Parece que dessa vez não atualizei rápido né? Acho que da última vez, você começou a ler justo quando eu tinha um capítulo pronto. Essa fic tá sendo atualizada devagarinho (tanto que tá na estrada há mais de um ano ou mais, talvez x.x), mas espero que a demora não tenha te desencorajado a continuar acompanhando.

PS.: Darei sim uma lida nas suas fics quando começar a postá-las. Beijão e obrigado pelas reviews!

**Dana007:** Esperta por ter tirado uma casquinha do Aiolia? Sei não heim? Acho que se a Marin souber disso ela não vai gostar nem um pouco. Nem quero estar na pele dela... Kkkkkkkk! XD

**PS.: Betado pela Juh (Black Scorpio no Nyx).**

**Capítulo 25 - O marquês, O Venador e o estalajadeiro desaparecem**

Marin tinha acabado de voltar para St. Heath's Row depois de um jantar em Grantworth House quando a mensagem chegou.

Ela foi muito pressionada a explicar à sua mãe o porquê de seu novo marido não ter comparecido com ela; e foi ainda mais dificil livrar-se de socializar com os presentes depois do jantar... Mas ela alegou exaustão. Aparentemente, os círculos azuis e pretos debaixo de seus olhos foram suficientes para convencer sua mãe de que ela não estava preparada para esticar. E se _lady_ Melly acreditou que a razão se devia a um feliz e iminente evento, bem, Marin estava desanimada demais para contradizê-la.

Assim, ela tinha começado a tirar as presilhas de seu cabelo quando o mensageiro chegou para entregar o bilhete.

Ela não reconheceu a letra, mas o selo era dourado e trazia o carimbo de um audacioso V cercado de treliças e taças. Só podia ser de uma pessoa... Ela o abriu.

_Estou de posse de algo de aparente valor pra você, embora suas ações na minha carruagem tenham me levado a duvidar disso. Ele estará a salvo até você chegar. Dou-lhe minha palavra._

_C._

Sua palavra?

Ela jogou o bilhete na penteadeira e chamou Verbena para ajudá-la a se trocar. Uma visita ao Cálice de Prata requeria certa preparação.

Mas quando Marin chegou ao Cálice, ou o que havia sido o Cálice, ficou claro que nada poderia tê-la preparado para a cena diante dela.

Eram três da manhã, e quando o bar deveria estar transbordando de clientes indo e vindo pelas escadas, estava silencioso. O cheiro acre de madeira queimada, sangue derramado e medo assaltou-o enquanto ela descia a escada correndo.

O lugar estava reduzido a escombros. Mesas, canecas, cadeiras, garrafas... Até corpos, o piano... Tudo estava espalhado pelo chão. A metade estava queimada; o local fedia a cinzas e a óleo.

Marin entrou na sala, esperando encontrar algo... Algo que lhe dissesse o que havia acontecido.

Shura teria estado lá, lembrou-se ela subitamente.

Teria sido pego no meio disso? Estaria morto?

E Aiolia? Camus prometera mantê-lo em segurança...

O frio se apossou dela; uma frigidez profunda, penetrante, terminal.

Shura. Aiolia. Camus.

Todos tinham estado ali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shura abriu os olhos.

O quarto estava quente e sombreado, a única iluminação vinda de chamas que lambiam uma longa parede.

- Shura... - Ele tentou bloquear a voz dela... Mas estava fraco demais. Sua força esvaíra, ele tinha pouca resistência. Especialmente pra ela. - Olhe pra mim, Shura... - Ela cantarolou, suas palavras afagando-o como uma mão gentil.

Ele fechou os olhos.

- Por que você tenta evitar? Você sabe que não pode se negar.

Ele se endireitou da posição esparramada em que se encontrava, no chão. Suas mãos não estavam presas; mas ela não teria necessidade de fazer isso. Ele ficava impotente, de muitas maneiras, na presença dela.

- Faz tanto tempo que não vem a mim, Shura. A maneira que ela dizia seu nome fazia-o sentir como se houvesse mil centopeias percorrendo sua pele... Contudo... Permanecia no ar, seu nome saído dos lábios dela. Um elo que os unia.

- Eu não vim até você, Lilith... - Ele precisou de toda sua força para que aquelas palavras soassem suaves; para dizer-lhe o nome em sua cara.

O riso dela, baixo como um suspiro, enroscou-se nele.

- Você sempre precisou de alguma persuasão. Venha cá, Shura. Venha a mim.

Ele se levantou e então forçou seus membros a obedecerem ao seu comando e não ao dela... E se inclinou contra a parede, pousando uma das mãos no mamilo esquerdo, tocando seu _vis bulla_. Graças a Deus nem mesmo ela podia tocar naquilo!

Uma onda de força fluiu através dele e ele se concentrou nela, extraindo a energia da prata sagrada que o cingia.

E ele se virou, então, de costas para a parede, e olhou para ela.

Ela estava reclinada sobre uma longa espreguiçadeira branca. Seus olhos - que ele podia encarar apenas por um instante - eram amendoados, fundos, com belos cílios, azuis anelados de vermelho.

- Ah, voltou a ser você mesmo, não é Shura? Prefiro muito mais você no seu estado alfa àquela massa de fraqueza que meus servos descarregaram aqui ontem à noite.

- Ontem à noite?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, majestosamente.

- Rockley está morto?

- Rockley? Oh não... Não, meu querido, eu tenho outras utilidades pra ele.

Shura fechou os olhos. Se o homem tivesse mantido a boca fechada, sem dizer seu nome à vampira, estaria morto. E salvo.

A conexão com Marin não teria sido feita.

- Agora, Shura, meu querido, faz tempo demais. Você tem que vir a mim.

A intimação líquida em sua voz puxava-o. As mãos e pés dele começaram a tremer com o esforço de mantê-los imóveis, sob seu controle.

O suor se acumulou em sua nuca gelada, pingando por dentro de sua camisa. As cicatrizes em seu pescoço queimavam e latejavam, respondendo ao chamado dela.

Ainda assim, ele resistia. Ele rolou pela parede, para longe dela.

Shura sentiu o movimento dela; seus olhos estavam fechados em concentração, mas ele a sentiu vindo em sua direção. Ele se imobilizou, sentiu a parede sob suas mãos e bochechas e tentou segurá-la. Era lisa demais.

Alta como um homem, ela respirou sobre ele por trás. Sua presença o encobriria, sufocando-o e subjugando-o... E ela ainda nem o havia tocado. Lilith estendeu uma das mãos - ele sentiu o ar se mover - e tocou o cabelo dele, alisando-o, acariciando-o, então respirou fundo durante uma lânguida carícia... E exalou.

Ela inclinou a cabeça dele para o lado, gentilmente. Ele deixou.

Ela chegou mais perto e agora ele sentia os seios dela e a curva do seu ventre pressionando sua espinha e seu traseiro. Ele passou a mão entre si mesmo e a parede, tocou seu _vis bulla_, e respirou.

Seu pescoço estava aberto para ela; ela era alta o suficiente para pressionar seus lábios, um frio outro quente, sobre a pele que havia ali. Ele estremeceu quando ela o tocou. Fechou os olhos. Esperou.

Ela brincou com ele. Riu contra sua pele, respirou em sua umidade, arranhou-o com um afiado canino. Seu batimento cardíaco tornou-se um só com o dele. Ela se fundiu a ele por trás. A camisa dele estava toda molhada; ele nada ouvia além da pulsação dela.

Quando ela passou suas unhas longas e afiadas pelo ombro dele até a base das costas, Shura sentiu sua camisa ceder. Caiu por baixo das mãos dela, e quando ela se apertou contra ele novamente, tocando-lhe as costas desnudas, ele quis se entregar. Parar de lutar.

O cheiro de seu sangue pelos arranhões à unha encheu-lhe as narinas... Ela fechou os lábios na beira do ombro dele, onde os cortes tinham começado e onde eram mais fundos, e ele sentiu a língua dela deslizando pela umidade.

Ela suspirou, e seus lábios se curvaram de prazer contra ele.

- Shura... Ninguém tem o seu sabor...

Ele reuniu toda sua força.

- Não considero isso um elogio.

Rindo de prazer, ela chupou o ombro dele com mais força.

- Prove. - Ela puxou a cabeça dele para trás em um ângulo impossível e cobriu a boca dele com seus lábios ensanguentados.

Ele provou o pesado sabor de ferro e a língua fria e escorregadia dela. Recebeu o beijo dela e quis mais. _Maldição!_ Ele queria _mais_.

As mãos dela deslizaram por baixo dos braços dele, pela barriga. Dobraram-se no centro de seu peito, arrepiando os pelos que cresciam lá. Ele se arqueou, erguendo o peito, colocando a cabeça pra trás ao comando das mãos dela. As mãos se afastaram para os lados, sobre seus mamilos, ela as chacoalhou e as removeu. Rindo.

- Essa é outra particularidade sua, Shura... Você é o único que me dá prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo. - Então ela se afastou, recuou; ele sentiu a frieza da ausência dela na sua pele desnuda.

Ele respirou fundo, recostou a testa na parede. Quando ela esfregou seu _vis bulla_, a dor que ela sentiu dera a ele um necessário choque de força. Fora assim todas as vezes, anteriormente... Ela ansiava por aquela combinação de prazer com jatos inesperados de dor quando se aproximava da cruz sagrada de prata. Ela também gostava do poder que isso dava a ele, a força adicional que permitia a ele resistir quando ela o tocava.

Porque ela sabia que sempre venceria.

- Receio que você terá de esperar mais um pouco, querido Shura. Minha convidada chegou, e eles a estão trazendo.

Shura ficou de costas para a parede, a névoa e o arrebatamento sumindo. As coisas iam de pior para o inimaginável. A convidada só poderia ser Marin.

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Reviews.

**Marin****de****Águia:** Como prometido, atualizado antes do ano novo. E fazendo esforço pra terminar antes do ano novo também. Mas não posso prometer... Obrigado pela review! XP

**PS.: Betado pela Lady-chan e pela Black Scorpio no Nyx! n.n**

**Capítulo 26 - A marqueza é recebida**

Marin colocou a pesada bolsa sobre um ombro, segurando contra o quadril o pesado volume, enquanto seguia os dois Imperiais para dentro de uma grande sala. Ela teve que piscar para ajustar seus olhos à escuridão do salão, depois de estar na manhã ensolarada.

Os Imperiais, trajados de preto da cabeça aos pés, a haviam com/duzido ao local do encontro que Lilith especificara até aquele salão cavernoso em uma propriedade em ruínas a dezesseis quilômetros de Londres. Kritanu e Briyani, que a acompanharam, receberam ordem para permanecerem na carruagem. Uma ordem, Marin sabia, que eles ignorariam no momento em que os vampiros a levassem para dentro.

As janelas estavam pintadas de preto e cobertas com tábuas para impedir que o perigoso sol se infiltrasse. Lá dentro, o ar frio e úmido e a luz baixa fizeram com que ela sentisse sua pele pegajosa, mas quando viraram a esquina e entraram no que parecia ser uma sala de visitas, havia labaredas saindo de grandes lareiras em cada canto.

A luz do sol queimava os mortos-vivos, o fogo não. Um vampiro podia andar por uma labareda e não ser chamuscado.

Em um dos lados do gabinete havia um púlpito baixo que a fez pensar numa sala do trono, ou num grande salão de um castelo medieval. De fato, esta sala, com as janelas altas e cobertas por tábuas e um teto que se estendia até uma grande cúpula pintada de preto, provavelmente foi um salão algum dia. Vampiros de todos os tipos estavam na sala, talvez dúzias deles, entre mortos-vivos comuns, Guardiões e diversos Imperiais. Ao lado do púlpito havia um enorme prato oco que ostentava uma alta e crepitante chama, dando calor e iluminação à mulher sentada numa larga cadeira no centro do púlpito.

Lilith, é claro.

Marin olhou para a Rainha Vampira, encarando seus olhos azul-avermelhados apenas por um instante, como tia Eustácia alertara, e então examinou o resto de sua figura. Esbelta, emaciada, sua pele era da cor azul e branca que Marin imaginara... Mas o cabelo, longo e ondulado derramando-se sobre os ombros e seios, era cobre brilhante. Queimava os olhos de tão brilhante.

Ela devia ter sido mais velha que Marin ao tornar-se Morta-Viva; sua idade imortal era próxima aos trinta anos. Não era bonita, mas horrivelmente elegante. Suas pálpebras eram tão finas e frias, que tinham a cor roxa; as maçãs de seu rosto eram salientes e formavam covas dessa mesma cor embaixo.

Seus lábios cinza-azulados, roliços e sensuais, curvavam-se num sorriso de boas-vindas. Suas mãos, juntas no colo, exibiam unhas longas e pontudas. Do topo da maçã do rosto à lateral do seu queixo, cinco marcas negras formavam o que, mesmo a distância, Marin podia ver que era uma meia-lua.

Lilith, a Escura, não era tão escura quanto era fogosa e frígida ao mesmo tempo. Etérea com sua pele clara e pulsos estreitos, pescoço comprido e fibroso, e longas pernas elegantemente cruzadas.

- Marin Gardella. Que prazer em tê-la conosco.

- Onde está meu marido? - Sua voz saiu forte e ousada.

- Onde estão seus modos, marquesa?

- Estou aqui pra fazer uma troca, não para tomar chá.

- Bem, então vamos ao que interessa. Você interrompeu meu prazer.

Marin seguiu o gesto de mão de Lilith e parou de respirar. Shura. Aquele era Shura.

Estava de pé ao lado do púlpito e tinha ficado nas sombras até que o gesto de Lilith fez alguém empurrá-lo para frente. Sua camisa pendia em frangalhos da cintura, seus braços estavam inertes. O sangue escorria pelo seu ombro e seu torso nu estava coberto de pelos escuros, cicatrizes e suor. A atenção dela se concentrou no brilho da prata que perfurava seu mamilo. Enquanto ela olhava, estupefata, ele levantou o rosto e a fitou. Seus olhos estavam mortiços e frios.

Chocada e subitamente aterrorizada, Marin voltou sua atenção a Lilith, que observara tudo com interesse.

- Dois convidados Venadores de uma vez só. Nunca tive tanta sorte.

- Onde está o meu marido?

Então ela o viu.

- Marin!

Ela rodopiou e o viu sendo trazido ao salão, acorrentado - como se o pobre Aiolia pudesse fazer algum mal às criaturas naquela sala! - mas vivo. E andando sozinho.

Marin voltou-se para Lilith.

- Ele não precisa ser acorrentado. Solte-o e discutiremos nossa troca.

- Discutir? Não há nada para discutir. Se quiser o seu marido de volta, entregue-me o Livro de Antwartha.

Marin sorriu pra ela. Wayren estivera na casa de tia Eustácia quando a mensagem de Lilith chegou.

- Entregarei o livro a você quando minhas exigências forem satisfeitas. A proteção mudou, e o Livro tem que ser dado a você livremente, ou não servirá pra nada. Você não pode tirá-lo de mim, ou ele se dissolverá em cinzas.

Lilith devolveu o sorriso e Marin não gostou da expressão que o acompanhava.

- Ah, uma negociadora formidável, e que sabe planejar! Eu não esperaria menos do sangue de Eustácia. - Ela sacudiu a mão e o Guardião segurando Aiolia soltou as correntes de seus pulsos. - Presumindo, é claro, que você tenha realmente mudado a proteção e não esteja apenas blefando.

- Camus Vioget também está aqui?

Lilith arqueou as sombrancelhas acobreadas.

- Não. Eu mandei buscá-lo, mas ele não achou adequado aceitar meu convite. - Seus olhos se estreitaram. - Eu suspeitava que ele fosse a razão de voce ter chegado tão facilmente ao Livro de Antwartha.

Marin não achou que os eventos daquela noite poderiam ser chamados de fáceis, mas nada disse.

- Ele disse a você como conseguir o Livro, não disse?

- Você acha que eu seria burra o suficiente para acreditar num homem como Camus Vioget?

Lilith se recostou na cadeira, rindo deliciada. Era como fumaça; delicada, penetrante e sufocante.

- Ah, tenho sentido falta de um duelo intelectual com uma mulher. Sua tia também foi uma oponente formidável em seu tempo. Quanto a ele - disse, olhando para Shura - Ele é um homem e tem certas fraquezas que são um prazer de explorar.

Sua atenção retornou contemplativamente a Marin.

Os pelos dos braços de Marin se arrepiaram e ela percebeu que precisava manter o controle da conversa. Agora teria que salvar tanto Shura quando Aiolia.

- Estou com o Livro aqui, Lilith, mas meus termos são diferentes daqueles que você ofereceu no seu bilhete.

- É mesmo? Por que será que isso não me surpreende? - Lilith fez um movimento sutil e Shura se mexeu como se não controlasse seus movimentos. Ela fechou seus dedos no pulso dele, e o manipulou de forma que ele ficou de joelhos em frente a ela, no lado oposto do fogo. - Deixe-me advinhar: Você também quer garantir a segurança do Venador.

Marin assentiu com a cabeça.

Os olhos de Lilith então mudaram. Não a cor... Não, eles continuaram azul-safira, circulados por um grosso anel vermelho... Mas algo em suas profundezas mudou. Marin não conseguia desviar o olhar. Estava presa, sentia-se mole e enevoada. O chão se movia sob seus pés. O ar ficou espesso, entrando-lhe à força.

- O que você quer realmente. Marin Gardella? - A voz de Lilith vinha de longe, e no entanto estava em seu ouvido, só para ela. Sua boca não se mexeu. Seus olhos não piscaram. - Seu marido?

Aiolia andou até ela, um fantoche respondendo à sua deixa, e Marin tocou-lhe o braço. Ele estava frio, gelado; ela queria puxá-lo para si e mantê-lo seguro. Eles trombaram um no outro e através da névoa que Lilith criou ao redor de Marin, ela sentiu algo pesado em seu bolso.

Marin levantou a mão e fechou suas pálpebras com os dedos quebrando a conexão com Lilith. Um tremor percorreu-a quando Lilith reagiu, e então se rendeu. Momentaneamente. Ela não devia olhar para Lilith de novo... Mas era impossível, posto que aqueles olhos pareciam capazes de atrair seu olhar à vontade.

- Por que você quer tanto o Livro? - perguntou Marin, deslizando sua mão para o bolso de Aiolia e fechando seus dedos em torno da pistola.

- Há muitos segredos nele - disse-lhe Lilith, em tom de conversa. Ela acariciou o cabelo preto de Shura, puxando um chumaço que o fez levantar-se. - Estou particularmente interessada no feitiço que me dará o poder de arregimentar um exército de demônios em qualquer noite de lua cheia. E há também a decocção que posso beber e dar a meus servos para que um Venador não consiga detectar nossa presença. Isso seria extremamente útil, como você deve imaginar.

Sem aviso, ela puxou a cabeça de Shura para um lado e cravou os dentes na pele dele.

Marin observou horrorizada enquanto ela bebia das veias distendidas, seus dentes pontudos deslizando para dentro como manteiga. Shura fechou seus olhos; ela podia vê-lo lutando para respirar, observou seu peito subir e descer, o _vis__bulla_ de prata tremendo com seus esforços. Ele fechou uma mão na outra, e sua garganta se convulsionou.

Próximo a ela, Aiolia estremeceu, sua respiração se acelerava, tornando-se irregular à medida que assistia à cena. Marin virou-se parando para olhá-lo e viu o brilho animal em seu olhar e a abertura inconsciente de seu maxilar... E soube. O horror a invadiu mesmo antes que ela visse o brilho das presas... O cintilar vermelho nos seus olhos.

- Não! - gritou ela.

Lilith soltou Shura e ele caiu murcho no chão. Ela sorriu, seus dentes brancos brilhando. Alimentara-se elegantemente; nem uma gota de vermelho em parte alguma.

Aiolia caíra de joelhos, arfando, ao lado de Marin. Seus olhos estavam selvagens, tintos de vermelho. Pois ainda era um morto-vivo recente e a necessidade o consumia. Marin podia cheirá-la, e ficou enojada. Seu estômago embrulhou, sua cabeça girou.

Ela agarrou a bolsa e forçou os dedos a parar de tremer.

- Não gostou da minha surpresinha? Lamento não ter permitido a ele que terminasse de se alimentar antes de você chegar. Só deixei que ele me provasse para abrir-lhe o apetite. Ele ainda vai desfrutar de você quando eu lhe der a ordem. - Ela fez um gesto para Aiolia. - Levante-se! Você terá o que precisa quando chegar a hora.

Aiolia obedeceu e ficou em pé ao lado de Marin, e ela percebeu o que Lilith pretendia quando ele passou sua mão possessivamente pelo braço dela. Ela teve engulhos.

- Agora vamos negociar, minha querida. Embora eu não acredite que há muito espaço pra isso, já que, como você pode ver, eu tenho todas as cartas.

- Eu ainda tenho o Livro. - Embora Marin não soubesse qual a vantagem daquilo. _Aiolia_. O que ela tinha feito com ele? Casando-se com ele, satisfazendo seus desejos egoístas... Ela o trouxera até lá.

A dor a entorpeceu. Ele se fora e ela não podia trazê-lo de volta. Ele estava amaldiçoado. Maligno. Imortal.

- Sim, mas o Livro vale mais para você se o der a mim do que se o mantiver.

Marin lutou para desviar sua atenção do choque e do horror da condição de seu marido e concentrar-se em Lilith.

- O que quer dizer?

- Com o Livro, eu posso lhe dar o que você quer, Marin. - As Pálpebras de Lilith se abaixaram e ela penetrou Marin com sua intenção. O vermelho cintilou, refulgindo de suas íris azuis. - Posso lhe dar o seu marido de volta. Inteiro. Puro. Mortal, pois ele ainda não se alimentou de um ser mortal.

- Como?

Lilith se levantou, pela primeira vez, e desceu um degrau. Colocou as mãos esbeltas no ventre, seu vestido longo arrastando-se pelos degraus atrás dela.

- Está no Livro.

- Por que eu deveria acreditar em você? - A mente de Marin trabalhava frenéticamente. Ela podia salvar Aiolia! Valia a pena, para salvar-lhe a vida. Dar a ela o Livro.

- Porque você não tem escolha. E por que eu mentiria? A vantagem é minha. Não preciso fazer nada por você.

- E por que faria?

Foi quando Lilith caminhou até ela. Marin manteve os olhos concentrados acima do ombro dela, mas a proximidade da rainha dos vampiros fez disparar seu pulso, roubou-lhe a respiração e a tornou dela. Marin podia sentir Aiolia a seu lado, lutando para se controlar.

- Por que, minha querida, eu posso dar-lhe algo mais que também me beneficiará.

Ela cheirava a rosas. Frescas, orvalhadas, lindas rosas. O ícone da maldade, da voracidade, tinha o cheiro de uma flor de verão. O epítome da feminilidade. Ela cheirava como a mãe de Marin.

Marin queria engasgar. Em vez disso, replicou:

- Eu suplico, não me mantenha nesse suspense.

- Posso libertá-la do seu voto. Posso torná-la uma pessoa, não uma Venadora. Posso libertá-la. Você e seu marido.

O coração de Marin martelava. Suas mãos suavam. Ela fechou os olhos; Lilith continuou falando.

- Sua tia não lhe disse que existia uma forma de sair, não é?

Marin sacudiu a cabeça.

- Há sempre uma saída... Bem, quase sempre. - Lilith riu. O som encheu seus ouvidos, ecoando em seu cérebro. - Alguns de nós estamos presos para sempre... Mas não você, Marin. Não o seu marquês. Você pode ser livre. Ter uma vida normal. Não é isso que você deseja?

- Ah, sim, abrirei mão dos meus poderes para que você possa me matar. É um ótimo acordo! - Foi uma luta formar as palavras, mas ela soaram frias, pelo menos aos ouvidos de Marin.

Ela esperou ser convencida, esperou ouvir a linha de raciocínio de Lilith... Rezando que lhe desse a liberdade para fazer uma escolha.

- Ah, não, eu não mencionei? Junto com a anulação do seu voto, há também um feitiço que dará a você e a seu amante uma proteção infinita contra os mortos-vivos. Vocês serão livres para viver como quiserem... Podem até ter um filho... totalmente protegidos de todos os vampiros. Se você me der o Livro.

Marin respirou fundo. Tudo que ela queria na vida, pelo preço de um livro velho.

Um livro com feitiços nele que ajudariam Lilith a ganhar poder. Ela seria capaz de conjurar demônios. Seria capaz de ficar imperceptível para os Venadores.

Marin engoliu. O livro pesava na bolsa, junto com a sua consciência. Seu coração estava entorpecido.

Aiolia continuava resfolegando ao lado dela. Marin olhou para ele, e ele a encarou, como se guiado por um fio invisível. O vermelho desaparecera de seus olhos, e suas presas haviam recuado. Ele se parecia com o homem que ela amava.

Aquele que estivera ao seu lado no altar, a quem prometera estar unida pelo resto de suas vidas.

_- Você deveria ter me dito isso antes de nos casarmos, Marin. É imperdoável que não tenha o feito._

Suas últimas palavras a ela ressoavam em sua memória, duras e brutalmente verdadeiras.

Ela lhe fizera um mal inimaginável, condenando-o ao inferno uma vez que sua vida imortal fosse aniquilada por alguém como ela... Ou ao inferno na Terra como uma criatura maligna que se alimentava do sangue de vítimas inocentes.

Ela o amava, e ela fizera isso com ele.

Ela poderia salvá-lo... E também poderia conseguir o que queria: liberdade dessa vida. Uma consciência limpa. Uma mente ignorante desses males. A mesma abençoada ignorância que sua mãe tinha.

E proteção contra eles.

Isolamento da consciência e da realidade dos mortos-vivos.

O coração de Marin acelerou. Suas mãos se moveram para dentro da bolsa. Sentiu a aspereza da capa de couro do livro, a lombrada se soltando, as páginas quebradiças ao toque.

- Dê-me o Livro! - Lilith chegou perto, mas não se atreveu a tocá-lo antes que Marin o desse a ela. Livremente.

Marin sentia sua ansiedade, sua luxúria pelo monte de páginas encadernadas.

O que ela estava trocando? Sua vida e a vida de Aiolia... Por um livro.

Um livro que continha... Talvez... Grandes poderes. E talvez não.

- Afaste-se - disse Marin a Lilith. Sua decisão estava tomada. - Farei a troca.

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Pessoinhas queridas que acompanham esta fic. Sinto muito pela demora pra atualizá-la. Mas, estou como sempre, atolado de fics. Enfim, vou atualizar mais um capítulo muito em breve (o último) e espero que me perdoem pela demora.

Mas, eu digo e cumpro. Sempre escrevo uma fic até o fim. Agradecimentos, beijos e abraços do Ikarus a todo mundo que leu e deixou uma reviewzinha pra fazer um fic-writter feliz.

**PS: Betado pelas Juhs**!

**Capítulo 27 - Uma corda extremamente fortuita**

Quando Lilith se afastou dele, concentrando todo seu poder e atenção em Marin, Shura finalmente conseguiu controlar o ritmo de sua própria respiração. Seu pescoço latejava e queimava, mas ele sabia por experiência própria que poderia ter sido pior.

Muito pior.

Sangue quente escorria por sua pele. Ele tentou se levantar com os braços trêmulos, forçou-se a ficar em pé e lançou um olhar hostil ao Guardião que se atreveu a andar em sua direção. Ninguém se atrevia a tocar naquilo que pertencia a Lilith, o que garantia sua segurança. De certa forma.

Aiolia fora convertido em morto-vivo. Shura suspeitava, mas não tivera certeza desde então, ao ver Rockley fitando sua esposa com descontrolada luxúria. Com uma ordem de Lilith, ele se alimentaria nela até que ela morresse... Ou pior. Ela não só permitira que ele se alimentasse nela, mas Lilith o mantivera para garantir sua completa devoção.

Tocando seu _vis bulla_, Shura fechou os olhos, inalou o poder e deixou que a malignidade de Lilith fosse filtrada por seus poros. Eles tinham que dar um jeito de sair dali, com o Livro. Não havia esperança para Rockley.

Então, ele ouviu Marin: "Afaste-se. Farei a troca."

O quê?

Dar o Livro a Lilith? Desfazer tudo pelo qual tinham trabalhado?

Não!

Ele começou a descer os degraus do púlpito... E foi bloqueado pelas espadas de dois imperiais.

Marin tinha visto; ela olhou para ele. Duramente. Seus olhos então se desviaram para sua esquerda, rapidamente para cima e para baixo, depois de volta para a bolsa, pendurada diante do seu corpo. Ela vasculhou a bolsa com uma mão, a outra deslizou pelas folgadas calças brancas que vestia.

Ela se vestira para batalha, por assim dizer. Seu cabelo preso atrás, severo e castanho, torcido em um coque na base de sua nuca, deixava seus olhos amplos e negros em um rosto que tinha a cor da saúde... Não da morte. A despeito do cabelo vibrante de Lilith, era Marin que brilhava, perto dela.

Shura respirou fundo. Concentrou-se. À sua esquerda estava o grande prato de fogo, suspenso por uma armação de braços metálicos. Ao lado havia uma pilha de madeira... Grossa demais para ser usada como estacas. Mas o próprio fogo...

- Não se aproxime - Disse Marin a Lilith, e subitamente Shura entendeu o porquê. Ela segurava uma pistola em sua mão. Aquilo era inútil.

Lilith recuou, mas não pareceu surpresa.

- Você pegou isso do seu marido. Não há bala nessa arma que possa me ferir. Você é a única em perigo com essa arma. - Ela se virou e olhou para Shura, ainda prisioneiro atrás das duas espadas cruzadas. - Ou ele. - Suas sombrancelhas se ergueram e ela mandou-lhe um sorriso causticante. - Talvez você deseje eliminar quaisquer testemunhas de sua... Mudança de opinião.

Marin levantou a pistola e apontou-a para Shura. Fazia tempo que ele não se encontrava do lado errado de um tambor, e não sentira a mínima falta daquilo. Os Imperiais até mudaram as espadas de posição, para que ela pudesse atirar melhor.

- Eu não queria que minha tia soubesse que abandonei meu voto; em vez disso, Shura, Aiolia e eu vamos simplesmente desaparecer.

- Eu ainda não acabei com ele. - replicou Lilith.

- Nem eu. - Marin olhou para Shura novamente acenando com a cabeça, apontou a pistola para cima e puxou o gatilho duas vezes em rápida sucessão. A cúpula pintada de preto se arrebentou, estilhaços de vidro choveram no centro do salão... E o sol do meio-dia explodiu através da abertura no teto.

Lilith gritou e caiu, rolando para fora do generoso círculo de luz no chão. Aiolia em pé, no canto da área iluminada pelo sol, desviou-se da zona de perigo.

Shura se mexera ao aceno de Marin, atirando o prato de fogo sobre os Imperiais. A calça de um deles pegou fogo, e quando ele largou a sua espada, Shura pulou sobre ela.

Ficou em pé, decapitando o Imperial em chamas. Deu uma pirueta e cortou duas outras cabeças de vampiros despreparados, e virou-se para Marin.

Ela hesitou, olhando para seu marido, porém Shura correu para ela, saltou e se colocou ao lado dela no meio do salão. A luz do sol banhou os dois, em pé no círculo de segurança. O fogo que ele derrubara se espalhou pelo estofamento da cadeira de Lilit e alcançou o carpete. A fumaça enevoou a sala, elevando-se para o ar livre, acima.

A maioria dos vampiros avançara, agrupando-se ao redor deles, bloqueando-os na área amarela redonda que atingia talvez dois metros e meio. Lilith estava a uma pequena distância, gritando ordens e esfregando as mãos em seu corpo como para remover as queimaduras da luz solar. Um dos seus Guardiões retirava-lhe uma fina camada de pele queimada do seu rosto e do seu busto, deixando-a em carne viva.

Shura olhou para baixo. Deu-se conta de que o amarelo quente vinha esfriando aos seus pés, uma nuvem se movia no céu e em breve bloquearia o sol. O santuário deles iria desaparecer.

- Não suponho que você tenha pensado no que fazer a partir daqui. - disse ele, brandindo a espada para um jovem morto-vivo que se atreveu a dar um passo na direção deles.

- Eu tinha esperança de que, como trazer a nós dois até aqui, você teria alguma idéia.

A fumaça estava ficando mais espessa e parte da mobília estava começando a crepitar. Faltava pouco tempo para que a sala inteira estivesse envolta em chamas; línguas raivosas, vermelhas e alaranjadas já devoravam as cortinas secas, apodrecidas, penduradas nas janelas negras.

Algo rápido e escuro serpenteou no círculo dos vampiros, e Shura se virou a tempo de ver Marin se debatendo nos braços de Aiolia. A luz e a escuridão os dividiam: ela estava sob o raio de sol, ele na segurança das sombras, tentando puxá-la para as trevas. Parte do braço dele estava ao sol, e seu rosto se retorcia de dor com a luz solar a queimá-lo, mas ele não a soltava. Os pés de Marin estavam distantes um do outro, com os braços para trás, e, sob a vista de Shura, Aiolia enlaçou-a pela cintura e varreu-a para fora da luz.

Ela se debateu, tentando se soltar. Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas e ela parecia estar dizendo algo, que repetia sem parar... E finalmente, ela curvou a cabeça e a jogou para trás com força no nariz de Aiolia. Ele a soltou, e, aproveitando a oportunidade, Shura ergue a sua espada, preparou o golpe.

Mas antes que ele pudesse cortar a cabeça do marquês de Rockley, Marin cambaleou de volta para a luz amarela e segurou o braço que empunhava a espada, desviando o poderoso golpe para o ar e para o chão.

- Não, Shura! - Gritou ela. - Não!

- Você não pode salvá-lo, Marin! - gritou ele de volta, furioso e subitamente assustado. Ela não podia salvá-lo. Será que não entendia isso?

- Não! - Gritou Marin.

- Você não pode me deixar, Marin - Disse Aiolia, aproximando-se; sua voz era um eco vazio daquilo que tinha sido. - O seu lugar é aqui comigo. - persuasivo. Tão persuasivo, tão doce e sedutor. E inevitável.

Shura agarrou o braço dela quando ela quis se mover na direção de Aiolia. A atração... Ele entendia isso. O que não entendia era a força do chamado de Aiolia a Marin, sendo um morto -vivo tão recente. Ela era uma Venadora.

- Aiolia - soluçou ela, mas com uma estaca em sua mão.

- Venha pra mim, Marin. - disse seu marido. - O seu amigo pode ir embora... Mas você tem de vir pra mim. Eu preciso de você. Ela me prometeu que eu teria você.

Então, Shura a ouviu, aproximando-se deles no círculo quente de luz. Lilith. Ela havia se recuperado. Ele sentiu de novo a atração, a exigência. Ela havia se recuperado. Ele sentiu de novo a atração, a exigência. Ela o estava chamando... E era com fúria desta vez. Ele ia morrer. Os jogos haviam terminado.

Eles não tinham saída.

Então, enquanto a luz ia definhando, ele percebeu um movimento vindo de cima. Ergueram a cabeça e viram uma corda sendo jogada pela cúpula quebrada. Mais vidro se espatifou na medida que a corda se esfregava nas beiradas frágeis.

- Kritanu! - sussurrou Marin.

Shura viu o rosto escuro de seu treinador, e depois o de Briyani, que se agachavam pelo buraco no teto. O timing não poderia ter sido melhor... Eles realmente estavam fazendo um trabalho sagrado.

Um dos vampiros pulou, tentando agarrar a corda que balançava próxima à margem da luz. Ele a apanhou, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu aos pés deles, na piscina de sol. Gritando em agonia, tentou rolar para fora de lá, ainda segurando a corda. Shura trouxe sua espada abaixo e a agonia terminou. A corda estava solta novamente.

- Vá! - gritou Marin jogando a corda sobre Shura.

- Não vou deixar você!

- Eu tenho o Livro! - disse ela, ferozmente. - E você foi mordido. Vá agora!

Os vampiros estavam fechando o cerco, suas presas brilhando enquanto o sol arrefecia por trás de uma sucessão de nuvens. Lilith estava em pé no limite entre a luz e o escuro, mas não pisou além. A fumaça filtrava-se pelo buraco, flutuando no canto superior do salão, e as chamas estavam tão próximas, que Shura podia sentir o chamusco do seu calor. Mesmo que o sol já não estivesse arrefecendo, o calor iria tirá-los de sua área de segurança em pouco tempo.

Quando Lilith ia alcançá-lo, Marin levantou a bolsa e a manteve suspensa na frente dela.

- Um movimento, Lilith e eu jogo o Livro no fogo!

Naquele instante, outra corda caiu. Shura pegou-a e a amarrou na cintura de Marin, apertando-a bem.

- Puxem! - gritou ele para cima, e imediatamente viu-se subindo pelos ares. Shura balançava de um lado para o outro como um pêndulo; e olhando para baixo, pôde ver sua sombra cortar o círculo de sol em um movimento rítimico, uma mancha ambulante na esfera amarela que diminuía quanto mais ele subia.

Marin agarrava-se à bolsa, de modo que não podia trepar pela corda; porém, Shura havia amarrado o nó bem apertado e ela foi ligeiramente erguida do chão. Quando começava a subir, Aiolia pulou na luz e agarrou seu pé, puxando-a de volta.

- Não! - gritou ele.

Shura já estava na metade do caminho até o topo quando olhou para baixo e viu Aiolia puxando-a. Ela não parecia resistir; parecia paralisada, suspensa no ar, a pesada bolsa apertada contra o peito. Aiolia pegara seu pé e a colocara num ângulo fora da luz. Ele estava quase subindo pelas pernas dela para puxá-la de vez para baixo, adicionando seu peso e força ao fardo que Kritanu lutava pra erguer.

- Marin! - gritou Shura. Ele não tinha como voltar; estava sendo içado e não podia ir para baixo resgatá-la.

Ela não estava lutando, não estava se debatendo.

Aiolia alcançou a corda na cintura dela, puxando-a, e Shura olhou incrédulo, a corda que ele acabara de amarrar afrouxando-se e Marin caindo no chão, metade na luz e metade no escuro.

A corda pendeu inutilmente da cúpula.

- Aiolia - Shura ouviu Marin dizer. Ela não estava se mexendo, só olhando para ele. Seu marido olhava para ela, e então para Lilith, como se pedisse permissão.

- Deixem-me descer! Agora! - gritou Shura para Kritanu, mas a corda continuou subindo inexoravelmente. O rosto de Kritanu não estava mais na cúpula; ele havia se afastado para poder puxar o fardo pesado.

- Kritanu!

Pedalando no ar, Shura lutava para desamarrar o nó, enfiando os dedos no áspero cânhamo ao redor da cintura.

Aiolia levantou Marin e ela já não estava mais no sol. A corda pendia atrás dela, ainda balançando.

- Você não pode salvá-lo! - Berrou Shura, tentando desamarrar a corda para cair de volta e ajudá-la. Mas seu peso e a força da gravidade haviam apertado o nó de tal forma que ele não tinha mais como desamarrá-lo. Ele estava quase chegando a cúpula e começava só agora a notar a fumaça.

O salão era tão grande, que a fumaça que deveria estar sufocando todo mundo, se dissipou e permanecia concentrada próxima ao elevado teto; o fogo era um perigo maior do que a fumaça.

Ele captou o gesto de Lilith dando sua permissão. Aiolia caiu sobre Marin e a cabeça dela tombou para trás como se ele a comandasse. Shura quase pôde escutar o grunhido de sua necessidade quando ele se inclinou para o pescoço exposto dela.

- O Livro, Lilith! Ele vai destruí-lo! - Gritou Shura, balançando-se ainda mais em sua agitação. Ele podia ver uma parede de fogo movendo-se na direção do círculo de vampiros, mas eles não se importavam. Fogo não lhes faria mal. Somente a Marin.

- Pare! - gritou Lilith, estendendo seu braço alcançando Aiolia a distância.

Aiolia paralisou-se como se ela tivesse agarrado seu pescoço, lamuriando-se, mas não se mexeu. Shura conseguia ouvir sua custosa respiração e graças a Deus, o poder de Lilith libertou Marin e ela voltou a si. E se afastou.

Ela caiu de volta na luz do sol, e Aiolia não a impediu. Ela ficou ali, caída, em um círculo muito menor de luz do que houvera momentos antes.

- Se você quer o Livro - disse ela, com a voz mais firme do que Shura teria esperado -, deixe-me ir. Eu o darei a você.

Shura olhou pra baixo, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo. E então, assim que a corda o fez rodopiar em um pequeno círculo, ele percebeu a corda ao lado dele se mexer, retesando-se.

- Puxem! - ele gritou para cima. - Ela está pronta. Puxem!

À medida que Marin era içada em meio a fumaça, ele podia ouví-la.

- O Livro de Antwartha! Lilith, o Livro é seu! Você não precisa mais procurá-lo!

- Não! Marin, não! - gritou Shura, e então ouviu o longínquo baque do livro caindo no chão, lá em baixo. E em seguida, através da névoa de fumaça, viu o manuscrito, caído no círculo amarelo, esperando para ser arrebentado pelos vampiros.

E então, não pôde ver mais.

Lá de baixo, uma mulher berrava e guinchava de dor e ódio, e subitamente, Shura foi arrastado do ar esfumaçado para o sol, lindo e fresco.

Ele escalou pra fora, com as correntes ainda tilintando, e pôs-se a ajudar Kritanu e Briyani a puxar Marin.

Quando ela finalmente chegou ao topo, com o rosto manchado de preto, ele ajudou a puxá-la pelas beiradas de vidro quebrado, cuidando para que ela não se cortasse. Mas isso não o impediu de fulminá-la de outro modo.

- Você deu a ela o Livro? - gritou. - Marin!

- O que sobrou dele - replicou ela calmamente, como se tivesse acabado de chegar ao chá. - Deixei-o cair e o Livro virou pó. Foi destruído para sempre.

Shura recuou, plantando o pé firmemente no telhado inclinado.

- Eu presumo... - Ele pausou, por que se não medisse com cuidado as palavras poderia matá-la. - Presumo que você o fez sabendo que seria esse o efeito.

- É claro. Assim que a luz do sol o tocasse, ele se esfacelaria, tal como Wayren planejou.. - Ela se virou e seguiu Kritanu e Briyani para fora do telhado do edifício em chamas, deixando Shura seguindo-os atrás.

Ele tinha diversas outras coisas para dizer a ela, mas elas teriam que esperar. Embora ela houvesse tentando escondê-las, ele tinha visto lágrimas.

Continua...


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Bom. Para os que lêem essa fic. Muito obrigado. Por ler, mandar reviews, elogiar, etç...

Para os que lêem minhas outras fics, eu peço desculpas pela demora nas atualizações. Queria tirar essa aqui do caminho e finalmente concluí-la após o que...? Dois anos? Por aí.

Agora posso retomar Saint Seiya Extreme e Super Marionetes World. Obrigado a todos! Beijos e abraços do Ikarus! Vamos fechar essa fic! XD

**Betado pela Black Scorpio no Juh!**

**Capítulo 28 - Eustácia faz uma confissão**

- Vimos a cúpula negra se partir - Explicou Kritanu quando estavam de volta à casa de tia Eustácia - E percebemos que algo estava acontecendo naquela parte da mansão. E então a fumaça saiu. - Ele deu de ombros. Nós soubemos.

- Você não poderia ter chegado em melhor hora - observou Shura.

Marin fitou as feias marcas vermelhas no pescoço dele. O sangramento havia parado e ela tivera o prazer de deitar água benta salgada na mordida dele durante o trajeto de volta a Londres. Ela havia falado muito pouco desde que deixaram o esconderijo de Lilith, cabendo a Shura a tarefa de explicar o que pudesse.

- Os Venadores fazem um serviço sagrado - sentenciou Eustácia de sua cadeira. - As coisas mais milagrosas acontecem quando estamos combatendo o mal.

Milagrosas? Marin fechou os olhos. Ela não conseguia apagar o rosto de Aiolia da sua memória, a avidez profunda... A súplica... A curvatura de seus lábios e a linha de seu nariz. Aquele rosto tão amado, agora desesperado e vazio.

_Você não pode salvá-lo._

As palavras zangadas de Shura reverberavam em sua mente. Ela não podia salvá-lo; na verdade, ela o havia condenado.

- O Livro foi destruído? - A pergunta de Eustácia trouxe Marin de volta e ela ergueu os olhos para ver todos os demais olhos fixos nela.

- Nunca tive a intenção de entregá-lo a ela. - Olhou para Shura.

Ele curvou a cabeça em reconhecimento, mas nada disse. Estivera insolitamente gentil com ela desde que haviam descido do telhado da mansão e sentado na carruagem para vê-la consumir-se em chamas. A fortaleza de Lilith estava destruída, mas não havia razão alguma para acreditar que ela também estava. Ou Aiolia.

Haveria mais batalhas no futuro. Lilith ascenderia ao poder de novo e eles novamente a enfrentariam.

E como tia Eustácia havia dito, Lilith nunca esqueceria o papel desempenhado por Marin na derrota dela.

- Sabe o que aconteceu com Camus? - Ela perguntou de repente, olhando para Shura.

- Não. Presumo que pereceu no incêndio ou foi morto pelos Imperiais. Ele teria preferido isso a encarar Lilith.

Marin não deixou de captar o desdém na sua voz, e não pensou mal dele. Ela vira em primeira mão o poder de Lilith e sentira o inexorável poder de atração do abraço de um vampiro. Talvez a morte fosse melhor do que não ser capaz de controlar suas próprias ações e desejos.

Mas não pra ela.

- Tia Eustácia, posso falar com a senhora?

- Estava esperando você pedir.

Quando ficaram a sós, sua tia falou antes dela:

- Não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto eu sinto por Aiolia, Marin. - Seus olhos negros estavam carregados de pesar e remorso, e suas mãos macias e nodosas procuraram as da sobrinha. - Se eu tivesse sabido...

- Mas não sabia. Não poderia saber. E a senhora, assim como Shura, tentou me deter. - Marin segurou os dedos de sua tia e piscou para reprimir as lágrimas. - Não há nada que se possa fazer para salvá-lo?

Eustácia sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quando um vampiro se alimenta de um mortal, este fica condenado por toda a eternidade. Talvez orações ou um grande sacrifício possam salvar a alma dele, mas não há garantia alguma.

Marin fechou os olhos.

- Foi meu egoísmo que causou isso. Eu nunca deveria ter me casado com ele. Eu o amava, e deveria tê-lo amado o suficiente para deixá-lo ir. - Ela ergueu o rosto e enxugou as lágrimas. - Ele me disse que seu destino era me amar, quer estivéssemos juntos ou não. Agora nem isso ele pode fazer.

- É duro, Marin. Eu sei. Bem mais do que qualquer coisa que você já imaginou. Você deu a sua vida por esta causa e nunca se esqueça de que ela é a coisa certa e verdadeira. Você ajuda a livrar o mundo do mal, a mantê-lo encurralado. Se você e Shura e eu não estivéssemos aqui, dando nossas vidas, esta terra já teria sido devastada pelo mal há muito tempo. Em troca dos nossos extraordinários poderes e proteções, nós nos sacrificamos. - Ela hesitou e disse: - Lilith ofereceu libertar você, não ofereceu?

Marin assentiu; seu rosto molhado estava quente e pegajoso.

- Eu queria, tia Eustácia. Eu _queria_. Ela teria me dado Aiolia... Ou disse que o faria. Ela podia tê-lo feito?

- Talvez. Eu não sei. - Eustácia respirou fundo. - Marin, não fui totalmente honesta com você. Sobre as escolhas e a vocação de Venador. "Alguns Venadores são natos como você. Alguns escolhem, como você sabe, por meio de grande perigo e sacrifício, assumir esse papel. Uma vez que se toma a decisão de aceitar a responsabilidade, existe apenas uma forma de um Venador deixar de sê-lo..."

- Não - interrompeu Marin sacudindo a cabeça, decidida. - Não o diga.

Sua tia fez uma pausa e olhou pra ela.

- Sei que é tarde demais para você e Aiolia, mas se você quiser, eu o farei. O seu sacrifício foi grande.

Marin levantou e caminhou até o armário onde a bíblia Gardella estava guardada em segurança, como uma hóstia na sacristia.

- Não. Não é mais uma opção para mim, se é que já foi alguma vez. Quando aceitei o Legado, eu o fiz de modo inocente... Mas eu _não compreendia_. Achei divertido ser forte, poder caminhar pelas ruas sozinha à noite, e saber que eu podia me defender melhor do que qualquer homem poderia. Dava-me uma liberdade que nunca imaginei que uma mulher pudesse ter! Com a liberdade, a força e o poder, vêm a dor e o sacrifício. A impossibilidade de ter uma vida normal. Responsabilidade. Não posso voltar atrás, tia Eustácia, mesmo que a senhora me dê essa chance. Não posso porque isso não é mais brincadeira para mim. Não é mais simplesmente uma tarefa, perseguir o mal e despachá-lo para o inferno. Lilith fez disso uma coisa muito pessoal para mim...

Continua... Que ainda tem o Epílogo... x.x


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaymer: Direitos do personagem não são meus. São do Masami Kurumada. A história não é minha. É da Colleen Gleason. Autora do livro que inspirou essa história.**

Esse é o finalzinho!

Pensei em não incluir esse epílogo por que eu creio que ele não seja o final que todos esperavam. Mas, se chegou até aqui, termina né? Então, simbora.

**Epílogo - Um adeus**

Ele se movimenta pela casa silenciosa como fumaça: rápido, escuro, inaudível. Sua casa. No seu próprio lar, ele podia entrar sem ser convidado.

Se um dos criados o visse, nada pensaria demais, a não ser que o patrão finalmente voltara pra casa.

Mas ninguém o viu enquanto ele subia a escada sem ruído algum. A necessidade pulsava através dele, e quando pensou no gosto dela, em ficar finalmente saciado, sentiu o coração dela pulsando na mesma cadência que o seu. Mesmo a distância.

Sentia o cheiro dela, e suas mãos tremiam à idéia do alívio que em breve experimentaria. A horrível necessidade se dissolveria e ele seria capaz de pensar novamente. De respirar por conta própria. Descansar. Sentir outra coisa além de fome.

Ele a levaria consigo, estaria com ela... Para sempre. Ele a tornaria como ele, imortal. Ela era seu destino, havia sido e sempre seria.

Ficou em pé no umbral do quarto dela. Não hesitando, e sim... Saboreando o momento. Desfrutando da atração... E do vínculo mais forte que controlava. Ele sabia que era forte o suficiente. O amor deles era profundo o suficiente. Ele podia fazê-lo... Por mais poderosa que ela fosse, ele podia convertê-la.

Ela estava deitada de lado, coberta apenas por uma diáfana camisola branca que deixava o braço e o peito descobertos, e o luar azul infiltrava-se pela janela aberta. Seu cabelo negro encaracolava-se sobre o travesseiro. Os olhos estavam fechados, imersos na sombra.

Ele entrou, sentindo seu coração - não, o coração dela - martelando dentro do peito, das suas têmporas, da sua barriga, do seu membro. A respiração dele ficou mais profunda, mais lenta, à medida que pensava no alívio que sentiria, afundando-se nela. Seu amor eterno.

Marin estava esperando. Soubera que ele viria, havia esperado por ele desde que voltara para casa, recusando que Shura ou Eustácia a acompanhassem. Mandou Verbena embora e deu folga aos criados naquela noite.

Queria estar sozinha quando ele chegasse.

Assim que ele encostou no lado da cama, ela sentiu sua própria respiração mudar. Não era mais dela. Ambos respiravam juntos, como um só. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

Era Aiolia... Seu amado Aiolia. Estendeu os braços pra ele, e ele deitou-se na cama.

Ele a beijou, acariciou-a, retirou-lhe a camisola e ela deixou. Ela permitiu a si mesma o desejo, o consolo.

Ela sentiu quando ele mudou. O ritmo da sua respiração e a aspereza da sua pulsação percorreram o corpo dela como uma tempestade. A perda do seu controle. Os olhos dele adquiriram um tom róseo e, quando ergueu o rosto, suas presas cintilaram, brancas e fatais.

Mas a voz era a de Aiolia. Não mudara, continuava familiar e amorosa.

- Não resista, Marin, minha mulher - ele murmurou, como fizera outras vezes. - Serei muito gentil... E em breve você sentirá somente prazer. Estaremos juntos pra sempre. É meu destino.

Quando seus incisivos arranharam a carne dela, na tenra junção entre o pescoço e o ombro, preparando-se para penetrar, ela ficou rígida, suspirou e fechou os olhos. Lágrimas escorreram deles.

Ela procurou às apalpadelas entre as cobertas, fechou os dedos ao redor da madeira lisa.

- Sempre amarei você, Aiolia. - E cravou-lhe a estaca.

Quando abriu os olhos molhados, viu alguém em pé à porta do seu quarto.

Shura. A estaca dele era delineada pelo luar.

- Eu o segui.

- Eu sabia que ele viria.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e depois levantou os olhos para ela.

- Você o salvou. Você o deteve a tempo.

- Espero que sim. - Ela suspirou. - Você tinha razão em tudo, Shura.

- Por isso, e por isto também, eu lamento.

- Você estava certo a meu respeito. Sou uma mulher tola.

- Não. Você é uma Venadora.

The End


End file.
